The Vagina Monologues
by Leili Pattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.
1. Arby de alguém?

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Nome: **The Vagina Monologues/Os Monólogos da Vagina**  
>Autora:<strong> jtmd24**  
>Tradutoras: <strong>LeiliPattz e JuMartinhão**  
>Beta: <strong>Milena Mendes**  
>Gênero: <strong>Romance/Humor**  
>Censura:<strong> M**  
>Sinopse: <strong>O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

**Disclaimer:** A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

* * *

><p>"<em>Em vez de alertar as mulheres grávidas para não beber, acho que devem dizer as alcoólatras do sexo feminino para não foder" ~ George Carlin<em>

**Capítulo 1 - Arby de alguém?**

_***Arby: **Arby pode ser relacionado ao fast-food e também pode ser relacionado aos grandes lábios da vagina._

**BPDV**

_Eu odeio crianças._

Eu nunca planejei empurrar um humano para fora de mim e transformar minha vagina em uma pilha de carne assada que nenhum homem jamais iria querer olhar e muito menos foder.

Vamos enfrentar isso: ninguém nunca foi sincero com você sobre o nascimento de uma criança, nem mesmo sua mãe.

"É uma dor que você esquece quando tem esse pacote doce de alegria em seus braços."

_Besteira. EU CHAMO ISSO DE BESTEIRA._

Qualquer amigo, estranho idiota intrometido na mercearia que lhe disse que não era tão ruim foi um grande saco de merda._ Sua vagina é aproximadamente do tamanho da circunferência de um pênis. Tem que esticar, e abrir, e se transformar em uma caverna de morcego gigante para a sugadora vida humana que esteve crescendo em você durante nove meses possa rasgar a sua saída._

Quem em sã consciência faria isso de uma merda de bom grado? Então, o que, você estava apenas andando um dia e pensou para si mesmo: "Você sabe, eu acho que é hora de transformar a minha vagina em um bife Arby e Cheddar (menos o cheddar) e colocar sua vida para baixo por no mínimo de dezoito anos para alguém que vai sugar a minha alma e vontade de viver bem para fora do meu corpo, me deixando uma casca da pessoa que eu costumava ser que não poderá transar mesmo que pague por isso?"

_(Esclarecendo: de modo algum posso perdoar o ato de pagar para fazer sexo, já que é ilegal, exceto em algumas partes do Nevada e Rhode Island, contanto que você não vá a um bordel ou alicie qualquer pessoa na rua. Ou então como eu já ouvi. A partir de um "amigo".)_

Isso só mostrava a razão de que depois de todos os anos de pregação que eu fiz para todos a minha volta sobre como eu nunca ia ter filhos, eu era a primeira dos meus amigos para ter um, muito ao horror deles que eu estava ofendida por isso. Quero dizer, realmente, qualquer idiota pode criar um filho. Você deve olhar para minha mãe. Ela é uma criança grande que precisava de constante atenção e elogios, e eu acabei bem.

_Ok, talvez esse não é o melhor exemplo. Vamos colocar desta forma, eu não sou uma serial killer._

Talvez dizer que eu odiava crianças não era exatamente preciso. Eu não gostava fortemente rostos sujos, nariz melequento, mãos pegajosas e gritando, vomitando, cagando, não dormindo, lamentando, discutindo, chorando, como são esses seres humanos pequenos.

Pelo menos eu o fazia até quatro anos e nove meses atrás, coloque ou tire alguns meses. Agora, eu só odiava _outras pessoas_ com rosto sujo, nariz melequento, mão pegajosa, gritando, vomitando, cagando, não dormindo, lamentando, discutindo, chorando, como são esses seres humanos pequenos.

Eles diziam que, quando você tem o seu próprio filho, a primeira vez que você olhava em seus olhos, imediatamente se apaixonava e nada mais importava. Eles podiam fazer tudo errado e você iria amá-los incondicionalmente.

_Bem, quem seja que "eles" são, devem seriamente limitar a quantidade de crack que fumam e parar de falar idiotices enquanto vaginas Arby estão andando por ai em suas calcinhas de avó._

O dia em que tive meu filho, eu olhei para ele e disse: "Quem diabos é você? Você não parece nada comigo."

Nem todos os bebês são bonitos quando eles nascem. Esta era mais uma mentira meia-boca que "eles" levam você a acreditar. Alguns bebês nascem parecendo idosos com rostos enrugados e manchas da idade e uma calvície.

Quando eu nasci meu pai Charlie tirou uma foto minha hospital para levar para casa de seu amigo Billy, enquanto minha mãe ainda estava se recuperando no hospital. Billy deu uma olhada na minha foto e disse: "Oh, doce Jesus, Charlie. É melhor esperar que ela seja inteligente."

Não era diferente com Mason. Era engraçado olhar. Ele tinha uma cabeça enorme e sem cabelo. Tudo o que eu continuei fazendo por quatro dias no hospital foi falar com um sotaque escocês e citação de Mike Meyers em _"Uma noite e tanto"._

"Ele chora para dormir noite em seu travesseiro enorme."

"Essa coisa é como o sputnik. Ele tem o seu próprio sistema de meteorologia."

"É como uma laranja em um palito."

Eu acho que ele me ouvia falar sobre ele com as enfermeiras e decidiria se voltar contra mim. Eu acreditava firmemente que à noite, no berçário, ele e todos os outros recém-nascidos iniciariam uma conversa e decidiriam que era hora de uma revolução.

_Viva os recém-nascidos! Assumindo o mundo com uma fralda suja de cada vez._

Eu sabia que devia tê-lo mantido no meu quarto o tempo todo que estivesse ali. Mas vem a merda sobre as pessoas, eu precisava descansar um pouco. Estes foram os últimos dias que eu conseguiria dormir. Eu deveria ter mantido melhor um olho em quem eles colocaram no berço ao seu lado. Eu sabia que o pequeno pirralho chamado Aro seria uma má influência para o meu filho. Ele tinha "anarquia" escrito por todo o seu rosto. _E quem chama seus filhos Aro de qualquer forma? Isso é apenas pedir para ele ter sua bunda chutada no parque._

Mason era quieto, nunca criava caso e dormia toda a porra do tempo no hospital. Eu ri na cara dos meus amigos que vieram visitar e disse que não seria assim, uma vez que saímos.

Na realidade, era Mason que ria o tempo todo e agitando o minúsculo punho no ar com seus irmãos da nação recém-nascida. Eu juro que ouvia, "eu estou no comando aqui", cada vez que ele chorava.

O momento que eu entrei no carro para ir para casa, o padrão foi pro lixo. Ele chorou tudo como um banshee***** selvagem e não parou por quatro dias. Eu não tinha ideia do que um banshee selvagem era ou se eles ainda existiam, mas se eles existissem, eu tinha certeza que eles eram altos pra caralho.

_**Banshee: **uma espécie de fada que tem um som irritante._

A única coisa boa era o fato de que meu filho se recusou a deixar meu corpo através da vagina. Todos os livros do bebê escritas por mulheres que tiveram a experiência de parto mais perfeito do mundo dizia que você deveria conversar com seu filho no ventre. Então eu o fiz. Todo dia eu disse a ele que se arruinasse minha vagina eu faria uma fita de vídeo do seu nascimento e mostraria a todas as suas futuras namoradas que acontece com a sua hoo-ha***** quando tem relações sexuais, assegurando que ele nunca, nunca iria transar.

_*** Hoo-ha: **gíria para vagina._

Foda-se sobre tocar Mozart e ler Shakespeare. Fui com o método Assustando Diretamente.

Todas as minhas ameaças no útero valeram a pena. Ele sentou-se ali com os braços cruzados durante doze horas, e se recusou a se mover para baixo. Até mesmo a minha vagina foi teimosa. Não dilatou em nada. Ela deve ter ouvido as minhas ameaças à Mason e decidiu que manter sua boca fechada era a melhor opção. Vagina, inteligente. Era perfeitamente bem por mim. _Cesariana eu estou indo._

Eu iria passar por uma outra Cesariana em um minuto se eu pudesse pular a parte roda do bebê e é só pegar os quatro dias em um local que incluía totalmente servir café da manhã, almoço e jantar na cama, ter uma morfina vinte e quatro horas gotejamento e uma embalagem para 30 dias de Vicodin*****.

_*** Vicodin: **é um medicamento a base de ópio que contém paracetamol, acetaminofeno e hidrocodona que agem sobre certos centros no cérebro para alívio da dor._

_Antes que eu comece pensar muito animada sobre drogas legais, sem ouvir o choro estridente de um bebê, talvez eu deveria voltar para a noite que me meteu nessa confusão._

Meu horóscopo naquele dia devia ter vindo com um aviso do que está por vir.

"Você vai estar com um monte de equipamentos de som grande e o equipamento dos seus vizinhos que te faz morrer quando você entra em casa e os apunhá-la e tira as suas coisas."

Eu não sabia o que deveria ter sido um aviso disso, mas vamos lá! Não que têm ter um "presságio" escrito sobre isso?

A única e somente uma vez na minha vida que eu decidi ter um caso de uma noite para que eu pudesse finalmente tirar o cartão V, eu engravidei.

Eu estou lhe dizendo, o universo me odeia. Eu tinha 20 anos e estava no meu segundo ano da faculdade. Além da gozação constante da minha melhor amiga Alice sobre o estado da minha virgindade, a vida era boa. Bem, estudante universitária boa. Eu não tinha VD*****, nenhum dos meus amigos tinham sido drogados e no final do semestre, eu evitava a necessidade de vender o meu corpo para a ciência para pagar a comida e maconha.

_*** VD: **Doença venéria._

_(Esclarecendo: Eu não tolero o uso de drogas ilícitas de qualquer forma a não ser que seja uma erva totalmente natural que não me faz sentir culpada por comer uma caixa inteira de manteiga de amendoim do Captão Crunch, enquanto estou rindo histericamente dos Teletubbies E isso desanima a Alice fodidamente durante finais para que ela não esteja subindo pelas paredes como um macaco-aranha raivoso. Lembre-se que todo "Não abrace as drogas" merda que eles tentaram enfiar goela abaixo na escola? Nós os enganamos. Você não tem que escolher. Você poderia ter ambos totalmente e não morrer. Mas, falando sério, não use drogas crianças.)_

Era noite de sexta-feira e estávamos gastando de maneira usual, em uma festa da fraternidade com um grupo de meninos da fraternidade bêbados e república malucos por natureza. Eu podia ouvir dois instrumentos completamente desperdiçados argumentando indo e voltando sobre quem era mais popular e quem fodeu a maioria dos rapazes na semana passada.

Estes eram os futuros líderes do nosso país, senhoras e Senhores Deputados.

Cristo, eu senti como se estivesse assistindo a uma cena ao vivo de "Atração Mortal".

_"Eu trouxe você para uma festa de Remington e qual é o meu agradecimento? É sobre um tapete corredor. Fui pago com vômito."_

"_Engula isso baby. Engula isso."_

Felizmente, Alice me interrompeu antes que eu entregasse a cada um deles um copo de drano*****.

_*** Drano: **é um produto limpador de drenos fabricado pela SC Johnson & Son._

"Oooh o que é sobre isso? Ele é bonito. E ele tem bons dentes."

"Jesus, Ali, ele não é um cavalo", eu gemi.

"Mas você pode montá-lo durante toda a noite se você jogar seus cartões certos", ela disse com uma piscadela.

Além de alguns vendedores de carros usados, Alice era a única que poderia dar uma boa piscadela.

"Estou preocupada com você Ali. Eu realmente acho que você gasta tempo demais pensando no meu hímen. Admita, você está totalmente apaixonada por mim, não é?"

"Não fique se achando", ela respondeu. "Eu posso ter jogado nos minors na escola algumas vezes. Porém nunca passei da segunda base," ela pensou.

Eu olhei para ela como se tivesse duas cabeças. Ou sua mão em uma vagina. Toda vez que eu olhava para ela, eu estava indo para a imagem da vagina à mão. Uma pequena vagina na mão me perseguindo pela casa e me observando enquanto eu durmo.

Alice olhou para além do meu ombro e depois inclinou-se mais perto. "Dois tangos olhando para nós em seus seis."

Em outra vida Alice pensou que ela era um Navy Seal*****.

_*** Navy Seals:** são a principal força de operações especiais da Marinha dos Estados Unidos e parte do Comando Naval de Operações Especiais (NSWC) como também um componente marítimo do Comando de Operações Especiais (USSOCOM)._

"Aposto cinco dólares que as bebidas grátis serão nossas se tivermos um pouco de fé, confiança e pó de pirlimpimpim".

E muito possivelmente Peter Pan.

"Ali, estamos rodeadas por barris de cerveja e nos deram um copo de plástico, quando entramos, eu tenho certeza que é igual a bebida de graça."

"Oh desliguei isso. Você está estragando o momento. Se estivéssemos em um bar, agora, estariam comprando nossas bebidas."

"Se fosse legal."

"Detalhes", ela zombou.

Ela pegou sua pequena mão de vagina, bagunçou os cabelos e depois puxou a frente de sua camisa mais pra baixo, para que mostrasse clivagem suficiente para um homem cego.

"Ali, se você espirrar isso vai se tornar um top less. Colocando essas coisas para fora antes de piscar um olho."

"Eles estão vindo para cá!" ela gritou, me ignorando completamente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com espanto. "Seus seios são como Bounty. O pau mais rápido é selecionado como superior", eu murmurei enquanto finalmente me virei para dar uma olhada no que estava vindo.

Tenho certeza que eu estranhamente parecia Hortelino Troca-Letras, quando viu o Pernalonga vestido como uma menina e seus olhos saltaram para fora de sua cabeça e seu coração estendeu a frente de sua camisa.

Se a música não fosse tão alto que você seria capaz de ouvir "ARRROOOOOOGA!"

"Olá, senhoras. Podemos comprar-lhe uma bebida?"

Alice não tão sutilmente me deu uma cotovelada quando o cara com os músculos falou. Mas eu não estava me concentrando em nada, exceto a um posicionado ao lado dele com as mãos nos bolsos. Ele era lindo. E eu queria dar um soco no meu próprio rosto por chamar um cara bonito, mas era verdade. Ele estava tão bonito que eu queria enquadrá-lo e colocá-lo na minha mesa de cabeceira em um tipo totalmente não-assustador, não-Hannibal Lector pele-feita-para-vestir.

Ele parecia entediado e parecia preferir estar em qualquer lugar, no lugar sessa festa. Antes que eu pudesse me apresentar e dizer que ele era minha alma gêmea, alguém esbarrou em mim mais ou menos por trás e fui para frente, batendo graciosamente em seu peito. Porra, ele cheirava bem, como um cara e canela e uma pitada de colônia que me fez querer enfiar meu nariz na sua camisa e respirar fundo. Ok, então isso beirava ao assustador. Eu não queria começar isso como a cheiradora de camisa. Esse seria um apelido que não iria embora, como a pequena mão de vagina.

Suas mãos voaram para fora de seus bolsos e agarrou meus braços para firmar-me enquanto eu estava ocupado tentando não lançar em sua camiseta.

Eu ouvi o som de risadas cacarejando atrás de mim e virei-me para ver que uma das Heathers***** foi a culpada. Descobriu que esbarrar em alguém é fodidamente hilário e sua irmã gêmea igualmente ofensiva juntou-se apontando o dedo e rindo.

_***Heathers: **Bella está se referindo as garotas como as personagens do filme Atração Mortal, que no filme são três garotas que "dominam" a escola através do desprezo, intimidação e apelo sexual._

O que nós temos, 12 anos? Será que eles esperam que eu bata o meu pé e vá falar com o professor?

"Jesus, o que é o seu problema, Heather?"

Suas risadas pararam imediatamente e olharam para atrás de mim com confusão. Eu virei minha cabeça e olhei para o cara com espanto.

"Você acabou de citar 'Atração Mortal'?" Sussurrei.

"Eu tive uma grande paixão por Winona Ryder antes de toda aquela coisa de furtos", ele disse com um encolher de ombros.

"Meu nome não é Heather," uma voz chorosa protestou atrás de mim.

"Winona Ryder, hein?" Eu perguntei.

_Wow, que questão emocionante Bella._

Eu só queria ouvi-lo falar de novo. Sua voz me fez querer tirar as calças.

"Eu meio que tenho uma coisa por garotas peculiares, loucas, de cabelos escuros", ele disse com um sorriso.

"Por que ele me chamou de Heather? Ele sabe que o meu nome é Jessica."

Eu sou uma garota peculiar, louca, de cabelos escuros! Eu, eu, eu, me pegue!

"Hum, alôôôôôôôô!"

Ele quebrou o contato visual comigo a olhou por cima do meu ombro. "Jessica, sua voz está fazendo meus ouvidos sangrarem e matando a minha alegria."

Ouvi-a bufar e esbravejou saindo. Pelo menos eu acho que foi isso que ela fez. Eu ainda estava olhando para esse cara e me perguntando se era muito cedo para arrastá-lo para um quarto vago.

Ele olhou para mim e estendeu a mão para escovar a franja dos meus olhos com os dedos. "Você quer ir encontrar algo para beber?"

"Claro", respondi com um encolher de ombros, totalmente jogando tranquilo. Era provavelmente a melhor maneira de jogar ser um pouco difícil para se obter. Você não quer parecer muito ansiosa.

**xxx**

"Oh Deus, não pare", eu respirei enquanto ele beijava uma trilha no meu pescoço, se atrapalhando desajeitadamente com o botão do meu jeans.

Depois de três rodadas de beer pong*****, eu esqueci o significado de "difícil para se obter". Coloquei minha língua em sua garganta na frente das pessoas que ainda restavam na festa, que ainda não tinham desmaiado em uma pilha de seu próprio vômito (eram duas pessoas), em seguida, agarrei a mão dele e o arrastei pelo corredor, empurrando-o no primeiro quarto que chegamos.

_***Beer Pong:** Basicamente alguém enche um copo de cerveja coloca do outro lado da mesa e a pessoa tem que tentar acertar uma bola de ping pong dentro do copo, quem acertar primeiro, faz o seu adversário virar a bebida._

Assim que entramos no quarto escuro, atacamos um ao outro— desleixado, beijos bêbados, as mãos tateando por todo o lugar, batendo em móveis aleatórios enquanto tropeçávamos em nosso caminho para a cama.

Eu tropecei em algo no chão, que pode ou não ter sido uma pessoa e caímos para trás, felizmente na cama, arrastando o cara certo comigo. Ele caiu rapidamente em cima de mim e senti como se o vento tivesse sido empurrado para fora de mim.

"Merda, desssculpe. Você... está bem?" ele gaguejou quando levantou-se em seus braços.

"Sim, bom," eu ofegava. "Agora, tire a roupa."

Eu estava tão tonta que quase ri quando ele arrastou-se de mim e tirava as suas calças. Felizmente, a parte minúscula do meu cérebro que ainda não tinha sido tomada por doses de cerveja e tequilla lembrou-me que nunca era uma boa ideia para rir de um homem quando ele tirava suas calças.

Foi tão engraçado. Eu já tinha visto a abundância de pênis antes, apenas não ao vivo e a dois pés do meu corpo. Aquela coisa estava solta e estava apontando para mim. Eu podia ouvir a conversa do pênis. "Aaarrrggg, olá meu amigo. Temos uma ótima grande vagina quente bem ali."

O pênis falava como piratas quando estava bêbado. Provavelmente por isso Alice os chamava de olho de cobra. E os piratas usavam tampa olho e só tinham um olho e... Puta merda, Capitão Hookpenis estava se aproximando.

Ele se arrastou em cima de mim e me beijou, seu vadio batendo na minha perna. Desta vez eu ri. Eu estava bêbada como uma merda, pensando em andar na prancha e havia um palmo de pênis duro contra a minha coxa em um quarto estranho que pode ou não ter uma pessoa morta no chão. Como é que você não ri como uma merda de menina da escola?

Ele estava alheio as minhas convulsões de riso enquanto beijava meu pescoço. E porra, como fiquei sóbria tempo suficiente para perceber como é bom sentir.

"Oh, Deus, sim. Não pare."

Seus lábios se moveram até o ponto certo atrás da minha orelha e quando sua língua deslizou suavemente contra a pele ali, disparou um formigamento entre as minhas pernas que me surpreendeu. Eu realmente não achava que nada sobre essa noite ia ser tão bom. Era tudo sobre receber essa porcaria fora do caminho, me divertir era um pequeno privilégio.

Depois de alguns minutos de problemas com meus jeans, ele finalmente conseguiu desabotoar e puxou para baixo nas minhas pernas, puxando a minha roupa de baixo com elas.

_Oh meu Deus. Isso está realmente acontecendo. Estou realmente indo fazer isso?_

"Jesus, você é tão bonita."

_Sim, a resposta é sim. Se ele continuar a falar comigo assim ele pode colocá-lo no meu ouvido._

Ele puxou a camisa e jogou-o em algum canto da sala, minhas mãos automaticamente foram até o seu peito para que eu pudesse tocá-lo enquanto afundou de volta para cima de mim. Seu peito estava duro e sua pele era lisa. Eu toquei cada centímetro dele que podia alcançar.

Eu passei minhas mãos em torno do seu pescoço e puxei-o para mim e o beijei. Ele tinha mesmo gosto de canela. E, apesar de nossos estados embriagados, eu estava curtindo seus beijos. Agora que estávamos nus, na cama, isso não era tão frenético. Isso estava sendo realmente suave e doce e me fez suspirar um pouco em sua boca.

Ele puxou uma das minhas pernas para cima e enrolou ao redor de seu quadril, e eu podia sentir a cabeça do seu pênis diretamente na minha abertura.

_Porra, era isso. Estava realmente acontecendo. E por que estou falando comigo mesma quando eu tenho a minha língua na boca de alguém, e ele está se preparando para enfiar o pênis em mim?_

Menos de dois segundos depois, ele estava dentro de mim, e eu estava dando tchau para minha virgindade.

Eu queria que durasse para sempre. Eu vi estrelas, vim três vezes naquela noite e foi a experiência mais bonita da minha vida.

_Sim certo. Você está brincando comigo? Você perdeu a virgindade recentemente? Dói como um filho da puta e isso é estranho e confuso._

Qualquer um que disse que não existia nada semelhante a um orgasmo durante o evento em si era um grande saco de merda. E as únicas estrelas que eu vi foram as por trás das minhas pálpebras enquanto as apertava fechadas e esperava que isso acabasse.

Mas vamos ser honestos aqui, isso é exatamente como eu esperava que fosse. Não é culpa dele eu não ter nada para descrever. Nós dois estávamos bêbados como uma merda, e eu perdi minha virgindade com um cara cujo nome eu nem sabia porque não queria envolvimentos e eu não tenho tempo para um relacionamento. Foi exatamente de acordo com o plano.

Até que o meu período atrasou uma semana e percebi que eu comi um pão inteiro e sete pedaços de queijo de corda, enquanto eu me sentei na mesa da cozinha olhando para o calendário e desejando que tivesse prestado mais atenção à matemática no jardim de infância porque não haveria nenhuma forma do caralho de que eu estava contando certo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fic nova! Mais uma que tenho a ajuda da Ju Martinhão e betado pela Milly s2<strong>

**Eu MORRO de rir com essa fic, a Bella é hilária! Na verdade todos são lol**

**Espero que gostem dela tanto quanto eu.**

**Comentem meus amores, e quem sabe volto daqui uma semana? **

**Beijos**

**xx**


	2. Você já viu esse doador de esperma?

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Você já viu esse doador de esperma?<strong>

**BPDV**

_Deixe-me apenas salientar que eu não sou uma idiota_. Tão logo que fiz trocentos testes de gravidez em casa, depois de beber um galão de leite para que eu tivesse o suficiente para fazer xixi em todos eles, eu percebi que precisava ir caçar esse cara por ai.

Claro, isso foi depois que eu joguei no google "leite e testes de gravidez" para garantir que eu não apenas passaria trinta e sete minutos da minha vida olhando com horror testes de gravidez positivos espalhados por todo o meu banheiro que pode ou não pode estarem corretos, porque a pasteurização mexeu com a composição química dos testes e criou um falso positivo.

_Não é isso, apenas no caso de você estar se perguntando._

Eu era uma estudante universitária em tempo integral de 20 anos, e não tinha um centavo em meu nome. Meu pai, Charlie, trabalhava no mesmo trabalho que ele tinha desde os 18 anos e fazia apenas o suficiente para pagar suas contas e me ajudar com a minha casa e comida. Graças a Deus eu era mais esperta do que eu parecia e recebi uma bolsa completa para a Universidade de Seattle. Eu queria mais da minha vida do que servir mesas no Bar e Grill de Forks, onde trabalhei durante todo o colegial. Eu queria viajar, trabalhar duro e um dia ter meu próprio negócio.

_A vida não é um arremesso de baseball, ela arremessa quinze bolas como as de boliche direitamente em seu rosto quando você está olhando para o outro lado. A vida é uma pequena puta vingativa._

Eu era esperta o suficiente para saber que eu não poderia fazer isso por mim mesma e queria mais do que qualquer coisa manter o peso do meu erro longe do meu pai. Infelizmente, eu não tinha ideia de quem era o cara com que eu dormi. Eu estava muito mortificada por minhas ações naquela noite para nunca repetir o desempenho, pelo qual eu sabia, sem dúvida, que o Sr. Sem Nome era o pai.

Eu só tinha que encontrá-lo.

Quem diabos dá para um cara a sua virgindade e nem sequer se preocupa em perguntar-lhe qual era o seu nome?

Ah, sim, essa seria eu.

O primeiro dia que decidi tentar encontrá-lo foi gasto conversando com cada atleta idiota que morava na casa de fraternidade, onde a festa ocorreu. Ninguém ali tinha alguma ideia de quem eu estava falando quando eu tentei descrever esse cara e o amigo que esteve com ele naquela noite. Poderia ter sido devido ao fato de que todos com que eu conversei cheiravam a cerveja e olhavam para os meus seios todo o tempo eu estive ali. Ou todos eles eram simplesmente estúpidos. Realmente, qualquer opção era viável.

No caminho de volta para o apartamento que dividia com Alice, depois da minha expedição de caça, tudo que eu queria fazer era chutar minha própria bunda. Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, eu tinha vergonha de admitir que a sensação de seu braço em volta da minha cintura me fez suspirar um pouco. Eu deveria ter ficado. Eu deveria ter esperado até que ele acordasse, agradecido a ele por um bom tempo e colocar o seu número no meu telefone. Mas tanto quanto eu coçava para correr meus dedos pelo seu cabelo ou passar a mão pelo seu rosto, eu sabia que não podia. Nesse ponto, eu não podia pagar quaisquer embaraços na minha vida e isso é exatamente o que ele teria sido. Se estivéssemos juntos, sóbrio e sérios, eu sabia que poderia facilmente ter me perdido nele e esqueci tudo o que eu vinha trabalhando pelos últimos anos. Eu achei que era muito mais fácil de escovar algo fora e dizer que fez isso porque estava bêbada para admitir que cometeu um erro.

Eu não acho que dormir com ele foi um erro realmente, apenas o jeito que eu fui sobre isso e minhas ações na manhã seguinte.

Em vez de ficar por perto, eu deslizei para fora do seu braço e do calor de seu corpo e pensei sobre o quão ruim teria sido se eu acordasse ao lado de algum ogro feio. Pelo menos ele era quente como o inferno na luz do dia, e eu não tive uma performance com um coiote feio e mastiguei meu próprio braço para sair de debaixo dele. Eu coloquei minhas roupas tão rápido quanto pude, renunciando minha calcinha porque eu não conseguia encontrar o filho da puta em qualquer lugar, e deixei-o nu e dormindo na cama.

Eu não deveria ter se preocupado tanto com a temida caminhada-da-vergonha pelo corredor e sair para a sala de estar naquela manhã. Havia pessoas deitadas em seu próprio vômito por Cristo. Ninguém se moveu enquanto pisei sobre os corpos sem vida espalhados por toda a casa e fiz meu caminho para fora da porta e na luz brilhante da manhã.

Virei-me um total de seis vezes para voltar para aquela casa e esperar que ele acordasse. E a cada vez, eu falava comigo mesma com o mesmo argumento. Eu usei ele para finalmente me livrar da minha virgindade estúpida. Será que eu realmente quero saber porque ele fez isso? Eu definitivamente não era a garota mais bonita naquele lugar. Talvez ele só poderia dizer que eu seria uma coisa certa naquela noite. Eu prefiro lembrar dele como o doce, cara, que soou quente para me livrar da minha virgindade e me fez rir. Eu não quero saber se ele era um mulherengo sujo que estava dormindo com todas através do diretório estudantil, e eu tive apenas sorte que ele finalmente chegou à de letra S. _(ela fala isso por causa do seu sobrenome)_

Eu tive que recontar a noite inteira para Alice mais e mais para que ela pudesse gritar e dizer-me como estava feliz por mim e que não era grande coisa, ela se deu mal com seu amigo, porque ela encontrou um cara chamado Jasper que estava sozinho na festa e foi amor à primeira vista.

Seus gritos e tapinhas nas costas continuaram até cinco semanas mais tarde, quando ela chegou em casa da aula e me encontrou sentada no chão do banheiro cercada por pequenos bastões de plástico branco onde todos diziam "Grávida" sobre eles, chorando histericamente com meleca escorrendo pelo meu lábio enquanto divagava de forma incoerente sobre o leite e as vacas fazendo testes de gravidez.

Durante dois meses Alice me ajudou com minha cruzada para encontrar esse cara. Ela nunca tem o nome de seu amigo ou porque assim que ela fez contato visual com Jasper "o resto do mundo desapareceu" ou alguma merda nojenta assim. Entramos em contato com o escritório de admissões e nós derramamos por meio de uma dúzia de anuários na esperança de que poderíamos reconhecê-lo em uma das fotos. Nós até tentamos localizar a garota vadia Jessica que esbarrou em mim. Nada. Será que essas pessoas só ficaram fora do ar ou algo assim? Como não há registro de porra de sua existência nessa escola?

Alice ainda tentou falar com os caras na casa de fraternidade, tendo Jasper junto com ela, mas ela não teve melhor sorte do que eu. Ela no entanto chegou em casa completamente alta porque cada cara com que ela e Jasper falaram os fizeram tomar uma bebida. _Você tem alguma ideia de quão irritantes são pessoas bêbadas quando são forçados a estarem sóbrios? Especialmente as pessoas bêbadas que estão apaixonadas, melosas e citando Walt Witman uns aos outros, enquanto você tem olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, não toma banho à quatro dias e só tem feito vomitar o conteúdo de seu estômago, pois você viu um comercial sobre peixinho? Os biscoitos, não peixes de verdade._ Mas eles pareciam tão bem como os peixes de verdade, tudo o que podia pensar era engolir um peixe vivo, viscoso que olha para você com os seus olhinhos redondos antes de colocá-lo na sua língua.

Eu sabia que as chances de encontrar esse cara eram muito poucas. Eu não podia simplesmente entrar na casa da fraternidade e ver os garotos engravidando colegas de quarto na esperança de que um dia ele vai voltar antes da criança que eu carregava estivesse na faculdade e, eventualmente, vivendo ali mesmo.

Eu também não poderia adiar em dizer ao meu pai por mais tempo. Fui ao médico do campus naquela manhã e ela confirmou com um exame de sangue que eu estava grávida, e indo pelos meus cálculos da única vez que eu fiz sexo, estava com treze semanas.

_Agora, eu sou toda sobre o direito da mulher escolher. Eu acredito que o corpo é seu e faz com ele o que quiser. Apesar disso, tanto quanto eu não gosto de minúsculos seres humanos, eu nunca poderia me livrar da minha própria carne e sangue, por aborto ou a adoção._

Isso só não era algo que eu pessoalmente estava confortável. Assim que com a Alice segurando minha mão, eu chutei a covardia e contei ao meu pai pelo telefone.

_Deixe-me explicar algo sobre meu pai. Ele tem 1,93 de altura, cem quilos, tem tatuagens de cima a baixo nos seus antebraços de cobras e caveiras e merdas assustadoras, e ele sempre parece chateado com o mundo._

Ele assustou vários meninos na escola quando bateram na porta e meu pai atendia.

Em toda a honestidade, o meu pai era um cara legal. Ele fez suas tatuagens quando ele era jovem e estava no exército, e sempre teve uma carranca em seu rosto, porque ele estava exausto. Ele trabalhava 12 horas por dia, sete dias por semana, durante meses em um momento antes que dele ter um ou dois dias fora. Ele não era bom em falar sobre seus sentimentos ou ser carinhoso, mas eu sabia que ele me amava e faria qualquer coisa para mim. Ele era um cara legal, mas ainda era uma força a ser contada e que Deus ajudasse pessoa que prejudicou sua menina. Alice começou jorrar citações Chuck Norris na escola e substituiu o nome de Chuck pelo o do meu pai. Ela fez tanto isso que eu me vejo fazendo de vez em quando. Meu pai é ESSE cara durão.

Meu pai reagiu muito melhor do que eu esperava.

"Bem, eu vou ter o seu quarto pronto para que você possa voltar para casa quando o semestre terminar. Entretanto se você encontrar esse cara, me avise para que eu possa arrancar suas bolas e empurrá-las goela abaixo", ele disse em sua habitual voz profunda e monótona.

Se você digitar Charlie Swan errado no Google, ele não vai dizer, "Você quis dizer Charlie Swan?" Ele simplesmente responde, "Corra enquanto você ainda tem chance."

Após o semestre terminar, eu requeri uma licença da faculdade para que pudessem segurar minha bolsa. Eles só o mantinha ativo por um ano antes de ter que voltar. Nunca tive intenção de me afastar da faculdade por muito tempo, mas eu também nunca poderia esperar ter um bebê fodendo completamente a minha vida.

Pelos próximos seis meses e meio, trabalhei tanto quando o meu estômago crescendo e minhas pernas permitissem para que eu pudesse guardar muito dinheiro para depois que ele nascesse. Infelizmente, na pequena cidade de Forks, não há muito emprego para escolher e que pagam bem. A menos é claro que eu queria ser uma stripper no clube da cidade, Bugsy's. Fui abordado pelo proprietário no supermercado quando eu estava com sete meses. No meio do corredor de cereais ele me disse que havia muitos clientes em seu clube que pensavam que o corpo de uma grávida era lindo. Se não houvesse crianças ao redor no momento, eu teria xingado ele.

Oh, está brincando comigo? Se o próprio Jesus estivesse de pé ao meu lado, eu teria ainda dito umas boas coisas para ele, que ele nunca mais chegaria perto de mim novamente eu iria arrancar o seu pinto fora e sufocá-lo com ele.

Pelo lado positivo, o presidente da Forks Elementary PTA estava lá com seus filho de seis anos de idade e ouviu cada palavra. Tenho certeza que isso garante nunca terá que comparecer a uma festa de férias escolares com dezessete altos, pirralhos pegajosos que não estão relacionados a mim pelo sangue. Marque isso!

Com o meu proverbial rabo preso entre minhas pernas, eu rastejei para um emprego como garçonete no Bar e Grill de Forks. Felizmente, os Newton ainda eram donos desde quando eu trabalhava lá na escola, e eles estavam mais do que felizes em me ajudar, considerando a minha "situação".

Quando as pessoas em uma pequena cidade falaram sobre você na sua cara, eles sussurravam as palavras que acreditavam que poderiam ofender alguém se fossem para ouvir sua conversa. Na minha opinião, eles devem estar sussurrando palavras como sexo, foda anal ou herpes. Sussurrando a palavra_ "situação"_ como se fosse para efeito. Eu sussurrei palavras aleatórias o tempo todo só para mexer com eles.

"Sr. Newton, o _"banheiro" _não tem papel higiênico."

"Sr. Newton, eu preciso ir embora_ "cedo"_ para ir ao médico."

Eu conversei com Alice todos os dias depois que me mudei de volta para casa, e ela manteve sua busca de encontrar o doador de esperma quando tinha tempo. Sua família era de Forks, assim que ela vinha para casa visitar sempre que podia, mas no final da minha gravidez, ela simplesmente não tinha tempo para fazer as três horas e meia de carro. Seus professores tinham a convencido a dobrar a sua carga horária para que ela pudesse se formar um ano antes com a sua licenciatura em Pequenas Empresas, com especialização em Empreendedorismo com menores em Marketing e Contabilidade. Minha BFF***** era brilhante. Com ela estudando em tempo integral, estágio em meio período em uma empresa de consultoria em casa e seu relacionamento com Jasper florescendo, eu sabia que ela tinha um monte no prato e não invejava qualquer um de seus sucessos ou felicidade. Eu estava apenas um pouquinho ciumento. Alice e eu sempre falávamos a respeito de termos negócios em juntas. Sobre como nós alugaríamos edifícios próximos um ao outro com uma porta que dava para passar. Ela nunca se importou com que tipo de negócio terria. Ela só queria que fosse dela e estivesse no comando. Eu sempre soube que queria ter uma doceria e loja de biscoitos.

_***BFF:** Best Friend Forever - Melhor Amiga Para Sempre_

Tanto quanto me lembro, eu estava sempre na cozinha cobrindo algo em biscoitos de chocolate ou de cozinhando, Meu pai sempre brincava dizendo que eu nunca poderia fugir dele, porque ele podia sentir o cheiro do chocolate sobre mim de um quilômetro de distância. Eu tinha certeza que vazava dos meus poros neste momento. Eu estava tão feliz que o sonho da minha melhor amiga estava se tornando realidade. Tomara que eu também tenha a minha chance um dia.

Eu sentia falta de ver Alice todos os dias uma vez que me mudei de volta para casa, e eu estava triste que o meu futuro precisava ser colocado em espera. Nada era tão deprimente como ir para o trabalho de parto no meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário. Sério? Enquanto todos os meus amigos comemoravam os seus aniversários de vinte e um anos bebendo cada bebida alcoólica no menu, sentados no chão de um banheiro público enquanto cantava ao som da música canalizada através dos alto-falantes e, em seguida, saiam pela janela do lado do passageiro de um carro a caminho de casa gritando: "EU ESTOU BÊBADO PRA CARALHO", eu estava presa em um hospital tentando não dar um soco cada enfermeira vadia na cara que ficava me dizendo que não era tempo para a minha epidural.

Decidi logo em seguida, e talvez um dia, eu seria uma consultora de trabalho de parto e libertação. Eu irita ficar ao lado de cada mulher em trabalho de parto e toda vez que uma enfermeira ou um médico ou o inferno, mesmo o marido da mulher dissesse algo estúpido como: "Você não está dilatação suficiente para ter remédio para dor", seria o meu trabalho apertar com toda a força os seus órgãos reprodutores, até que eles estivessem enrolados em posição fetal pedindo por suas mães.

Eu também gostaria de incluir na descrição do trabalho acima, o título de Vadia do Chute. Qualquer pessoa que desse a nova mãe um olhar sujo após 3kg, mililitros de sangue pegajosos, de gritar quando esse minúsculo ser humano foi cortado para fora de seu estômago quando ela pediu ao seu pai para pegar a garrafa de vodka da bolsa durante a noite, porque "morfina e vodka soa como uma maneira estelar para celebrar o nascimento da minha desova no meu vigésimo primeiro aniversário" iria receber seu golpe McJulgador batendo diretamente na sua cara

_E eu acho que isso nos leva até a velocidade._

Os próximos quatro anos foram gastos trabalhando pra caramba tentando ganhar dinheiro suficiente para guardar para o meu futuro negócio, na criação do meu filho e tentando não vendê-lo aos ciganos em uma base diária.

Depois de um tempo, a busca pelo Sr. Estoura Cereja caiu no esquecimento quando a vida começou a tomar forma. Não significa que eu nunca pensava sobre ele. Toda vez que eu olhava para o meu filho, não pude deixar de pensar sobre ele. Todo mundo me disse que Mason parecia exatamente como eu. E eu acho que ele o fazia em uma extensão. Ele tinha o meu nariz, meus lábios e minha atitude. Mas seus olhos eram uma outra história. Todo dia quando eu olhava em seus olhos, eu via seu pai. Gostaria de saber onde ele estava, o que estava fazendo e se "Atração Mortal" ainda era um de seus filmes favoritos. Eu sentia um momento de culpa no fato de que este homem nunca teria a oportunidade de conhecer seu filho. Mas não é como se eu não tivesse tentato. Há tanta coisa que eu poderia fazer. Eu não estava prestes a colocar um anúncio no jornal que diz: "Ei, mundo! Então, teve uma vez, em uma festa da fraternidade, eu era uma vagabunda total e permiti que um estranho fosse onde nenhum homem foi antes e agora eu tendo um filho. Você pode por favor me ajudar a encontrar meu pai do bebê?"

Jasper tornou-se mais de um elemento permanente em minha vida, assim como Alice. Eu provavelmente falava com ele ao telefone, tanto quanto com ela. Foi óbvio que os dois seriam os padrinhos de Mason. Eles estragavam o pobre e eu gostava de colocar toda a culpa em Alice pela boca desse garoto. Eu não acho que alguém gritou mais alto do que eu quando descobri que Jasper pediu Alice em casamento e que eles iam se mudar para Forks para ficar mais perto de sua família. Assim que eles chegaram aqui, Alice começou a trabalhar incansavelmente dia e noite para abrir o seu negócio. Ela me disse há alguns anos que finalmente descobriu o que queria vender, mas ela não quis me dizer até que ela estava certo. Antes de suas caixas estarem embaladas, ela estava no telefone com corretores e bancos, indo e voltando do escritório de seu advogado para assinar a papelada e fazer viagens diárias até o tribunal para obter todos os formulários para pequena empresa preenchidos.

Eu relutantemente concordei durante uma noite de garotas, depois de muitos martinis, que eu iria ajudá-la em um tempo parcial como consultora. Alice me contou tudo sobre o trabalho, e que ele poderia ser considerado de vendas e eu gostaria de ter uma explosão nisso. Ela queria que fosse uma surpresa por qualquer motivo. Alice gostava de fazer suspense até nas coisas mais mundanas. E desde que eu estava bêbada no momento, teria concordado com qualquer coisa e ela sabia disso. Eu trabalhei algumas horas quase todas as noites no bar após Mason ir para a cama e fiz um pouco de dinheiro juntando as bandejas de doces e biscoitos para as festas em torno da cidade. Eu poderia sempre usar o dinheiro extra para isso, enquanto este trabalho não cortasse muito do meu tempo com Mason, eu estava bem com isso.

Hoje foi minha "orientação" por assim dizer. Eu estava indo junto com Alice em um dos seus compromissos. Jasper iria cuidar de Mason pela noite então me ofereci para dirigir, ficando com ele enquanto busquei Alice.

Eles nos encontraram na calçada enquanto eu parava, Alice estava carregando a maior mala que eu já tinha visto atrás dela e enxotou mão de Jasper longe, quando ele tentou ajudar.

Eu deveria ter percebido o enorme sorriso de Jasper quando se afastou como uma enorme bandeira vermelha. Ou prestar mais atenção às palavras "Quarto da Diversão" costurado na lateral da elegante mala amarela.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic é incrível, a Bella me mata de rir, na verdade todos aqui são bem engraçados. Fico feliz em saber que vocês gostaram da fic. No próximo capítulo vamos ter uma dose do Edward, que tal? <strong>

**Beijos e até semana que vem**

**xx**


	3. Sexo e Chocolate

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>Um bom amigo o ajuda quando você cair. Um melhor amigo te derruba de novo e chama você de idiota. ~ Anonymous<em>

**Capítulo 3 - Sexo e Chocolate**

**EPOV**

"Ele era meu tio favorito. O bom e velho tio Bob. Tenho certeza que sou vou sentir falta dele."

"Oooooh, pobre bebê. Você deve estar tão triste."

"Estou devastado. Praticamente excitado com a dor."

"O quê? Eu não consegui ouvi-lo sobre a música."

Revirei os olhos e drenando o restante da minha cerveja, ouvindo o meu melhor amigo Emmett tentar pegar uma das garçonetes. Com um beijo em sua bochecha e uma palmada na bunda dela, eles se separaram e ele voltou ai seu banquinho de bar para tomar um gole de sua bebida.

"Seu tio Bob morreu há dois anos. E você o odiava", eu lembrei a Emmett.

Ele bateu sua cerveja no balcão e virou-se para mim.

"Esqueceu-se da grandiosidade que foi 'Penetras Bons de Bico'? O luto é o afrodisíaco mais poderoso da natureza."

Ele sinalizou para o barman no balcão e pediu duas doses de tequila. Nesse ritmo eu estaria indo para casa em uma maca. Meus órgãos iam começar a desligar pela bebida correndo pelas minhas veias, em vez de sangue.

O garçom serviu as doses, deixando-os transbordar e Emmett agarrou os dois, entregando um para mim e levantando no ar. Eu relutantemente fiz o mesmo com a minha e tentou me concentrar em manter a minha mão firme, enquanto a sala inclinou para o lado.

A mão vazia de Emmett voou e pegou no meu cotovelo, puxando-me de pé.

_Ops, acho que vou cair._

"Antes de enfrentar a sua merda fodida, eu gostaria de fazer um brinde. Para o meu melhor amigo Edward. Que ele nunca ser vítima de um outro duas-doses*****, vadia cavadora de ouro".

_***Duas-doses: **é a mistura de ecstasy e LSD._

Nós viramos nossa dose e batemos o copo no bar.

"Obrigado por não foder com seu amigo", eu murmurei, tentando não ofender.

"Cara, em primeiro lugar, eu nunca fodo qualquer garota que você estava mesmo remotamente interessado, muito menos namorar por um longo período de tempo. E segundo, eu nunca poderia aceitar uma oferta de uma vadia. Eu não faria isso com o meu pênis. Ele não fez nada de errado e não merece o castigo de sua vagina."

Eu suspirei e descansei minha cabeça em cima do balcão.

"Meu pobre pênis. Eu deveria comprar-lhe um presente."

Para o pesar de Emmett conselheiro, a garçonete voltou e interrompeu a festa de pena do meu pênis.

Uma lufada de ar pairou sobre o meu rosto quando alguém rapidamente passou, seus sapatos clicaram sobre o piso de madeira. Eu respirei direito, naquele momento, e o cheiro de chocolate tomou conta de mim e imediatamente me transportou de volta a um momento à quatro anos atrás.

_"Mmmmm você cheira tão bem. Como biscoitos de chocolate", eu murmurei com uma voz rouca de ressaca enquanto puxei seu corpo incrivelmente macio contra o meu._

_Uau, ela não tem nenhum osso. Tipo, nada. Onde diabos estão seus ossos? Eu ainda estou bêbado?_

_Eu pisquei meus olhos abertos um de cada vez de modo que os raios de sol brilhando no quarto não me fizessem ficar cego. Uma vez que eles ajustaram para a luz, olhei para baixo e gemi. Não, não estou bêbado, apenas abraçando um travesseiro._

_Eu deixei de lado o travesseiro, rolando sobre minhas costas e arremessando o braço para o lado olhando para o teto._

_Ela tinha ido embora. E eu nem sequer sei o nome dela. Que tipo de idiota eu era? Embora, ela não estava muito interessada em saber o meu nome também, então eu acho que dava no mesmo. Tão bêbado quanto eu estava na noite passada, eu conseguiria me lembrar de cada segundo. Fechei os olhos, mas seu rosto só não entrava em foco. Deus fodido, como eu estava indo encontrá-la se não conseguia lembrar do rosto dela e não sabia o seu nome? Eu era o rei dos imbecis._

_Eu sabia que ela era bonita, mesmo assim não conseguia lembrar de tudo. Sua pele era macia e seu cabelo parecia seda e os lábios em mim poderiam me fazer choramingar como uma menina. E ela me fez rir. Não são muitas meninas da minha idade me fazem rir. Elas nunca riam com as minhas piadas ou eram muito tensas para o meu senso de humor. Mas ela me pegou._

_Ontem à noite, obviamente, não foi a minha melhor performance. Merda. Ela provavelmente saiu daqui o mais rápido que pôde esta manhã, porque eu fodia tão mal. Eu nunca tive em uma noite um caso-de-uma-noite antes, eu não sabia qual era o protocolo para algo como isto. Seria errado caçá-la? Mesmo que ela nunca mais quisesse algo comigo, eu precisava, pelo menos, pedir desculpas pelas minhas horríveis habilidades na noite passada._

_E verdade seja dita, eu só queria vê-la novamente. Eu queria saber se ela era real ou se eu apenas imaginei o quão perfeita ela era. Peguei o travesseiro e trouxe-o até meu rosto, respirando o cheiro de chocolate no fundo e sorri. Eu não poderia ter lembrado de tudo, mas me lembrava de seu cheiro._

_O som da descarga no banheiro tinha me feito rolar na cama._

_Puta merda! Será que era ela?_

_Girei minhas pernas em volta da cama e comecei a levantar bem quando a porta se abriu._

_"Porra cara, nunca durma em uma banheira. Essa merda é para os pássaros. Minha bunda está me matando", reclamou Emmett enquanto se arrastou até a cama, virou-se e deixou seu corpo cair para trás na extremidade, parando depois de alguns pequenos ruídos._

_Ele jogou o braço sobre os olhos e gemeu._

_"Por que diabos a manhã tem que vir tão cedo?" ele choramingou._

_Eu suspirei em decepção, segurando o lençol no lugar para que eu pudesse inclinar e agarrar meus jeans que estavam amassadas no chão e as cuecas boxer que ainda estavam dentro deles._

_"Eu nunca vou beber de novo", prometeu._

_"Você disse que na semana passada", eu lembrei a ele enquanto tirei o lençol de cima de mim para que eu pudesse colocar minhas calças._

_Que. Porra. É. Essa?_

_"Oh merda. Fodida merda. Santa mãe das bolas fodidas."_

_Isso não pode ser bom. Isso realmente não pode ser bom._

_"O que você está reclamando ai, Nancy*?" Emmett perguntou enquanto tirou o braço de todo os olhos e sentou-se._

_*Nancy: é um apelido usado para uma garota bonita, Emmett está certamente zombando do Edward._

_"Meu pau está sangrando Emmett - MEU PAU ESTÁ SANGRANDO!"_

_Eu gritava como uma menina. Eu sabia disso, ele sabia disso, muito em breve toda a casa saberia. Mas meu pau estava sangrando. Você me ouviu? Meu fodido pau estava fodidamente sangramento. PORRA! Não se supõe que deve sangrar. Nunca._

_Eu pensei que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Eu não conseguia respirar. Eu não sabia muito, mas sabia as regras sobre possuir um pênis. Regra número um: nunca deve sangrar. Regra número dois: Não havia regra número dois. Nunca deve ter um fodido sangramento._

_Será que eu dormi com um maluca que decidiu esculpir meu pau como um jack-o'lantern***** enquanto eu dormia? Ou talvez sua vagina tinha dentes. Meu pai costumava sempre me dizer quando eu era um adolescente para ficar longe delas, porque elas mordem. Eu pensei que ele estava brincando._

_***Jack-o'-lantern: **é o apelido em inglês dado a abóbora iluminada feita de enfeite para o Dia das Bruxas._

_"Acalme-se. Vamos avaliar a situação", Emmett disse, cruzando uma perna sobre a outra e cruzando as mãos sobre o joelho. "Você já notou qualquer um dos seguintes sintomas: corrimento não identificado, sensação de ardor ao urinar, dor abdominal, dor testicular, dor durante o sexo, febre, dor de cabeça, dor de garganta, perda de peso, diarreia crônica ou suores noturnos"_

_Parecia um fodido comercial sobre a sífilis._

_"Ewww cara, não. Eu só tenho sangue na porra do meu pau", eu respondi, irritado, apontando para o problema._

_Ele se inclinou e olhou para o meu colo._

"_Parece bem para mim", disse ele com um encolher de ombros, enquanto se levantava. "Você provavelmente só estourou uma cereja."_

_Sentei-me ali com o meu sangue, não-clamídia infestando pau tomando uma brisa e meu queixo caiu._

_Uma virgem? Isso não pode estar certo._

_Olhei para para baixo no meu colo e dei um olhar mais atento. Ok então não era a matança sangrenta que eu inicialmente pensei quando vi. Meu pau não tinha estado em O Massacre da Serra Elétrica. Havia apenas umas pequenas riscas tingidas de rosa._

_Santo inferno. Por que ela me deixou fazer isso? Porque na porra dessa vida ela ia ter algo parecido comigo quando eu estava completamente sendo uma merda de cara e não poderia mesmo fazê-lo o tipo de agradável para ela? O que é uma falha épica. Eu provavelmente arruinei o sexo para ela para sempre. Ela provavelmente está pensando agora "Sério? Isso é o que eu esperava? Que piada, porra."_

_"Eu tenho que descobrir quem ela é. Eu preciso pedir desculpas", eu murmurei para mim mesmo, de pé e puxando minhas boxers e jeans._

_"Uau, cara. Você nem sabe quem ela é? Uau, você é uma espécie de idiota", Emmett disse com uma risada, andando até a porta do quarto e abrindo._

_Eu joguei minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça e depois segui atrás dele, pulando em um pé para colocar meus sapatos._

_"Obrigado por me fazer sentir um fodido otário, deixou tudo muito melhor Emmett. Realmente. Você é um amigo estelar," eu disse sarcasticamente enquanto manobrou o nosso caminho através de uma casa cheia de bêbados desmaiados._

_"Ei, não é minha culpa que você bateu e errou, mano", afirmou enquanto um passo gigante sobre uma garota nua vestindo apenas um sombreiro e abriu a porta da frente._

_"Eu não atirei e errei. No caso de você não ter percebido, eu acordei sozinho na cama esta manhã."_

_"Com um johnson*** **sangrento", ele acrescentou, descendo a escada da varanda._

_***Johnson: **Gíria para pênis._

_"Com um fodido johnson sangrento", eu repeti com um gemido. "Merda. Eu tenho que encontrar essa garota. Você acha que é errado para perguntar ao seu pai para usar seus recursos de detetives particulares para descobrir quem ela é?"_

_"Você está me perguntando se é eticamente errado ou se eu acho que é errado? Porque essas são duas questões muito diferentes meu amigo", ele respondeu enquanto atravessamos a rua e entramos no seu carro estacionado no meio-fio._

_"Eu tenho que encontrá-la Em," eu disse enquanto ligou o carro. "Então nós encontraremos minha pequena gatuna virgem." _"Nós nunca encontramos ela, fizemos cara grande?" "Você está falando com alguém em particular ou fazendo o que suas doses geralmente fazem?"

**…**

**BPDV**

"Agora, vocês podem dirigir sua atenção para o que Bella está segurando, esse é chamado de Comedor de Bocetas Roxas. Tem quatro velocidades: Sim, mais, rápido e santa fodida merda. Também tem um estimulador de ponto G que é certificado para agradar a sua fantasia. Você poderia segurá-la um pouco mais alto para que todas possam ver Bella?"

Eu dei a Alice um olhar que dizia,_ curve-se para que eu possa enfiar essa coisa na sua bunda lateralmente _antes de levantar o pau de borracha em cima da minha cabeça absolutamente com não entusiasmo.

A sala completamente cheia de mulheres gritou de excitação e saltaram para cima e para baixo em seus assentos quando eu levantei o braço, como se a coisa que eu estava segurando acima da minha cabeça fosse o pênis real de Ian Somerhalder.

Isso é plástico pessoas e isso está cheio de vento, não de esperma_. Jesus Cristo._

"Vá em frente e passe ao redor Bella," Alice disse docemente enquanto enfiou a mão na mala para mais um outro pau falso.

Eu segurei meu braço inerte na minha frente para a bunda bêbada mais próxima pegar, mas ela estava muito ocupada reclamando sobre como o sêmen do seu marido sempre tem gosto de alho.

Por favor, Deus não me deixe jamais ficar cara-a-cara com esse homem, eu lhe imploro. Vou olhar para sua virilha e ver dentes de alho estalando fora de seu pau.

"Ei, Lauren", eu disse, tentando chamar a atenção dela para que ela pudesse tomar este vibrador da minha mão. "Bella, lembre-se de usar seu nome de Festa de Quarto da Diversão!" Alice me lembrou.

Eu cerrei os dentes e me imaginei levantando o braço para trás e lançando esse pau falso direitamente em sua testa, para que ela tivesse uma marca permanente de cabeça de pau bem no meio do rosto que as pessoas iriam apontar e rir.

_Isso é uma marca de nascença? Não, é uma marca de pau._

"Desculpe-me, Lábios Gostosos Lauren?" Eu disse educadamente enquanto tentava não vomitar dentro da minha boca.

Realmente, era necessário que todos tivessem um estúpido apelido para si nessa coisa? Essa era a primeira coisa que Alice fez com que todos fizessem quando chegassem aqui. Dando um apelido sexual para si mesmo usando a primeira letra do seu nome. E você só era autorizados a chamar uns aos outros por esses nomes por toda a noite.

_*** **Alguns apelidos infelizmente não da para colocar nessa regra da Alice, com a inicial do nome, por causa da tradução. Então vai meio que perder a piada._

Lábios Gostosos Lauren, Jessica Suculenta, Rosalie Obscena, Tanya Tentadora...

Quem pensou essa merda? Oh, certo, Alice – a minha ex-melhor amiga. A pessoa que decidiu iniciar um negócio de brinquedos sexuais sem me dizer para que ela pudesse me enganar para trabalhar com ela.

Ela deveria ter me deixado escolher os nomes. Tanya Cara de Boceta, Jessica Pote de Sêmen, Lábios Frouxos Lauren... esses não me fazem querer enfiar um lápis no meu olho.

Alice terminou o resto de sua festa estúpida, enquanto eu imaginei que estava fazendo qualquer outra coisa, mas isso, como a obtenção de uma depilação a cera brasileira, água abordada por Navy Seals***** ou o meu dedão do pé sendo disparado à queima-roupa para uma iniciação de gangues. Qualquer uma dessas opções seria preferível do que falar com estranhos completos sobre lubrificação, grampos de mamilo e pérolas anais.

_*** Navy Seals: **são a principal força de operações especiais da Marinha dos Estados Unidos e parte do Comando Naval de Operações Especiais (NSWC) como também um componente marítimo do Comando de Operações Especiais (USSOCOM)._

Eu dei-lhe o tratamento silencioso enquanto nós nos dirigimos ao bar uma hora depois. Foi-me oferecido um turno extra hoje à noite que eu não poderia deixar passar e Alice ia me fazer companhia entre os clientes. Eu deveria abrir a porta do carro e jogá-la fora do veículo em movimento pelo o que ela fez comigo esta noite, mas eu não queria arruinar o carro de alguém, se eles estivessem dirigindo atrás.

"Você não pode ignorar-me para sempre, Bella. Deixar de ser uma babaca", reclamou ela.

"Falando de pau*****... realmente, Alice? Festas de brinquedos de sexuais? Em que ponto da nossa amizade que você achou que eu ia querer vender Pussies de bolso para ganhar a vida? E outra coisa, Pussies bolso? Que tipo de homem precisa de algo chamado uma buceta bolso? os homens realmente precisam liberar suas sementes para fora no selvagem tanto que eles precisam para manter uma vagina falsa nas suas calças para que eles possam sacar a qualquer momento? "

*****_A piada se perdeu aqui também, porque a Alice fala " Quit being a dick" dick serve tanto para pau, pênis quando para babaca._

Alice revirou os olhos para mim e eu resisti ao impulso de alcançar sobre o painel e um socar ela na vagina.

_Socar Boceta: quando um Tapa na Boceta só não é suficiente._

"Bella, deixar de ser como uma rainha do drama do caralho. Eu não espero que você venda os meus brinquedos sexuais para sempre. Só até que eu possa contratar mais algumas pessoas. Pense nisso Bella, esta é a oportunidade perfeita para nós. Qual foi a coisa que você percebeu que estava faltando nessa festa hoje à noite?" ela perguntou, virando-se lateralmente em seu assento para olhar para mim enquanto chegávamos no bar.

"Dildos", respondi categoricamente.

"Engraçada. Lanches, Bella. Bem, bons lanches, pelo menos. Eles tinham tigelas de batatas e biscoitos de lojas e bebidas suficientes para sufocar um cavalo. Estas são as mulheres com dinheiro, Bella. Dinheiro que elas não se importam em jogar fora como Bolsas de Bocetas para os maridos que não querem estragar mais ou estimuladores de clitóris para a "amiga" que elas sabem que o marido nunca lhes deu um orgasmo. O que vai melhor com o sexo do que chocolate? "

Sexo e chocolate. Meu chocolate. Meus chocolates decorados bem gostosos que eu não poderia vender as vezes como gostava nessa pequena cidade porque não havia um mercado além dos poucos amigos e familiares que tiveram pena de mim e me pediram para fazer as coisas para suas festas de aniversário.

"O espaço do escritório que eu aluguei tem dois lados. Um deles com uma cozinha," Alice continuou. "Uma cozinha muito grande, onde você pode realizar sua mágica e quando as mulheres reservarem suas festas podem solicitar bandejas de sobremesa ao mesmo tempo. Você sabe que eu só comecei a publicidade na semana passada e eu já tenho quinze festas reservadas para as próximas duas semanas? Quinze!"

Mordi o lábio para parar de chorar. Eu nunca chorei. "Alice Eu não... Eu não posso acreditar que você... o dinheiro..." Ela colocou a mão no meu braço enquanto entramos no estacionamento do Bar e Grill de Forks.

"Não se transforme em um amor-perfeito comigo ainda. Tome algum tempo e pense sobre isso. Você sabe que a confiança financeira que o meu avô me deixou está fazendo o seu caminho através do meu bolso por isso nós não estamos indo discutir sobre dinheiro agora. Fale sobre isso com seu pai, venha e confira a cozinha na loja e depois vamos conversar. Nesse meio tempo, você vai ter a sua pequena bunda quente nesse bar e me servir alguns cocktails. eu tenho alguns novos produtos para testar em Jasper após seu pai pegar Mason mais tarde," ela disse com uma piscadela antes de sair do carro.

Sentei-me ali por alguns minutos depois que ela saiu perguntando se eu deveria me beliscar. Nada deu certo para mim desde que eu me lembro. Eu queria isso mais do que qualquer coisa. Talvez as coisas boas estavam finalmente começando a acontecer na minha vida.

**...**

Acontece que contemplar o sentido da vida leva alguns minutos e acabei atrasada para o meu turno. Corri pelo estacionamento e abri a porta do lado, amarrando o meu pequeno avental preto em volta da minha cintura enquanto entrava. O Newton tinha visto episódios demais de True Blood e, recentemente, decidiu que devemos adotar o mesmo uniforme da Merlotte. Minúsculos, shorts pretos e minúsculas blusas brancas com as palavras "Bar e Grill de Forks" estampada em nossos peitos em azul.

Eu corri até Alice que já estava quase terminando com sua primeira vodka de baunilha e coca diet e acenei para Seth, o barman que eu estava trabalhando para esta noite. Agradecidamente.

Em uma noite lenta, eu teria apenas pulado a minha bunda para cima do bar e balançado as pernas ao redor para chegar por trás dele, mas o lugar estava lotado hoje à noite. Eu tive que fazer isso da maneira certa e ir sobre a portinha, no lado oposto do bar.

Corri passando algum pobre idiota bêbado que tinha o rosto afundado no balcão e fiz uma anotação mental para chamar um táxi se ele estivesse aqui sozinho.

Uma vez que eu estava atrás do balcão, ajudei o Seth com os clientes nessa noite e no que eles estavam bebendo. Ele saiu e eu comecei a trabalhar recebendo recargas para os frequentadores.

Uma das garçonetes trouxe uma encomenda de dez doses do whisky mais barato que nós tínhamos. Revirei os olhos e fui para a final do bar, onde mantínhamos todo o whisky.

_O mais barato whisky que nós tínhamos? O que há errado com essas pessoas? Whisky barato, é igual a uma ressaca e com os excrementos durante todo o dia._

Eu comecei a alinhar os copos de doses em minha bandeja, quando ouvi o cara com o rosto colado ao balcão falar.

"Nós nunca encontramos ela, fizemos cara grande?"_ Oh Jesus. Eu odeio os que realmente estão intoxicados. Espero que este cara não seja um chorão. Ele soa triste._

"Você está falando com alguém em particular ou fazendo o que suas doses geralmente fazem?" Perguntou enquanto eu adicionei alguns copos mais uma dose na bandeja e abaixei no balcão para pegar a garrafa de uísque, tentando não fazer barulho de engasgos quando levantei.

Eu vi Retorno do Vivendo Bêbado com a cabeça fora do ângulo pelo canto do olho, enquanto eu enchia os copos.

"Você sabe, o primeiro sinal de insanidade é quando objetos inanimados falam com você. Ou talvez seja o primeiro sinal de envenenamento por álcool", eu meditei comigo mesma.

"Quem está pedindo essa porcaria? Eles vão ter essas merdas durante todo o dia de amanhã."

Eu ri que, mesmo bêbado, ele foi capaz de chegar à mesma conclusão que eu. Pegando a bandeja de bebidas e uma tigela de rodelas de limão, virei-me para dizer-lhe isso.

E parei em meu caminho pela visão diante de mim. _Que. Porra. É. Essa?_

Eu senti a bandeja cheia de copos e bebidas em cima escorregar da minha mão, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para impedir a sua descida até o chão. Eu fiquei lá como uma estátua, olhando para a frente como os vidros quebravam em torno de meus pés e o respingo de bebidas caia sobre as minhas pernas.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo é ótimo. Edward apareceu \o E ele é tão louquinho quanto a Bella, ai já podem imaginar como vai ser um filho deles não é? O engraçado é que ele também procurou a Bella e nunca encontrou... ****Agora, o que é a Bella trabalhando com a Alice? LOL' Morro demais com elas.**

**Eu tava pensando em postar o próximo capítulo na Quarta, o que acham? :)  
><strong>

**Obrigada pelos comentários, fico feliz em saber que estão se divertindo com essa Bella louquinha.  
><strong>

**Comentem please  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	4. Dedos de Snickers, Braço, Dentes

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Dedos de Snickers, Braço, Dentes<strong>

_Você não está bêbado, se você pode se deitar no chão sem se segurar. _~ Dean Martin

**EPDV**

Isso aconteceu em câmera lenta. Bem, para mim aconteceu em câmera lenta. Provavelmente porque a quantidade de álcool que eu consumi esta noite tenha digerido metade dos meus neurônios, e eu sinto que estou em Matrix.

_Gostaria de saber se eu poderia inclinar para trás no meu banquinho de bar e fazer esse movimento legal do filme onde eu desviava de balas em câmera lenta enquanto estou suspenso no ar? Eu preciso de uma jaqueta de couro preta e meu cabelo penteado para trás. Eu me pergunto se eles usaram fios ou se aquele Keanu cara poderia realmente se dobrar assim? Aposto que ele faz essa merda de yoga. Ele se parece com o tipo de cara que não Cão Para Baixo. Heh, heh, cão para baixo. É engraçado._

_Eu deveria ter um cachorro._

Espere, o que eu estava fazendo? Oh, sim. Ela se virou e olhou para mim e antes que eu pudesse dar uma boa não-bêbado enevoada olhada para ela. A bandeja inteira de doses escorregou de sua mão. Eles caíram no chão antes que eu tivesse uma chance de reagir.

Porque você sabe, agora mesmo eu tinha reflexos tipo-gatos—se o gato bebesse três vezes seu peso em tequila, porque acabei de descobrir que sua namorada de dois anos, nunca quis ter filhos e decidiu transformar sua boceta em um aquecedor-de-pênis para metade da população de Seattle.

_Eu deveria ter um gato. Ou talvez dois. Eles são realmente de baixa manutenção, certo? Talvez eu pudesse até ensiná-lo a fazer xixi no banheiro como Jinxy de "Entrando Numa Fria Maior Ainda". Um cara pode se transformar em uma senhora louca por gato? Merda._

_Ok, sem gatos._

A garçonete abaixou-se atrás do bar, e eu esqueci os gatos fazendo xixi por um minuto para que eu pudesse levantar e inclinar tanto quanto eu podia, sem o banquinho do bar voando para debaixo de mim para ver se ela precisava de ajuda.

E por "ajuda" eu quis dizer a verificar para ter certeza que ela não estava sangrando e depois sentar para vê-la arrumar a bagunça.

Minha boa ação terminou antes que ela começasse quando uma pequena coisa com o cabelo preto curto, que parecia estranhamente familiar, apareceu atrás do bar e caminhou até o ponto que eu estava tentando ver e olhou para baixo.

"Jesus, que estrabanada você é…"

Ela foi interrompida por uma mão voando de trás do bar, agarrando em seu antebraço e puxando-a bruscamente.

Ela desapareceu com um grito e eu me sentei, balançando a cabeça pelo motivo do qual as mulheres eram tão estranhas.

_E essas putas. Foda-se, Tanya. E foda-se os gatos que não fazem xixis em banheiros. E foda-se, Keanu Reeves, e seu cão._

Emmett sentou-se perto de mim e gritou: "Ei, garçom!"

A menina com o cabelo curto apareceu de repente de trás do bar com a boca aberta, olhando diretamente para mim.

"Podemos obter duas doses de tequila?" Emmett perguntou a ela, enquanto enfiou a camisa de volta em seus jeans.

Ela nem sequer olhou em sua direção, apenas olhava para mim sem sequer piscar, como se estivéssemos em algum tipo de merda concurso de encarar.

Eu vou mostrar a ela. Eu sou o filho da puta rei de concursos de encarar.

Emmett se inclinou e estalou os dedos na frente do seu rosto algumas vezes.

"Alllôôôôô?"

_Foda-se! Eu pisquei._

Mas ela não se moveu. O que diabos havia de errado com esta mulher? Ela estava começando a me assustar.

"Hum, tequila, por favor?" Perguntei interrogativamente, pronunciando cada palavra da melhor forma que a minha boca alcoolizada permitiria. Então, realmente, isso saiu como "Ufff, Shakira pelo amor?"

Um sorriso psicótico enorme irrompeu em seu rosto.

"Então o que posso pegar para você?" ela me perguntou.

Emmett e eu lentamente viramos um para o outro. Nós dois demos de ombros e me virei para olhá-la.

"T-e-q-u-i-l-a", eu disse muito lentamente, perguntando se isso essa garçonete estava mais bêbada do que eu.

Seu sorriso ficou maior se isso é mesmo possível. "Whisky, já está vindo!"

Ela se virou rapidamente e imediatamente disparou sobre o que eu assumi ser a garota que ainda está lá embaixo pegando os cacos de vidro.

Ela pagou a si mesma pela queda, bufou e abaixou-se para o que parecia ser, puxar a outra menina para cima.

Houve alguns palavrões, sussurros altos e puxando para trás e para frente antes que ela finalmente fosse capaz de puxar a outra para cima. Mais sussurros e mão erráticas gesticulando e, em seguida, cada uma delas se virou e tentou pisar fora na mesma direção, ambos escorregaram no chão molhado. Seus braços balançaram do ar, seus pés voavam como se fossem de pano e escorregaram agarrando-se uma na outra, em um esforço para se manter na posição vertical ou ajudar a outra pessoa. Eu não estava realmente certo de qual.

Era como assistir a um episódio de Os Três Patetas, menos um palhaço.

Elas finalmente conseguiram o controle de seus braços e pernas, e eu senti que era seguro olhar para longe delas e não me preocupar que elas fariam sérios danos a si mesmas ou aos outros.

"Então, você saiu com a garçonete?" Perguntei a Emmett enquanto esperávamos quem quer que fosse aquela garota decidisse nos dar algo para beber.

"Não, eu só peguei ela no banheiro. Ela tinha gosto de carne seca e Captain Morgan. Estranho, mas estranhamente satisfatória. Ela vomitou quando eu vim embora. Ela tem problemas."

"Como o seu pau ainda não caiu?" Perguntei com desgosto.

"Não seja um inimigo só porque você mergulhou seu pavio na mesma podridão de virilha por dois anos. Eu gosto de testar as águas, a amostra da mercadoria. Além disso, eu tenho um cartão fidelidade para o Mart Quickie perto de minha casa. Mais uma caixa de preservativos e eu recebo de graça 600ml de Pepsi. "

As duas palhaças voltaram antes que eu pudesse dar uma réplica inteligente. A menor bateu uma garrafa de Johnnie Walker Blue Label no balcão enquanto a outra ficou a poucos metros atrás dela com o cabelo formando uma cortina em volta do rosto.

"Então, garotos, o que estamos bebendo a noite?"

Como ela não estava mais olhando para mim desse jeito assustador do palhaço Pennywise do filme "A Coisa", eu percebi que ela não era perigosa.

"Se você compartilhar uma bebida com a gente, eu poderia estar inclinado a dizer-lhe," eu disse com uma piscadela.

Pelo menos eu pensei que era uma piscadela. Ela estava olhando para mim engraçado, talvez eu só olhei realmente difícil. Tentei novamente.

_Porra, por que é tão difícil pra caralho dar uma piscadela?_

"Há algo errado com seu rosto?" , perguntou ela.

Eu estava fora do jogo por muito tempo. Eu não poderia nem mesmo ficar bêbado e flertar mais. Eu poderia, no entanto, ficar bêbado e olhar como uma vítima de derrame. Quente. Eu só balancei a cabeça e apontei para os copos, sinalizando-a para encher.

"Você vai ter que desculpar meu amigo aqui", Emmett disse. "Ele nessa manhã perdeu uma namorada de merda e ele não está feliz porque eu o fiz sair, em vez de ficar sentado em casa assistindo "Amigas para Sempre" e andando de bicicleta ao redor da sua casa a noite toda."

"Cale-se, estúpido", eu murmurei, enquanto engoli uma das doses que ela serviu.

Virando a cabeça, ela olhou para a menina por trás dela. "Obtenha seu cu doce até aqui e tome uma dose com esses senhores encantadoras."

"Estou trabalhando, Alice. Eu não posso beber", ela disse, rangendo os dentes.

Meus ouvidos se animaram com o som de sua voz como se eu fosse um cão do caralho e alguém acabou de dizer "biscoito". A bebida ficou na metade dos meus lábios e segurei-o no lugar quando ela deu um passo a frente e sacudiu o cabelo dos olhos.

_Puta merda._

"Oh cale-se. Você conhece os Newtons, eles não poderiam se importar menos se você beber enquanto está no trabalho. Você é como a filha que eles nunca tiveram."

_Aqueles olhos._

"Alice, eles têm uma filha."

"Mikalena joga softball e pode erguer duzentos e cinquenta quilos. Seu pau é provavelmente maior do que esse cara", disse ela, apontando o dedo para Emmett.

"Heeeeey", Emmett disse defensivamente.

_Eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Por que ela não olhava para mim?_

"Desculpe, cara grande. Eu tenho certeza que você tem um pau muito agradável."

"Bem, obrigado. Quem sabe você e eu …"

"Nem sequer termine a frase," Alice disse com um rolo de seus olhos. "Eu vi você esgueirar-se para o banheiro para foder com Jerky Jane a menos de vinte minutos atrás. Você está seriamente flertando comigo agora?"

_Fiquei estupidamente espantado. Esta mulher era linda._

"Jerky Jane? Eu achava que seu nome era Angela."

"Você é um homem idiota. O nome dela é Jane. Ela sempre cheira a carne seca***** por isso ela é chamada de Jerky Jane. E você prendeu seu pau nela. Você prendeu o seu pênis na carnosa vagina."

*****_Carne seca em inglês é Beef Jerky._

_Eu queria tocar seu cabelo e ver se era tão macio quanto parecia. Eu aposto que eu poderia usar o seu cabelo como um travesseiro. Um macio, travesseiro de cabelo que eu poderia enrolar no dedo a noite toda para me ajudar a dormir._

_Não, isso não soa assustador em tudo. Eu realmente deveria parar de beber. Quem continua colocando álcool em minhas mãos?_

"Jesus, Alice, ela está ali."

_Meus ouvidos se animaram de novo quando ela falou._

_Espero que não comece a latir._

"Oh, por favor, como se ela não soubesse sobre o cheiro de produtos de carne emanando de suas peças de senhora. Eu acho que ela esfrega bolonhese lá para atrair homens. Lanche de carne é o seu feromônio sexual."

"Se eu tomar uma dose, por favor, parem de falar sobre a vagina nojenta de Jane e nunca, nunca use a palavra produto de carne em uma frase?"

"Au-au!"

Todos se viraram para olhar para mim.

"Acabei de latir em voz alta?"

Três cabeças subiam e desciam em uníssono.

"Eu namorei um cara uma vez que tinha sonhos molhados a cada noite, e eu acordava com ele transando com seu travesseiro", disse Alice, pensativa.

A bonita veio até o bar, e em seguida pegou o copo mais próximo de mim, mas ainda não olhando para cima. Ela manteve os olhos para baixo no copo como se tivesse o sentido da vida.

"Então, o que estamos bebendo?" , ela perguntou ao copo.

"Os seus copos de bebida geralmente respondem?" Perguntei com uma risada, jogando suas palavras de antes de voltar para ela.

Seus olhos dispararam para os meus e eu senti como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago. Escuros, orbes profundas de castanho chocolate olharam para mim.

_Chocolate._

Foda-se. Por que diabos eu estava obcecado com o chocolate novamente? Fazia anos que eu não pensava naquela noite e agora de repente eu não conseguia ficar longe dela. Eu pensei que senti o cheiro antes, e agora eu estava comparando os olhos essa garota com isso. Era chocolate pelo amor de Deus. Ele estava em todo lugar. Não havia nada de especial sobre chocolate.

Só que _ela _tinha cheiro de chocolate.

Depois daquela noite, passei por uma fase de poucos meses atrás de loções com esse cheiro em cada única loja que eu estava, mas nunca cheirava exatamente igual. A única coisa que veio mesmo remotamente perto era o verdadeiro chocolate. Eu costumava perguntar se ela esfregava Hershey atrás das orelhas em vez de perfume. E então eu pergunto se a sua boceta tinha gosto de chocolate, e eu teria que esfregar um depois de me chutar na bunda por não provar a ela naquela noite.

Quem eu estava enganando? Não tinha sido anos desde que eu pensava nela. Toda vez que eu fodidamente estava dentro de um raio de milhas de alguém comendo chocolate eu pensava nela.

Foda-se. Era tudo culpa de Tanya que eu estava aqui agora obcecado com chocolate. Meu trabalho mudou e nós íamos ter um novo começo em um novo lugar. Saber que ela estava ia fazer a mudança para esta cidade pequena comigo fez tudo não parecer tão horrível.

Fodido pau otário. Literalmente. Pena que nunca foi o meu pau que ela chupou. Ela fez isso uma vez e disse que tinha problema com a ATM* ou alguma merda e nunca fiz isso de novo.

_*****Articulação temporomandibular: é a articulação que liga a mandíbula ao crânio._

_ATM minha fodida bunda._

As mulheres eram o diabo. Eles levam você ao longo de anos, fazendo você pensar que vocês teriam um futuro juntos e então um dia você chega em casa e a encontra sobre os joelhos com pau do vizinho em sua boca e pornografia passando na televisão.

Era tudo diversão e jogos até que o pau de alguém estava na boca ATM da sua namorada.

E não nem bom pornô que estava passando. Foi Looney Toons pornô. Isso não é toda a merda pessoas. Ela chupou o nosso vizinho enquanto Patolindo tomava no cú de Pernalonga, gritando: "P-p-p-p-p-or favor Pernalonga, mais forte."

Isso é uma coisa séria que nunca poderia passar despercebido das pessoas.

Será que importa eu ter certeza que nunca amei Tanya? Que todos os dias com ela eu me sentia como se estivesse apenas aguardando o meu tempo até que encontrasse com _ela_ de novo? Eu sabia que eu era uma merda, provavelmente merecia ver ela dando aquele gargarejo pro vizinho, mas ainda era fodido.

Limpando a minha cabeça de patos e coelhos fodendo, e pensamentos deprimentes, eu levantei o meu copo no ar com um rosnado furioso e esperei que os outros três fizesse o mesmo.

"Estamos bebendo para todas as cadelas que mentem neste mundo ,que não sabem como dizer a verdade mesmo se elas batessem na sua fodida cara. Saúde!"

Eu joguei de volta a bebida e bati meu copo, perguntando por que a bela moça na minha frente não tinha bebido e em vez disso ficou lá me olhando com um olhar de horror em seu rosto.

Eu assisti Alice cutucá-la e rapidamente virou sua bebida como uma campeã.

E então começou a virar outro. E outro. E então, como uns 10 depois disso – em uma fila do caralho. Emmett e eu meio que estávamos ali sentado olhando para ela com admiração. Quer dizer, eu bebi umas cem bilhões de vezes mais esta noite, mas não tudo de uma vez.

Metade da garrafa se foi no momento em que Alice se aproximou e tirou de suas mãos.

"Está bem por ai, amiga, eu acho que isso é o suficiente para agora."

Eu estava seriamente perdendo a minha capacidade de me concentrar nesse ponto. Queria perguntar-lhe se podia chupar um de seus dedos e ver se tem gosto de uma barra de Snickers.

Eu queria perguntar-lhe qual era seu nome e dizer a ela que nem sempre faço coisas como esta, mas ela já estava indo embora e eu não conseguia descobrir como levantar o meu braço para sinalizar que ela voltasse. Olhei para o meu braço apoiado no balcão e ele simplesmente ficou ali como um pequeno pedaço de merda preguiçoso. Olhei muito forte para ele e pensei sobre isso em movimento, mas não funcionou.

_Fodido braço. Isso deve estar em uma união e uma quebra._

_Eu não posso sentir meus dentes. _

"Emmett, eu não posso sentir meus dentes." Bati meu dedo contra eles. Eu tinha sonhos o tempo todo que meus dentes estavam caindo. Porra, por que eu tinha um daqueles sonhos? Mas não pode ser um sonho, porque eu não me lembro de adormecer. Em meus sonhos meus dentes estavam sempre caindo no meu colo e havia sangue por toda parte e ninguém se importava que eu estava cuspindo todos. Cada dente que eu tocava apenas caia e ninguém olhava para mim engraçado ainda que fosse alguma merda, certo?

_Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Os dentes ainda estão ai._

"Sim, eu acho que é hora de dizer noite-noite e te levar para casa pequeno amigo", Emmett disse enquanto se levantou de seu banquinho e jogou um maço de notas no balcão antes de puxar o meu braço morto para cima e balançando-o em seus ombros.

Eu olhei para Emmett enquanto me ajudou a sair do bar. "Eu quero comer seus dedos de Snickers, mas meu braço, dentes, não consigo sentir."

Eu não lembro de muita coisa depois disso.

* * *

><p><strong>Esses dois, sério eu não sei lidar com a loucura deles lol Não me surpreende que o filho seja doidinho. No próximo capítulo vamos ter o Mason, finalmente vocês vão conhecer essa criança fofa \o **

**Eu sei, era para eu ter postado semana passada, mas problemas acontecem, e teve esse atraso. O importante é que estou aqui para postar, aeae!  
><strong>

**Obrigada por todas as reviews, vocês são incríveis s2 E ficaria muito feliz de ver o que acharam desse capítulo  
><strong>

**Beijos e até  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	5. Eu Tenho um Pinto Grande

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>Eu levo meus filhos em todo o lugar, mas eles sempre encontram o seu caminho de volta. ~ Robert Orben<em>

**Capítulo 5 - Eu Tenho um Pinto **Grande**  
><strong>

**BPDV**

Eu estava tendo o melhor sonho de todos. Era um daqueles sonhos quentes, onde você está fazendo sexo e começa a gozar e acordar lentamente no meio dele e não sabe se realmente gozou ou se era parte do sonho, mas você sabe que quer que isso continue. Eu estava quente e acolhedora debaixo das cobertas, e eu deslizei minha mão para baixo entre as minhas pernas, querendo fazê-lo novamente ou terminá-lo, dependendo do que eu encontrasse por lá.

Logo quando os meus dedos começaram a deslizar dentro da minha calcinha, eu abri meus olhos e gritei.

"JESUS CRISTO!"

Meu filho estava ali ao lado da cama só olhando para mim. Sério, estava a dois centímetros do meu rosto apenas olhando para mim como aquelas gêmeas assustadores de "O Iluminado". Esperei que ele começasse a dizer: "Vem brincar com a gente" nas vozes esquisitas das gêmeas, enquanto eu tentava não ter um ataque cardíaco.

"Mason, sério. Você não pode simplesmente ficar aqui e olhar para a mamãe. É estranho," eu resmunguei, enquanto coloquei minha mão na minha cabeça que estava doendo e deitava novamente.

_Porra, quem chutou a minha cabeça e que merda coloquei na minha boca ontem à noite?_

"Você disse palavras ruins mamãe", ele disse enquanto subia na minha cama e montou na minha cintura.

Ele começou a saltar para cima e para baixo no meu estômago como se estivesse montando uma daquelas estúpidas bolas com alças.

"Mason, vamos lá. Mamãe não se sente bem", eu reclamei.

Ele parou de saltar e se inclinou estendendo o seu corpo por cima de mim, colocando seu rosto ao lado do meu.

"Você quer que eu bata em seus amigos mamãe?" ele sussurrou conspirando.

Tirei minhas mãos de minha cabeça e abri meus olhos para olhar para ele.

"Do que você está falando, Mase?"

Ele levantou aos mãos e as colocou no meu peito, apoiando o queixo em cima.

"Seus amigos, mamãe. As aqueles que dexaram você doente", ele disse com uma voz que gritava claramente: "Duh."

Eu passei meus braços em torno de seu pequeno corpo e balancei a cabeça para ele. "Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando pequeno."

Ele soltou um suspiro exasperado. Pobre criança. Ele estava preso com uma mãe idiota.

"Papa disse que seus amigos Johnny, Jack, Jose e Jim***** dexaram você doente. Amigos não devem fazer esse tipo de coisa, mamãe. Se Gavin me dexar doente, eu o soco nas bolas!"

_***Nome de bebida: **Johnny Walker (Whiskey), Jack Daniel(Whiskey), Jose Cuervo (Tequila) e Jim Beam (Whiskey),._

_Oh meu Deus._

"Mason! Vamos lá, nós não falamos coisas como essa." Eu o repreendi.

"Tudo bem", ele bufou. "Eu vou lhe fazer cócegas nas bolas."

J_esus Cristo. Há uma razão para que alguns animais selvagens comam seus filhos._

"Só não fale sobre as bolas", eu disse com um suspiro, rolando para que ele escorregasse na cama perto de mim com uma risadinha enquanto saia.

"Meu melhor amigo Gavin fala sobre bolas. Ele me mostrou o seu pinto uma vez. As meninas tem pinto? Papa me levou para tomar café e eu comi _tês _panquecas _cum_ xarope e salsichas, e Papa me deixou beber Dr. Pepper na última noite _cum_ jantar, e eu lhe disse que não tenho permissão para ter pop _cum_ jantar, mas ele me disse para não contar a você, e eu disse que tudo bem, mas eu esqueci. Podemos ir ao parque?"

_O faça parar. Por favor, Deus apenas o faça parar._

"ENTÃO COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ SE SENTINDO BELLS?" meu pai gritou em plenos pulmões enquanto ele descansava no batente da porta de meu quarto.

Eu abri um olho e o olhei, tentando mandar um olhar mortal, mas meu rosto doeu muito para fazer isso.

"Realmente engraçado velho. Não me faça ir até aí e socar você. Quando eu não me sentir como uma coisa nojenta. E as minhas pernas começarem a trabalhar de novo", eu murmurei enquanto Mason inquietou-se, e chutou e mexeu seu caminho por cima de mim para sair da cama.

Ele correu pelo quarto até o meu meu pai e atirou-se em suas pernas, sua cabeça batendo nas joias da família.

"Merda! Mason, você tem que ter cuidado ai amigo", meu pai chiou enquanto o pegou.

"Papa, podemos ir para a merda do parque?"

Eu tenho que dar créditos ao meu pai, ele nunca ria dessa merda. Er, dessas coisas. Eu não sei como diabos ele sempre mantinha a compostura. Enquanto Mason não fazia essas mer... coisas em público e me envergonhava, era difícil não rir.

"Mason, lembre-se da conversa que tivemos ontem à noite sobre grandes palavras dos adultos? Bem, merda é uma daquelas grandes palavras dos adultos. Você não dizê-lo," meu pai disse severamente, enquanto ele olhava nos olhos de Mason.

"Posso falar quando for um menino grande?"

"Sim, você pode dizer isso quando for um menino grande", ele respondeu.

Mason parecia satisfeito com essa resposta e esqueceu tudo sobre a merda do parque. Meu pai o colocou para baixo e ele saiu correndo pelo corredor até seu quarto.

"Obrigada por cuidar dele na noite passada", eu disse enquanto me empurrei na cama e encostei na cabeceira dela.

"Sim".

Ele ficou lá olhando para mim com os braços cruzados. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Eu gostava de ter algumas bebidas de vez em quando, mas ficar de porre como eu fiquei na ontem à noite significava algo aconteceu. E ele sabia disso.

Eu ainda não tinha me dado tempo para processar o que aconteceu ontem à noite. Ou, mais além do ponto, _quem _aconteceu ontem à noite. Assim que eu vi o rosto dele, eu sabia. Aqueles olhos eram de uma morte que traíam. Afora o fato de que eu costumava sonhar com aqueles olhos verdes e me lembrava de seu rosto, não importa quanto tempo passou, eu olhava para esses mesmos olhos todos os dias durante os últimos quatro anos.

_Foda-se._

E eu tenho certeza que o sonho molhado que eu estava tendo esta manhã era sobre ele.

_Duplo foda-se._

Eu precisava de mais tempo para pensar sobre o que eu ia fazer, mas nunca esconderia qualquer coisa do meu pai.

Com um grande suspiro dramático, eu o deixei sair. "Ele veio no bar na noite passada."

Meu pai olhou para mim interrogativamente por alguns segundos antes de entender e seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu. Ele sabia exatamente a quem eu estava me referindo. Houve apenas um pequeno punhado de homens na minha vida, e ambos sabíamos que eu iria chamá-los pelo nome, se estivesse falando sobre eles. A única pessoa que alguma vez me referi como "ele" ao longo dos últimos anos foi...

_Foda-se! Eu ainda não sei o seu maldito fodido nome!_

"Você tem o seu nome neste momento?" meu pai perguntou sarcasticamente, praticamente lendo minha mente.

Eu balancei a cabeça e deixei cair em minhas mãos.

Meu pai soltou um suspiro. "Bem, se ele voltar para o bar e você precisar de mim para matá-lo, deixe-me saber. Eu posso fazer com que pareça um acidente."

_Se você é inimigo de Charlie Swan e você pode vê-lo, é tarde demais. Ele já te matou e você simplesmente não percebeu isso ainda._

…

Depois de um banho e duas xícaras de café, eu quase me senti humana. Eu verifiquei o meu correio de voz, enquanto Mason se vestia e havia uma mensagem de Alice. Ela me disse para parar no seu novo espaço de novo quando acordasse.

Eu escrevi o endereço, pisquei e depois olhei de novo. Poderíamos quase caminhar até lá, era tão perto. Forks era uma cidade pequena que tinha uma praça na cidade, no coração dela, onde todas as lojas de família estavam localizados. O endereço que ela me deu era ali mesmo na praça.

Eu tive que reprimir minha emoção enquanto colocava Mason em seu assento de carro e me dirigia ao local. Eu não entraria nas minhas esperanças sobre isso ainda. Havia muitas coisas que precisava trabalhar inteiramente. Quanto de aluguel eu teria que pagar para Alice? O que Mason e eu faríamos sobre assistência médica? Será que Alice e eu seriamos parceiras com essa coisa toda ou duas entidades separadas apenas compartilhando um espaço? Poderia nossa amizade sobreviver algo assim?

_Porra, isso ia me levar em um ataque de pânico._

"Estamos indo para casa da tia do Awice?" Mason perguntou do banco de trás, olhando pela janela para os carros e casas que passamos.

Olhei para ele pelo espelho retrovisor e me lembrei que o que eu fazia era para ele. Ele merecia o melhor da vida, e eu estava determinada a dar isso a ele.

"Não, amigo, nós não estamos indo para a casa dela. Mas vamos vê-la," eu disse quando parei na frente do endereço Alice tinha me dado.

Sentei-me no carro por um minuto olhando para o edifício. Era bem na esquina e as janelas tomavam toda a frente da loja, envolvendo ao redor que assumi também ter do outro lado também. Era a perfeita loja de esquina onde poderíamos cada uma ter nossas próprias vitrines. Nossa seção do edifício tinha sido recentemente pintada de branco brilhante e tinha novas caixas de flores instalados embaixo das janelas transbordando com margaridas em todas as cores. Ela estava linda.

_Nossas vitrines, nossa seção. Jesus, eu já estou pensando como meu._

Só então, Alice saiu, segurando a porta da loja aberta com seu quadril.

"Pare de olhar estupidamente e traga a sua bunda aqui", ela gritou para mim, antes de se virar e caminhar de volta para dentro.

Mason soltou o cinto de segurança e tentou abrir a porta, mas o bloqueio de segurança o impediu de fazê-lo.

"Vamos, mamãe", reclamou ele. "Tia Awice disse para levarmos nossa bunda la para dentro."

"Mason, a linguagem," eu disse, revirando os olhos em sua recusa em ouvir enquanto saí do carro e dei a volta para abrir a porta.

Eu agarrei a sua mão e o ajudei a pular para fora do carro. "Seja bom, você entendeu?" Pedi enquanto caminhávamos para cima da calçada. "Não corra, não grite, não toque em nada e pare de dizer palavrões ou você vai para casa tirar uma soneca."

"Eu pometo. Soneca são uma droga."

_Eu não vou vendê-lo aos ciganos. Eu não vou vendê-lo aos ciganos._

Um sino tilintou acima da porta quando abri, e Mason puxou a mão da minha para ir a correndo para os braços de Alice.

"Ooooooh, meu menino bonito está aqui!" Alice gritou enquanto o pegou e girou. "O que há de novo homenzinho?", ela perguntou enquanto o colocou em cima do balcão ao lado dela.

"Mamãe não se sente bem hoje e eu tenho um pinto grande."

Alice latiu uma risada.

"Mason, por favor. Chega de falar sobre pinto", eu reclamei.

"Mas, mamãe, olha", ele disse enquanto tentava desabotoar a calça jeans. "Meu pinto é muito grande e alto agora e parece engraçado."

"Tuuudo bem," eu disse enquanto rapidamente me aproximei e o parei. "Ninguém precisa vê-lo e lembra o que eu te disse na outra noite? É bom, apenas não fale para as pessoas sobre isso."

O tirei do balcão e disse-lhe para ir olhar pela janela da frente e contar os carros que passavam e, em seguida, virei para Alice que estava silenciosamente rindo com a mão sobre sua boca.

"Não é engraçado", eu sibilei para ela em um sussurro alto.

"Por que diabos ninguém me disse que uma criança quatro anos de idade fica de barraca armada? Eu não estou preparada para lidar com esta merda, Alice."

Ela limpou as lágrimas dos olhos e olhou para mim se desculpando. "Me desculpe, Bella, mas sério. Essa merda é engraçada. Desculpe, eu não sei nada sobre meninos de quatro anos de idade. Quando diabos isso aconteceu?"

"UM!" Mason gritou na frente da janela quando um carro passou.

"Na outra noite após o banho. Ele deitou no chão sobre a sua toalha e dei-lhe um livro para ler enquanto eu desci correndo as escadas para tirar o pijama do secador", eu comecei.

"DOIS!"

"Eu entrei no quarto e ele rolou em suas costas e aquela coisa tava ali em linha reta no ar como um para-raios. Foi horrível. Ele continuou batendo nele e dizendo que se sentia engraçado. Jesus Cristo, você tem que parar de rir!"

"TÊS!"

"Sinto muito. Sinto muito!" Alice suspirou, entre risos.

"E de todos os livros que ele poderia estar lendo quando aconteceu, tinha que ser Barney. Meu filho ficou de barraca armada para a porra do BARNEY," Eu gritei e rapidamente me virei para ter certeza de que Mason não me ouviu.

Alice estava histérica neste momento. Sua boca estava fechada e seus ombros tremiam. Toda vez que ela tentava respirar e não rir, ela bufava e depois sufocava.

"Agora toda vez que essa porra acontece ele quer me mostrar e dizer: 'Mãe! Olhe para o meu pinto grande!' Então, eu só lhe disse que era normal e acontece com todos os meninos e simplesmente não era algo que ele deveria sair dizendo para as pessoas."

Alice me deu um tapinha nas costas e me deu um olhar de piedade. "Bem, isso é apenas prova que você precisa de um homem em sua vida de Bella. E falando de homens em sua vida..."

"Não faça isso. Não chegue ai. Eu não estou pronta para ter esta discussão com você agora. Eu ainda estou pensando se a noite passada foi um sonho e que realmente não era ele. Talvez eu estivesse apenas imaginando coisas na névoa de álcool. Quero dizer, em todos os bares, em todo o mundo..."

"Bella, era ele. Eu imediatamente o reconheci e o amigo que estava com ele. Esse foi o cara que tentou ficar comigo naquela noite logo após me dizer que ele normalmente gostava de meninas com peitos maiores, mas desde que eu era bonita, estava tudo bem."

Eu sabia que estava cheio de merda tentando me convencer de que talvez não fosse ele. Mas ter Alice confirmando isso me fez sentir como uma imbecil.

"Porra. Porra, porra, porra. Você viu seus olhos? Deus, aqueles eram os olhos de Mason. Eles tinham essa cor estranha de verde com partículas douradas neles. Que diabos eu vou fazer?" Eu perguntei em pânico.

"DEZ!"

"Mason, o quatro vem depois de três", Alice o lembrou enquanto eu tentava não vomitar no chão.

"Isso é chato", ele disse.

"Vamos lá, deixe-me mostrar aqui antes que ele começa a mostrar seu pênis para todas as pessoas que passam na rua," Alice disse que ela agarrou a minha mão. "Você vai parar de se preocupar com isso agora e só aproveitar para dar uma olhada em seus sonhos se tornando realidade. Nós vamos nos preocupar com olhos-verdes mais tarde."

...

Eu ainda estava em choque e espantava enquanto voltava para casa duas horas mais tarde. Mason adormeceu assim que o carro ligou, então eu não tinha nenhuma conversa sem sentido sobre pinto e bolas vindas do banco de trás para acabar com os meus pensamentos. A cozinha na loja era muito maior do que Alice me contou e estava abastecido com suprimentos que eu apenas só sonhava em usar, e muito menos do que possuía. Tinha um tamanho industrial, as duas porta do congelador com uma correspondência de três portas do frigorífico, um fogão elétrico de seis bocas, um forno convencional grande, um armário que poderia manter dezesseis bandejas de chocolates frescos, um refrigerador de padaria que estava logo abaixo do balcão da frente e duas chaleiras de cobre para derreter chocolate, caramelo ou praticamente qualquer coisa que eu precisava. Bem no meio do local tinha um balcão com uma bancada de mármore frio - perfeita para fazer doces.

Era demais e eu disse isso para Alice. Ela tentou me dizer que o anterior proprietário do espaço ia abrir uma padaria, mas desistiu no último minuto, então todas as coisas na cozinha veio com o espaço. Mas eu sabia que ela estava mentindo. Ela nunca poderia me olhar nos olhos quando mentia e ela xingava em dobro.

"Alice, isso é demais. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso."

"Ah pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Esta merda veio com a porra de lugar quando o caralho do proprietário anterior não podia pagar suas fodidas contas."

Mentirosa, fodidas calças em fodido fogo.

Além disso, Alice suspeitosamente perguntou-me há dois meses tudo o que tinha de ter em um negócio de doces. Bom trabalho, Capitão Óbvio.

O lado de Alice da loja era tão bom, só que sem a cozinha impressionante que o meu lado tinha. Tínhamos uma parede que separava os dois no meio, mas não se estendia por todo o caminho. Havia espaço suficiente entre janelas para os clientes a andarem entre as duas lojas. Fornecia apenas o suficiente de privacidade no caso de meus clientes não estarem muito interessados em olhar para os dildos, lingerie e lubrificantes no lado de Alice. A frente de ambos os nossos lados tinha um balcão principal, onde uma caixa registradora ficaria, Lado de Alice tinha mesas de exposição espalhados por toda a frente para que ela pudesse exibir os itens que ela teria para venda. No meu estava vazio agora, então eu poderia adicionar algumas mesas para as pessoas sentarem. Meu lado também foi aberto para que quando estivesse em pé na frente, poderia ver toda a cozinha atrás. Dessa forma eu poderia estar trabalhando e ver quando um cliente entrar, do lado da Alice tinha uma parede logo atrás do balcão da frente desde que na parte de trás da sua loja ficaria o inventário.

Fomos ao longo de toda a documentação, e se eu pegasse mais um turno no Forks Bar e Grill, e esperando que tivesse um pouco de renda de algumas das partes de brinquedos estúpidos por pouco tempo, eu poderia lidar com a metade da renda. Alice queria que eu fizesse uma bandeja de coisas para levar para a festa, ela pediu para fazer amanhã à tarde. Rosalie, uma amiga de sua prima, era um designer de computador. Ela se ofereceu para ajudar a Alice com panfletos e folhetos e coisas assim. Alice a deixou saber que eu estaria fazendo a sua festa e que eu precisaria de ajuda para criar alguma coisa para anunciar a minha doceria. Ela concordou, desde que começou a testar algumas amostras grátis. Eu ia deixar ter uma amostra da minha vagina se ela fizesse isso por mim.

Depois da festa, eu iria para a casa de Alice e Jasper para jantar e um pouco de vinho para que pudéssemos conversar mais e pensar nos nomes para o nosso negócio.

_O nosso negócio. Isso está realmente acontecendo. Eu não posso acreditar._

Eu parei em minha casa e calmamente soltei Mason adormecido para que eu pudesse levá-lo para casa e deitá-lo. Quando o levantei em seu assento do carro e coloquei a sua cabeça no meu ombro, ele passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e apertou.

"Você pecisa cortar a grama cum uma cobra de marshmallow", ele murmurou sonolento. "Eu escorreguei em um centavo."

Deixei escapar uma risada pelo hábito de falar dormindo do meu filho enquanto entrei na casa e o coloquei na cama.

_Eu me pergunto se_ ele _fala dormindo._

Porra! Eu nem sequer realmente conheço esse cara. Por tudo que eu sabia, ele poderia estar apenas passando pela cidade e eu nunca vou ver ou ouvir falar dele novamente. Ele estava bêbado demais para lembrar da primeira vez que nos conhecemos, e, obviamente, a história estava se repetindo. Ele não tinha ideia de quem eu era ontem à noite.

Eu me recusava a admitir que doía um pouco que eu não tinha feito qualquer tipo de impacto sobre ele cinco anos atrás, quando eu tinha que viver com uma lembrança _dele _a cada dia.

* * *

><p><strong>MASON MUITO MEU ESSA CRIANÇA PESTINHA s2 Ele é hilário né? Mas olha isso desse capítulo não é NADA comparado ao que ele vai aprontar, principalmente quando ele ver o Edward pela primeira vez... mas <em>ops<em> antes disso tem coisas para acontecer xD**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, e eu ficaria muito feliz se antes do próximo capítulo chegassemos a 100 reviews que tal? ;)  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	6. Boca Aberta, Insira Vodka

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>Eu sou um amante tão bom, porque eu pratico muito sozinho. ~ Woody Allen<em>

**Capítulo 6 - Boca Aberta, Insira Vodka**

**EPDV**

_Ela apoiou os cotovelos contra o balcão e se inclinou mais perto de mim. Eu estava hipnotizado por seus olhos. Pareciam piscinas de xarope de chocolate Hershey. Era ela. Todos esses anos e eu pude finalmente ver seu rosto. Ela era tão impressionante quanto eu me lembrava._

_"Eu estive procurando por você por toda a parte", eu disse._

_Ela riu e meus braços arrepiaram. Eu lembro dessa risada; era como música para os meus ouvidos._

_Ela inclinou através do balcão e passou a mão pelo meu braço e pousou-o em cima da minha_

_"As suas doses geralmente falar com você?" ela perguntou com um sorriso._

_"Espere, você é a garota do bar," eu disse em confusão._

_"Eu sou?" ela perguntou com um sorriso._

_Ela inclinou-se completamente na parte superior do balcão e pressionou o rosto no meu, seus lábios perto do meu ouvido._

_"Pergunte-me qual o meu filme favorito", ela sussurrou._

_Virei a cabeça e deslizei meu nariz contra sua bochecha. Ela ainda tinha cheiro de chocolate. Mas isso não fazia sentido. A garota do bar não era ela._

_Alguém começou a bater na porta do bar e ela se afastou e virou a cabeça nessa direção. Ela começou a caminhar para essa direção enquanto a batida continuava._

_"Espere! Não vá. Apenas me diga o seu nome," eu implorei._

_Ela continuou se afastando e eu olhava para o rosto, memorizando cada detalhe: olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho espesso, lábios em forma de coração, uma covinha na bochecha esquerda._

_Era assim que a garota do bar parecia. Mas tinha os mesmos olhos e a mesma voz que a minha menina. Que diabos está acontecendo?_

_"Por favor, me diga o seu nome", eu gritei atrás dela._

Eu sentei acordado ao som de batidas e meu coração batia como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona. Enfiei minha mão pelo meu cabelo e caia para trás para baixo, tentando lembrar o que eu tinha sonhado. Estava bem ali, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia agarrá-lo. Havia algo que eu precisava lembrar sobre esse sonho. Fechei os olhos e tentei trazê-lo de volta.

O silêncio durou dois segundos antes da batida contra a minha porta começar novamente.

"PARE DE BATER NESSA PORRA!" eu gritei para quem batia incessantemente.

_Oh, doce bebê Jesus, eu nunca mais vou beber novamente. Eu tenho os mais estranhos sonhos cada vez bebo pra caralho. Por que diabos não consigo lembrar disso?_

Peguei um travesseiro ao meu lado e apertei contra os meus ouvidos, tentando abafar o som da minha porta sendo quebrada.

"Abra a porta, seu idiota!" Emmett gritou, enquanto ele continuava a bater com o punho contra a minha porta da frente.

_Se eu não levantar, ele vai continuar fazendo barulho e então eu teria que matá-lo._

O bater continuou enquanto me sentei, joguei os lençóis com raiva e tropecei através da casa com os meus olhos fechados. E por tropecei, eu realmente quero dizer isso. Eu ainda tinha caixas de merda em todo o lugar que ainda tinha que descompactar. Eu fui até a porta da frente e abri com um rugido zangado.

"Puta merda, cara, você não parece tão quente", Emmett disse enquanto abriu caminho por mim e entrou minha casa.

Emmett estava vestindo uma de suas camisetas com estampas que tinham uma frase engraçada ou estranha sobre ele. Eu juro que esse cara tinha, pelo menos, duzentos e cinquenta dessas coisas. Camisa de hoje disse: "Eu caguei hoje".

"Claro, entre Emmett," eu murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto fechei porta e segui para a sala. "Você totalmente interrompeu um sonho bom que eu estava tendo. Pelo menos eu acho que era um sonho bom. Porra, eu não me lembro."

"Você estava sonhando com a garçonete quente que não conseguia parar de babar durante a noite passada?" ele perguntou com uma risada.

"Engraçado", resmunguei enquanto encostei-me na porta e cruzei os braços na minha frent.

"Se eu apenas estivesse brincando, cara. Sua amiga com o cabelo curto me perguntou se você andou no ônibus curto* para o bar depois que você pegou sua cerveja e derramou na frente de sua camisa, em vez de sua boca que estava aberta olhando para a bunda da garçonete."

_***Ônibus curto: **É um ônibus pequeno usado para transportar crianças com deficiências mentais. Mas aqui a Alice falou assim para o Emmett querendo dizer que o Edward estava lerdo._

_Foda-se. Definitivamente não foi uma das minhas melhores noites._

"Talvez eu devesse ir até lá e pedir desculpas para..."

_Merda, eu era um desenho em branco._

"No entanto, a outra menina cujo nome você não conseguiu." Emmett riu. "Pelo menos desta vez nós sabemos onde ela trabalha. Este lugar está uma bagunça do caralho", ele disse enquanto empurrou caixas para longe com o pé para que pudesse fazer o seu caminho para o sofá.

"Você veio aqui apenas para me insultar, ou há uma razão para esta visita matinal?"

"Matinal? É meio-dia e meia, imbecil. Temos orientação à uma", ele disse quando empurrou uma caixa e desabou no sofá.

"Porra! Você está brincando comigo?" Eu gritei enquanto corria para a cozinha, tropece nas caixas ao longo do caminho.

Sem dúvida, o relógio do micro-ondas vendo que era 12:34.

_Porra. Eu não posso estar atrasado para a orientação na nova fábrica._

Eu puxei a frente da minha camisa para o meu nariz e dei uma fungada

_Oh Jesus. Eu cheirava como uma destilaria._

Corri para o banheiro e tomei o banho mais rápido que o homem teve conhecimento e joguei uma camisa limpa e um par de jeans. Emmett quebrou todos os limites de velocidade, e conseguimos chegar à Fábrica Automotiva de Forks, com cinco minutos de sobra.

A fábrica era fechada para a produção aos domingos, o nosso grupo de novas contratações eram as únicas pessoas que estariam lá até hoje. Havia cerca de vinte de nós, que foram transferidos a partir de diferentes fábricas em todo o Estados Unidos e iríamos começar a trabalhar amanhã. Todas as fábricas funcionou basicamente da mesma maneira, por isso não precisaríamos aprender a fazer o nosso trabalho ou qualquer coisa. Nós só pegamos toda a nossa papelada de Recursos Humanos para preencher e assistimos a alguns vídeos sobre a história da empresa e sobre como você não deve assediar sexualmente seus colegas de trabalho. O último era sempre o nosso favorito. Era o mesmo vídeo que já vem sendo mostrando há mais de 30 anos que eles gravaram nos anos setenta e foi posta uma música porno. Obtenha um grupo de operários desordeiros juntos em um quarto e coloque em uma fita que mostra um rapaz em um terno colocando a mão na bunda de sua secretária e você tem a anarquia total, senhoras e senhores.

Andamos pela entrada de funcionários para a fábrica e entramos em uma sala de conferências ao lado da porta.

Emmett e eu tomamos um assento em uma das mesas no fundo da sala, olhando para todas as outras pessoas que estavam na nossa frente.

"Então, que tipo de idiota pé no saco você acha que o nosso chefe vai ser?" Emmett disse em voz baixa.

Um cara sentado em frente a nós virou-se e descansou o cotovelo na nossa mesa e falou antes que eu pudesse responder.

"Ele é realmente um cara legal. Ele está aqui há cerca de vinte anos e desde que você não foda nada, ele te deixa em paz para fazer o seu trabalho. Eu sou Jasper Whitlock," o cara disse, estendendo a mão para nós.

"Ei, cara, eu sou Edward e este é o Emmett," eu disse enquanto cada um de nós apertava sua mão. "Então, há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?"

"Apenas alguns meses. Minha noiva e eu mudamos de Seattle", disse ele.

"De jeito nenhum? Esse foi o lugar de onde viemos. Nós trabalhamos na Fábrica Automotiva de Seattle e fomos transferidos para cá," expliquei.

Jasper riu. "Mundo pequeno, eu acho. Eles me pediram para vir para a orientação e dar a vocês uma visita à fábrica quando acabar e apresentá-los ao seu chefe."

"Enquanto eu recebo minhas pausas para cigarros e ele não montar na minha bunda, vamos conviver muito bem", Emmett disse.

"Eu pensei que você gostava quando grandes, homens corpulentos montavam na sua bunda", eu brinquei.

"Você deve ter me confundido com você e que cresceu uma nova vagina em você. Lembre-me novamente quando foi a última vez que foi que você transou? Porque eu tenho certeza que eu tive o meu pinto molhado noite passada, enquanto você latiu como um cão e desmaiou no estacionamento."

"Eu não acho que eu estaria se gabando de tocar a bunda de alguma garota que tem um apelido de produto de carne," eu lembrei a ele.

"Sim, isso realmente não foi o meu melhor momento. Eu estou tão decepcionado comigo mesmo que posso prová-lo praticamente."

"Será que tem gosto de sêmen?" Eu perguntei.

"Foda-se. Ela não era um cara", Emmett respondeu, recostando-se na cadeira e cruzando os braços na frente dele.

"Jasper, por favor, me diga que você conhece algumas garotas quentes," Emmett pediu.

Ele soltou uma risada. "Vocês podem estar com sorte garotos; a minha noiva tem algumas amigas solteiras."

"Não se preocupe com o maricas aqui ao meu lado", Emmett disse enquanto Jasper tomou um gole de sua água engarrafada. "Ele está pendurado por um encontro-de-uma-noite, que ele teve há cinco anos com uma garota que cheirava a Cocoa Puffs*."

_* **Cocoa Puffs:** cereal de chocolate, tipo Nescau Ball._

Jasper cuspiu um pouco de sua água e começou a engasgar com o resto. Emmett teve que se inclinar em cima da mesa e dar tapinhas nas costas dele. Depois de recuperado, ele estava ali sentado olhando para mim engraçado.

_Que diabos está acontecendo com as pessoas olhando para mim ultimamente?_

Só então, um dos supervisores entrou e empurrou o vídeo de assédio sexual dentro da máquina. Todo mundo começou a bater palmas e aplaudindo assim que a música começou.

"Por que vocês não vem hoje à noite para jantar e algumas bebidas," Jasper disse sobre os funcionários agitados quando ele começou virar para olhar a frente da sala. "Minha noive pode ver se vocês são dignos o suficiente para suas amigas," ele disse com sorriso.

…

**BPDV**

"Ei, Bella, esse lubrificante realmente tem gosto de cheesecake de morango?"

"Hm, com certeza", eu respondi.

"Será que o Jack Rabbit atinge seu ponto G ou eu preciso conseguir algo mais para isso?"

"Você tem certeza que esta vela de óleo de massagem é legal? A última vez que meu namorado e eu tentamos óleo quente o pênis dele teve queimaduras de segundo grau."

_Mate-me. Apenas mate-me agora._

"Onde exatamente você coloca o anel de pau em um cara? Nós n]ao devemos ter um lugar certo para por isso, porque depois de alguns minutos ele se perdeu na minha vagina. Essa foi uma viagem estranha para a sala de emergência, deixe-me dizer-lhe."

_Eu vou perder minha mente se alguém me fazer mais uma pergunta de merda que eu não posso responder. Isso é tudo que todos tem feito pela última meia hora. PORRA! Basta comprar algo e já sair falando para mim._

"Você deixa um cara usar um vibrador em você? Ouvi dizer que é muito quente."

"Certo olha", eu gritei, segurando minhas mãos para que eles fechassem as matracas. "Eu tenho experiência zero com qualquer uma desta merda. Eu só estou fazendo isso como um favor para a minha amiga para que eu possa ter algum dinheiro extra para o meu novo negócio. Eu tive exatamente um e meio parceiro sexuais na metade da minha vida e eles foram ambas as bonitas de merda de experiências. O primeiro estava na faculdade e estávamos ambos completamente bêbados, eu nunca tive o seu nome e ele me fodeu. O próximo foi um amigo meu, e eu decidi tentar de novo e ver se tem melhor. Seu pai tinha uma chave da sua casa e entrou quando estávamos lá, isso matou completamente qualquer humor que poderia ter sido iniciado. Eu decidi que minha vagina é amaldiçoada. Meus orgasmos foram todos auto induzidos e nunca usei nada que necessita de pilhas, um líquido especial, de instruções ou uma arma de destruição em massa. Aviso se você quiser fazer um pedido, eu vou estar na cozinha. Experimente batatas fritas cobertas de chocolate."

Eu me virei e saí da sala e fui direto para a cozinha. Onde estava um buraco gigante, aberto no chão para engolir você quando se precisava de um? Toda garota lá dentro estava provavelmente falando sobre quão perdedora eu era e como eles estavam indo para dizer a todos que conheciam a nunca negócios conosco. Porra, Alice ia me demitir. Eu ia ter de dizer às pessoas que eu fui demitido da venda de vibradores. Eu não posso nem vender pintos falsos para uma sala cheia de mulheres com tesão. Como você volta dessa merda?

"Oh, querida, coitada de você," Rosalie disse quando ela rapidamente entrou na cozinha e jogou os braços em volta de mim.

Uma coisa que as novas pessoas aprendem sobre mim bem rápido - não invada meu espaço pessoal, ou você vai levar um soco no pescoço.

Fiquei lá dura como uma tábua com os braços para o lado. Eu não entendia abraços. Eu realmente não fazia isso. Um tapinha agradável, duro nas costas funcionava muito bem.

"Eu vou lhe comprar um Jack Rabbit", Rosalie proclamou.

"Whoa, Não, realmente está tudo bem", eu tentei argumentar, enquanto saia do abraço. Aquela coisa assustava a merda fora de mim. Quatro velocidades, orelhas e bolas que giravam. Você deve ter para obter uma autorização da cidade para ao menos ter essa coisa.

Rosalie me puxou de volta para a sala, e depois que ela anunciou que ia me comprar um brinquedo, toda a sala irrompeu em acordo. Muito para minha mortificação, todos elas começaram a comentar entre si sobre o que estavam indo para me comprar. Eu tive que traçar a linha quando eles começaram a falar sobre me jogar em uma festa de Virgem de Vibrador. Eu ouvi as palavras cubos de gelo em formato de pênis e os favores de festa do pênis, e eu comecei a ter dores de cabeça do inferno.

A qualquer momento elas todas iam unir as mãos e cantar Kumbaya para a minha vagina—minha pobre vagina não-amada, que nunca soube o que é um toque pulsante de um pênis de borracha. _Eu sinto muito vagina, eu deveria ter cuidado melhor de você, eu acho._

No final do show, eu vendi o dobro do normal, porque todo mundo comprou dois exemplares de tudo, um para eles e outro para mim. Se a minha vagina não estava coberta de algodão e jeans, ela poderia ter tomado ofensa à sua aparência piedade. Eu jurei que todos elas faziam os seus pedidos olhando para baixo entre as minhas pernas. _Agora, eu sei como as garotas com peitos enormes se sentem quando um cara não olha nos olhos._

Quando a última garota saiu com um abraço para mim e Rosalie e um saco de guloseimas de diversão em sua mão, nós duas desabamos no sofá da sala.

"Obrigada por fazer a festa hoje à noite, Bella", ela disse com um sorriso. "E obrigada pela bandeja incrível de guloseimas. Sério, você tem um dom. Os pretzels cobertos com chocolate regados com caramelo, quase me deram um orgasmo. E isso é dizer muito, considerando que eu estava cercada por fibriladores a noite toda."

"Hum, Rosalie quer dizer _des_fibriladores?"

Ela era uma pessoa muito legal e nós nos dávamos muito bem, mas algumas das coisas que saíram de sua boca essa noite confundiram a mente.

"Espere, o que eu disse? Eu quis dizer vibrador. Oh meu Deus isso é tão estranho!"

Eu só balancei a cabeça e se levantou do sofá para arrumar todo o material para a mala extra que Alice deu-me para os suprimentos. Para a minha sorte, eu tenho que manter toda esta merda na minha casa. Se alguma coisa me acontecer e polícia ou alguma outra figura de autoridade tiver de passar por minha casa, eu ia ser completamente humilhada até depois da morte por me encontrar esta mala.

Oh, Jesus, e se Charlie encontrar esta coisa? Ele ia pensar que eu era uma aberração. Que mulher precisava de uma mala com 117 vibradores e 34 garrafas de lubrificação? Merda, eu precisava deixar esse material na casa de Alice. Eu não lhe disse ainda sobre parte do negócio da Alice. Nenhuma garota jamais deveria ser forçada a ter uma conversa sobre vibradores com o pai. Isso era errado em tantos níveis.

Ele poderia descobrir a primeira vez que ele entrou na loja como qualquer outra pessoa.

"Então, eu vou começar a fazer o seu flyer esta semana, logo que você me enviar fotos dos itens que deseja apresentar nele. Eu vou fazer um para você, um para Alice e, em seguida, aquele que combina com as sua lojas. Você disse que vocês iam se encontrar essa noite e decidir sobre um nome?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou indo hoje à noite para a casa dela e de Jasper. Ei, por que você não vem comigo? Você pode nos ajudar a debater."

"Oh, eu não sei. Eu não quero me impor."

Abaixei-me para fechar a mala e olhei para ela.

"Você definitivamente não vai se impor. Você já conhece Alice e ela sempre faz comida suficiente para alimentar um exército. Realmente, ela não vai se importar."

"Bem, se você acha que ninguém vai se importar. Eu realmente preciso sair e me divertir. Talvez ela possa me encontrar um homem solteiro. Estou tão desesperada que eu posso me resolver com um feio e desempregado enquanto ele tem higiene decente e sabe como me fazer vir."

Olhei fixamente para ela.

"Eu vou terminar a limpeza aqui, e poderia tentar ter um orgasmo também. Eu vou te encontrar lá."

Tenho certeza que minha cabeça explodiu.

"Hum, Rosalie? Você acabou de dizer que ia tentar ter um orgasmo?"

_Por favor, Deus, deixe-me ter ouvido errado._

"Bem, duh! Eu tenho que ter certeza de que o que comprei funciona corretamente não é? Se ele não me der rápido o suficiente, estou devolvendo."

Oh Jesus. Por favor, não deixe que ela me dê um vibrador usado com sua vagina louca sobre ele. Que porra é que eu vou fazer com isso? Preciso de uma luva para materioas perigosos para lidar com um vibrador devolvido?

"Ok, bem, eu vou te ver na casa de Alice, então," eu disse enquanto corria de sua casa, puxando minha mala com rodas atrás de mim.

...

Quinze minutos mais tarde, eu estava caminhando até a casa de Alice e Jasper e entrando. Alice veio voando para o hall de entrada com um olhar de pânico em seu rosto.

"Alice Mary Brandon, você me deve um grande momento. Essa foi a experiência mais horrível da minha vida", eu gritei com ela, enquanto eu desabotoou o casaco.

"Bella, eu tenho que te dizer…"

"Eu convidei Rosalie para jantar," eu interrompi. "E então ela decidiu contar-me que ela estava indo ter um tempo a sós com seu vibrador antes de vir aqui. Eu não vou ser capaz de olhar nos olhos dela esta noite."

"Bella, tem algo..."

"Você poderia ter me avisado que essas mulheres iriam me fazer mil perguntas sobre lubrificante e ponto G que eu não tenho uma porra de pista de como responder", eu reclamei enquanto puxava o meu casaco.

"Você precisa …"

"Eu perdi minha merda após a pergunta sobre anéis penianos ficar preso na vagina e disse-lhes tudo sobre a minha história sexual estelar. Jesus Cristo, Alice, uma mulher que tem cinco anos parada e nem sequer chegou perto de sair durante esse tempo não deve vender brinquedos sexuais!" eu gritei, jogando o meu casaco no gancho ao lado da porta e virando para encará-la.

"Bella, você pode querer manter isso…"

"Eu disse a elas sobre Riley, Alice. RILEY! A única coisa que jurei nunca mais falar de novo. Eu disse a elas tudo sobre ele dar dois impulsos antes de seu pai chegar", eu disse quando comecei a andar para trás para fora da entrada "Eu posso dizer pelo olhar horrorizado em seu rosto que você percebe o quão impressionante esta noite foi para mim."

"Não diga qualquer..."

"Por que diabos você achou que eu seria boa nisso?" Eu disse parando na sala de estar. "Até o final da noite, toda mulher naquela sala estava dando olhares tristes para a minha vagina. Minha vagina vai ter um complexo Alice. Já está me julgando porque está apenas vindo com a minha mão. E eu não conto a transa seca de perna que tivemos uma vez quanto estávamos muito bêbados após o final do primeiro ano porque eu não me lembro de terminar, mesmo que você disse que eu tinha, por isso nem sequer tente argumentar esse caso comigo de novo", eu argumentei enquanto Jasper surgiu próximo a mim com uma garrafa de Grey Goose em sua mão.

Olhei para ele e depois virei para Alice.

"Por que diabos você está me olhando assim?" Perguntei a ela. Sua boca estava aberta e ela ficava olhando atrás de mim por cima do meu ombro.

_Oh merda._

Eu olhei para Jasper e ele me deu um sorriso tranquilizador e estendeu a garrafa de vodka para mim.

_Oh fodida merda. _

"Tem alguém atrás de mim, não é?" Sussurrei.

Alice apenas assenti. Eu engoliu em seco e cegamente avancei ao meu lado para pegar a garrafa da mão de Jasper. Ele já tirou a tampa para mim, então eu o trouxe até meus lábios e tomei um gole e enorme dele.

Eu lentamente virei para a música e para morrer de humilhação. Quando eu finalmente terminei de virar, a garrafa de vodka saiu da minha mão. Graças a Deus Jasper tem reflexos rápidos. Sua mão avançou e agarrou o frasco antes dele cair no chão.

"Então, quem quer uma bebida?" Alice perguntou atrás de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Esses dois acabam comigo, mas a Bella ganha no quesito falta de filtro de todas as fics que eu já li. Sabemos bem quem está na casa da Alice e do Jasper né, quero só ver o que o Edward vai pensar desse <em>desabafo<em> da Bella sobre vibradores, vagina e etc lol**

**Dei uma boa demorada para postar, mas quem está no meu group no facebook (** groups/leilipattzfics/**) recebeu aviso sobre minha demora em traduzir de maio para cá.  
><strong>

**Beijos e até semana que vem  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	7. Tagarela por Cocoa Puffs

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>Deus nos deu um pênis e um cérebro, mas apenas sangue suficiente para usar um de cada vez. ~ Robin Williams<em>

**Capítulo 7 - Tagarela por Cocoa Puffs**

**EPOV**

Orientação levou algumas horas. Quando terminamos, nós três decidimos parar para uma bebida antes de ir para a casa de Jasper.

Estávamos sentados perto da janela em uma mesa de alta em um bar na cidade ao lado. Eu realmente gostei de Jasper. Ele foi para calmo e amigável. Ele nos deu um monte de dicas sobre lugares para ir e coisas para fazer nesta área. A conversa fluiu fácil e parecia que tínhamos conhecido esse cara há anos.

"Eu acho que eu preciso ouvir um pouco mais sobre a Senhorita Cocoa Puffs", Jasper disse depois que ele tomou um gole de cerveja.

Fechei os olhos, desejando que ele esquecesse tudo sobre esse comentário que Emmett fez na fábrica.

"Pensei que você nunca iria perguntar," Emmett disse com um sorriso, ele se recostou na cadeira e colocou as mãos por trás de sua cabeça.

"Oh, você não vai contar esta história idiota", eu disse.

"Edward, eu sou a melhor pessoa possível para contar essa história. Eu tenho uma perspectiva externa sobre a situação e posso dar uma melhor lembrança dos acontecimentos que tiveram lugar naquela noite. Além disso, eu tive que lidar com sua bunda chorona nos últimos cinco anos e sua constante necessidade de parar em lojas de loções e cremes femininos. Talvez Jasper pode dar algum sentido nesse seu cérebro."

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho e não foi porque estava abafado aqui. Eu não podia acreditar que Emmett estava dizendo essa merda. Eu realmente precisava avaliar sua condição de melhor amigo, quando esta noite acabar. Seu cartão de sócio de amizade com Edward Cullen estava sendo revogado.

"Então, vai assim", Emmett começou, ignorando completamente a aparência de irritado que eu estava jogando em sua direção. "Cinco anos atrás, caímos em uma festa da fraternidade em uma faculdade vizinha."

"Espere, então vocês não frequentavam a faculdade?" Jasper interrompeu animadamente.

_Tente conter sua emoção pela minha humilhação idiota._

"Nop", Emmett disse, estalando o 'p'. "Ouvi falar de um amigo de um amigo... você sabe como isso é. Enfim, chegamos nessa festa e o pequeno Eddie aqui vê essa menina do outro lado da sala quando chegamos lá. Juro para você que se poderia fodidamente quase ouvir "Dream Weaver" começando a tocar e ver as estrelas que rodaram a sua cabeça. Ele olha para ela quase por uma hora e meia antes de eu finalmente dizer-lhe para deixar de ser um maricas e ir falar com ela. Ela tinha uma amiga quente assim que eu estava todo naquela merda . "

Revirei os olhos em sua versão da história. Eu esperaria até que ele tivesse acabado para socá-lo no pescoço.

"Então, ele começa a falar com ela. Eles estão fazendo alguma merda citação estúpida de filme que me deixa completamente entediado, então eu virei meus encantos para sua amiga. Estamos totalmente saindo e deixando os dois perdedores na sua cafonice. Esta menina era uma pequena quente e tinha uma bunda que não deixava a desejar. Encontramos o próximo quarto vazio e fodemos como coelhos a noite toda."

Emmett tinha um olhar distante em seus olhos como se estivesse lembrando de cada detalhe.

"Isso é engraçado, porque você não conseguia se lembrar de merda nenhuma sobre ela no dia seguinte. De repente você tem perfeita clareza? Você acordou na banheira sozinho, idiota", eu disse com uma risada.

"Ei, estamos falando sobre você, não eu", ele disse, encolhendo os ombros. "Então, de qualquer maneira, Eddie acorda na manhã seguinte pirando porque ele acha que seu pênis está caindo."

Jasper riu e cuspiu um pouco de sua cerveja. "Ok, por que diabos você achava que seu pau estava caindo?"

Eu bufou. "Porque…"

"Porque o Eddie aqui fodeu uma virgem e tinha uma cobra sangrenta", ele disse, interrompendo-me com uma gargalhada.

"Ok, falando sério, você está fazendo essa coisa toda soar realmente horrível. Você precisa trabalhar em suas habilidades de contar histórias, seu idiota", eu reclamei.

"Não há nada sobre o que eu disse que não é verdade. Você só está chateado depois de todos esses anos que você nunca foi capazes de encontrá-la ou o seu cheiro."

"Uau, então você procurou por esta menina e nunca descobri quem era ela?" Jasper perguntou.

Emmett começou a responder-lhe, mas eu o soquei no peito.

"Você cale a boca. É a minha vez", eu disse a ele.

Eu suspirei. Eu odiava pensar sobre esta parte. Por alguma razão fazia o meu peito doer.

"Sim, eu procurei por ela. Perguntei a todos no campus de merda e ninguém pode me dizer nada. Eu mesmo fui na secretaria e tentei subornar a secretária para me deixar olhar através de anuários", expliquei.

"Ha ha, ela chamou a polícia para você, lembra?" Emmett riu.

"Hum, sim eu me lembro. Ela chamou a polícia porque você disse a ela que precisávamos olhar as fotos de todas as estudantes do sexo feminino e ver qual delas me dava tesão. Ela pensou que eu era um pervertido."

"Então, por que você quis tanto encontrá-la? Quero dizer, todo mundo tem encontros de uma noite em algum momento. A maioria dos caras se consideram com sorte que eles não têm de lidar com toda a coisa de manhã, depois da besteira", Jasper indicou.

Eu deveria me sentir envergonhado com esta merda, mas com toda honestidade, eu não fiz. Mesmo que tivesse acabado de conhecê-lo, Jasper era o tipo de cara que eu poderia confiar e que não iria me julgar.

"Havia algo sobre ela," eu disse com um encolher de ombros. "Algo que chamou-me e me fez querer apenas ficar perto dela. Ela tem o meu senso de humor e tivemos o mesmo gosto para música e filmes. Tudo o que eu lembro sobre ela apenas me faz querer encontrá-la e ver se ela realmente existiu. E não tinha nada a ver com o sexo. Embora, eu gostaria de pedir desculpas a ela por arruinar a sua primeira vez desde que foi completamente destruído. é mais do que isso apesar de tudo. Nenhuma mulher jamais esteve em minha mente, tanto quanto ela. E me deixa fodidamente louco que eu não consigo lembrar o rosto dela", eu disse, irritado enquanto joguei a tampa da minha garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa.

O entendimento pareceu lavar o rosto de Jasper e ele acenou com a cabeça. Um segundo atrás, ele quase parecia com raiva de mim. Estranho.

"Ok, você tem toda a merda melosa fora do caminho, agora lhe conte sobre a merda que você faz de perseguidor assustador", Emmett disse incisivamente.

"Foda-se. Não sou uma merda de perseguidor."

"Certo, porque você arrastar a minha bunda em todas as fodidas lojas femininas e fazendo-me ficar lá enquanto você cheira tudo o que é feito com chocolate ou alguma merda não é estranho. E não pense que eu não esqueci a última vez alguns meses atrás, quando a funcionária perguntou-nos há quanto tempo estávamos namorando e você coloca o seu braço em volta de mim e disse: 'Bem, querida, este grande e forte homem macaco e eu estamos juntos há muito tempo'," disse ele , imitando a voz aguda que eu usei na época.

Jasper atirou a cabeça para trás e riu e até mesmo eu achei graça na memória. Emmett se virou e saiu correndo da loja sem dizer uma palavra naquele dia. Realmente foi impagável.

"Certo, então depois de cinco anos eu não posso tirar o seu cheiro fora da minha cabeça. Grande negócio. E não é que eu procurei cada loja que vende loção e apenas fiz uma lista a cada fim de semana idiota. Se eu passar por uma, eu entro e sinto o cheiro da loção. Nenhuma delas cheira a ela e isso é fodidamente irritante. Mas não importa o quanto eu tente, eu simplesmente não posso deixar passar a chance de encontrar aquele cheiro de novo. Isso me deixa malditamente louco."

Ambos os homens estavam sentados lá olhando para mim. Porra, estava realmente crescendo uma vagina em mim.

"Você, meu amigo precisar bater essa garota fora de seu sistema de uma vez por todas. Nós realmente precisamos achar uma garota legal que não vai te foder e vai fazer você esquecer essa mulher misteriosa", Emmett disse com um agitação triste da sua cabeça.

"Eu apenas posso ter uma garota para você", Jasper disse com um sorriso.

"Hey, talvez possamos até convencê-la a passar algum 3 Musketeers***** em sua vagina. Vamos apenas dizer-lhe que você tem um fetiche de Willy Wonka", Emmett disse com uma risada, terminando sua cerveja.

_*** 3 Musketeers: **uma marca de chocolate._

Eu chutei a perna da cadeira, enquanto ele se inclinou para trás em dois deles. Enquanto eu observava-o se esforçam para obter o equilíbrio e não cair para trás sobre o piso de madeira, eu pensei que ouvi Jasper dizer algo que soava como sussurro: "Isso não será necessário."

…

Quando chegamos à casa de Jasper, sua noiva, Alice, saiu da cozinha para cumprimentar e Emmett e eu paramos no nosso caminho.

"Ei, você não é a garota do bar na noite passada?" Eu perguntei. Era a coisa pequena com cabelo preto curto. "Alice, certo?"

Assim que nos viu seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca abriu-se. Mas ela ganhou sua compostura rapidamente e sorriu.

"Uau, eu estou surpresa que você lembrou. Quando você saiu do bar você pensou que era de dois mil e cinco e que você queria saber por que eles estavam te servindo desde que você era menor de idade."

Eu fiz uma careta ao lembrar disso, francamente, eu não lembro de tudo.

"Realmente, não se preocupe com isso", ela riu quando viu meu desconforto. "Foi muito divertido apontando e rindo de você toda a noite", ela brincou.

"Lembre-me para nunca ficar bêbado perto de você novamente. Eu poderia acordar com a cabeça raspada", eu disse com uma risada.

Alice fez um sinal para nós a seguirmos pelo resto do caminho para a sala.

"Não se preocupe, eu nunca faria algo assim", ela prometeu com um sorriso como encontramos um lugar para sentar.

"Não minta, querida", Jasper riu enquanto ele balançava o braço sobre Alice e descansou-o no encosto do sofá. "Na noite em que te conheci, eu tive que tirar um marcador preto de sua mão, porque você estava indo para escrever 'insira aqui pênis' na bochecha de um cara com uma seta apontando para a boca."

Alice deu um pulo do sofá e de repente agarrou a mão de Jasper.

"Querido, posso falar com você por um segundo na cozinha?", ela perguntou, puxando-o antes que ele pudesse responder.

"Desculpe, nós vamos estar de volta", Jasper disse sobre seu ombro enquanto ele foi rapidamente levado para fora da sala.

Emmett se inclinou para frente, colocou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e sussurrou sobre a mesa do café para mim.

"Porra, essa garota ainda parece tão malditamente familiar. Espero que eu não tenha dormido com ela. Isso seria meio estranho, né? Quero dizer, nós acabamos de conhecer esse cara. Ele é legal. Eu não quero ter que dizer a ele que eu vi a vagina de sua namorada. Ele pode não nos deixar comer o jantar e eu estou morrendo de fome pra caralho."

"Emmett, eu tenho certeza que ela teria dito alguma coisa por agora, se tivesse acontecido", eu assegurei ele.

"Eu não sei cara. Ela olhou surpresa ao nos ver agora. Eu aposto que está ali agora discutindo sobre o meu pênis. O que você acha que ela está dizendo? Você acha que ela está dizendo a ele que era o melhor sexo ela já teve? Eu não tive uma briga em muito tempo. Talvez eu devesse me esticar."

"Jesus, como você se encaixa o seu ego através de portas?" Perguntei como o som da abertura da porta da frente e de encerramento parou reflexões Emmett.

Mais rápido do que eu já vi ninguém se mexer, Alice voou para fora da cozinha e saiu correndo para a porta da frente. Eles tinham um hall de entrada em torno do canto da sala de modo que não podia ver quem tinha acabado de chegar aqui, mas nós definitivamente poderíamos ouvi-la.

"Alice Mary Brandon, você me deve um grande momento. Essa foi a experiência mais horrível da minha vida."

_Puta merda, eu conheço essa voz._

Vozes suaves encheram a sala como Jasper saiu da cozinha com uma garrafa gigante de Grey Goose em uma mão e duas garrafas de cerveja na outra. Ele colocou as garrafas na frente de Emmett e eu e virei o rosto em direção do hall de entrada, mas não me movi de onde ele estava.

A voz no saguão de repente ficou muito alto.

"Eu perdi minha merda após a pergunta sobre anéis penianos ficar preso na vagina e disse-lhes tudo sobre a minha história sexual estelar. Jesus Cristo, Alice, uma mulher que tem cinco anos parada e nem sequer chegou perto de sair durante esse tempo não deve vender brinquedos sexuais!"

_Ouch. Nós provavelmente não deveríamos estar ouvindo isso. Ela vai ficar puta._

Jasper tirou a tampa da vodka e jogou-a sobre a mesa do café. Eu pensei que ele ia tomar a bebida direto da garrafa ou algo assim, mas ele apenas ficou lá segurando , esperando.

Pelo menos Alice estava tentando levá-la a falar um pouco mais baixo. Ouvimos algumas de suas tentativas, mas eles foram completamente despercebidas.

_Merda, um de nós devia dizer alguma coisa. Alertá-la à nossa presença, caminhas até elas ou tossir ou algo assim. Mas, como os idiotas que somos, apenas ficamos ali, esperando para ouvir mais._

O nome Riley foi gritado e algo sobre ele dar duas estocadas antes de seu pai os atrapalhar. Ok, agora eu queria ouvir mais. Emmett devia ter tido a mesma ideia, porque nós dois inclinamos nossos corpos mais perto da porta para que pudéssemos ouvir melhor.

Felizmente, não houve necessidade disso. De repente, tudo estava alto e em bom som enquanto ela caminhava de costas para nós na sala, enquanto Alice seguiu, balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

"Por que diabos você achou que eu seria boa nisso?" ela disse quando chegou e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

Era a garota do bar na noite passada. Aleluia!

_E não me julgue porque eu sabia que era ela logo que vi sua bunda. _Essa era uma bunda muito, muito bom queria ficar de joelhos e louvar a Deus e os fabricantes de jeans que ela usava. Eu queria foder essa bunda.

_Espere, isso não saiu direito. Quero dizer, sim que cara não queria? Mas ela pode não ser para esse tipo de coisa. Isso é algo que você tem que discutir com uma mulher. Você não pode simplesmente ir ao redor ou você vai ter soco na cara e as palavras, "Buraco errado idiota", gritado para você._

A palavra 'vagina' sendo gritada foi a única coisa que puxou minha mente e meu sonho de pau nessa bunda.

"Até o final da noite, toda mulher naquela sala estava dando olhares tristes para a minha vagina. Minha vagina vai ter um complexo Alice."

Jasper era o único de nós com algum cérebro neste momento. Ele foi até as duas mulheres e ficou em silêncio ao lado da outra com a ótima bunda, com a garrafa de vodka ainda na mão.

"Já está me julgando porque está apenas vindo com a minha mão. E eu não conto a transa seca de perna que tivemos uma vez quanto estávamos muito bêbados após o final do primeiro ano porque eu não me lembro de terminar, mesmo que você disse que eu tinha, por isso nem sequer tente argumentar esse caso comigo de novo."

_Eu já perdeu toda a função motora. Alguém verifique e veja se eu gozei aqui._

"Por que diabos você está me olhando assim?" , ela perguntou irritada quando olhou entre Alice e Jasper.

Ela sussurrou algo e Alice apenas assentiu e olhou em nossa direção. Pela velocidade com que a mão dela voou e pegou a garrafa de vodka e virou, eu estou supondo que ela só percebeu que havia outras pessoas na sala ouvindo a conversa sobre blá, blá, blá, masturbação, blá, blá, blá, menina-menina-em-ação.

Ela virou lentamente em torno de seu corpo e seus olhos voaram direto para mim. Senti-me como se o fôlego havia sido batido fora de mim e vi a garrafa de vodka deslizar de suas mãos.

Jasper calmamente esticou o braço e pegou a garrafa antes de bater no chão, enquanto eu sentava lá olhando para a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Ok, eu sabia que a vi ontem à noite, mas eu estava bêbado e tinha olhos de cerveja. Minha lembrança do seu rosto em minha mente não poderia ter sido tão preciso quanto eu pensava que era. Felizmente, ela era tão bonita quanto eu me lembrava. E agora eu me senti muito mal por ela parecer tão horrorizada com tudo o que ela deixou escapar para Alice quando ela pensou que não havia mais ninguém aqui.

"Então, quem quer uma bebida?" Alice perguntou alegremente enquanto se movia em torno da beleza de cabelos castanhos.

Emmett e eu sem palavras, levantamos nossas garrafas de cerveja para mostrar a Alice estávamos todos servidos. Alice agarrou o braço do pobre moça e a arrastou para a sala de estar, e eu a vi trazer a garrafa de vodka até seus lábios e tomar outro gole enquanto caminhava.

Alice pegou a garrafa dela e bateu com ele na mesa do café.

"_Edward,_ essa é _Bella. Bella,_ este é _Edward_," Alice disse, enfatizando nossos nomes por algum motivo.

_Bella. O nome dela se encaixava perfeitamente._

"Nós meio que nos conhecemos na noite passada", eu disse com um sorriso.

Ela soltou uma risada histérica.

Alice se sentou no sofá, puxando Bella ao lado dela.

"Bem, nós temos alguns minutos antes do jantar ficar pronto. Jasper me disse que vocês acabaram de se mudar de Seattle, não é mesmo?" Alice perguntou enquanto Jasper voltou para o seu lugar ao lado dela no sofá que tinha previamente desocupado.

Eu assenti. "Sim, fomos transferidos para a Fábrica Automotiva de Forks."

Virei o meu olhar de volta para Bella. Seu joelho estava saltando para cima e para baixo em um ritmo frenético. Alice se aproximou e pôs a mão sobre ele para parar o movimento.

"Então, Bella, há quanto tempo você é garçonete?" Eu perguntei. Eu queria saber tudo o que havia sobre ela. E eu não ia mentir, eu estava morrendo de vontade de ouvir sua voz novamente e aprender mais sobre sua vagina e brinquedos sexuais.

_Merda, por favor, não me deixe ficar de pau duro agora._

"Quase cinco anos", ela disse.

Outro riso estranho borbulhou dela.

_Quão grande foi a parte da vodka que ela engoliu daquela garrafa?_

"Alice, eu não aguento mais", Emmett interrompido. "Você parece familiar pra caralho."

Bella saltou nos pés, os joelhos batendo na mesa de café e derrubando as duas garrafas de cerveja. Felizmente eles já estavam vazias.

"Eu acho que ouvi o timer do forno. Alice, você ouviu se o timer apitou?" ela perguntou.

Alice sacudiu a cabeça casualmente. "Não. Definitivamente não ouvi o timer", disse ela com um sorriso.

Eu vi como Bella virou as costas para nós e enfrentou Alice.

"O timer definitivamente apitou. Você simplesmente não ouvi porque você não estava prestando atenção. Precisamos ir ver a comida. Porque o timer. Apitou."

"Ei, Alice," Emmett disse. "Acho que ela está tentando lhe dizer que o timer apitou!"

Ele riu da própria piada e eu estiquei o braço e bati no seu.

Observar seu rosto ir de horrorizado a vergonha para nervoso era fascinante. Ela era como um trem e eu não pude parar de olhar.

Alice suspirou e finalmente se levantou, sorrindo para mim e Emmett enquanto se desculpava e seguiu Bella para cozinha.

Emmett se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido: "Eu acho que definitivamente fodi com ela."

* * *

><p><strong>Amosou essa fic hahaha vocês também morrem de rir né? Me divirto demais traduzindo. Eu dei uma revisada no capítulo, mas não foi super betado, então se teve algum errinho desculpe.**

**Se passar das 160 reviews eu posto no domingo que tal? Tenho certeza que vocês querem saber como será esse jantar haha  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	8. Mordidas da Vagina de Bella

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>A honestidade pode ser a melhor política, mas é importante lembrar que aparentemente, por eliminação, a desonestidade é a segunda melhor politíca.~ George Carlin<em>

**Capítulo 8 - Mordidas da Vagina de Bella**

**BPOV**

_Oh, Jesus Cristo. Oh, porra. Pode uma pessoa morrer de humilhação? Porrafodamaldição._

"Eu acho que estou tendo um ataque cardíaco. Ou talvez um derrame. Qual é aquele que faz o braço esquerdo ficar dormente?"

_Perdi todas as funções cerebrais. É isso. Eu estou morrendo._

"Derrame", Alice disse com uma voz inexpressiva enquanto me seguiu até a cozinha.

"Merda. Estou tendo um derrame. Sinta meu pulso. Está parecendo estranho para você?" Eu perguntei, empurrando meu braço para ela.

Alice deu um tapa na minha mão. "Pelo amor de Deus, Bella, controle-se."

"Edward. Seu nome é Edward. E ele não tem ideia de quem eu sou," eu choraminguei.

_Porra, eu odeio as garotas Whiney. Estou virando uma menina, insegura chorona. Vou ter que chutar minha própria bunda._

Alice se abaixou na frente do forno e deu uma espiada no interior da lasanha assando. Ela se virou e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

"Você acha que está ruim? Esse idiota do Emmett acha que dormiu comigo. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. Ele está tentando lembrar se ele sabe como eu sou nua. Como se eu tivesse deixado minha vagina perto de alguém que usa uma camisa com "Eu caguei hoje". ele nem sequer se lembra de ter me encontrado naquela noite ou o quanto ele estava perto de ter pau e bolas permanentemente desenhados em seu rosto."

"Realmente Alice? Você está comparando o fato de que um cara não lembra de ter dito o que ele faria com você porque você tinha peitos bonitos com o meu doador-de-esperma de-encontro-de-uma-noite sentado a sete metros de distância e não sabe nem quem diabos eu sou? Realmente? É isso que você está fazendo agora, porque eu só quero ter certeza de que entendi corretamente, e não acidentalmente usei um bong cheio de droga ruim a caminho daqui" Eu esbravejei.

Alice revirou os olhos para mim.

"Jesus Louco na Merda, tome outro Red Bull e chupe mais um quilo de Pixie Stix por que não?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus quadris e dei-lhe o meu melhor "Eu vou foder você com o olhar."

"Ok, então esta não é a situação ideal para encontrar novamente com o pai do seu bebê, eu vou te dar isso. Mas isso está feito. Ele está aqui e não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso agora. Então, puxe a sua grande coisa de menina e leva a sua bunda lá pra fora."

Nós nos olhamos fixamente por um momento.

"Eu sei onde você estava indo com isso, mas não funcionou", ela disse.

"Sim, eu percebi isso, assim que disse. Da próxima vez eu vou ficar com a calcinha de menina-grande."

Eu comecei a andar para trás e para frente pela cozinha.

"Quais são as chances de merda, Alice? Primeiro, ele aparece o bar e agora ele está aqui. Em sua casa. E ele está falando comigo como se eu fosse uma garota nova que ele acabou de conhecer e que quer conhecer."

"Bem, tecnicamente, você é uma garota nova que ele acabou de conhecer", ela disse com um encolher de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "Sei que nós encontramos ontem à noite, se ele simplesmente não te reconheceu porque ele estava mais bêbado do que Mel Gibson quando ele ligou para sua esposa louca, mas eu acho que é seguro dizer, ele realmente não se lembra quem você é."

Não era culpa dela que ela podia ser tão indiferente sobre essa coisa toda. Eu nunca disse a ela o quanto eu realmente pensava sobre ele ao longo dos anos. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto esse homem sentado em sua sala de jantar tinha ocupado meus pensamentos e sonhos.

Em todos os cenários que eu fiz na minha cabeça sobre um dia encontrá-lo, eles sempre começava da mesma maneira. Ele se lembraria de mim e tudo sobre aquela noite imediatamente e pediria desculpas por nunca ter tentado me encontrar. Iríamos nos beijar na chuva e andar a cavalo juntos ao longo da praia.

Ou talvez eu vi muitos comerciais de merda.

Ao vê-lo novamente, sabendo que ele não tinha ideia sobre a noite que passamos juntos, sugou um grande momento. Especialmente desde que eu estava criando um lembrete dessa noite e tinha que pensar nisso toda vez que eu olhava para o meu filho.

"Como é que eu vou mesmo começar a contar-lhe sobre Mason quando ele não tem ideia de quem eu sou? Ele nunca vai acreditar em mim."

"Não necessariamente. Jasper disse que falou tudo sobre você, esta tarde, quando eles estavam no bar."

Parei meu ritmo maníaco e olhei para ela. Meu coração começou a bater furiosamente de novo.

"O quê?"

"Eu acho que ele disse Jasper sobre uma _garota_", ela disse com aspas no ar. "Que ele conheceu anos atrás em uma festa da fraternidade e como ele pensava nela nesses cinco anos. Jasper não teve a chance de elaborar sobre tudo o que foi dito, porque você escolheu esse momento para entrar na casa dizendo a todos sobre sua vagina negligenciada e as duas estocadas de Riley."

"Maldito inferno", eu sussurrei.

"Foi por isso que Jasper os convidava. Eu não tive a chance de dizer-lhe que vimos Edward ontem à noite no bar, ele não tinha ideia. Ele só descobriu que Edward estava ligado a isso de alguma forma pelo o que ele disse."

_Ele SE lembrava de mim! Bem, não de mim, mas "de mim" naquela noite. O "de mim" que ele conheceu na festa. Eu preciso parar de dizer "de mim"._

"Um pouco de atenção antes sido bom. Você sabe que existe este dispositivo bacana chamado celular certo?" Eu reclamei.

"Oh, cala a boca. Eu estava tão surpresa quanto você. Eles chegaram aqui logo antes que você", argumentou enquanto pegou pratos no armário.

"Não há nenhuma maneira de que você estivesse, mesmo remotamente, tão surpresa quanto eu. Se eu acordar amanhã com os meus peitos costurados ao tapete, eu não estaria em tanto estado de choque."

"Hey, eu tentei te avisar. Várias vezes. Não é minha culpa que todo mundo agora sabe que você tem uma vagina com raiva."

Jasper escolheu aquele momento para meter a cabeça na cozinha.

"Se vocês duas doidas terminaram de discutir sobre a raivosa who-ha da Bella, eu e os garotos gostaríamos de comer em algum momento neste século."

"Você e 'os garotos'? Você só se encontrou com eles hoje. A Fraternidade Ya Ya já tem um aperto de mão secreto e uma senha?" Alice brincou.

Jasper fez uma produção de agarrar a virilha. "Aperto de mão secreto - checado. E a senha é 'Mordidas da Vagina de Bella'."

Eu joguei uma luva de forno nele ele, atingindo-o direto no rosto.

Só então a campainha do forno apitou e a campainha da casa tocou.

"Provavelmente é a Rosalie," Alice disse enquanto abria a porta do forno e tirava a forma de lasanha. "Momento perfeito. Vamos todos nos sentar e comer, ela irá inevitavelmente dizer um monte de merda e todo mundo vai esquecer o seu pikachu. Dessa forma, você pode se concentrar em descobrir uma maneira de dizer a Edward que seus meninos podem nadar."

...

Quinze minutos depois estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar, enchendo nossos pratos. Felizmente, o meu embaraço anterior foi empurrado para o lado enquanto eu observava Emmett babar sobre Rosalie. Infelizmente, eu não poderia fazer o mesmo com a situação de Edward já que ele estava sentado em frente de mim e eu não conseguia parar de olhar para ele.

_Foda-se ele é quente. Quero dizer, realmente, realmente quente. Por que não me lembro dele sendo tão quente assim há cinco anos? Foco Bella. Ei Edward, e quanto a este tempo louco que estamos tendo? Falando de louco, seu sêmen tem uma louca nadada de costas._

"Então, eu estava na pista da esquerda e algum idiota tentou vir para onde eu estava e eu tive que bater no meu freio para que eu não batesse no medium."

Todos paramos o que estávamos fazendo e esperamos que Rosalie para corrigir seu erro. A não ser que ela realmente quis dizer que ela quase passou o seu carro em alguém que pudesse se comunicar com os mortos.

"Hum, Rose, que quer dizer _mediano_?" Eu perguntei.

Ela parou com o garfo a meio caminho de sua boca e me olhou engraçado. "A coisinha de cimento no meio da estrada não se chama medium?"

Edward tentou encobrir uma risada com tosse, e eu vi Emmett bater na sua lateral.

"Está tudo bem, Rosalie. Você pode chamá-lo do que você quiser", Emmett disse, batendo na mão dela com segurança.

"Oh, Bella, eu esqueci de te dizer. A compra que fiz esta noite funcionou incrivelmente!"

Eu nunca deveria estar tomando a minha água naquele momento. Assim que as palavras saíram da boca de Rosalie, eu respirei fundo em estado de choque e a água desceu pelo tubo errado. Comecei engasgando e tossindo, lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto enquanto Alice colocou seu garfo e começou a bater-me nas costas.

"O que você comprou?" Emmett perguntou como mais um bocado de comida e ignorou o fato de que eu estava morrendo sobre a mesa.

Edward, pelo menos, me deu um olhar preocupado. Um quente, olhar preocupado.

_Ei Edward, falando de quente - sua carne quente teve um encontro com os meus ovos._

"O melhor vibrador que já tive", Rosalie anunciou orgulhosamente.

Foi a vez de Emmett engasgar. Alguns pedaços da lasanha voou para fora da boca, enquanto ele bateu com o punho contra o peito.

Isso estava começando a parecer como uma convenção de Heimlich*****.

***Heimlich: **_Ela disse isso por causa da Manobra e Heimlich, que é o melhor método pré-hospitalar de desobstrução das vias aéreas superiores por corpo estranho, resumindo, é usado quando alguém está engasgado._

"Sério, Alice, você tem alguns grandes produtos à venda. Eu mal posso esperar para experimentar o resto das coisas que eu comprei. E você, Bella? Será que você vai ter algum tempo sozinha com todos os brinquedos todas compraram para você hoje à noite?" ela disse com uma piscadela e balançando suas sobrancelhas.

"Espere, todo mundo comprou vibradores?" Alice questionou, de repente esquecendo o fato de que todos deveriam estar pensando em algo diferente do que na minha senhora.

"Não, isso não é de totalmente desconfortável. Obrigada por perguntar", eu disse baixinho, com um rolar de olhos.

"Podemos voltar ao que Rosalie estava dizendo? Eu gostaria de mais alguns detalhes sobre seu tempo sozinha", Emmett disse enquanto se recuperava de ter macarrão presto em sua traquéia.

"Eeew", eu murmurei.

"Então, você realmente vende brinquedos sexuais?" Edward me disse com um olhar sonhador em seus olhos.

Eu podia sentir meu rosto esquentando. De todas as pessoas essa não era uma conversa que eu queria ter com ele. Eu estava tentando descobrir uma maneira de dizer-lhe a sua amada maionese***** tinha habilidades loucas e ninguém nesta mesa conseguia parar de falar sobre vibradores.

_***Maionese: **no original mayonnaise também é uma gíria para sêmen. _

"Tecnicamente, ela não vende. Ela só está fazendo isso como um favor para mim", Alice entrou na conversa, poupando-me de tentar explicar. "Estamos começando um negócio juntas. Eu vendo brinquedos sexuais e ela vai vender biscoitos e doces."

"Eu gosto de sexo e... doooooooces yeeaaahhh," Emmett cantava, fodendo completamente as palavras da canção.

"Oh, então, em resposta à sua pergunta Alice, sim!" Rosalie disse por cima da versão pobre de Emmett da canção sexo e doces. "Esta noite todo mundo comprou um vibrador para a Bella! Com quantos você acabou Bella? Vinte?" Rose perguntou. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar que você nunca usou um em si mesmo. Isso é apenas insano. Nenhum orgasmo se aproxima ao que você pode ter com uma dessas coisas."

_Isso não estava acontecendo agora. Isso era um sonho não era? Como um daqueles onde você está nu na frente de sua escola inteira e todo mundo está apontando para você e rindo. Só que desta vez, eu estou deitada na mesa de jantar nua e todo mundo está apontando vibradores para mim._

"Oh meu Deus, eu sei certo?" Alice concordou, inclinando-se para que ela pudesse falar com Rosalie. "Eu posso ter orgasmos múltiplos em segundos com o Jack Rabbit."

Alice era uma traidora. Traidora Alice. Isso é o que eu estava chamando ela de agora em diante. Fodida Traidora Alice.

"Sem ofensas bebê", disse Alice timidamente para Jasper.

"Sem problemas amor. Contanto que você venha eu estou feliz", disse ele com um sorriso, ele se inclinou e beijou seu ombro.

"Bella, você absolutamente tem que ir para casa hoje à noite e usar o Jack Rabbit. E então me ligue imediatamente depois eme dê um relatório," Rosalie disse animadamente.

"Não, ela não deve usar o JR na sua primeira vez Alguém te comprar um pequeno?" Alice perguntou olhando para mim. "Um pequeno é a melhor aposta para a sua primeira vez. É pequeno, não faz muito barulho, mas é poderoso como a merda", Alice explicou.

_Essas pessoas estão seriamente discutindo como eu deveria me dar um orgasmo na mesa de jantar como se eles estivessem discutindo as instruções para montar uma estante de livros? Insira lado A em sua vagina e torça. Que diabos vai acontecer agora?_

"Desculpe," Eu disse a Edward. "A minha vagina geralmente não é tópico na conversa de jantar."

Ele foi o único que me ouviu uma vez que todos os outros na mesa estavam... porra, ainda falando sobre minha Deus danada vagina.

Ele riu e me deu um sorriso tranquilizador e por algum motivo estranho, eu queria subir em cima da mesa e lamber sua boca.

"Muito bem, agora estou curioso. Eu quero ver essas coisas e que eles podem fazer. Bella, vá até seu carro e traga", Emmett disse enquanto puxou o celular do bolso. "Essa coisa tem uma câmera de vídeo em algum lugar..." Ele parou, empurrando um monte de botões.

"Hum, não. Não vou trazer vibradores que eu não confirmou nem nego que recebi. Então cale a boca e coma o seu jantar."

"Pena que Riley não tinha um com ele. Você poderia ter pelo menos vindo antes de seu pai chegar em casa", Rosalie riu.

"Ooooh, isso eu tenho que ouvir", Emmett disse, esquecendo momentaneamente em filmar um pornô amador com seu telefone celular.

"Não. Absolutamente não", eu protestei.

"Awww, não me sinto mal, Bella. Todo mundo tem uma experiência sexual constrangedora. Inferno, Edward teve relações sexuais com uma virgem quando ele estava bêbado uma vez na faculdade e nunca descobriu o nome dela."

_*grilos, grilos*_

Tenho certeza de Jasper, Alice e eu parecíamos que acabamos de presenciar um acidente de carro horrível. E tecnicamente, nós meio que tínhamos. Eu me senti como se estivesse isolando a mesa com fita de cena do crime. "Vão para trás gente, não há nada para ver aqui - apenas o auto respeito da Bella que está deitado na merda."

Ninguém disse uma palavra depois da referência casual de Emmett a minha noite com o homem na minha frente que mudou a minha vida para sempre. Meus olhos olharam para Edward para ver sua reação e ele parecia envergonhado.

Eu comecei a bater meu pé nervosamente, minha perna subindo e descendo. Alice esticou debaixo da mesa e pôs a mão no meu joelho.

"Emmet, Jesus, homem", Edward murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Bella..."

Eu interrompi Alice. Ela estava me dando um olhar que claramente dizia que agora era a oportunidade perfeita para falar, mas eu não estava pronta para isso ainda. Em vez disso, eu deixei o fluxo de vômito verbal sair.

"Então, eu costumava trabalhar com este Riley no bar. Nós éramos bons amigos e tentamos ter algo de amigos com benefícios. Seu pai que ficou viúvo recentemente tinha acabado de se aposentar e se mudou para o apartamento acima da sua garagem. Era no meio do verão e estávamos todos em casa assistindo a um filme. Seu pai decide se levantar e ir pescar por algumas horas. Então, ele sai e começamos com uns amassos no sofá. "

Todos na mesa parou de comer e estavam todos olhando para mim, me esperando para ir em frente. Olhei em todos os lugares, mas para Edward.

_Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou fazendo isso. Estou cobrindo uma humilhação com outra._

"Então, estamos nus da cintura para baixo e ele mergulha dentro. Exatamente dois segundos depois, a porta se abre e o seu pai entre. Ele está muito ocupado tentando passar pela porta com uma vara de pesca e uma caixa de equipamentos que ele não percebe nós dois nos esforçando ao redor no sofá tentando jogar um cobertor sobre a metade inferior de nós."

O ombro Emmett está tremendo no riso silencioso, Edward olhou como se sentisse muito e todos os outros apenas assentiram com a cabeça para cima e para baixo, uma vez que tinham ouvido essa história antes.

"Então, seu pai entra na sala, senta no meio do chão e começa a organizar sua caixa de pesca e nos conta sobre como o lago foi fechado para a pesca. Enquanto isso, estamos debaixo de um cobertor pesado de lã no sofá atrás dele, no meio de julho."

"Totalmente nada suspeito," Edward brincou.

Eu finalmente olhei para ele e respirei fundo para continuar.

"Sim, não muito Riley considerando não tinha condicionado e era cerca de trinta e sete graus naquele dia."

Emmett balançou a cabeça com diversão. "Então o que diabos você fez?"

"Bem, eu sentei lá horrorizada e Riley começou a cavar nas almofadas do sofá buscando sua boxer. Quanto mais ele cavava, mais o cobertor estava ameaçando deixar o meu colo nu. Eu estava segurando aquela coisa como a minha vida enquanto o pai dele continuava a murmurar sobre iscas e quilos de iscas na nossa frente. Riley finalmente encontrou sua boxer e bermuda e começou a dançar para entrar neles sob o cobertor. enquanto isso, eu ainda estava tentando segurar o cobertor e achar a minha calcinha ao mesmo tempo, mas não consegui encontrar em qualquer lugar. Mas encontrei meu short assim que quando arranquei aquele cobertor quase gritando em vitória quando puxei Riley puxou o cobertor fora de nosso colo porque eu estava suando pra caramba com essa coisa."

Todo mundo estava bem divertido com a minha história, e eu não me importava muito neste ponto, uma vez que não estávamos falando sobre eu conseguir um orgasmo ou o Edward estourando uma cereja.

"Você está esquecendo a melhor parte, Bella," Jasper me lembrou.

"Oh sim. Então, quando Riley puxou o cobertor de cima de nós, minha calcinha devia estar presa em algum lugar lá dentro. Foi voando pelo ar e atingiu o pai dele na cabeça."

"Então o que você fez?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu fiz o que qualquer mulher adulta que se preze faria, quando está confrontando com uma situação como essa. Eu me levantei e corri como o diabo daquela casa e nunca mais voltei lá novamente."

...

O resto da noite foi muito bem. Terminamos de jantar e Alice fez os homens tirarem os pratos enquanto ela, Rosalie e eu poderíamos pensar em nomes para o negócio. Nós tínhamos reduzido a três que tenhamos amado e não poderíamos decidir entre eles. E então os caras se juntaram a nós e as sugestões foram imediatamente para a sarjeta.

Pênis de Plástico e Doces.

Paus e Cookies.

Sexo e Doce. _Vou te dar um palpite de quem sugeriu isso._

Lubrificantes e Dedos de Senhora.

Anéis Penianos e Confeitaria.

Eu sentei no sofá o tempo todo fingindo prestar atenção, mas tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para Edward. Toda vez que ele sorria eu sentia como se alguém me desse um soco no estômago que era simplesmente estúpido. Eu nem sequer o conhecia. Ele era um caso-de-uma-noite.

_Ele também tem muito em comum com você. Mais do que qualquer outro cara que você tenha saído antes._

Nada disso significa nada agora. Assim que eu lhe disser que ele é um pai e tem um filho de quatro anos e meio, ele provavelmente iria me odiar. Pelo menos eu tive nove meses para me acostumar com a ideia. Que homem solteiro lindo, em seus vinte anos queria ser informado que estava sobrecarregado com a responsabilidade gigante de uma criança pelos próximos treze anos, mais ou menos?

Ele estava indo de cabeça para as colinas quando eu lhe dissesse. Ele ia gritar, virar e correr. Como um daqueles personagens de desenhos animados que passam correndo por uma porta e tudo que você vê é um buraco gigante onde eles passaram. Eu precisava apenas me preparar para isso. E não era como se eu podia culpá-lo. Era uma situação completamente insana que ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria. Mason e eu nos demos muito bem com nós mesmos até o momento de qualquer maneira. Você não pode perder algo que nunca teve, por isso, se se ele optasse por nunca falar com a gente novamente que assim seja.

_Por que o pensamento disso, de repente me deixou triste?_

Olhei para meu relógio e percebi que era quase dez horas. Eu precisava chegar em casa e aliviar meu pai do ofício de babá.

"Ei, onde você está indo? Não é nem 10 da noite ainda", Emmett disse quando levantei do sofá e comecei a me mover para a entrada para pegar o meu casaco.

"Desculpe, eu preciso chegar em casa para Ma... miiinha casa", eu disse, tropeçando nas minhas palavras.

_Merda, eu quase disse Mason. Eu sou uma galinha de merda. Eu deveria ter apenas dito isso e sair logo com tudo._

Alice fez uma careta para o meu quase derrape e Jasper tossiu.

"Eu te ligo amanhã quando eu chegar à loja. Vou pegar uma chave feita para você e você pode me encontrar lá para buscá-la e arrumar algumas coisas", disse Alice levantando as suas sobrancelhas.

Eu sei que por "arrumar algumas coisas" ela queria dizer que ia bater a merda fora de mim para não dizer algo a Edward hoje à noite.

_Ótimo, estou ansiosa por isso._

Eu acenei um adeus a todos e rapidamente saiu para o armário.

Eu tinha acabado de pegar o meu casaco quando Edward apareceu.

"Ei, eu vou levá-la até o seu carro", ele disse enquanto abria a porta da frente para mim com um sorriso.

Eu fiquei lá como uma idiota, apenas olhando para ele.

_Diga a ele. Agora, enquanto vocês estão aqui sozinhos. "Então, você não se lembra de mim, mas você tirou a minha virgindade há cinco anos, e bem, adivinhe? É um menino!"_

Eu quebrei meu olhar e sai pela porta, correndo os degraus para o meu carro. Ele seguiu logo atrás de mim e parou no capô quando abri a porta e me virou para ele novamente.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la novamente, Bella", ele disse suavemente.

"Bem, foda-me suavemente com uma serra elétrica", eu murmurei.

Sua boca abriu e por um segundo eu pensei que vi o reconhecimento do flash em seu rosto.

_Merda, eu acabei de citar Atração Mortal. Eu nem sequer percebi o que estava dizendo._

Eu não lhe dei a chance de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

"Passa amanhã de tarde na loja. Alice pode lhe dar o endereço", eu soltei antes de entrar no carro, ligando e saindo rapidamente da garagem.

* * *

><p><strong>Olha quem está aqui um dia antes x) Vocês foram lindas comentando e mereceram o post<strong>

**Esse capítulo é ótimo, a história da Bella com o Riley é um máximo haha e ela sabe que o Edward "lembra" dela de alguma forma. Agora é saber como ele vai reagir quando descobrir que ela é a garota do cheiro de chocolate.**

**Querem descobrir? Bem, se passar das 200 reviews eu posto na terça, e olha eu tenho certeza que vocês querem ler o 9, é o começo da revelação hahaha  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	9. Sedução e Lanches e Confusão

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>Eu não só não sei o que está acontecendo, mas também não saberia o que fazer se soubesse. ~ George Carlin<em>

**Capítulo 9 - Sedução e Lanches... e Confusão**

**EPOV**

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Bella durante todo o jantar. Eu me senti mal porque todos pareciam estar mexendo com ela, mas ela era tão adorável quando ficava envergonhada.

_Jesus, eu só usei a palavra adorável. Ela não é um fodido filhote de cachorro._

Isso não soou bem. Se ela fosse um cachorrinho, provavelmente estaria fodendo alguma coisa, porque ela é tão quente. Então, na realidade, ela seria um fodido filhote de cachorro. Quer dizer vamos, que cachorro não gostaria de tocar nessa bunda? Eu preciso parar de assistir o Animal Planet. Bella não é um filhote de cachorro - que fode ou aquele que não o faz. Ponto.

Eu tive um tempo difícil para terminar o meu jantar. A lasanha estava incrível, mas tudo que eu podia pensar era Bella comprazendo-se com um vibrador.

Ou a mão dela.

Ou um vibrador e sua mão.

Ou um vibrador e sua mão e minha mão.

_Bem, Olá, Sr. Mão-ali_

Eu claramente tinha problemas quando isso era sobre a mulher que eu acabara de conhecer.

Parte de mim queria arrancar a cabeça desse cara Riley só porque ele ter a tocado, beijado e estado dentro dela. Mas quando ela terminou com a história, eu só queria encontrá-lo para que eu pudesse apontar e rir dele. Que tipo de idiota tenta fazer sexo com uma mulher na sua casa com seu pai vivendo ali, indo e vindo como lhe agrada?_ Facilite isso amigo._

Deixei de ter ciúmes do cara nesse momento. Agora, tudo que eu queria fazer era mostrar-lhe como um verdadeiro homem deve agir. Eu tinha uma necessidade irracional para mostrar tudo o que ela tinha perdido.

_Certo, porque eu sou o rei de todas as coisas sexuais. Meu pênis pode fazer as mulheres crescidas chorarem nas ruas. Acorde, Cullen._

As coisas ficaram bobas quando os homens beberam mais cerveja e as mulheres tentaram pensar em nomes de negócios para o lugar da Alice e Bella.

Eu não sei porque elas não pensaram em "Doces Coberto de Oral". Isso foi brilhante. E isso me fez pensar em chupar uma Jolly Rancher, escovar a parte úmida do doce ao redor das pregas lisas entre suas pernas e deslizar minha língua ao redor de onde o doce tinha passado.

Então me lembrei da época no ensino médio, quando eu coloquei um Jolly Rancher meio comida na minha cômoda e de algum modo caiu em uma das gavetas. Três meias, um lápis e um boneco do G.I. Joe estavam presos a ela quando eu encontrei um mês depois.

Provavelmente não era uma boa ideia de colocar algo assim em qualquer lugar perto de uma vagina,, especialmente a vagina de Bella. Nenhum dano deve sempre acontecer com a vagina de Bella.

_Eu me pergunto se as pessoas insanas realmente sabem que são insanas._

Eu provavelmente estava imaginando coisas, mas juro que toda vez que eu olhava para ela, ela desviava o olhar rapidamente. Isso me fez sorrir para mim mesmo em pensar que ela poderia estar olhando para mim também.

Eu sabia que Emmett estava certo. Eu precisava parar de fantasiar sobre uma menina que nunca ia voltar a ver. Foi há cinco anos pelo amor de Deus. Eu estava agindo como um maricas, segurando o pequeno pedaço de informação que tinha sobre ela. Por tudo que eu sei que ela se parece com Sloth de The Goonies* e agora cheira a bolas suadas de Emmett.

_* **The Goonies,** é um filme de 1985, produzido por Steven Spielberg, escrito por Chris Columbus e Steven Spielberg, e dirigido por Richard Donner._

Bem aqui na minha frente estava uma mulher doce, linda, engraçada que me fez ter pensamentos sujos apenas observando sua respiração. Eu precisava cortar essa merda fora e ter uma chance. Eu sabia que um dos principais motivos de Tanya e eu não durarmos foi porque eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de me perguntar se ela ainda poderia estar lá fora em algum lugar.

Ah, e o fato de que a vagina de Tanya tinha o mesmo slogan que o McDonalds: Mais de 10.000 milhões servidos.

Eu divaguei.

Eu estava ocupado demais contemplando minha vida patética para perceber que Bella havia se levantado para ir embora e já era virava a esquina do saguão.

Fiquei ali sentado olhando para as costas dela (_bom, sua bunda_) o suficiente para Emmett me dar um soco no braço.

Ele não tão sutilmente acenou com a cabeça na direção que ela foi e de repente eu percebi que todos os olhos estavam em mim. Eles estavam olhando para mim como, "o que diabos você está esperando?"

Alice apertou os olhos para mim e eu não vou mentir, eu fiquei um pouco assustado.

Eu pulei do sofá e corri para fora da sala, alcançando-a exatamente quando ela terminou de colocar seu casaco.

Circulando pelas costas, abri a porta e ficou ao lado dele.

"Eu vou levá-la até o seu carro," eu disse a ela.

Ela ficou surpresa com a minha presença e pulou um pouco no som da minha voz e com a porta abrindo. Eu não poderia tirar os meus olhos dela.

_Eu preciso beijá-la. Eu preciso beijá-la como eu preciso para respirar. Que porra essa mulher está fazendo comigo?_

Antes que eu fizesse papel de burro completo por babar ou empurrá-la contra a parede para que eu pudesse atacar os seus lábios, ela se virou e passou pela porta sem dizer uma palavra para mim.

Eu queria passar mais tempo com ela. Eu queria saber o que a fazia corar, que música estava no repetir em seu iPod, o seu livro favorito. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer meu nome. Porra, eu queria ouvi-la suspirar, exclamar e gritar meu nome.

Então, eu disse a ela exatamente isso. Bem, não exatamente tudo. Eu não queria que ela me desse uma ordem de restrição.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la novamente, Bella."

Os cantos de sua boca se contraiu quando eu disse o nome dela, quase como se isso a fizesse feliz.

Por um segundo, pensei que ela iria apenas entrar no carro e sair da garagem sem me responder.

Então ela murmurou algo que eu quase não ouvi por causa do som de um carro passando ao lado.

"Bem, foda-me suavemente com uma serra elétrica."

Minha boca abriu como em parte de um sonho eu subitamente me lembrei de algo que brilhou em minha mente.

_"Pergunte-me qual o meu filme favorito."_

Ela interrompeu meus pensamentos, me dizendo para passar na sua loja amanhã. Até o momento que eu me lembrei de onde sabia a citação ela já se afastava.

...

Às dez da manhã seguinte, parei em frente do endereço Alice me deu na noite passada. Sentei-me no carro por um minuto, batendo os dedos contra o volante.

Eu provavelmente tive em torno de quatro horas de sono na noite passada. Tudo o que fiz foi virar e rodar, pensando em Bella e a citação que ela usou.

Um monte de pessoas viram hHeathers. E realmente, "foda-me suavemente com uma serra elétrica" poderia ser uma maneira muito popular de dizer "puta merda" hoje em dia.

Uh-huh, sim certo.

Ela usar essa frase pode ser a maior coincidência do caralho na história do mundo, ou eu simplesmente embarquei no trem maluco que foi direto para a cidade de cuco.

Eu desliguei o motor e sai, dando um olhar para o prédio que eu estacionei em frente. Fiquei impressionado. Era maior do que eu pensei que seria e ele parecia grande a partir do exterior. Eu podia ver Alice pela janela da frente, então eu dei a volta na frente do carro e subi na calçada.

Eu comecei a andar em direção a porta da frente e tive que parar rapidamente quando um menino saiu voando na minha frente, braços e pernas agitando para todo o lugar.

"Mason, obtenha a sua bunda de volta aqui!"

Por instinto, o meu braço estivou eu agarrei a parte de trás da camisa do garoto, interrompendo o seu progresso de fugir.

Um cara, provavelmente perto dos 50, correu até onde eu estava.

"Ei, obrigado por impedi-lo", ele disse, olhando para o garoto com um rosto severo que teria me feiro estremecer se eu estivesse no fim da recepção do mesmo. Eu soltei a sua camisa, confiante de que o pequeno fugitivo não ia a lugar nenhum agora que ele havia sido capturado.

"Mason, quantas vezes eu já lhe disse que você não pode simplesmente correr quando você sair do carro? Você tem que segurar a minha mão."

O garoto deu de ombros. "Eu não sei. Eu só estava legando a minha bunda para a loja de sorvetes antes de todos os outros."

Cobri minha boca com a mão para esconder o meu riso. Esse garoto tinha coragem!

O pobre cara só revirou os olhos para o pequeno e soltou um suspiro.

"Se você gosta de sua sanidade, não tenha filhos," o cara me disse antes de pegar a mão do pequeno e indo embora.

"Obrigado pelo conselho!" Eu gritei para ele quando os dois entraram na sorveteria ao lado.

Alice me notou na calçada pela janela e abriu a porta para mim.

"Bom dia!" ela disse alegremente enquanto eu entrava.

Em toda parte que eu olhava via sutiãs, calcinhas e todo tipo de merda com babados em cabides e expostas nas mesas. Eu quase podia sentir meu pau encolher-se e recuar para dentro do meu corpo.

Eu não me importava de tirar essas coisas de uma mulher, mas focar de pé no meio da sala rodeada por essa merda me fez sentir muito em contato com meu lado feminino.

_Porra Jesus, o que é isso?_

"Isso é uma máscara de bola de mordaça, Edward. Eu acho que você não conhece bondage?"

"Uh, eu... humm…"

_De repente ficou muito quente aqui?_

"Alguma vez você já amarrou uma parceira? Usou chicote? Experimentou sexo anal? Teve um ménage à trois? Quer dizer você é mais um dominante ou submisso? Quando foi a última vez que você fez exame de DST?"

"O quê? Quer dizer, eu..."

"Quantos parceiros sexuais você já teve nos últimos cinco anos? Alguma vez você já foi condenado por um crime sexual contra outro humano, animal ou planta?"

"ALICE!"

_Oh graças a Deus. Eu não acho que estive mais feliz de ouvir o som da voz de Bella._

"Estou de olho em você", Alice murmurou, olhando-me de cima a baixo.

"Devidamente anotado", eu murmurei, enquanto passei por ela e fui até a porta atrás do balcão, onde Bella estava em pé com as mãos nos quadris.

Uma vez que Bella estava ocupada olhando por cima do meu ombro, provavelmente para Alice, eu tive a oportunidade de observá-la.

Como é possível que toda vez que eu a vejo, ela fica mais e mais bonita? Seu cabelo estava num rabo de cavalo bagunçado com mechas soltas caindo em torno de seu rosto. Notei uma mancha de farinha ou talvez de açúcar em pó no rosto e queria lamber. Meu pau ficou duro só de pensar em provar sua pele.

"Eu vou lidar com você mais tarde, Alice," Bella ameaçou.

"Cala a boca e voltar na cozinha, onde você pertence, puta!"

Bella revirou os olhos e virou a cabeça para trás.

"Venha, eu vou lhe mostrar a minha parte da loja."

Ela se virou e atravessou a sala de armazenamento da loja de Alice e levou tudo em mim para não estender a mão e pegar a sua bunda. Foda-se, ela estava vestindo a calça jeans novamente. Esta mulher em um par de jeans devia ser ilegal. Meu cérebro não funcionava quando ela usava jeans.

"E aqui é a minha metade de Sedução e Lanches," Bella disse orgulhosamente enquanto abriu a porta do lado dela.

Onde a loja Alice era tudo em cores escuras e tecidos ricos, do lado de Bella era claro e arejado e tinha cores brilhantes. Ela não tem feito muito ainda, exceto por uma camada de tinta rosa brilhante em uma parede e algumas imagens penduradas por todo o espaço de diferente cor de cupcakes e guloseimas de chocolate, mas apenas o cheiro iria deixá-lo de bom humor.

Pela primeira vez, o cheiro de chocolate não me incomodou como sempre fazia. Talvez, porque Bella estava bem perto de mim, e tudo que eu podia pensar era prová-la ao invés das memórias que o cheiro normalmente me trazia.

Dei um passo em direção a ela e tomei o fato de que ela não se afastou como um bom sinal.

"O lugar parece ótimo," eu disse a ela, dando mais um passo em sua direção.

Ela engoliu e lambeu os lábios nervosamente, mas não se mexeu.

"Obrigada", ela murmurou, seus olhos olhando para meus lábios.

_Porra, será que ela queria que eu a beijasse? Por que me sinto como um adolescente de 12 anos sem experiência?_

Eu levei um último passo, fechando a distância entre nós e deslizando minhas mãos em volta dos quadris e descendo por suas costas para que eu pudesse puxá-la suavemente contra mim.

Suas mãos voaram até o meu peito, mas eles não me afastaram. Ela os apoiou lá e, finalmente, olhou nos meus olhos.

"Isso cheira bem aqui. O que você fez?" Eu perguntei, inclinando a cabeça para baixo mais perto de seus lábios.

"N-nada", ela gaguejou. "Eu estava apenas fazendo uma lista de todas as coisas que eu preciso pedir."

Parei com meus lábios pairando diretamente sobre a dela. Eu podia sentir sua respiração em mim, e eu tive que contar até dez para não empurrar suas costas contra a porta e esfregar o meu pau entre as pernas dela por algum alívio.

"Tem cheiro de chocolate aqui", eu sussurrei, meus lábios como fantasmas passando por seus lábios.

Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhum auto controle estando tão perto dela.

Eu beijei o canto da sua boca, bochecha e logo abaixo da orelha, soltando um profundo suspiro em sua pele.

Todo o sangue subiu à minha cabeça e eu senti meus braços apertarem na cintura pequena.

_Que porra é essa?_

Eu podia sentir seu coração batendo em seu peito, que foi liberando contra o meu.

"Provavelmente sou eu. Eu sempre cheiro a chocolate," ela sussurrou, seus braços deslizando até os meus ombros e meu pescoço, agarrando o meu cabelo.

Isso não pode estar certo. Eu estive pensando muito sobre ela ultimamente desde Tanya e eu terminamos então é claro que o meu subconsciente iria jogar truques em mim.

Eu beijei o ponto abaixo de sua orelha de novo e a senti tremer nos meus braços. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda em sua pele, enrolado meu nariz nas mechas do cabelo que descansaram contra o lado do seu pescoço.

_Jesus Cristo, eu oficialmente estou ido ao fundo do poço. Como é possível que ela cheira a isso?_

Eu estive ali e só respirei isso. Cinco anos de pesquisa para isso e estava bem aqui em meus braços. E agora eu ia olhar como um pervertido total, porque estava isso me matando. Eu precisava saber do que era esse cheiro. Tinha que ser algum tipo de loção ou alguma merda. Uma vez que o mistério foi resolvido, posso finalmente deixar de ir com este absurdo.

_"Você acabou de citar 'Atração Mortal'?"_

_"Eu meio que tenho uma coisa por garotas peculiares, loucas, de cabelos escuros."_

Eu esqueci como respirar por um minuto enquanto pedaços do passado tentavam fazer o seu caminho para a frente da minha mente. Ela parecia tão bem em meus braços, como se ela pertencesse ou talvez ela tinha estado ali antes...

_Não, não seja um idiota. Bella é doce e bonita e uma boa moça. Não a confunda com um fantasma._

_"Bem, foda-me suavemente com uma serra elétrica."_

_"Pergunte-me qual o meu filme favorito."_

Os sonhos do passado, presente e estúpido sonhos estavam todos voando em meu cérebro tentando lutar pelo primeiro lugar.

_Eu lembrei de cair em cima dela em uma cama estranha. Seu corpo era suave em todos os lugares e sua pele era suave e eu não cansava de tocá-la._

_Ela fez os ruídos mais surpreendentes quando eu lambia a pele do pescoço logo abaixo da orelha._

_Eu lembrei_ _empurrando nela e apertando os olhos fechados, porque ela era tão fodidamente apertada e quente, e eu não queria soltar a minha carga antes mesmo de começar._

_Eu lembrei_ _de me mover lentamente para dentro e para fora dela e com a esperança de Deus que isso fosse bom para ela, porque eu queria fazer isso para sempre apenas com ela._

_Eu lembrei_ _de acordar na manhã seguinte, sentindo o cheiro de chocolate que ainda permanecia no travesseiro e os lençóis e rezando para que eu fosse capaz de descobrir quem ela era._

Eu me afastei dela o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Olhei em seus olhos, disposto que cada memória voltasse para mim, então eu não me sentiria tão confuso. Seus dedos brincava com meus cabelos na parte de trás da minha cabeça e isso me fez sentir bem.

"Qual é o seu filme favorito?" Sussurrei.

Prendi a respiração, desesperado pela resposta. Observei seu rosto ir de perplexa ao nervoso. Por que ela estava nervosa? Era uma pergunta simples. A menos que…

Ela olhou para frente e para trás entre meus olhos e vi suas lágrimas piscando. Vendo seus olhos assim, tão brilhante e nervoso abalou a memória solta e eu engasguei com um sopro.

_Puxei a sua perna para cima e envolvi em volta do meu quadril e olhei em seus olhos. Eu vi enquanto empurrava para dentro dela e tive que parar quando a vi rapidamente piscar as lágrimas. Lembrei-me de ouvir seu suspiro como se estivesse com dor e eu perguntei se ela estava bem. Ela nunca me respondeu, só olhou para mim com aqueles lindos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, puxou meu rosto para baixo e me beijou._

"Atração Mortal", ela sussurrou.

Minha mente voou de volta para o presente no som de sua admissão sussurrada. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi olhar para ela em descrença.

"O meu filme preferido. É Atração Mortal", repetiu.

Ela me olhou como se estivesse disposta a me lembrar. Esperando que eu finalmente conseguisse uma pista de por que ela e Alice agiram tão estranhas quando me conheceram. Por que ela estava tão nervosa em torno de mim na noite passada e tentou evitar olhar nos meus olhos a todo o custo.

"É você", eu sussurrei, levando minha mão para o lado do seu rosto. "Puta merda".

Ela soltou uma risada aquosa e fechou os olhos, inclinando a testa no meu queixo.

"Ele finalmente conseguiu uma pista", ela murmurou para si mesma, mas alto o suficiente para que eu ouvisse.

Segurei o seu queixo e inclinei o seu rosto para que eu pudesse vê-la.

"Por que você não me disse nada? Você provavelmente pensou que eu era um idiota completo."

Ela sorriu para mim. "Eu pensei. No começo. Alice queria chutar a sua bunda."

"Eu acho que ela ainda quer," Eu brinquei.

Ela sorriu e fez meus joelhos fraquejarem. "Provavelmente. Mas descobrimos rapidamente que você deveria estar muito bêbado naquela noite para se lembrar. Ou eu não era muito memorável para começar."

Ela riu de suas próprias palavras, mas eu poderia dizer que a ideia a incomodava.

"Nem brinca com isso. Você tem alguma ideia de quanto tempo eu procurei por você? Como uma merda de louco que Emmett pensa que eu sou, porque eu continuo tentando encontrar a loção que cheira a chocolate e nunca nada se aproximava da forma eu lembrava de você? Eu estava começando a pensar que imaginei você."

Puxei seu corpo de volta contra o meu e descansei a testa contra a dela, com medo de deixá-la ir la por medo de que ela iria desaparecer novamente.

_Como isso pode ser real? Emmett nunca vai acreditar nisso. Porra, eu ainda não acredito nisso._

Agora que ela estava tão perto, eu podia sentir o cheiro de sua pele, sem sequer tentar e isso me fez sorrir.

"Ou você não bebeu tanto naquela noite como eu fiz ou você só tem uma memória muito boa. Como diabos você ainda me reconhece?" Eu perguntei.

Bella abriu a boca para falar, mas em seguida, a porta da loja se abriu e ela se afastou dos meus braços de repente, quando nós dois viramos nessa direção.

O menino com a boca suja veio voando pela porta e eu deixei escapar uma risada, imaginando que ele tinha fugido de seu pai novamente.

"Mamãe! Eu tenho sorvete!" ele gritou enquanto corria em nossa direção.

Eu fiquei lá com a boca aberta enquanto Bella se abaixou e pegou o garoto enquanto ele se jogou em seus braços. Ela olhou para mim com horror completo e absoluto.

_Puta merda. Ela tem um filho. Eu estive procurando por ela há cinco anos e ela saiu e teve um filho. Bem não está afundando um pau idiota._

"Bells, esse garoto está a de cerca de dois passos de conseguir uma dessas coleiras que eles vendem na loja. Ou um colar de choque."

Atrás dele veio o _pai _que eu vi antes, e eu tentei encolher não enquanto ele andou até onde Bella estava agachada abraçando o menino ainda e olhando um pouco como se pudesse vomitar.

_Wow, Bella tem um fetiche por velhos. Esse cara tem que ter mais de 50 anos. Isso é meio nojento. Ela tocou velhas bolas enrrugadas. Quando ele goza aposto que é apenas uma nuvem de fumaça saindo de seu pênis velho._

O cara finalmente olhou para mim, me olhando de cima e para baixo.

"Quem é você?" , perguntou ele.

"Você tem bolas velha", eu murmurei com raiva.

"Charlie! Eu pensei que vi seu carro parar um pouco atrás!" Alice exclamou, enquanto andava pelas portas de conexão e parando ao lado de Bella, ajudando-a a sair chão.

Eu olhei parte de trás da cabeça do cara enquanto Alice se aproximou e ele virou-se para lhe dar um abraço.

Ele tem queda de cabelo pelo amor de Deus. Será que ainda cresce cabelo em suas bolas? Eu quero dar um soco suas bolas velhas sem pelos.

Bella olhou nervosamente para trás e para frente entre o velho e eu. Eu me perguntava o que ele pensaria sobre o fato de que Bella e eu tínhamos um passado. E que ela quase esteve comigo antes dele chegar aqui e nos interromper.

"Eu dormi com sua mulher," eu disse, olhando para baixo.

Todos os três olharam para mim com olhares iguais de confusão em seus rostos.

"Você dormiu _cum _a minha Vovó? Ela leu uma história antes de dormir?"

Charlie deu um passo em minha direção e eu realmente engoli em seco. Independentemente de quantos anos suas bolas tinham, eu tinha certeza que ele poderia chutar a minha bunda. Ou me matar e fazer com que pareça um acidente.

"Pai," Bella disse em advertência.

Pai? Ah, foda-se. Eu realmente sou um idiota. Eu tenho Tourette***** na boca e agora ele vai me matar.

_*** Tourette: **A síndrome de Tourette ou síndrome de la Tourette, também referida como SGT ou ST, é uma desordem neurológica ou neuroquímica caracterizada por tiques, reações rápidas, movimentos repentinos (espasmos) ou vocalizações que ocorre repetidamente da mesma maneira com considerável frequência. _

"Merda. Eu não dormi com sua esposa. Erro total."

Ele parou de andar na minha direção e se eu tivesse um cérebro eu teria mantido minha boca fechada a partir desse ponto. Obviamente, eu estava bêbado no dia que ele eles entregaram esse freio.

"Eu fiquei confuso. Eu quis dizer que eu dormi com sua filha."

Eu ouvi Alice gemer e viu a boca de Bella caiu aberta.

"Mas não é o que você pensa," eu continuei rapidamente. "Quero dizer, nós dois estávamos realmente muito bêbados e eu nem sabia quem ela era até um minuto atrás."

Uma de suas sobrancelhas levantou e eu juro que ouvi-lo estalar seus dedos.

"Ela tem cheiro de chocolate e eu não gosto de ser espancado," eu soltei em pânico.

"Jesus Cristo..." Charlie murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça.

Vi Bella dar um tapa em Alice por trás de Charlie. Alice estava bufando de rir. Claro que ela achou engraçado.

"Eu não gosto de ser espancado também. Como isso vem se eu não tenho cabelo em minhas bolas? Mamãe, você não vai espancar ele vai?"

"Sim, mamãe, diga-nos. Você vai bater em Edward por ser um garoto mau?" Alice disse em seu melhor voz de Marilyn Monroe.

No caos da tempestade de merda que estava acontecendo, eu não tinha dado uma boa olhada para o garoto que Bella estava segurando. Suas costas estavam de frente para mim, até alguns segundos atrás. Bella teve que mudá-lo para o outro braço para que pudesse bater em Alice.

Eu inclinei a minha cabeça para o lado e ele fez o mesmo. Eu percebi que ninguém estava falando, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. As bordas da minha visão começaram a ficar preto e eu senti que ia desmaiar.

_Mas ela tem cheiro de chocolate e eu tenho cabelo em minhas bolas! O que diabos está acontecendo agora?_

Isto não podia ser real. Meu esperma me traiu. De repente, tive uma visão do meu esperma nadando e conversando com a voz Bruce Willis como em "Olha Quem Está Falando".

"Vamos lá! Nade mais rápido! Esse desgraçado não tem ideia do que escapou do preservativo! Yippee-ki-yay, filho da puta!"

Meu Bruce Willis esperma é idiota e ele acha que é John McClane em "Duro de Matar". Essa é a única explicação para essa merda.

"Quem é você?" Perguntei quando eu finalmente encontrei a minha voz.

"Eu sou Mason Swan, quem diabos é você?"

* * *

><p><strong>ALELUIA ELE LEMBROU! E MASON É O MELHOR, ADORO ESSE MENINO! Esse capítulo me mata, eu não sabia se traduzia ou se tinha ataque de riso lol<strong>

**Vou falar menos e deixar vocês comentarem, 250 reviews e eu posto o 10 na quinta! Tenho certeza que vocês querem esse capítulo logo xD  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	10. Boas Vibrações

**The Vagina Monologues **

****Disclaimer:** **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"A procrastinação é como a masturbação. No final, você está apenas fodendo a si mesmo." - Anônimo<em>

**Capítulo 10 - Boas Vibrações**

**BPOV**

_Oh porra._

Meu pai ia matar Edward antes que eu tivesse a chance de dizer-lhe que ele era pai. Embora, eu tinha certeza de que o navio já partiu. Ele está pensando ou em estado de choque.

Ou eu perdi completamente o fato de que ele apenas murmurou para si mesmo sobre bolas peludas e sendo espancado.

Mason gostava de falar sobre suas bolas o tempo todo. Pode ser hereditário…

"Quem é você?" Edward sussurrou, olhando diretamente para Mason como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir a raiz quadrada de pizza em sua cabeça.

"Eu sou Mason Swan, quem diabos é você?"

"MASON!" todos nós o repreendemos, com exceção de Edward. Ele ainda parecia que poderia vomitar.

Porra não era assim que isso deveria acontecer. Eu sabia que depois de ontem à noite eu ia ter que contar em breve. E eu tinha planejado dizer-lhe hoje, facilitando para ele..

Depois que eu o entupisse com álcool o suficiente para sufocar um cavalo.

"Este é um dos amigos da mamãe, pequeno", eu disse a Mason. "Amigo" parecia melhor do que "o pai que você não sabia que tinha" no momento.

Mason começou a ficar entediado com a falta de emoção na sala uma vez que todos praticamente só ficamos ali e esperamos que o cérebro de Edward fosse explodir. Mason teve a atenção de uma criança com 2 anos e viciada em crack. Ele começou a se contorcer em meus braços assim que eu o coloquei no chão.

Prendi a respiração enquanto ele andou e ficou na frente de Edward com as mãos nos quadris.

"Você é amigo da mamãe?" ele questionou.

Edward apenas assentiu com a boca aberta e nenhum som saindo.

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir, Mason puxado seus pequenos punhos para trás com fúria e bateu certeiro suas mãos no quadril de Edward.

Edward imediatamente se inclinou na cintura, segurando as mãos entre as pernas e ofegando.

"Oh meu Deus! Mason!" Eu gritei, enquanto fui até ele, abaixei e o virei para me enfrentar enquanto meu pai e Alice riam como hienas atrás de mim.

"O que há de errado com você? Nós não batemos nas pessoas. NUNCA", o repreendi.

Enquanto Edward tentava respirar de novo, meu pai conseguiu parar de rir otempo suficiente para se desculpar.

"Desculpe, Bells, isso provavelmente é culpa minha. Deixei Mason assistir "Clube da Luta" comigo na noite passada."

_Eu sou Bella completamente mortificada._

"Seus amigos deixaram você doente na outra noite. Você disse que ele era seu amigo", explicou Mason, como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Isso só fez o meu pai rir ainda mais alto.

"Não está ajudando pai", eu rosnei entre os dentes cerrados.

"Você não deixa a minha mãe doente babaca!" Mason gritou para Edward, colocando seus dois dedinhos em seus olhos, e, em seguida, os apontou para Edward.

"Jesus Cristo", Edward ofegou. "Ele acabou de me ameaçar?"

"Jesus _Quisto_!" Mason gritou.

Alice correu até nós e pegou Mason em seus braços.

"Ok homenzinho, e que tal você, eu e Papa sairmos para uma caminhada e conversarmos sobre as palavras de pessoas grandes?" ela lhe perguntou enquanto caminhou até o meu pai e agarrou-o pelo cotovelo.

Levantei-me e atirou-lhe um olhar de agradecimento. Ela apenas sorriu e arrastou meu pai para fora da porta com Mason falando em seu ouvido com alguma coisa que ele viu em Bob Esponja.

Quando Edward e eu estávamos finalmente em paz, eu dei uma olhada para ele. Ele não parecia chateado. Ele não parecia triste. Ele apenas olhava como se não tivesse ideia de onde estava ou que dia era.

Ficamos ali, olhando para o outro por vários minutos até que o silêncio finalmente chegar até a mim.

"Você poderia por favor dizer alguma coisa?" Eu implorei.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse tentando limpá-la.

"Isso era uma criança", afirmou. "Eu não gosto de crianças."

Mordi a língua. Ele ainda estava em choque. Eu não podia simplesmente sair com isso porque ele disse algo assim. Inferno, eu nem sequer gosto de crianças e eu vivia com uma. Eu amava meu filho, mas isso não significa que eu gostava dele o tempo todo.

"Eu usei camisinha. Eu _sei _que eu usei camisinha", ele disse em um tom acusatório, atirando-me um olhar de pânico.

Ok, isso foi para a língua mordida.

"Sério? Você pode realmente se lembrar disso? Porque eu tenho certeza que até cerca de vinte minutos atrás, você não tinha a merda de ideia de quem eu era. Você está certo, porém, você usou camisinha. Mas deixe-me esclarecer algo aqui Einstein, eles não são cem por cento eficazes", eu me irritei.

"Eu nunca limpei vômito de ninguém. E eu não sei como trocar uma fralda", ele disse em horror.

"Edward, ele tem quatro anos. Ele não usa fraldas. E ele não é Linda Blair no Exorcista. Ele não anda por aí vomitando em tudo durante o dia", eu disse com um rolar de meus olhos.

"Meu pênis dói. Eu preciso de uma bebida", ele murmurou antes de virar e sair pela porta.

…

No momento em que Alice e meu pai voltaram para a loja, eu não estava com disposição para conversar com qualquer um deles. Eu agarrei Mason e fui para casa sem dizer uma palavra.

Eu provavelmente estava agindo como um bebê grande, mas eu não me importei. Eu estava zangada com eles por pensar que essa coisa toda era engraçada. Eu estava com raiva de mim mesma por não ver a reação de Edward vindo para que eu pudesse estar preparada e eu estava com raiva por estar com raiva sobre tudo isso.

Quem se importava que ele se apavorou e, provavelmente, nunca fale conosco novamente? Não era como se estivéssemos perdendo alguma coisa, Mason e eu. Mason não tinha ideia de quem ele era. Como você pode perder algo que você nunca teve?

_Mas você tinha dele, literalmente. E ainda pensou que você estava fodida, você sabe o que está perdendo. Mais ou menos._

Merda.

Passei o resto do dia limpando a casa de cima a baixo. Este era um sinal claro de que eu estava agitada. Eu odiava limpar.

Eu estava em minhas mãos e joelhos puxando merdas debaixo do sofá. Uma embalagem de pop-tart, um canudo um copo com canudinho com algo volumoso dentro dela que foi, provavelmente, leite algum dia.

Jesus, Mason não tinha usado copos com canudinho a mais de um ano.

"Mamãe, nós somos receber pessoas para uma festa?"

"Não, não estamos tendo uma festa, por quê?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto peguei dois centavos, uma moeda e alguns grãos de pipoca.

"Porque você está limpando. Você só limpa quando as pessoas estão vindo."

Eu puxei minha cabeça debaixo do sofá e sentei sobre os meus pés.

"Eu _não_ limpo só quando as pessoas estão vindo para cá", eu argumentei.

"Faz também."

"Não, eu não."

"Uh-huh".

"Não".

"Faz também."

_Eu estou discutindo com uma criança de quatro anos._

"Mason, suficiente!" Eu gritei. "Vá limpar seu quarto."

"Inferno louco", ele murmurou.

"O que você acabou de dizer?" Perguntei-lhe com uma voz severa.

"Eu te amo mamãe", ele disse com um sorriso, antes de me abraçar e apertar.

_Caramba Deus. Eu sou muito fácil._

Eu ignorei três chamadas de Alice durante todo o dia e um do meu pai. As mensagens de voz de Alice não foram surpreendentes.

"Pare de ser uma idiota. Ligue para mim."

"Você já tirou o pau da sua bunda?"

"...OH SIM! Forte Jasper! Oh porra sim…"

Essa cadela realmente me ligou enquanto estava fodendo com Jasper.

Correio de voz do meu pai mostrou o quão preocupado ele estava com o meu bem-estar.

"Eu deixei o meu chapéu da Budweiser em sua casa na semana passada?"

À medida que o dia passava, comecei a sentir pena de Edward. Quero dizer, realmente, ele foi totalmente pego de surpresa. Num minuto ele estava tentando me beijar e no próximo ele descobriu que era o pai de uma criança de quatro anos.

_Ele tentou me beijar._

Minha mão fez uma pausa no processo de colocar os pratos do jantar na máquina de lavar, e eu olhei para o espaço enquanto me lembrava do que aconteceu entre nós antes de tudo ir a merda. Eu deveria estar tentando pensar no que eu ia dizer a Edward quando conversássemos de novo, mas a memória desta manhã era muito fresca em minha mente e tinha sido muito tempo desde que eu deixei um homem chegar tão perto de mim. Meu corpo estava carente de afeto. E mesmo que eu não pudesse negar, uma pequena parte de mim sempre sonhou em estar com Edward novamente. Eu tinha vergonha de admitir que ele sempre tinha sido a estrela no meu banco de fantasias. Só que sempre fui inventando coisas já não muito sobre o nosso primeiro encontro que poderia ser usado como material de masturbação além dos beijos e como ele era quente.

Tinha fatos da vida real para usar agora. Seus lábios tinham sido suave e quente sobre a pele sensível do meu pescoço. Eu senti a ponta da língua fugir e provar-me e eu queria mais. Sua respiração em meu rosto meu coração disparado e o calor explodir entre as minhas pernas. Suas mãos firmes e fortes braços ao meu redor e quando ele me puxou contra ele, eu sentia cada centímetro do seu corpo, incluindo o quanto ele me queria. Eu tive um pequeno punhado de encontros ao longo dos anos que nunca foram muito além do beijo. Nenhum desses homens nunca me fizeram sentir até mesmo um pouquinho do que Edward fazia. Eu nunca desejei mais com nenhum deles, eu nunca sonhava sobre o que seria sentir seus lábios e línguas que se deslocam sobre cada centímetro do meu corpo nu. Meu corpo nunca gritou para mim esfregar-me contra a dureza entre as pernas para trazer-me prazer. Qual seria a sensação de estar com ele sem a névoa de álcool? Será que ele toma o seu tempo? Será que suas mãos seriam fortes e exigentes no meu corpo ou suave e gentil?

O sinal de uma nova mensagem de texto em meu telefone assustou-me dos meus pensamentos sujos, e eu quase deixei cair o prato que eu estava segurando. Enfiei-o na máquina de lavar louça e fechei a porta antes de caminhar até a mesa e pegar o meu celular.

A mensagem era de Alice.

_Se você não vai me pelo menos me ligar, faça algo para aliviar a sua tensão. Eu estou dando lição de casa para você. Teste o vibrador menor que você ganhou na festa de Rosalie. Me responda amanhã._

_~ Alice A Vadia do Vibrador_

Revirei os olhos e exclui seu texto, sem responder. Por que não estou surpresa que Alice só me mandou uma mensagem me mandando masturbar? Desliguei a luz na cozinha e fiz meu caminho pelo corredor até o quarto de Mason. Ele estava dormindo, então eu calmamente fechei a porta do quarto e atravessei o corredor até o meu.

Depois de colocar um pijama para dormir e escovar meus dentes, eu estava enrolada na cama olhando para o teto, pensando em Edward. E suas mãos. E dedos. E lábios.

_Porra._

Eu não deveria estar pensando em como eu estava indo para lidar com esta situação? Meu encontro-de-uma-noite aparece depois de quase cinco anos e ele era tão lindo como sempre e estava me fazendo sentir coisas que eu nunca tinha sentido. Eu deveria estar fazendo planos. Como descobrir onde ele mora para que eu pudesse pedir desculpas pela forma como esta enorme bomba foi lançada sobre ele. Eu tive nove meses para me preparar para isso. Ele não teve tempo e não tinha ninguém lá de confiança ou realmente que sabia para ajudá-lo a ir com calma. E por que diabos ele estava mesmo aqui em Forks? Quanto tempo ele ficaria hospedado? E por que diabos eu nunca descobrir quem ele era "na manhã seguinte"? O que estava fazendo naquela festa e o que ele vem fazendo desde então?

Meu coração ameaçou derreter quando meu cérebro rapidamente mudou de marcha e pensei sobre o olhar em seu rosto quando ele finalmente me reconheceu. Se ele tivesse realmente procurando por mim todo esse tempo? Pareceu-me tão impossível e absurdo. Mas Jesus, o olhar em seus olhos quando ele percebeu quem eu era... era quase demais. Ele parecia um homem moribundo a que tinham acabado de dar o adiamento da vida. Seu rosto se iluminou e seu sorriso deixou os meus joelhos fracos.

_Não, essa era a sua língua e o tesão que você sentiu cutucando você no quadril._

Deus ele cheirava incrivelmente bem. Ele ainda tinha cheiro de canela e garoto. Bem, isso seria o homem agora não é? E, oh meu Deus, e que homem. Como poderia o cheiro do perfume me deixar excitada? Eu esfreguei minhas coxas juntas quando eu senti esse formigamento familiar entre minhas pernas.

Merda, eu nunca iria adormecer neste ritmo. Ou tomar quaisquer decisões importantes. Eu me senti como um fio prestes a explodir em chamas. Corri meus dedos por cima do meu lábio inferior enquanto me lembrava da sensação de seus lábios suavemente escovando para frente e para trás sobre eles. Deus eu queria que ele me beijasse tão forte logo. Eu queria sentir a sua língua contra a minha, e eu queria ver se ele ainda tinha o mesmo sabor de anos atrás. Eu podia sentir o meu sexo latejar e eu sabia que precisava cuidar disso. Eu queria cuidar agora. Mas, de repente, o pensamento de minha própria mão me trazendo a liberação que eu precisava não soou muito emocionante. Eu queria que fosse as suas mãos me tocando, seus dedos deslizando por minha umidade e me empurrando para o abismo. Minha mão sozinha não ia fazer isso por mim neste momento.

"Deus fodido, Alice", eu murmurei para mim enquanto virei para um lado e abri minha gaveta de cabeceira.

Estiquei a minha mão e fechei em torno do pequeno, oval do controle de plástico e puxei para foda. Os vinte e cinco centímetros ou mais de fio fino que estava anexado ao controle seguia até um pequeno cilindro prata e que balançava no final.

Eu era um mulher independente, de vinte e quatro anos porra. Por que diabos eu estava tão assustada sobre o uso de um vibrador?

Rolei sobre minhas costas, coloquei o controle para baixo e olhei para o pequeno cilindro prata de prazer. Eu tive um momento de pânico tentando descobrir se eu realmente acreditava em fantasmas, e se eu acreditava, eles estavam me observando agora? Será que o Sr. Peter, o velho sujo que vivia do outro lado da rua quando eu era pequena e morreu de um ataque cardíaco quando eu tinha doze anos, estava de pé no canto à espera que eu me masturbasse? Será que a minha avó estava ali, esperando para gritar comigo e me dizer para não fazer uma bagunça? Filho da puta!

"É melhor valer a pena todo essa auto dúvida, meu pequeno amigo", eu ameacei.

Eu balancei a cabeça pela minha estupidez de falar em voz alta para um vibrador, fechei os olhos e balancei a maldita coisa com a minha mão livre que ainda estava descansando no controle remoto antes de eu perder o meu nervo.

Essa coisa pode ser pequena, mas tinha um poder. Ele pulou vivo em minha mão e se não houvesse nenhum fantasma no meu quarto antes, o zumbido dessa coisa tinha com certeza acordado os desgraçados dos mortos e trazê-los diretamente à fonte do ruído.

Eu voei debaixo das cobertas, arrastei o cilindro comigo e o abracei apertado contra o meu estômago em um esforço para abafar o barulho. Quando você era pequena e estava com medo do bicho papão, ficar debaixo das cobertas significava que ele não poderia vê-lo ou pegar seu pé enquanto você estava dormindo. É uma história verídica. Achei as mesmas regras aplicadas com pessoas mortas assistindo você se masturbando. Esconder significa que isso não estava realmente acontecendo.

_Você não pode me ver!_

Estranhamente, as vibrações desta coisa contra o meu estômago pareciam boas. Como uma espécie de massagem que acalmava um pouco em mim. Calmo era bom. Eu precisava de calma.

Eu relaxei no colchão e fechei os olhos mais uma vez, evocando imagens de Edward, os olhos de Edward essa manhã, a boca de Edward, a língua de Edward molhada e quente mergulhando entre os meus seios.

Ok, isso não aconteceu. Mas este era um sonho de masturbação e eu poderia fazer o Edward-do-sonho lamber-me se eu queria.

E eu queria. Eu queria que ele lambesse e chupasse o meu pescoço. Eu queria que ele a lambesse e chupasse os meus mamilos. Eu queria que ele lambesse e chupasse uma trilha no meu estômago e afundasse a boca entre minhas pernas.

Minha mão segurando o cilindro seguiu o mesmo caminho que boca de Edward fez em minha mente, até que o pequeno tubo vibrando repousou logo acima do meu clitóris, fora da minha calcinha.

_Whoa. Ok, isso é bom. Porra, isso é melhor do que bom._

Eu empurrei o cilindro um pouco mais contra o meu clitóris e meus quadris puxaram para a frente enquanto minúsculas picadas de prazer atravessaram o meu núcleo.

"Jesus, Deus..."

Meus quadris balançaram contra o vibrador e deixei escapar um pequeno gemido choramingado pelo quão bom estava me sentido. Isso era louco. Eu não ia durar mais do que um minuto com essa coisa. Eu podia sentir a umidade na minha calcinha e os lábios do meu sexo latejantes e de repente eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa sentir o frio brinquedo metálico liso diretamente contra a minha pele nua.

Mais rápido do que eu já pude, eu coloquei o cilindro no meu estômago e empurrei a minha mão embaixo da minha calcinha, rapidamente empurrando-o de volta onde ele pertencia.

Logo que as vibrações e o metal liso entraram em contato direto com o meu clitóris, um gemido alto escapou dos meus lábios, minha cabeça voou para trás e apertei os meus olhos fechados. Com essa coisa pulsando entre as minhas pernas, eu realmente não precisava de imagens de Edward. Mas eu ainda queria. Imaginei os dedos suaves empurrando para dentro de mim, seus lábios puxando meu mamilo em sua boca e seu polegar esfregando círculos em volta do meu clitóris. As sensações foram quase demais e eu gritei de surpresa, arqueando as costas como a primeira onda de orgasmo que sacudiu através do meu núcleo, enquanto eu esfregava o cilindro rapidamente contra o meu clitóris.

"Oh Deus, oh porra", eu gemia enquanto montava onda após onda de prazer que fez meus dedos curvarem.

Eu estava ofegante da minha libertação e a energia lentamente drenou para fora de mim, mas minhas mãos ainda deslizaram o cilindro através das minhas dobras lisas e esfreguei-a rapidamente contra meu clitóris inchado de sua própria vontade. Antes que eu pudesse formar um pensamento coerente, um outro orgasmo, um pouco menos intenso que o primeiro, pulsava através de mim e acabou com todos os meus movimentos. Minha boca estava aberta, mas nenhum som saiu enquanto prendi a respiração e senti o pulsar intenso da minha liberação através dos lábios de meu sexo.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu puxei o cilindro da minha calcinha e rapidamente desliguei, a súbita falta de um zumbido fez o quarto de repente parecer realmente muito quieto.

Eu coloquei ali como uma lesma na cama, incapaz de levantar qualquer um dos meus membros por vários minutos.

Quando eu finalmente recuperei o uso dos meus braços, estendi a mão para o criado-mudo e peguei o meu celular e comecei a escrever uma mensagem para Alice.

_Trabalho de casa concluído. Minha vagina nunca vai poder se recuperar. ~ B_

...

**EPDV**

Uma batida na porta sacudiu-me dos meus pensamentos. Ok, talvez não pensamentos, estado catatônico poderia ter sido mais preciso. Eu me levei morosamente até a porta e a abri.

Emmett estava lá vestindo uma camisa preta que dizia "Alice Acorrentada", com uma foto de Alice da Brady Bunch vestindo uma bola mordaça, algemas e correntes.

Ele sorriu e ergueu um pacote com seis cervejas.

"Seis cervejas entram, nenhuma cerveja sai."

Eu fechei a porta na cara dele e caminhei de volta para o meu lugar no sofá.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou.

"Tudo bem, Mary, não há necessidade para agir como um bebê", ele disse, enquanto colocou os cervejas na mesa de café e desabou no sofá ao meu lado.

Meu nariz enrugou, repugnando o cheiro que vinha dele.

"Jesus, Em, o que diabos é esse cheiro?" Eu gemi enquanto cobri o nariz com a mão.

"Não seja um inimigo. Eu coloquei isso hoje. É a colônia de Tim McGraw".

"Você quer dizer que são as bolas de Tim McGraw. Isso cheira a gasolina pura e mijo de gato cara."

"Foda-se", Emmett murmurou.

"Não, obrigado. O cheiro de bolas não faz nada para mim."

Emmett bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou-me.

"Tudo bem, pare com isso. Antes de correr para a loja e comprar para você Midol* e absorventes."

_*** Midol:** é um remédio para cólicas menstruais._

Minha cabeça caiu para trás do sofá. Eu sabia que estava sendo uma pequena vadia, mas eu não poderia evitar. Meu mundo acabou de explodir na minha cara.

"Ela tem um filho. Eu sou pai de alguém," eu murmurei.

"Sim, eu peguei isso partir do correio de voz que você me deixou, esta manhã. Embora, eu tenho que dizer, tentar decifrar 'Bruce Willis engravidou com minhas bolas de chocolate peludos na festa da fraternidade' levou algum tempo para descobrir. Felizmente, eu era capaz de obter uma mão de Jasper e Alice desde que você não iria atender às minhas chamadas. "

"Que diabos eu vou fazer?" Perguntei-lhe enquanto levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Primeiro de tudo, você vai falar com ela e obter toda a história. Eu sei que você está em choque, mas ficar sentado aqui o dia todo dedilhando sua vagina não vai fazer nada. Assim que levante homem. Vá falar com ela. você passou todos estes anos tentando encontrá-la e ela está aqui, bem na sua frente. Então ela tem uma pequena bagagem. Quem não tem?"

"Uma pequena bagagem? Em, ela tem um filho. Isso é mais do que uma pequena bagagem", eu reclamei.

"Acorde e olhe no espelho bebê-papai. Ele é seu filho também. E você passou os últimos anos tentando fodê-la fora de seu sistema com uma garota que você mal podia suportar. Isso não é apenas bagagem, que é uma bagagem, bolsas, malas, mala de mão, mochilas e bolsa de maquiagem."

Eu dei-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

"O quê? Eu gosto de me hidratar. Pele saudável é o sinal de uma vida saudável. Eu preciso de uma bolsa de maquiagem para os meus esfoliantes, produtos de limpeza de poros e loção de firmar a pele."

Emmett se levantou e se virou para mim.

Nas palavras do grande Maury Povich, "Você é o pai."

Agradeci-lhe pelas cervejas e a conversa de vitalidade e o vi sair para seu encontro com Rosalie. Não é uma surpresa que, considerando a maneira como ele quase se esfregou em sua perna durante o jantar na noite passada.

_Eu poderia fazer isso? Eu poderia realmente ser pai de alguém?_

Eu acho que havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

* * *

><p><strong>Mason dando um soco nas <em>partes<em> do Edward foi TOP hahaha esse garoto é igual os pais. O Edward realmente ficou em _choque_, mas como não ficar? Ele nunca imaginou que poderia ter um filho por ai... **

**Bella descobrindo (literalmente) o prazer do vibrador, haha melhor do que isso só o Edward cofcof* e agora ta no momento do Edward ir atrás da Bella para conversar né... vamos ver  
><strong>

**A partir de agora os capítulos vão estar no comando da Ju Martinhão, já que ela divide essa fic comigo, mas eu peguei do 1 ao 10 e ela vai pegar do 11 ao 20.  
><strong>

**Mas não é porque não tem mais meta que vocês devem sumir! Eu amo as reviews de vocês, em ver como se divertem com essa fic, tanto quanto eu xD  
><strong>

**Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar na fic  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	11. PORN

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p>"<em>Especialistas dizem que você nunca deve bater em seus filhos quando estiver com raiva. Quando é um bom momento? Quando você estiver se sentindo festivo?" – Roseanne Barr<em>

**Capítulo 11 – P.O.R.N.**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

A semana seguinte voou muito rapidamente. Quando eu não estava pensando em Edward, o que era praticamente a cada segundo de cada dia.

_Ok, então eu acho que realmente não voou tanto, já que foi fodidamente lento para eu querer enfiar um garfo enferrujado no meu olho._

Eu queria falar com Edward e ver se ele estava bem, mas toda vez que eu decidi pegar o telefone e obter seu número, eu o colocava de volta para baixo. Independentemente de como o jeito que ele descobriu foi uma merda, agora ele sabia. Se ele quisesse saber a história toda, se ele tivesse dúvidas, ou preocupações, ou só quisesse arrancar a minha cabeça, a bola estava em seu campo. Ele sabia onde eu trabalhava, e ele sabia como me encontrar se ele quisesse conversar. Talvez eu estivesse sendo teimosa, mas, oh, bem. Eu era uma garota e era meu direito bater meu pé e prender minha respiração.

Eu lidei com duas festas para Alice esta semana e recebi três pedidos de bandejas de cookies das mulheres lá, então as coisas estavam melhorando a esse respeito. Além das festas, eu estava me mantendo bastante ocupada. Durante o dia, eu cozinhava e terminava de arrumar as coisas na loja, e à noite, eu trabalhava de garçonete e tentava não olhar para a porta cada vez que alguém entrava, esperando que fosse Edward.

Na quinta-feira eu tinha testado cada produto da mala mágica de Alice e decidi mandar os homens para o inferno. Eu me casaria com o Jack Rabbit. Nós fugiríamos juntos e seríamos muito felizes fazendo pequenos bebês minúsculos Jack Rabbit juntos. Naquela coisa teria que crescer alguns braços e pernas, no entanto. Depois de alguns anos de casamento com JR, eu não seria capaz de andar mais. JR teria que me carregar para a Cidade do Prazer.

Passei todo o dia de quinta-feira na cozinha na loja fazendo batatas fritas cobertas com chocolate branco e morangos e Snickers Surprise cookies***** para a festa que eu faria na noite de sábado. Seria a última festa que eu faria, uma vez que a loja abriria na próxima semana. Agora que eu conhecia sobre todo o alarido que havia com esses brinquedos sexuais, eu estava um pouco triste de ver as festas acabarem. Alice me disse que eu poderia ficar com a minha mala de diversão, no entanto.

_*__**Snickers Surprise cookie: **__é um cookie de manteiga de amendoim recheado com chocolate e torrone dos deuses._

Eu a fiz assinar um documento que afirmava que, no caso de uma emergência ou morte de Isabella Swan, ela era obrigada a retirar a mala do local no prazo de 15 minutos da dita emergência e/ou morte. Era sempre uma boa ideia ter um plano como este no lugar. Deus não permita que seu pai, ou sua avó, cheguem à cena primeiro e encontrem o seu esconderijo. Você simplesmente não podia permitir que isso acontecesse.

No mesmo sentido, eu estava sob as mesmas obrigações contratuais para chegar à casa de Alice e Jasper e apagar o histórico da web em seu computador dentro de 15 minutos e descartar todos e quaisquer filmes pornográficos em sua mesa de cabeceira, sob a sua cama, na prateleira de cima do seu armário, guardados em seu DVR, embalados na terceira caixa da esquerda na garagem e no armário na cozinha onde estão as tábuas de corte.

_Eu não estou brincando. Eu tenho uma lista._

Quando mergulhei uma batata frita na grande tigela prata de chocolate branco derretido, olhei para a frente da loja e sorri. Mason estava deitado de bruços em frente colorindo uma imagem. Quando entrei lá há pouco tempo, ele a cobriu e me disse que eu não tinha permissão para vê-la.

Eu segurei a batata acima da tigela para deixar o chocolate em excesso escorrer e então a coloquei na folha de papel manteiga ao meu lado exatamente quando ouvi a porta de ligação minha e da loja de Alice abrir.

"Você pode simplesmente virar-se de volta e voltar para o seu lado. Pela última vez, eu não vou dizer a você em uma escala de um a dez o quanto foi bom o meu orgasmo na noite passada com o vibrador borboleta."

"Bem, isso é uma merda. Posso pelo menos assistir da próxima vez?"

Minha cabeça ergueu e minha boca estava aberta ao som da voz de Edward.

_Por que diabos eu estou sempre falando da minha bunda em torno dele? E por que diabos ele está ali parado parecendo tão Deus malditamente quente? Eu quero montar nele._

"Hum, você está pingando." Ele disse.

"Eu sei." Eu murmurei, olhando para os seus lábios.

Ele riu e eu pisquei de volta à realidade quando ele apontou para a tigela.

"Eu quis dizer que a tigela está inclinada. O chocolate está pingando para fora".

Minha cabeça voou para baixo e eu murmurei palavrões enquanto endireitava a tigela e usava meus dedos para limpar as gotas da borda da tigela e do balcão.

Edward caminhou até ficar ao meu lado e, exatamente como os nossos últimos encontros, sua proximidade forçou minha pulsação em um estado de intensa atividade.

"Eu espero que você não se importe de eu visitar sem avisar assim. Eu me sinto como um idiota por levar tanto tempo para falar com você." Ele disse suavemente.

Eu simplesmente fiquei ali parada como uma idiota, tentando não tocar em nada, já que meus dedos estavam cheios de chocolate. Virei minha cabeça para o lado e encontrei seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Vi a sinceridade em seus olhos, e eu sabia que nunca poderia ficar brava com ele sobre isso.

"Está tudo bem, acredite em mim. Eu tive muito tempo para me acostumar com a ideia. Sinto muito que foi lançado em você assim do nada. Juro que eu completamente tinha a intenção de contar a você. Eu não quero que você pense que eu intencionalmente escondi isso de você. Eu planejei contar a você desde o início. Eu só estava tentando descobrir como. E então tudo simplesmente explodiu antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa sobre isso." Eu expliquei .

Percebi então que eu não queria que ele ficasse bravo comigo. Eu queria mais que tudo que ele fosse capaz de lidar com isso e ficar por aqui.

"Nós temos um monte de coisas sobre o que conversar, eu acho. Você não tem ideia de quantas questões estão girando na minha cabeça agora." Ele disse.

Eu balancei a cabeça e, antes que eu pudesse concordar com ele, ele mudou de assunto.

"Mas, por agora, estou em uma cozinha com uma linda garota que tem chocolate derretido todo sobre seus dedos." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Ele estendeu a mão e envolveu sua mão em torno de um dos meus pulsos e puxou minha mão para ele. Prendi minha respiração quando ele abriu a boca e deslizou meu dedo indicador coberto de chocolate em sua boca. A carne fofa do meu dedo deslizou ao longo da aspereza da sua língua quando ele sugou tudo do chocolate fora enquanto ele lentamente puxava meu dedo de volta para fora através dos seus lábios quentes e úmidos.

_Verifique, por favor._

"Mamãe, eu terminei colorir minha imagem!"

O grito animado e passos batendo de Mason quando ele entrou em alta velocidade na cozinha mergulhou um balde de água fria por toda a minha vagina. Pela primeira vez, eu estava contente que eu tinha um bloqueador de pau em crescimento na forma de um menino de quatro anos de idade. Eu estava a mais um dedo chupado de distância de derrubar Edward no chão e mostrar a ele que eu poderia colocar os dois pés atrás da minha cabeça.

Eu não tinha feito isso desde que eu tinha oito anos, no entanto. Eh, detalhes.

Rapidamente limpando as mãos no avental que eu estava usando, afastei-me de Edward e curvei-me ao nível do meu filho.

"Posso ver sua imagem agora?"

Mason a segurou apertada contra o seu peito e balançou a cabeça que não.

"Desculpe, mamãe. Eu fiz essa imagem para o pequeno verme." Ele disse sinceramente.

Eu ouvi Edward rir atrás de mim.

"Hum, você disse pequeno verme?" Eu perguntei.

"Yup." Ele disse, estalando o 'p'.

"Eu ainda quero saber de quem você está falando?"

Mason apontou atrás de mim para Edward.

"Dele. Papa chamou ele assim quando nos afastamos dele no outro dia".

Eu gemi de embaraço. Um dia desses meu pai teria que perceber que Mason é um papagaio.

"Eu não gosto do seu nome. É estranho. E você não parece tão pequeno para mim." Mason disse para Edward. "Mas eu ainda desenhei uma imagem para você".

Ele chegou perto de mim e entregou o papel para Edward. Dei uma rápida olhada para ele e percebi que era uma foto de um grande boneco de palito sendo socado nas bolas por uma pequena figura de palito.

"Bem, pelo menos agora eu tenho uma imagem para comemorar o nosso primeiro encontro." Edward brincou calmamente.

"Mason, que tal você apenas chamá-lo de Edward." Eu disse, olhando para Edward com minhas sobrancelhas levantadas em questão para certificar que ele estava bem com isso.

Ele acenou com a cabeça para mim e sorriu, em seguida, agachou-se, então nós dois estávamos ao nível dos olhos com Mason.

"Muito obrigado pela minha imagem." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Mason não era bom com estranhos, principalmente porque eu coloquei o temor de Deus nele quando tivemos a discussão sobre desconhecidos perigosos. Alice teve que me convencer a não levá-lo ao veterinário e conseguir um chip GPS colocado no seu pescoço. Algo me dizia, porém, que qualquer um que levasse meu filho o traria de volta dentro de uma hora. Eles não seriam capazes de aceitar os pontapés nas bolas e os xingamentos.

Mason não costumava falar com estranhos a menos que eu o levasse a fazer isso. A facilidade com que ele conversou com Edward me surpreendeu.

"De nada, Edward. Meu Papa está vindo para me levar para a mamãe poder dar cerveja para as pessoas. Papa me deixa assistir filmes que a mamãe não me deixa assistir e eu consigo ter refrigerante e eu quero ter um cachorro, mas meu amigo Gavin tem um jipe que ele monta no quintal e eu machuquei meu joelho e cortou e a mamãe colocou um band-aid nele e me disse para 'sacudir', então eu não choraria e você sabia que os vampiros são uma merda?"

"Mason!" Meu pai gritou antes que eu tivesse uma chance.

Ele tinha entrado na loja durante a corrida de frases de Mason e quase foi para a cozinha quando o ouviu jogar essa bomba.

Eu rapidamente levantei e o encarei com as mãos sobre os meus quadris.

"Pai, eu lhe disse que ele não tinha permissão para assistir esse filme".

"Ei, Edward, eu sou time Jacob, vadia!" Mason gritou.

"Mason Anthony! Você quer que eu coloque sabão na sua boca?" Perguntei-lhe severamente.

Mason encolheu os ombros. "Sabão tem gosto de Fruity Pebbles*****? Eu gosto Fruity Pebbles".

_*__** Fruity Pebbles**__ são aqueles cereais coloridos._

Meu pai veio ao redor do balcão e pegou Mason antes de eu chutar suas bolas como uma bola de futebol.

"Desculpe, Bells, esse filme estava na TV a cabo na outra noite e não havia mais nada. Você ficará ficar feliz em saber que ele cobriu os olhos durante a coisa de s-e-x-o." Ele explicou.

"Super." Eu murmurei.

"Eu vi tetas!"

"Ok, ele pode ter espreitado algumas vezes." Meu pai admitiu após o anúncio de Mason.

De todas as vezes para Mason agir completamente como... bem, Mason, é claro que tinha que ser quando Edward apareceu. Não admira que ele não tivesse dito uma palavra nos últimos minutos. Ele provavelmente estava estupidamente atordoado.

Olhei para trás e vi Edward parado completamente imóvel, olhando por cima do meu ombro para o meu pai. Eu virei a tempo de pegar o meu pai fazendo todo o apontar-dois-dedos-nos-olhos para Edward que Mason fez no outro dia.

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus._

"Pai, pare com isso. Edward, você não foi formalmente apresentado. Este é o meu pai, Charlie".

"É um prazer co-"

"Corte a m-e-r-d-a." Meu pai o cortou.

De alguma forma ele não soava tão ameaçador quando tinha que soletrar tudo. Isso poderia funcionar.

"Eu tenho meu olho em você. Eu estava no Nam***** e ainda tenho estilhaços na minha pele das b-o-m-b-a-s. Você gosta do cheiro de napalm pela manhã, filho?"

_*__**Nam**__: é o Vietnã, país no sudeste da Ásia._

"PAI! Basta!" Eu repreendi.

Inclinei-me e dei um beijo na bochecha de Mason.

"Eu te vejo mais tarde, bebê. Seja bom com o Papa, está bem?"

Ele astutamente estendeu a mão para tentar puxar a frente da minha camisa para baixo.

"Deixe-me ver seus peitos."

Eu agarrei sua mão antes que ele pudesse dar a todos um vislumbre e lancei um olhar sujo para meu pai, que estava simplesmente parado ali rindo.

"Ei, eu _não_ ensinei isso a ele. Ele deve ser um homem de peitos."

Edward riu, mas rapidamente parou quando meu pai olhou para ele.

"Você é um homem de peitos, Edward?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu... bem... hum... eu... não."

Revirei os olhos para o meu pai e resgatei Edward dele.

"Diga adeus ao Edward." Eu disse a Mason.

"Tchau, Edward!" Mason disse com um sorriso e um aceno quando meu pai se virou e saiu da cozinha.

"Papa, o que é Nam? É um parque? Podemos ir lá?" Ouvi Mason perguntar enquanto eles saíam pela porta da frente.

Com um grande suspiro, eu me virei para encarar Edward.

"Desculpe por isso." Eu disse timidamente. "Eu entendo completamente se você se virar agora e correr para longe, muito longe. Realmente, eu não segurarei isso contra você".

"Bella?"

Eu parei a inqueitação com o meu avental e finalmente olhei para ele.

"Cale a boca." Ele disse com um sorriso.

**...**

Depois que meu pai e Mason foram embora, Edward me ajudou a limpar a cozinha e guardar tudo. Conversamos sobre os últimos dois anos e o que cada um de nós esteve fazendo. Eu finalmente descobri que Edward estava se movimentando pela festa da fraternidade naquela noite e nem sequer ia à Universidade de Seattle. Ele se sentiu mal por todo o tempo que passei com Alice e Jasper tentando encontrá-lo, e eu me senti culpada mais uma vez por deixá-lo naquela manhã. Especialmente agora, quando ele estava sendo tão agradável e surpreendentemente compreensivo sobre tudo.

Por enquanto, Edward estava ficando ao redor. Eu não seguraria minha respiração, no entanto. Ele disse que queria passar mais tempo com a gente e fazer isso da maneira certa, mas ele também não tinha passado muito tempo sozinho com Mason ainda.

Eu tinha que trabalhar naquela noite, então, depois que terminamos a limpeza, Edward andou comigo pela rua para o bar para que pudéssemos continuar conversando. Lembrei-me de como foi fácil falar com ele há cinco anos e como ele pareceu atingir a mim e meu humor quando ninguém mais conseguia. Ele me fez sentir confortável e ele me fez rir. Eu via todas essas qualidades nele agora enquanto nós andávamos e isso me fez desejar que eu tivesse feito muitas coisas de forma diferente. Fiquei triste que ele tenha perdido o início da vida de Mason. Ele o viu agora como um menininho andando, falando, boca suja, mas ele não conseguiu experimentar as melhores partes, as partes que fizeram a sua atitude e birras e maus hábitos todas valerem a pena, assim como o primeiro sorriso, as primeiras palavras, os primeiros passos, o primeiro abraço de urso, o primeiro 'eu te amo'.

Essas foram todas as coisas que me impediram de vender o meu filho em uma venda de garagem em uma base diária, e Edward não tinha essas coisas. Preocupava-me que as suas expectativas pudessem ser muito altas. E se ele simplesmente não conseguisse formar uma conexão com Mason? Eu me sentia ligada a Edward de uma forma que eu nunca tive com mais ninguém. Ele me fazia sentir coisas sobre as quais eu apenas sonhava. Mas eu não tinha apenas eu mesma para considerar mais. Eu tinha que pensar no meu filho e como tudo isso o afetaria.

Por agora, acho que eu precisava simplesmente deixar Edward entrar em nossas vidas e ver onde isso nos levava.

Quando chegamos ao bar, eu mudei rapidamente para o meu shorts preto e camiseta Bar e Grill Forks e fiquei surpresa ao ver Edward ficando confortável no bar quando eu saí do banheiro.

Eu entrei por trás do bar e caminhei até ficar na frente dele.

"Eu pensei que você estava indo para casa." Eu disse quando me inclinei para os meus cotovelos.

Ele deu de ombros para mim e sorriu. "Eu pensei, por que ir para uma casa vazia quando eu posso sentar aqui e olhar para uma garota quente a noite toda".

Senti-me corar e tentei suprimir o sorriso tonto que senti chegando.

"Bem, você está sem sorte. Sou apenas eu aqui esta noite".

_Não, eu absolutamente não estou pescando elogios._

"Então eu acho que é uma coisa boa que você é a mulher mais quente e mais sexy que eu já vi".

_Aqui, pescando, pescando, pescando._

Debrucei-me sobre o balcão um pouco para me trazer para mais perto dele e ele fez o mesmo. Eu não me importava se eu estava no trabalho, eu queria beijá-lo. E quase não havia pessoas aqui agora, de qualquer maneira. Ainda estava cedo.

Lambi meus lábios enquanto eu olhava para a sua boca e o ouvi gemer baixinho. Mais um pouco e eu poderia correr a minha língua em seu lábio superior.

"AI!"

Eu empurrei para longe de Edward e gritei quando algo bateu contra a parte de trás da minha cabeça.

Esfregando minha mão contra o local, eu me virei para ver Seth com os dois braços no ar fazendo uma dança da vitória.

"Batida direta, Swan! Esse é outro ponto para mim!" Ele gritou enquanto correu para o quadro-negro atrás do bar no extremo oposto de mim e colocou uma marca de registro em seu nome.

"Filho da puta." Eu murmurei enquanto virei de volta em torno de Edward.

"Hum, o que diabos foi aquilo?" Ele perguntou.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer a ele que era apenas Seth sendo um imbecil, o homem em questão correu e ficou ao meu lado por trás do balcão.

Ele bateu uma bola de ping pong para baixo no balcão bem em frente a Edward.

"Isso, meu homem, é um pouco de algo que gostamos de chamar P.O.R.N.".

"Uau, sua ideia de pornô e as minhas são um pouco diferentes." Edward disse enquanto pegava a bola de ping pong e a rolava em torno das suas mãos.

"Não, não, não. Não _pornô_. P.O.R.N." Seth explicou.

Edward parecia completamente perdido.

"É só esse joguinho que jogamos quando está tranquilo por aqui." Eu disse.

Seth descansou uma mão no balcão e a outra no seu quadril.

"Bella, não subestime a grandiosidade que é o P.O.R.N. Você está completamente desvalorizando a única coisa que me faz não querer me matar toda vez que eu venho trabalhar. Um pouco mais de respeito pelo P.O.R.N., por favor".

Seth voltou sua atenção para Edward. "Bella fez as regras." Seth disse animadamente enquanto puxava um pedaço de papel de debaixo da bola.

"Regras?" Edward questionou. "Não basta jogar a bola em alguém?"

Seth empurrou o papel sobre o balcão e Edward pegou e rapidamente o leu.

"_Au contraire, _meu amigo. Há sempre necessidade de regras em P.O.R.N. Caso contrário, ele vai jogar uma bola, ela vai jogar uma bola, eles vão jogar uma bola... será uma anarquia".

"Tudo bem aí, Clube do Café da Manhã, afaste-se antes que eu quebre a regra de três metros de distância e atire uma em seu rosto." Ele disse.

Seth se afastou e Edward riu ao ler as regras em voz alta.

"Regra número um: P.O.R.N. é mais divertido com os amigos, convide-os. Regra número dois: Objetos cortantes nunca devem ser usados em P.O.R.N. Perfurar o olho de alguém vai estragar o momento. Regra número três: Ataques furtivos ou 'ação de trás da porta' devem vir com avisos avançados. Regra número quatro: Apenas duas bolas são permitidas no jogo em todos os momentos, a menos que aprovado pelos juízes, para evitar confusão de bolas. Regra número cinco: O jogo termina quando o outro jogador(s) disser que acabou. Caso contrário, alguém é deixado segurando bolas inúteis".

_Sim, eu às vezes ajo como um menino de 12 anos de idade. Não me julgue._

"Então, o que exatamente significa P.O.R.N. e como faço para entrar nesta ação?" Edward perguntou com uma risada.

"Bem, o título oficial é Pong Organization Rules and Notices*****. Mas às vezes nós encurtamos para 'jogar coisas um no outro'. Francamente, eu não tenho certeza que você possa lidar com P.O.R.N., Edward. É um jogo intenso de habilidade, determinação e ataques sorrateiros." Expliquei com um sorriso quando peguei a bola da sua mão, virei-me rapidamente e a atirei através do bar para bater bem na bunda de Seth quando ele estava limpando uma das mesas.

_*Não traduzi porque ficaria sem sentido com o trocadilho da palavra, mas a tradução seria: Regras de Organização e Avisos do Jogo._

"FILHA DA PUTA!" Seth gritou.

"É tudo sobre ser talentoso com as mãos, na verdade." Eu disse quando virei para encarar Edward.

_Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhuma ideia de onde essa merda ousada estava vindo. Senti como se eu estivesse canalizando Alice._

"Não se preocupe, Bella, eu sou muito bom com as minhas mãos. Tenho a sensação de que eu seria excelente em P.O.R.N. É tudo sobre como você usa seus dedos e o curso que você usa quando joga. Às vezes você tem que fazer isso gentil e suave, e outras você tem que fazer isso forte e rápido".

_Doces insinuações, Batman._

"Que horas você sai?"

_Em aproximadamente 30 segundos._

"Não até às 23hs. Eu tenho que fechar sozinha esta noite." Eu disse a ele enquanto eu apertava minhas coxas juntas e pensava em seus dedos acariciando e empurrando e fortes e rápido e gentis e... porra.

"Posso apenas esperar aqui enquanto você trabalha? Eu posso ajudá-la a fechar e nós podemos conversar... ou o que seja." Ele disse enquanto olhava para os meus lábios.

_SIM! Santa mãe das bolas de merda que SIM! Sim, sim, porra, sim!_

"Sim, o que seja." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros enquanto me afastava para abastecer o freezer de cerveja.

E enfiar minha cabeça e vagina lá enquanto eu estivesse lá.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu morro muito quando o Mason começa a falar sem parar e mistura um assunto no outro, ele é fofo do seu jeito, um pestinha. Muitas das coisas que o Mason faz na fic, o filho da autora já fez lol Queria mostrar algumas fotos dele pra vocês, mas como a autora deletou o blog não tem como ver mais, ele tem cara de menino que apronta xD<strong>

**Agora sobre Edward e Bella... esses dois estão no limite um com outro, o que foi ele chupando o chocolate do dedo dela? Senti coisas aqui D:  
><strong>

**A Ju ja me entregou o 12 então podemos fazer metas *oba*  
><strong>

**Passou das 350 reviews e eu posto o 12 na segunda x)  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	12. Quadris Trêmulos

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"As pernas de uma garota são melhores amigas, mas os melhores amigos devem se separar." – Redd Foxx<em>

**Capítulo 12 – Quadris Trêmulos**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

Pelo próximo par de horas eu olhei para a bunda de Bella - er, quero dizer, eu a observei trabalhar e conversei com ela quando ela tinha alguns segundos.

Ah, e tornei-me um orgulhoso membro da Equipe P.O.R.N. quando consegui jogar uma bola de ping pong que ricocheteou da cabeça de Seth e bateu nos peitos de Bella. Falou-se de tornar-me o capitão da equipe depois disso. Bella me disse que eu realmente sabia como lidar com as minhas bolas, e eu comecei a me perguntar se eu estava me tornando mais do que um pequeno pervertido pelo fato de que me excitava sempre que ela dizia "bolas".

Pergunto-me, o que seria necessário para fazê-la dizer "pau"?

Seth veio junto exatamente então, desamarrando o seu avental e o guardando sob o bar. Eu provavelmente deveria ter sentido um pouco de ciúme pelo fato de que ele era um cara bonito e ele consegue estar próximo de Bella durante toda a noite, mas vê-los interagir apenas me fez rir. Eles eram como irmão e irmã com a forma como empurravam um ao outro, lançavam insultos de um lado a outro e tagarelavam para quem quisesse ouvir. Como resultado, eu decidi que gostava de Seth e eu não tinha que matá-lo.

"Ei, Seth, faça-me um favor. Consiga que Bella diga _pau_, e eu darei a você cinco dólares".

"Combinado." Ele disse antes de se afastar de mim.

Todos os clientes foram embora e Bella tinha acabado de ligar o sinal "fechado" e estava no processo de caminhar de volta pela porta da frente.

"Ei, Bella, lembra daquele cara que veio aqui há alguns meses e deu um tapa na sua bunda? Do que foi que você o chamou?"

"Chupador de pau." Ela respondeu distraidamente quando entrou para trás do bar.

Com um sorriso sonhador no meu rosto, eu deslizei uma nota de cinco dólares ao longo do balcão para Seth e ele se afastou. Esta seria uma bela amizade. Se ele conseguisse fazê-la dizer, 'Fôda-me forte, Edward', eu poderia comprar a ele um pônei.

Seth disse adeus e saiu pela porta, e Bella se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado em um banco do bar.

"Você parece esgotada." Eu disse a ela quando ela apoiou o queixo na mão e deixou escapar um suspiro.

"É uma boa maneira de me dizer que pareço uma merda?" Ela brincou.

"Absolutamente não. Se você parecesse uma merda, eu te diria. Eu também diria se o jeans que você está usando fizesse sua bunda parecer grande, se algo que você cozinhou tivesse gosto de merda, ou se uma piada que você disse fosse horrível e nada engraçada".

"Uau, isso é muito gentil da sua parte." Ela disse com uma risada.

"É o que eu sou".

Ficamos ali sentados por alguns minutos apenas olhando um para o outro. Nada disso parecia real ainda. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava sentada aqui na minha frente. Eu não podia acreditar que ela ainda era tão marcante e engraçada e bonita e eu não podia acreditar que ela tinha um filho, meu filho.

"Você meio que me impressiona, você sabe disso?" Eu disse, quebrando o silêncio.

Eu assisti o rubor iluminar suas bochechas e ela desviou o olhar, seu olhar trancado em um guardanapo de bebida que ela começou a rasgar.

"Eu não sou assim tão ótima, acredite em mim".

Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrença com a forma como ela claramente não se enxergava muito bem.

"Você está brincando comigo? Você se engraçou com um total perdedor uma noite em uma festa de fraternidade, ficou grávida, teve que desistir dos seus sonhos e abandonar a faculdade, trabalhou exageradamente e criou um menininho incrível e agora você está abrindo o seu próprio negócio. Se isso não é impressionate, eu não sei o que é".

Ela continuou rasgando o guardanapo em um ritmo ainda mais rápido, então eu continuei.

"Você é forte e confiante e bonita e você faz tudo parecer muito malditamente fácil. Eu sou tão grato por tê-la encontrado novamente. Estarei eternamente em dívida com você por cuidar do... do nosso filho. Você já fez um trabalho incrível com ele e você é tão altruísta e eu estou simplesmente admirado".

_Caramba, eu disse isso. Meu filho. Mason é meu filho. Estranhamente, isso não me fez querer lançar-me em um prego enferrujado._

Ela ainda não estava olhando para mim, no entanto, e ela estava começando a me deixar nervoso. E eu me senti muito mal pelo guardanapo de bebida que agora parecia um pequeno monte de neve.

Estendi a mão e coloquei minha mão em cima da dela para fazê-la parar de remexer com a bagunça.

"Ei, o que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

Ela finalmente virou seu rosto para o meu e, eu não vou mentir, realmente me assustou ao ver lágrimas nos seus olhos. Eu não faço chorar. Nunca. Se ela me pedisse para eu me colocar em chamas agora, eu o faria simplesmente para que eu não tivesse que vê-la chorar.

"Mason é perfeito. Ele é inteligente e ele é engraçado e ele é o melhor menininho do mundo e eu amo ser sua mãe..."

Ela parou e eu sabia que ela estava revestindo as coisas de açúcar. Eu não queria a versão diluída. Eu queria saber tudo. Seu pé estava batendo nervosamente no degrau do banquinho do bar e ela parecia que estava prestes a explodir. Eu sabia que com tudo acontecendo agora ela tinha que estar sob um monte de estresse. Ela era uma mãe solteira com um monte no seu prato e eu sabia, de fato, que Mason não era perfeito. Que criança era? Mas ela definitivamente queria que eu achasse que sim. Ela estava realmente com medo que eu mudasse de ideia se eu soubesse os horrores de ser um pai?

"Está tudo bem se você quiser reclamar. Eu posso apenas imaginar o quanto é difícil para você".

"Eu amo Mason." Ela repetiu.

Eu ri um pouco com a forma como ela parecia em pânico.

"Ninguém está questionando isso. Mas você não tem que agir como se tivesse tudo sob controle em cem por cento do tempo. Eu não pensarei menos de você, ou de Mason, se você precisar desabafar, acredite em mim. Eu quero saber tudo. Eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse isso a você antes".

Ela estava relaxando um pouco. O guardanapo estava finalmente livre do seu abuso e seu pé não estava mais batendo loucamente. Ela ainda olhava para mim com cautela, no entanto. Eu sabia de uma maneira que eu poderia fazê-la se acalmar e se abrir.

Levantei-me e inclinei sobre o balcão do bar, esticando meus braços tanto quanto pude, e agarrei o que eu precisava.

Sentei-me de volta, coloquei um copo no balcão e o enchi com vodka Three Olive de uva.

Estabeleci a garrafa de volta no bar e deslizei para fora do caminho.

"Seja honesta." Eu disse enquanto empurrava o copo à sua frente.

Ela mordeu seu lábio, olhou para o copo e, em seguida, de volta para mim.

Ela era como um livro aberto e eu podia ver todas as emoções conflitantes enquanto corriam pelo seu rosto até que ela finalmente deixou ir.

"Eu-amo-Mason-até-a-morte-mas-ele-me-deixa-fodidamente-louca!" Ela disse tão rápido quanto podia e fechou sua boca imediatamente.

"Tome uma dose." Eu disse a ela, balançando a cabeça para o copo em incentivo.

Sem hesitar, ela pegou o copo e engoliu, batendo-o no balcão quando terminou.

"Continue." Eu disse a ela quando inclinei mais perto dela e derramei mais vodka no copo.

"A primeira vez que ele disse 'Mamãe', meu coração completamente derreteu. Mas aquele garoto nunca cala a boca. Nunca. Ele até fala em seu sono. Uma vez, quando estávamos dirigindo pela rua e ele estava falando e falando sobre ovelhas e batatas fritas e sua linguiça e o cortador de grama, eu parei o carro no meio da rua e saí. Depois que eu andei ao redor do carro e então voltei para dentro, ele ainda estava falando. Ele. Nunca. Para. De. Falar".

"Tome uma dose." Eu disse novamente.

Ela a engoliu, batendo o copo à minha frente neste momento para que eu pudesse recarregá-lo. Eu o fiz, empurrando-o de volta para ela.

"Eu ganhei 25 quilos quando estava grávida dele. Você tem alguma ideia do que é olhar para baixo e não ser capaz de ver sua vagina?"

"Uh, não." Eu murmurei.

"Minha bunda tinha o seu próprio código postal".

"Se isso faz você se sentir melhor, é uma bunda incrível." Eu disse a ela honestamente.

"Eu tenho mesmo uma bunda muito boa".

Servi-lhe outra dose e nem sequer precisei incitá-la.

"Os abraços dele são uma cura mágica para tudo. Mas você tem alguma ideia de quanto um bebê faz cocô e vomita e chora? Ele lançou vômito de cada mamadeira que ele bebeu. Bebida, arroto, vomitar espuma. Lave, enxágue, repita".

Então desceu a dose.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você não me odeie agora." Ela disse.

"Por que eu a odiaria?"

"Porque eu basicamente usei você por sexo e depois nunca mais falei com você novamente." Ela explicou.

"Querida, de onde eu venho, isso é como o Natal para um cara." Eu disse com uma risada, tentando aliviar seu humor. "Eu deveria ser aquele pedindo desculpas a você." Eu estendi minha mão e virei seu rosto para mim.

_Deus, ela era tão bonita. E eu era um idiota completo por querer tirar vantagem de ela estar um pouco bêbada. Mas, porra, eu precisava beijá-la. Eu esperei cinco anos para prová-la novamente._

Ela inclinou a cabeça para que pudesse esfregar sua bochecha contra a palma da minha mão e eu quase esqueci o que estava tentando dizer a ela.

"Com certeza, nós dois estávamos muito bêbados naquela noite, mas se eu tivesse sabido que você nunca tinha... que você... que eu fui o seu primeiro, eu teria feito as coisas um inferno de muito diferentes." Eu admiti.

_Como olhar para o seu corpo nu e memorizar cada centímetro dele, girar minha língua em torno dos seus mamilos e chupá-los em minha boca até que você gemesse meu nome. Eu provaria a sua pele e enterraria meu rosto entre as suas pernas e faria você gozar tão forte que você esqueceria seu nome._

"Puta merda." Ela sussurrou com um olhar vidrado em seus olhos. "Eu acho que acabei de gozar".

_Eu acabei de dizer tudo isso em voz alta, não é?_

Ela ficou lá olhando para mim com a boca aberta, e eu preocupei-me que eu regiamente fodi tudo. Era muito cedo para eu falar sobre a sua vagina e o quanto eu queria ser BFF***** com ela.

_*__**BFF**__ (Best Friend Forever): melhor amigo para sempre._

Claro, eu passei os últimos cinco anos glorificando cada coisa que eu poderia lembrar sobre ela, e eu preocupei-me durante a semana passada que talvez minhas lembranças fossem melhores do que a realidade. Mas isso era simplesmente estúpido. Ela era simplesmente tão incrível sentada aqui na minha frente quanto ela era em meus sonhos, e eu precisava que ela soubesse disso.

Eu abri minha boca, mas antes que eu pudesse conseguir que as palavras saíssem, ela pulou do banquinho, murmurando algo sobre estocar cerveja no refrigerador no fundo.

Ela passou por mim e eu fiquei sentado no meu banquinho com uma garrafa de vodka e o cheiro de chocolate pairando no ar.

...

**BPOV**

_Oh meu Deus. Oh puta merda fodida._

Eu era tão fodidamente covarde. Eu fugi dele o mais rápido que pude e agora eu estava no depósito fingindo estocar cerveja.

"_Eu provaria a sua pele e enterraria meu rosto entre as suas pernas e faria você gozar tão forte que você esqueceria seu nome"._

Jesus Cristo. Eu não tinha nenhuma experiência com essa porcaria. Eu queria transar com a sua perna assim que essas palavras deixaram sua boca. Ele claramente não quis dizer isso em voz alta pela expressão de choque no seu rosto quando eu fiz aquele comentário estúpido.

"Merda!" Eu murmurei alto, socando uma caixa vazia de cerveja.

Exceto que não estava vazia e meu punho conectou com latas cheias de cerveja.

"Filha de uma puta fodida!" Amaldiçoei enquanto eu balançcava minha mão machucada, chutando o meu pé e conectando com uma garrafa de vodka que foi rolando pelo chão.

"Espero que este abuso de álcool não seja por causa de algo que eu disse".

Virei-me para encontrar Edward reclinado contra o batente da porta.

_Por que ele sempre tem que testemunhar as minhas humilhações fodidas?_

"Quero dizer, sério, o que essa garrafa de vodka já fez para você?" Ele perguntou quando começou a caminhar em minha direção.

"Você quer dizer além de me deixar tão fodida que eu perdi minha virgindade e engravidei e nunca consegui o nome do cara porque eu sou uma completa e total cadela?"

Edward parou bem na minha frente, um olhar de concentração em seu rosto.

"Você sabe, você está absolutamente certa. Essa vodka é uma babaca de verdade. Vá em frente e a chute completamente. Você pode muito bem acabar com a cerveja também. Eu a vi olhando divertida para você".

Eu ri do ridículo desta conversa. Eu estava embriagada o suficiente do nosso jogo anterior de Verdade ou Verdade para ser capaz de ver o humor nesta situação, mas eu não estava bêbada.

Quando eu parei de rir, ele estendeu a mão e tirou um pedaço de cabelo da minha bochecha que havia escapado do meu rabo de cavalo.

"Vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui. Você não é uma cadela. Eu não a culpo por qualquer coisa que você fez. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não foi totalmente horrível acordar na manhã seguinte e não ter você comigo. Mas eu nunca pensaria que você foi uma cadela por fazer o que você fez".

"Eu não estava mentindo antes quando eu disse que eu teria feito coisas muito diferentes com você naquela noite." Ele disse suavemente enquanto se moveu tão perto de mim que nossos peitos e coxas estavam se tocando.

Engoli rudemente quando ele trouxe sua mão para cima e a descansou no meu quadril.

"Eu teria te beijado mais." Ele disse, inclinando-se e colocando um beijo suave no canto da minha boca.

"Eu teria segurado o seu corpo contra o meu por mais tempo para que eu pudesse sentir cada centímetro de você." Ele sussurrou contra a minha bochecha enquanto envolveu seu outro braço ao redor da minha cintura e me puxou com mais força contra ele.

_Puta merda, ele está duro. Ele está duro como uma rocha e eu posso senti-lo empurrado para cima contra mim entre as minhas pernas. Oh meu Deus, há um pênis me tocando!_

Sua mão que repousava sobre o meu quadril deslizou até a lateral do meu corpo. Ela roçou minhas costelas e roçou ao lado do meu peito até que a palma da sua mão estava plana sobre o meu coração. "Eu teria tocado você em toda parte e tomado o tempo para sentir seu coração bater contra a minha mão".

Lambi meus lábios e tentei controlar minha respiração. Deus, eu amava o cheiro dele, o jeito que ele falava e suas mãos em mim. Como eu tinha vivido tanto tempo sem essas coisas?

"Porra, Bella." Ele murmurou. "Só de estar perto de você me deixa louco".

Ele dobrou seus joelhos ligeiramente e depois empurrou para cima para deslizar sua dureza exatamente onde eu precisava dela, então eu podia sentir exatamente sobre o que ele estava falando. Ambas as minhas mãos voaram para os seus ombros, em um esforço para segurar e puxá-lo mais perto.

Uma perna minha levantou automaticamente para envolver em torno da sua cintura e trazê-lo mais próximo entre as minhas pernas.

Seus lábios como fantasmas sobre o meu pescoço e eu tinha certeza que eu gemi. Quando ele estava de volta na minha orelha, ele sussurrou, "Se isso é demais, muito cedo, me diga para parar".

_Era cedo demais? Eu estava agindo como uma vagabunda completa agora esfregando minha vagina por todo o seu pênis? Eu era uma mãe, pelo amor de Deus. Uma mãe que nunca tinha transado corretamente e estava excitada como o caralho._

"Se você parar, eu vou diretamente assassinar sua bunda." Eu sussurrei quando seus lábios encontraram seu caminho para os meus e conectaram.

Mal sua boca se chocou com a minha quando senti sua língua empurrar seu caminho pelos meus lábios. Deslizei minha língua contra a dele e ele gemeu em minha boca e empurrou seus quadris em mim mais forte.

Jesus, eu estava formigando toda como em algum romance brega. Meus seios estavam levantando e meus quadris estavam tremendo. EU TINHA QUADRIS TRÊMULOS! Minha vagina parecia que explodiria se ele não me tocasse. Eu queria tanto que ele me tocasse que quase doía.

Eu não sou assim tão boa em conversa suja. Apenas o pensamento de dizer "toque a minha boceta *doendo*" me faz querer encolher. Eu poderia tentar "deixe seus dedos fazerem a caminhada". Ou talvez "coloque suas digitais no meu torrão".

_Foco, Bella!_

Oh meu Deus, sua língua era como mágica. Onde diabos ele aprendeu a beijar? Eu aposto que seu pai ensinou a ele. Não, espere. Isso soou nojento.

Jesus, eu estava me transformando em uma poça de gosma e assim como a minha calcinha.

_TOQUE MINHA VAGINA!_

Se eu gritasse isso na minha cabeça, talvez ele descobrisse.

Sua língua circulou a minha e sua mão desceu para a minha bunda e me puxou para cima e para baixo contra a sua dureza.

_COLOQUE A SUA MÃO NA MINHA VAGINA!_

Minha perna deslizou pelo seu quadril e a sensação do tecido áspero do seu jeans contra a minha coxa nua me fez choramingar. Ele nos andou para trás e me empurrou contra a parede do depósito, aprofundando o beijo e diminuindo a velocidade ao mesmo tempo.

Minhas mãos estavam segurando o cabelo na sua nuca tão forte que acho que eu puxei alguns fora pelas raízes. Alguém quer um teste de DNA?

Sua mão que estava espalmada na minha bunda se afastou e eu quase gritei de frustração até que o senti deslizá-la para a frente da minha coxa e lentamente subir em direção a barra do meus shorts.

_OH MEU DEUS, ELE VAI TOCAR MINHA VAGINA!_

Será que eu lembrei de colocar lingerie sexy, e não calcinha de período?

Você sabe do que eu estou falando. As calcinhas da vovó gigaenormes que você só usava quando a maré vermelha está fluindo.

Ele quebrou o beijo enquanto seus dedos sorrateiramente deslizaram sob a perna do meu short e – oh, obrigada doce menino Jesus e os caras sábios, eu acabei de lembrar que coloquei o fio dental da Victoria Secret quando eu me vesti mais cedo.

"Eu sei que isso não compensa pela porcaria daquela noite, mas eu quero fazer você se sentir bem, Bella. Posso tocar você?" Ele disse contra os meus lábios enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos.

Ele não podia sentir meus quadris trêmulos e os gritos do cérebro? Coloque os seus dedos longos e duros na minha boceta já!

_Sim, você adivinhou isso._

"Porra, Bella. Essa foi a coisa mais quente que eu já ouvi".

Eu não tive tempo para ficar mortificada. Ele estava fazendo o que eu pedi e sua mão estava deslizando por todo o caminho sob a borda do meu shorts até que senti seus dedos deslizarem até a frente da minha calcinha.

"Puta merda." Eu murmurei e empurrei meus quadris na sua mão.

Ninguém nunca tinha me tocado assim. Eu achava que toque era tudo a mesma coisa e trazia as mesmas sensações se era um cara ou eu mexendo lá embaixo.

Eu estava errada.

Os dedos de Edward subindo e descendo muito lentamente contra mim do lado de fora da minha calcinha me fizeram querer gritar minha cabeça fora de prazer.

"Porra, Bella, eu posso sentir o quanto você está molhada." Ele sussurrou enquanto seus dedos se moviam para o lado e brincavam com a borda da minha calcinha.

Ouvir conversa suja de outras pessoas sempre me fazia corar e sentir-me envergonhada por eles e as coisas estranhas que saíam das suas bocas. Quero dizer, sério, eles podem se ouvir? É fodidamente brega e todo 'fôda-me mais forte, meninão' e 'oh, você é tão apertada, baby'. Quem diz essa porcaria?

Obviamente, eu estive perdendo a conversa suja de Edward. Era quente. E eu não queria que ele parasse. Ele poderia falar sobre como eu era apertada, molhada e fanfodástica a noite toda.

Ele colocou vários pequenos beijos em meus lábios enquanto tomava seu doce tempo trabalhando com seus dedos sob o fino tecido de algodão e usava a cura da sua mão para empurrar a perna do meu short aberta para lhe dar um melhor acesso.

Prendi minha respiração e tentei não pensar no fato de que eu nunca tinha tido um cara me tocando assim. Isso era simplesmente triste, realmente. E ainda mais deprimente era o fato de que eu estava sentindo pena de mim mesma quando seus dedos estavam se preparando para dar um mergulho no Y.

Eu terminei a festa da piedade quando senti dois dos seus dedos entrarem em contato com a minha pele nua e molhada e deslizerem para cima através das minhas pregas.

"Oh meu Deus." Eu murmurei, deixando minha cabeça cair para trás contra a parede com um baque.

Sim, muito melhor do que meus próprios dedos. Meus próprios dedos eram como as mãos de Sinbad no filme _Hóspede por Acaso, _quando ele consegue o anestésico todo sobre elas e elas caem pesadamente ao redor como peixes mortos, batendo as coisas fora da mesa.

Seus dedos eram suaves e macios e, puta merda, eles estavam me tocando, sentindo o quanto eu estava molhada e que Alice me fazia depilar-me regularmente.

_Nota própria: agradecer Alice pela depilação brasileira de rotina para que Edward não tenha que descobrir um gnu__*****__ em minhas calças agora e parar o que está fazendo para ir em busca de um grande cortador de grama._

_*__**Gnu**__:__ animal selvagem africano._

Edward desceu e colocou um beijo de boca aberta no meu pescoço e lentamente empurrou um dedo dentro de mim, deixando seu polegar descansar contra o meu clitóris enquanto ele me dava tempo para me adaptar ao que ele estava fazendo.

_Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus!_

Ele segurou seu dedo perfeitamente parado dentro de mim, e eu apertei mais forte na sua nuca e empurrei meus quadris para a frente, fazendo seu dedo ir mais fundo e seu polegar deslizar contra mim.

Isso era demais e não o suficiente, e eu senti como se eu já quisesse gozar e isso era simplesmente chocante em si.

Eu sempre precisava de um rolo completo de clipes de filmes pornôs que eu via folheando minha mente a fim de gozar. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada além do que ele estava fazendo comigo agora. Naughty Neighbors, MILF Madness***** - nenhum deles era necessário.

_*__**Naughty Neighbors **__é uma revista pornográfica, e __**MILF Madness **__é um programa pornográfico._

Ele começou a empurrar e puxar seu dedo para dentro e fora de mim e fez uma manobra gloriosa onde ele curvou seu dedo antes de começar a puxá-lo, o que me fez querer ofegar como um cachorro e lamber o lado do seu rosto.

Seus lábios e língua encontraram cada centímetro do meu pescoço e seu polegar circundava meu clitóris cada vez mais rápido até que eu estava balançando meus quadris em sua mão quase com tanta força.

Eu estava choramingando e gemendo e eu não tinha tempo para ficar envergonhada que eu soava como uma espécie de piranha suja, ou que havia um cara de verdade que estava realmente tocando minha vagina porque eu estava realmente a um segundo de gozar.

De verdade.

Ele tirou seu dedo de dentro de mim e usou a carne de dois dedos para circundar meu clitóris até que eu desmoronei completamente contra a sua mão.

"Ohhh, oh, Deus! Porra. Edward!"

_Porra, porra, porra!_

Seus dedos não pararam e ele engoliu meus gritos com a sua boca enquanto eu empurrava contra a sua mão, nunca querendo que essa sensação parasse.

Fiz todos os tipos de ruídos em sua boca enquanto ele continuou a me beijar e puxar cada gota do meu orgasmo de mim até que minhas pernas estavam tremendo e eu mal podia suportar.

Quando eu parei de mover meus quadris e os últimos resquícios do meu orgasmo desapareceram, ele puxou sua mão do meu shorts e envolveu o braço em torno de mim, beijando-me lentamente, deixando sua língua preguiçosamente deslizar contra a minha.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali no depósito envoltos nos braços um do outro nos beijando. Eu poderia ter passado horas o beijando e nunca subir para respirar.

Nós finalmente separamos nossas bocas e ficamos ali olhando um para o outro.

"Eu deveria ter feito isso há cinco anos." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Baby, se você tivesse feito isso há cinco anos, eu teria algemado a minha vagina ao seu braço e feito você fazer isso comigo todos os dias".

Edward riu e então seu rosto ficou sério.

"Bella, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. E é realmente importante".

_Oh meu Deus, ele vai me pedir para ter um ménage à trois. Ou me dizer que ele era realmente do Canadá e precisava de um green card e essa é a única razão pela qual ele estava aqui. Oh, merda, e se ele não gostou da minha vagina? Ele achou engraçada? Eu devia ter sentido ao redor dela mais vezes. Meu ginecologista nunca reclamou. Na verdade, ele me disse que eu tinha um útero muito agradável. Por que diabos Edward não gostou da minha vagina? Merda, e se ele estivesse na dendrophilia__*****__ e gostasse de fazer sexo com árvores?_

_*__**Dendrophilia: **__excitação sexual por árvores_.

"Eu gostaria de passar algum tempo com Mason".

_Eu sabia que ele diria isso._

"Está tudo bem se você não se sentir confortável comigo ficando sozinho com ele ainda, já que ele realmente não me conhece. Mas eu gostaria de ir vê-lo".

Eu não consegui parar o sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto. Não só os seus dedos mereciam um grande prêmio, como uma lâmpada de perna, ou um monumento nacional erguido em seu nome... ha, ha, erguido!

_Oi, eu tenho 12 anos._

Ele verdadeiramente tomou a iniciativa e pediu para passar algum tempo com Mason - mesmo depois de levar um murro nas bolas e ser ameaçado com sinal de observação dos dois dedos no olho.

Mason finalmente conseguiria sair com um homem além do meu pai.

E eu conseguiria ter Edward na ponta dos pés através dos dois lábios novamente em breve.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu morro demais com os pensamentos da Bella... e wow os dedos do Edward trabalharam aqui rsrs<strong>

**Se passar de 390 reviews eu posto na quinta! Querem um pouco de Mason? E Mason com Emmett? lol  
><strong>

**Obrigada pelos comentários e até  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	13. Capitão Narcolepsia

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"Nós passamos os primeiros doze meses de vida dos nossos filhos ensinando-os a andar e falar, e os próximos doze anos dizendo a eles para se sentar e calar a boca." – Anônimo<em>

**Capítulo 13 – Capitão Narcolepsia**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

"Então, o que você está me dizendo é, nossa pequena Bella tem pisos de madeira, torta terracota, uma vagina escorregadia, uma who-ha***** sem pêlos." Emmett gritou acima do barulho da linha de montagem.

_***Who-ha**: é um apelido que eles usam para vagina. Acho que com todas essas comparações, Emmett quis dizer que Bella é totalmente depilada._

"Uau, eu estou realmente arrependido de ter dito a você qualquer coisa sobre a noite passada." Eu gritei de volta.

Estendi a mão acima de mim para a broca hidráulica ligada à sonda no teto e puxei para baixo para prender a porta do carro ao corpo do veículo. Eu tinha três minutos antes do próximo carro descer a linha e ter que lidar com Emmett sendo um imbecil me faria estragar tudo.

Isso e o fato de que eu realmente não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido entre Bella e eu ontem à noite no depósito nos fundos do bar. Doce Jesus, ela estava linda quando gozou. E os pequenos sons que ela fez... porra, só de pensar naquilo estava fazendo Eddie Jr. se levantar e começar a pedir por ela.

Espero que ela não achasse que as coisas estavam indo rápido demais, porque eu realmente queria repetir o desempenho. E eu não me importava sobre não gozar. Observá-la e senti-la se desfazer em minhas mãos foi satisfação suficiente para mim.

"Cara, você sabe que seu segredo está seguro comigo. Eu nunca contarei para ninguém que você chegou à terceira base com a mamãe do seu bebê na noite passada e que Chewbacca não vive na calcinha dela. Pelo menos agora eu não tenho que me preocupar com você".

Desliguei a broca e olhei do outro lado do carro para Emmett, que estava fixando a maçaneta da porta da frente.

"Por que você estava preocupado comigo?"

"Aww, mano, vamos lá. Você estava a um passo de cobrir ganache de chocolate em seu pau e tentar dar a si mesmo um boquete." Ele disse.

"Você acabou de dizer ganache?"

Emmett deu de ombros. "Sim. Rose me faz assistir o Food Network o tempo todo. Desde que ela começou a desenhar os flyers de Bella, ela decidiu que quer aprender a cozinhar. Ela passou 20 minutos no outro dia procurando por uma receita online para uma cobertura feita com açúcar _confederado_".

Risadas borbulharam dentro de mim e eu voltei a trabalhar no carro.

"Você tentou dizer a ela para tentar procurar no Profundo Sul por esse açúcar? Você pode querer avisá-la sobre o açúcar Rebelde." Eu ri.

"Vamos lá, cara. Não seja um idiota. Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ela que era chamado de açúcar de confeiteiro".

_Não, não vai tocar essa._

"Então, você e Rose vão à casa de Bella esta noite?" Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto.

Bella estava definitivamente a bordo com me deixar ver Mason. Ela achou que começar com um encontro em grupo seria a melhor coisa, então ela convidou todos para a sua casa hoje à noite para o jantar.

"Não perderia isso por nada no mundo. Eu até comprei uma nova camisa para a ocasião." Emmett disse com um sorriso.

...

Às 18hs eu bati na porta de Bella. Ouvi passos batendo contra o chão e de repente a porta se abriu.

Olhei para o pequeno homem que estava ali parado olhando para mim e não pude deixar de sorrir. Jesus, ele parecia tanto como Bella. Mas seus olhos... uau, eram exatamente como os meus.

"Olá, Mason." Eu disse enquanto tirava um presente embrulhado de trás das minhas costas e o entregava para ele. "Eu comprei isso para você".

Mason o arrebatou da minha mão, se virou e correu para longe da porta gritando por Bella.

"MÃÃÃÃÃÃÃE! O cara que me comprou agumacoisa!"

Eu ri e entrei na casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Bella morava em um pequena casa térrea e a primeira coisa que notei quando entrei na sala foi o quanto era acolhedora. Ela tinha velas acesas sobre a mesa do café e do manto da lareira e o cheiro do jantar vindo da cozinha era de dar água na boca. Eu andei pela sala olhando para todas as fotos que ela tinha em praticamente todas as superfícies: fotos dela de quando ela era pequena, fotos dela com seu pai, fotos dos seus amigos e fotos de Mason.

Meu coração apertou quando vi uma foto de Bella, sua barriga redonda com o nosso filho. Ela parecia tão jovem. Era assim como ela parecia quando eu a conheci, menos a barriga de grávida. Olhar para esta foto me deixou triste e com raiva - não com ela. Eu nunca poderia ficar zangado com ela por qualquer coisa. Nós dois éramos jovens e estúpidos e nenhum de nós usou algum tipo de cérebro naquela noite. Eu estava apenas chateado que eu tinha perdido isso. Eu tinha perdido de ver sua barriga crescer, eu perdi de poder colocar minha mão sobre ela e senti-lo chutar.

"Oh meu Deus, por favor, não olhe para aquela foto. Eu pareço ter um tumor gigante crescendo em mim. Um tumor que chutou a merda da minha vagina e me fazia fazer xixi em mim quando eu espirrava." Bella disse da porta da cozinha.

Eu me virei e comecei a caminhar em sua direção.

"Eu acabei de dizer a você que fazia xixi nas minhas calças, não é?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, você meio que disse. Tudo bem, eu não segurarei isso contra você".

Ela me encontrou a meio caminho e quando estávamos pé-com-pé, eu me inclinei para beijá-la.

"Mã-ãe, posso abrir meu pesente agora?"

Nós paramos a centímetros das bocas um do outro e olhamos para baixo ao nosso lado.

Bella suspirou e inclinou-se para longe de mim.

"Sim, você pode abrir seu presente agora." Ela respondeu.

Ele se sentou no chão exatamente onde estava e começou a rasgar o papel.

"Você não tinha que comprar nada para ele." Ela disse suavemente para mim.

Eu dei de ombros. "Não é grande coisa, apenas algo pequeno".

"Mamãe, olha! É lápis e marcadores e tintas e uau eu posso colorir coisas e fazer imagens!" Mason disse animadamente, segurando tudo para cima para Bella ver.

"Isso é incrível, baby. Você pode colocá-los no quarto da mamãe na minha cama e vamos brincar com eles depois?"

"Mas eu quero pintar agora." Mason queixou, deixando cair a caixa de lápis de cor em seu pé. "Merda!"

"Mason Anthony!" Bella gritou.

Eu sabia que não deveria rir, então eu desviei o olhar e pensei em filhotes mortos e aquela cena de _"Campo dos Sonhos" _onde o personagem de Kevin Costner tem que jogar bola com seu pai. Deus, a maldita cena me pegava o tempo todo.

"A próxima palavra ruim que sair da sua boca vai fazê-lo levar uma surra, você me entende? Diga obrigado a Edward pelo presente e vá para o seu quarto até a hora do jantar".

"Obrigado, Edward." Mason murmurou enquanto se arrastava pelo corredor.

Quando ele estava fora do alcance da voz eu comecei a rir, e Bella me deu um tapa no braço.

"Desculpe, mas esse garoto é engraçado como o inferno".

Ela revirou os olhos para mim e voltou para a cozinha comigo seguindo atrás dela.

"Sim, ele é uma perturbação da ordem pública. Volte para mim depois de ter ficado em público com ele. Como, por exemplo, na igreja. E quando chega a uma parte muito silenciosa e tudo que você pode ouvir é a fonte na parte de trás da igreja e então a voz de Mason diz muito alto, 'Mãe! Eu ouço Jesus dando uma mijada!'. Não é tão engraçado então".

Olhei para o balcão atrás dela e meu queixo caiu. Cobrindo toda a superfície disponível estavam chocolates, cookies, doces - todos os tipos imagináveis.

"E eu estou na oficina do Willy Wonka?"

Ela riu e abriu a tampa de um pote enorme no fogão e agitou o conteúdo.

"Bem, eu decidi fazer de vocês meus porcos da guiné hoje à noite. E Rose vai tirar algumas fotos de alguns dos itens para os meus anúncios".

Eu olhava sonhadoramente para tudo. Eu posso ter uma ligeira fraqueza por doces.

"O que você fez para o jantar? Cheira incrível." Eu perguntei, tentando o meu melhor para não roubar um cookie do balcão.

"Frango com páprica. Espero que esteja bem. É a minha especialidade".

Doce Maria no céu. Eu queria pedir a esta mulher para ter os meus bebês.

Oh, espere...

Uma batida soou na porta da frente e Bella me pediu para atender para ela enquanto ela arrumava a mesa.

Emmett e Rosalie foram os próximos a chegar. Segurei a porta aberta para eles e balancei a cabeça para Emmett enquanto Rosalie fez seu caminho até a cozinha para falar com Bella.

"Sério, Emmett?" Eu perguntei, olhando para sua camisa.

Havia uma foto de uma criança nela disparando uma arma acima da cabeça. A camisa dizia, "Não bata nas crianças. Não, sério. Elas têm armas agora".

"O quê? Crianças hoje em dia são o diabo. Esta camisa é um aviso, cara. Você vai me agradecer um dia. Então, onde está o rapazinho? Ele precisa trocar sua fralda, ou algo assim? Talvez eu possa mostrar a ele o meu carro, ou dar-lhe alguns doces".

"Ele tem quatro anos, Emmett. Ele não usa fraldas. E você pode querer diminuir a vibração de sequestrador assustador apenas um entalhe".

"Tanto faz. Leve-me à sua descendência do demônio." Emmett disse.

Passamos pela cozinha e eu enfiei a cabeça e perguntei para Bella se estava tudo bem eu ir até o quarto de Mason. Ela me disse onde era e fomos pelo corredor e o encontramos sentado no chão no meio do seu quarto, esguichando um tubo de pasta de dente diretamente sobre o tapete.

"Whoa aí, garotão. O que você está fazendo?" Perguntei enquanto rapidamente fiz meu caminho até ele e peguei o tubo agora vazio da sua mão.

Ele apenas deu de ombros. "Eu não sei".

Merda. O que eu faço? Devo ir buscar Bella? Eu não quero que o garoto pense que eu sou um traidor, no entanto. Ele ficaria com raiva de mim por dedurá-lo. Espere, eu era o adulto. Eu não podia deixá-lo andar em cima de mim. Eu precisava deixá-lo saber quem era o chefe. E, neste momento, não era Tony Danza.

"Eu tenho certeza que você não deveria estar colocando pasta de dente em seu chão, não é?" Eu perguntei.

"Essa é uma pergunta estúpida, Edward. Claro que ele não deveria colocar pasta de dente no chão." Emmett disse com seriedade.

Olhei para trás por cima do meu ombro e dei a ele um olhar sujo.

"Eu sei disso. Eu estou tentando fazê-lo admitir que o que ele fez foi errado." Eu disse entre dentes cerrados.

"Tudo bem aí, Dr. Phil. Tenho certeza que ele sabe que é errado, caso contrário ele não teria feito isso. Crianças são tontas. Eles fazem coisas que supostamente não deveriam todo o tempo porque eles podem. Ser um adulto é uma merda. Eu nunca poderia escapar com a colocação de pasta de dentes no meu chão agora".

Era como lidar com duas crianças.

"Por que você... você sabe o que? Esqueça." Eu disse, voltando-me para encarar Mason. "Sua mãe não ficaria muito feliz com você fazendo essa bagunça. Que tal você me mostrar onde estão as toalhas e vamos limpar isso antes que ela veja".

_Há. Ele não vai me odiar por dedurá-lo e eu ainda o deixo saber que foi ruim. Eu sou um pai maravilhoso._

Obviamente, Mason ficou muito animado para limpar se isso significava que não diríamos a Bella o que ele fez. Eu brevemente perguntei-me se ela descobriria e possivelmente cortaria meu pênis fora ou me sufocaria em meu sono. E então eu me perguntava, se eu dissesse a ela, Mason me daria um soco nas bolas de novo, ou talvez vá para a garganta desta vez? Eu não sei se temo o meu filho ou a sua mãe.

Vinte minutos depois, o tapete estava bom como novo e Emmett e eu estávamos sentados ao estilo indiano no meio do quarto de Mason, rezando a cada poder superior que conhecíamos para que as garotas não entrassem no quarto neste exato momento.

Mason tinha decidido que devíamos brincar de nos vestir. Nós tentamos fazer com que ele brincasse de alguma coisa viril, como polícia e ladrão, ou correr com uma tesoura e acender fogueiras – qualquer coisa além disso. Infelizmente, você não pode vencer uma discussão com um menino de quatro anos, não importa o quanto você tentasse. Emmett e eu estávamos atualmente vestidos como bebês, completos com chupeta na boca e segurando animais de pelúcia. Ele enfiou em cada um de nós estes chapéus de sol gigantes de Bella. O de Emmett era rosa e o meu era branco. Eu desenhei a linha em colocar uma das suas antigas fraldas que ele encontrou em uma gaveta em seu armário.

"Ei, tio Emmett, eu tenho um segredo para contar a você." Mason disse.

Emmett tirou a chupeta da sua boca.

"Conte-me".

Mason inclinou-se no ouvido dele e sussurrou apenas alto o suficiente para eu ser capaz de ouvi-lo.

"Você cheira como carne e queijo".

Mason se afastou do ouvido de Emmett e Emmett revirou os olhos para ele.

"Cara, seu segredo é uma merda." Ele disse.

"VOCÊ É UMA MERDA!" Mason gritou.

"Pessoal, o jantar está pronto, então vocês deveriam..."

As palavras de Bella foram cortadas quando ela dobrou a esquina do quarto e nos pegou. A parada abrupta em seu caminho fez Rosalie, que vinha acompanhando de perto, trombar nas costas dela.

Bella colocou a mão sobre a boca para esconder suas fodidas risadinhas. Rosalie não poderia ter se importado menos com isso. Ela inclinou-se em sua cintura rindo muito e alto.

"Oh meu Deus, alguém me diga que tem uma câmera." Rosalie disse entre risadas.

"Você quer que eu vomite? Porque eu não tenho medo de ir lá." Emmett ameaçou.

Nós dois arrancamos nossas porcarias de bebê enquanto as garotas riam e batiam punhos com Mason.

Emmett e eu nos levantamos enquanto Rose pegou Mason em seus braços e disse a ele o quanto ele era maravilhoso e balbuciou em cima dele. Ele comeu cada palavra e eu juro que aquele menino sorriu para nós quando colocou a cabeça sobre o peito de Rosalie - o que estava atualmente em total exibição com seu top decotado e sutiã que levanta.

"Oh meu Deus, estou com tanta inveja daquele menino agora. Eu gostaria de ser embalado nos seios. Embalado como um bebê." Emmett murmurou.

"Você ouviu a si mesmo agora?" Perguntei enquanto todos nós saíamos do quarto de Mason e seguíamos para a sala de jantar, onde fomos recebidos por Alice e Jasper, que já estavam sentados.

...

Depois de um jantar extremamente delicioso onde só houve mínimas brigas entre as duas crianças, e por crianças eu quero dizer Emmett e Mason, Bella começou a trazer bandeja após bandeja de todos os seus bens.

E, uau, meu cérebro simplesmente foi totalmente para a sarjeta com essa última afirmação. Os bens de Bella em uma bandeja, seus deliciosos num-nums***** em uma bandeja de prata. Eu gostaria de comê-la de uma bandeja.

_***Num-nums**: são doces._

"Edward, você quer um pouco?"

"Porra, sim".

"Awwwww, Edward disse a palavra p-o-r-r, mãe!" Mason tagarelou.

_Oops. Cookies. Foco, imbecil._

"Quero dizer, sim, por favor. Desculpe." Respondi timidamente.

Bella me deu um olhar estranho e eu desculpei-me para ir ao banheiro.

Eu fiquei lá fazendo xixi e tentando não pensar sobre Bella estar nua em uma bandeja quando a porta do banheiro se abriu de repente e Mason entrou.

"Oh, olá aí, Mason. Uh, eu meio que estou no banheiro aqui, amigo. Você pode fechar a porta?"

Ele fechou a porta enquanto ainda estava dentro do banheiro comigo. E agora ele estava olhando para o meu pau. Ok, isso era totalmente estranho.

"Hum, Mason, você pode olhar para algum outro lugar? Oh, ei, olhe para aquele pato na banheira. Aquilo é bem legal".

Ainda olhando. Isso era algo com o qual eu deveria estar preocupado?

"Uau, Edward. Você tem um pinto ENORME".

Terminei de mijar, fechei o zíper das minhas calças e dei a descarga. E tentei não dar um tapinha nas minhas próprias costas. Sim, tenho um pau enorme. Pode apostar sua bunda doce que eu tinha. Eu quase precisava de um carrinho de mão para carregá-lo por aí. E porque uma criança disse isso, deve ser verdade.

Voltamos para a mesa e eu não pude esconder o sorriso de comedor de merda do meu rosto.

"Do que você está rindo? Você está com gases?" Emmett brincou.

"Ei, mamãe, Edward tem um pinto ENORME." Mason disse em torno de uma boca cheia de cookies, segurando as mãos no ar cerca de um metro separadas, como você faz quando está dizendo o quanto é grande o peixe que você acabou de pegar.

Bella rapidamente esticou o braço e empurrou os braços de Mason para baixo, enquanto todos os outros na mesa riam. Eu apenas me recostei e sorri e tentei esconder meu pênis de um metro de comprimento debaixo da mesa para que não assustasse ninguém.

"Ei, tio Emmett, você quer ouvir uma piada suja?" Mason perguntou animadamente.

"Eu não sei, isso vai fazê-lo apanhar?" Emmett respondeu sério. Foi quase tocante o quanto Emmett estava preocupado sobre Mason entrar em apuros.

"O porco caiu na lama e atravessou a rua para a sujeira e, em seguida, subiu no telhado!" Mason gritou, caindo imediatamente em um acesso de risadas da sua "piada suja".

Todo mundo riu da tentativa de humor de Mason - exceto Emmett.

"Cara, isso não foi nada engraçado." Emmett disse com uma cara séria.

"Você quer um pedaço de mim?" Mason gritou, segurando seu pequeno punho de fúria no ar para ele.

"Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente. Mason, vá colocar seu pijama, e eu estarei lá em breve para ler uma história." Bella disse a ele.

Mason saiu em disparada para fora da cadeira, dando uma última olhada ameaçadora para Emmett antes de correr para o seu quarto.

Todos nós voltamos nossa atenção para Emmett.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou. "Não foi engraçado e eu realmente não entendi".

"Tudo bem, Bella." Alice disse, desviando o rosto de Emmett, provavelmente para que ela não sentisse a necessidade de sufocá-lo. "Hora para o show real. Diga-nos o que você tem aqui." Ela disse, apontando para todas as bandejas sobre a mesa.

Bella foi em torno da mesa apontando o que era cada item. Snicker Surpresa cookies, tartarugas caseiras, Tartaruga Pretzel, bolas de manteiga de amendoim cobertas com chocolate branco, batatas fritas cobertas com chocolate ao leite e branco, pretzels, castanha de caju, amendoim, passas, arroz doce e um cookie chamado Amora Hootycreek - que Emmett continuou chamando de Hooterpeep.

Tudo estava incrível e eu acho que estávamos todos em coma de açúcar no momento em que tínhamos experimentado tudo. Rosalie tirou algumas fotos de tudo para os anúncios antes de comermos o material e Bella corou um tom brilhante de vermelho com todos os elogios que jogamos para ela.

"Eu definitivamente tenho algumas boas fotos, Bella. Eu acho que para a capa da brochura nós devemos pacificamente focar nas coisas de chocolate." Ela explicou.

"Você quer dizer, especificamente?" Jasper perguntou.

"Isso é o que eu disse." Ela respondeu. "Pacificamente".

"Ei, Bella, eu posso ir com você colocar Mason para dormir?" Perguntei, na esperança de desviar a atenção do uso estranho de Rosalie do idioma Inglês.

O rosto de Bella se iluminou com a minha pergunta, o que imediatamente me deixou grato de ter a perspicácia de perguntar.

Deixamos todos para limpar a mesa da sala de jantar e caminhamos de volta para o quarto de Mason para encontrá-lo dormindo em cima da sua caixa de brinquedos.

Eu ri quando entramos no quarto.

"Não ria." Ela sussurrou com um sorriso no rosto. "Este não é o lugar mais engraçado em que eu o vi cair no sono. Eu tenho um álbum de fotos inteiro dedicado aos seus hábitos de sono. Na parte de trás do sofá como um gato, sentado na mesa de jantar, de bruços na mesa de jantar, sob a árvore de Natal em uma pilha de brinquedos, em seu armário, no banheiro... você nomeia isso e ele adormece sobre isso. Ele é como um cavalo. Ele pode praticamente adormecer em pé. Jasper lhe deu o nome indiano de Chefe Dormeemqualquerlugar e Alice recentemente mudou para Capitão Narcolepsia".

Ela moveu-se silenciosamente para o quarto e pegou o pequeno corpo dele com facilidade, colocando um beijo em sua cabeça enquanto caminhava até a cama dele.

Debrucei-me contra o batente da porta, tentando não ficar muito sentimental e feminino com exatamente o quanto era doce vê-la cuidar dele.

Ela o cobriu com um cobertor, alisando para trás o cabelo da cabeça dele e o beijando outra vez antes de se virar e caminhar para mim.

"Então, Sr. Cullen, o quanto você ficou apavorado até agora por toda essa porcaria de parentalidade domesticada?" Ela perguntou.

Havia um sorriso em seu rosto quando ela parou na minha frente, mas eu poderia dizer que estava lá apenas para show. Ela realmente estava nervosa sobre como eu estava lidando com tudo isso. Olhei por cima do ombro dela para o menininho que estava dormindo em sua cama e meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Eu tive um impulso inegável de agarrá-lo e nunca deixá-lo ir, de protegê-lo de qualquer coisa ruim que possa vir no seu caminho e de abrigá-lo de coisas assustadoras, como o bicho papão e palhaços.

_Cale a boca, palhaços são assustadores pra caralho._

Eu olhei de volta para baixo para a mulher incrível parada na minha frente e sabia que eu sentia o mesmo por ela.

"Eu não quero que o bicho papão pegue você e eu odeio palhaços." Eu disparei.

Eu sou uma merda nisso. Eu não era bom sob pressão. Eu me preocupava com ela e Mason e eu só queria que ela soubesse que eu não ia a lugar nenhum. O quanto isso era fodidamente difícil dizer?

"Isso não é o que eu quero dizer. Quero dizer, sim, eu odeio palhaços. Eles são tontos e assustadores e homens adultos nunca devem usar qualquer coisa com bolinhas ou sapatos gigantes".

_Maldito seja, pare o vômito de palavras!_

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca e colocar um sapato de palhaço gigante mais fundo, Bella cobriu minha boca com a sua mão.

"Está tudo bem se você está assustado. Eu não culpo você, acredite em mim. Esta é uma responsabilidade muito grande." Ela disse suavemente.

Eu respirei fundo e tentei novamente, estendendo a mão e puxando a mão dela da minha boca e a descansando aberta contra o meu peito.

"Deixe-me apenas começar dizendo que eu realmente sou uma merda em fazer toda a coisa de 'conversas melosas sobre meus sentimentos'. No entanto, se você perguntar a Emmett, ele certamente discordaria disso, já que ele passou cinco anos me ouvindo lamentar como um bebê sobre o quanto eu queria encontrá-la. Depois de todo esse tempo e passar anos deixando todos ao meu redor loucos simplesmente tentando encontrar o seu cheiro de novo, eu não estou prestes a estragar isso e fugir gritando na noite".

Seu polegar movia para frente e para trás sobre o meu peito e ela levou sua outra mão até minha bochecha antes de se inclinar para a frente e colocar um beijo suave nos meus lábios.

Quando ela puxou seu rosto para trás, eu passei meus braços em volta da sua pequena cintura e descansei minha testa contra a dela.

"Eu sei que depois que descobri, eu fugi da cena como um motorista batendo e fugindo, mas eu prometo a você, Bella, eu nunca me assustarei de novo".

Ela se afastou e olhou-me nos olhos, os cantos de sua boca transformando-se em um sorriso.

"Você realmente acabou de citar _'Cocktail'_ para mim agora?"

"Sim, sim eu citei. Se você quiser que eu fique todo louco como Tom Cruise e pule para cima e para baixo em um sofá para você, eu totalmente farei isso".

"Você está brincando comigo? Eu preferiria tomar no cu!"

A voz potente de Emmett da sala de estar puxou nossas atenções para longe um do outro. Caminhamos de mãos dadas pelo corredor para encontrar todos sentados ao redor da sala de estar jogando um jogo torcido de "você preferiria".

Bella e eu sentamos ao lado um do outro no sofá. Coloquei meu braço em volta dos seus ombros e ela se aconchegou no meu lado. Nada tinha essa sensação tão perfeita em um longo tempo.

"Tudo bem, minha vez." Emmett disse. "Jasper, você preferiria ter seu nome pornô sendo Hugh G. Rection ou Mike Unstinks*****?"

_*Os nomes citados aí são para trocadilhos, pois se você ler **Hugh G. Rection** rápido, ficaria como "huge erection", que significa "enorme ereção". E se você ler **Mike Unstinks **rápido, ficaria como "my cunt stinks", que significa "minha boceta fede"._

* * *

><p><strong>Fatos desse capítulo que realmente aconteceram com a autora:<strong>

•** O filho dela falou na igreja "'Mãe! Eu ouço Jesus dando uma mijada!"  
><strong>•** Ele esvaziou um tubo de pasta de dente no tapete do banheiro.  
><strong>•** A cena do pinto enorme realmente aconteceu, entre o filho e o marido dela.  
><strong>•** Ele também contou a piada suja e foi ela que não riu.  
><strong>•** Ele dorme em qualquer lugar. O blog dela tinha as fotos dele dormindo em cima do encosto do sofá, na caixa de brinquedo, mas como ela deletou não tem como mostrar.**

* * *

><p><strong>MASON FALANDO DO PINTO ENORME DO EDWARD É UMA DAS MINHAS CENAS FAVORITAS! Esse menino é o melhor de todos que eu já vi em fics! O Edward ta assustado, mas ta gostando disso xD<br>**

**No próximo capítulo temos uma pessoa não muito desejada aparecendo: Tanya. Sim a vadia vai aparecer, o que será que ela vai aprontar?**

**Quer saber? Quer que eu poste logo? 450 review é o meu pedido =P  
><strong>

**Uma preview para deixar vocês animados:  
><strong>

**~x~  
><strong>

_"Ei, eu vi você antes. Você estava na festa de brinquedos sexuais de Rose há algumas semanas"._

_Senti Alice andar ao meu lado._

_"Oh, sim, eu me lembro dela. Tanya Cara de Boceta." Alice disse com um sorriso enquanto cruzou os braços na frente dela._

_Bocetuda bufou de irritação. "Era Tanya Tentadora"._

_"Não, eu tenho certeza que era Cara de Boceta." Alice disse, olhando para mim por confirmação._

_Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância._

_"Oh, definitivamente era. Ela provavelmente não se lembra porque nós conversamos sobre isso nas costas dela." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros._

_Antes que eu percebesse, Boceta estava na minha cara._

~**x**~

**E ai? Que tal? rsrs Vamos comentar! Mas vale lembrar que não vou contar comentários repetidos da mesma pessoa só para upar x)  
><strong>

**Beijos**

**xx  
><strong>


	14. Eu Sou Uma Vagabunda Suja

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"Eu não sou como penso como você bêbado eu sou."<strong>*<strong> – Eu_

_*Uma paródia, muitas vezes em uma camiseta, de alguém que está tão bêbado que começa a confundir as palavras em uma frase com outras palavras, e muda os seus lugares, muitas vezes depois de uma festa a noite toda._

**Capítulo 14 – Eu Sou Uma Vagabunda Suja**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

"Correntes e chicotes me excitam... v-v-v-venha, venha... M...*****"

_*Ele está cantando a música S&M da Rihanna._

"Mason Anthony Swan, se você não parar de cantar essa música, eu vou colocar você na calçada para os homens do lixo pegarem." Eu gritei pela décima vez hoje, assim que terminei de limpar a cozinha do almoço.

"Isso é chato." Mason murmurou antes de irromper para o seu quarto.

"Falando de lixo, quando é que aquele cara, Edwin, estará aqui?" Meu pai perguntou do seu assento na mesa da cozinha.

_Por que todos estão determinados a me dar nos nervos hoje?_

"É Edward, pai. Pare de ser um imbecil. Ele estará aqui quando sair do trabalho".

Eu estava até meus globos oculares em coisas para fazer para a grande inauguração e Edward estava trabalhando muitas horas extras, então não tínhamos nos visto desde a noite do jantar.

Mas nós conversamos pelo telefone e ele também ligou algumas vezes apenas para falar com Mason.

E eu ganhei um crédito extra na Tarefa de Casa de Alice por fazer o meu caminho através da minha mala de produtos "quem precisa de um homem" pela segunda vez. Alice ficou engasgada no telefone quando eu disse a ela.

Eu tinha que trabalhar no bar hoje à noite, então Edward me daria uma carona até lá. Liguei para Alice e disse que ela e Jasper deveriam ir, assim Edward não ficaria tão entediado.

"Eu acho que talvez eu vá me esconder atrás do sofá e saltar para fora quando ele chegar aqui. Colocar o medo de Charlie nele." Meu pai disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Não é engraçado. E você não quer dizer 'medo de Deus'?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "É a mesma coisa".

_Deus disse 'Faça-se a luz', e Charlie Swan ligou o interruptor._

Isso foi o máximo que meu pai tinha falado sobre Edward desde que eles se conheceram. Embora a verdade é que, não foi muito lisonjeiro, mas, ei, isso era um progresso. Pelo menos ele estava reconhecendo a existência dele e não pensando em novas maneiras de matá-lo. Meu pai esteve descendo o alfabeto por uma semana agora e finalmente parou na letra S.

Morte por sufocamento de carrinho de compras. No caso de você estar se perguntando.

A campainha tocou e eu corri para atender, inteiramente animada demais para ver Edward de novo. Era como uma doença, ou uma droga. Ele era tudo no que eu pensava, falava, sonhava e fantasiava quando eu estava assando 'o muffin'.

Ele era como a minha própria marca de heroína.

Não, isso era bobagem. O crack é mais forte. Ele era a minha própria marca de vodka, valium e café expresso duplo do Starbucks.

Limpei minhas mãos na frente dos meus jeans, alisei meu cabelo e inclinei-me para alcançar minha mão na frente da minha camisa e puxar cada uma das meninas para cima para que seu estado principal real estivesse em plena exibição. Eu me levantei de volta, respirei fundo e abri a porta. Meu coração realmente pulou uma batida quando eu vi Edward parado ali.

Mas isso pode ser porque eu tinha um pequeno sopro cardíaco desde o nascimento.

"Você sabe que há janelas de cada lado da sua porta, certo? E que suas cortinas são transparentes?" Edward disse com um sorriso.

Por quê? Por que eu não consigo ter um momento de sorte em tempos difíceis?

"Eu daria a você o meu salário inteiro por um mês se você se inclinasse na minha frente e balançasse seus peitos novamente." Ele disse enquanto entrava pela porta, e eu a fechei atrás dele.

Virei-me, totalmente preparada para estar mortificada e não fazer contato visual, mas antes que eu pudesse obter um bom rubor nas minhas bochechas, os lábios de Edward estavam nos meus.

Ele serpenteou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e puxou-me contra ele, cobrindo minha bochecha com a mão enquanto deslizava a língua pelos meus lábios e lentamente a acariciava através da minha boca. Eu poderia beijar este homem por dias e nunca me fartar. Seus lábios se moviam contra os meus, suaves e sensuais, enquanto sua mão escorregou da minha bochecha, para o meu pescoço, e parou sobre a pele nua logo acima do meu coração.

Eu queria estender minha mão e empurrar a dele para baixo em minha camisa. Meus punhos agarraram na parte frontal da sua camisa e um gemido escapou de mim quando sua mão avançou um pouquinho mais para baixo. Se minha boca não estivesse fundida diretamente à dele agora, eu poderia me perguntar se eu disse essa última parte em voz alta. Ou talvez ele pudesse ler minha mente.

_Toque em meus seios. Faça isso._

Sua mão parou sua descida e eu quis gritar. Sua língua continuou a deslizar contra a minha muito lentamente e eu realmente gostaria de ter uma dessas bandeiras verdes das corridas da NASCAR. Eu teria acenado aquela coisa toda ao redor. _Agitando-a no ar como se eu simplesmente não me importasse._

_Edward, ligue o seu motor! Foi dada a você a bandeira verde. Todos os sistemas ligados. Pise no acelerador e deixe sua mão agarrar o seio._

"Se você tocar os seios da minha filha enquanto eu estou parado aqui, eu terei que colocar caramelo na sua traquéia até você desligar".

Edward e eu nos separamos tão rápido que você teria pensado que éramos adolescentes que acabaram de ser pegos fazendo sexo, em vez de adultos que tiveram um filho juntos.

"Seu pai acabou de me dizer que me sufocaria até a morte com caramelo?" Edward sussurrou.

"Sim. Ele está na letra T. Comporte-se, ou um guarda-chuva pelo seu Urano estará em seu futuro.*****" Eu sussurrei de volta.

_*Caramelo em inglês é "taffy", por isso ele está na letra T das ameaças. Enquanto guarda-chuva é "umbrella", e o urano ela quer dizer "ânus"._

Meu pai se aproximou de nós e olhou Edward de cima a baixo.

"Você tem alguma tatuagem, filho?"

Edward olhou para mim em confusão e eu simplesmente dei de ombros. Você nunca sabia o que sairia da boca do meu pai.

"Uh, não. Não, senhor, eu não tenho." Edward respondeu.

"Você tem uma moto?"

"Bem, eu tenho uma bicicleta de montanha muito legal que ainda está no armazenamento porque eu simplesmente não tive tempo de pegá-la para um..."

"Motocicleta, Edward." Meu pai interrompeu. "Você tem uma motocicleta?"

Edward balançou a cabeça que não, ainda parecendo confuso pela linha de questionamento do meu pai.

"Você já foi preso ou entrou em uma briga de bar?"

"Não, eu nunca fui preso ou entrei em qualquer tipo de briga, Sr. Swan." Edward disse com um sorriso confiante.

Meu pai se inclinou para mim.

"Bells, você tem certeza que este cara não é gay?" Ele sussurrou para mim.

"Jesus, pai! Não, ele não é gay." Eu gritei de volta.

"Ei..." Edward disse, insultado pela pergunta do meu pai.

Meu pai se virou para Edward e suspirou.

"Tudo bem, você pode namorar minha filha e conhecer o seu filho. Se você engravidá-la de novo..."

"PAI!"

Meu pai olhou para mim com as minhas mãos em meus quadris e fumaça praticamente saindo pelas minhas orelhas.

"... eu enfrentarei a face da terra, caçarei você como um cachorro, e soltarei a bunda raivosa dela em sua porta. Eu não lidarei com mais nove meses da Senhorita Calças Irritadas aí".

_Ah, pelo amor de Deus._

Olhei de um lado a outro entre eles enquanto eles olhavam um para o outro.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão para o meu pai balançá-la.

"Combinado." Edward disse enquanto eles sacudiam isso.

Maravilhoso. Uma grande família feliz completamente louca.

Exatamente então, Mason veio voando através da sala de estar segurando algo acima da sua cabeça.

"Edward, olhe para a nova espada que eu consegui!"

_Cristo todo-poderoso._

Meu filho estava correndo para a sala com o meu Jack Rabbit acima da sua cabeça como se fosse um gladiador entrando na batalha.

Um gladiador com uma "espada" roxa que tinha cinco velocidades.

"Oooh, o que este botão faz?" Mason perguntou quando apertou o botão que fazia as pérolas girarem ao redor.

Eu voei para Mason e tentei arrebatá-lo da sua mão, mas ele não o soltava. Eu freneticamente pressionei todos os botões para fazê-lo parar enquanto eu brincava de cabo-de-guerra com Mason e, de repente, eu bati em um que mudou para aumentar a velocidade e fez toda a parte superior começar a girar e vibrar tão forte que os braços de Mason chacoalhavam.

"M-m-m-m-ã-ã-ã-ã-e-e-e-e is-is-isso f-f-f-faz c-có-ce-gas".

Porra do inferno. Mason tinha um aperto mortal nessa coisa e simplesmente não soltava.

"Mason, pare com isso. Isto não é um brinquedo." Eu disse entre dentes.

Eu estava brincando de cabo-de-guerra com um pênis de borracha. E meu filho. Isso não era bom.

"É sim um brinquedo. Por que você fica com todos os brinquedos bons?" Mason bufou quando colocou todo o seu peso em puxar a coisa da minha mão e eu realmente tropecei para a frente.

"Sério, gente, não se preocupem. Eu pego isso. Eu não preciso da ajuda de vocês nem nada." Eu disse sarcasticamente para o meu pai e Edward. Eles estavam parados ombro a ombro, a poucos metros de distância assistindo o show.

Eles se entreolharam e desataram a rir.

Claro. Agora eles estão ligados. Quando eu estava tentando lutar em retirar um brinquedo sexual da mão do meu filho.

"Mason, solte isso AGORA!" Eu gritei.

"É melhor você fazer o que sua mãe diz, Mason. Ela fica mal-humorada quando não pode brincar com o seu brinquedo." Meu pai riu.

Edward riu junto com ele até que eu lancei a ele um olhar que claramente dizia, "Se você não calar a porra da sua boca e me ajudar, eu nunca vou deixá-lo entrar em minhas calças de novo".

Sua boca rapidamente fechou e ele finalmente se moveu.

"Ei, Mason, eu tenho algo para você no meu carro. E é um brinquedo muito melhor do que o da sua mãe. Por que você não corre para fora e o pega do banco da frente." Edward disse.

Mason soltou seu aperto mortal sobre o vibrador sem dizer uma palavra e saiu correndo pela porta da frente.

"Você é tão sortudo porque você me ajudou quando você o fez, ou teria havido repercussões graves." Eu disse a Edward com raiva.

Obviamente, ele não entendeu a gravidade da situação, já que ele estava realmente dando risadinhas agora. E meu pai estava enxugando as lágrimas dos seus olhos.

Então eu olhei para baixo e percebi que eu estive enunciando meu ponto agitando o vibrador no rosto de Edward.

Eu rapidamente coloquei meu braço para baixo, abri uma das gavetas no final da mesa e empurrei a maldita coisa para dentro, exatamente quando Mason entrou correndo de volta para a casa com uma arma de brinquedo, chapéu de vaqueiro e um distintivo de xerife preso a sua camisa.

"Garotos maus, garotos maus, o que vocês farão, o que vocês farão quando eles cortarem vocês." Mason cantou enquanto apontava sua arma para objetos aleatórios.

"Uau, os policiais ficaram muito explícitos ultimamente." Edward murmurou.

...

Perdoei Edward na nossa carona para o bar porque, vamos lá, olhe para ele. Eu não podia guardar rancor e pensar sobre o seu pênis. Era um grande conflito de interesse.

O negócio estava começando a pegar quando a multidão após o trabalho começou a aparecer por volta das sete. Alice e Jasper jantaram com Edward e os três haviam se mudado para o bar depois de terem terminado.

Em uma das minhas muitas viagens passando por eles, Edward esticou o braço e agarrou o meu. Ele girou a cadeira para o lado para que pudesse puxar-me entre as suas pernas.

Estabeleci minha bandeja vazia em cima do balcão e ele descansou as mãos em meus quadris.

"Lembra quando eu disse que eu sempre diria a você se a sua bunda parecesse gorda?" Ele perguntou.

Oh, homem, eu sabia que não deveria ter lambido a tigela de chocolate branco na noite passada depois que terminei de cobrir os morangos. Eu podia sentir minhas coxas ficando maiores enquanto eu estava parada aqui. Elas estavam se esfregando juntas esta noite quando eu entrei? Aposto que ele estava preocupado que as minhas coxas se esfregando começariam uma faísca.

_Só você pode evitar incêndios de coxa. Smokey, o urso, só se preocupava com a floresta. Foda-se a floresta. Minha vagina poderia pegar fogo porque Edward achava que eu estava gorda._

"Cale o seu cérebro. Eu não diria a você que você parecia gorda." Ele me repreendeu.

Eu sabia disso.

"Eu só diria, eu esqueci de mencionar que eu também sempre direi quando sua bunda parecer tão fodidamente incrível que eu quero envolver minhas mãos em torno dela toda vez que você passa".

Mordi meu lábio inferior e sorri.

"Mais alguma coisa?"

Sim, eu estava pescando por elogios novamente. Eu acabei de ter um colapso sobre coxas do inferno. Eu merecia isso.

"Sim." Edward respondeu depois de beijar-me suavemente. "Eu também sempre direi a você quando suas pernas parecerem tão longas e sexy que tudo o que posso pensar é em tê-las envolvidas ao redor da minha cintura".

Ele beijou meus lábios novamente.

"E eu sempre direi a você quando você estiver tão bonita que é melhor alguém chamar Deus, porque ele tem um anjo faltando".

"Awww, você acabou de usar uma frase brega comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estive esperando para usar esta desde que eu tinha 15 anos." Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Vocês já terminaram? Eu acabei de vomitar um pouco na minha boca ouvindo essa merda." Alice murmurou da sua cadeira no outro lado de Edward.

"Bem, vocês dois não são simplesmente o casal mais fofo?"

Virei-me para longe de Edward quando ouvi a voz feminina atrás de mim com sarcasmo escorrendo.

"Tanya, o que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Edward exigiu quando levantou-se atrás de mim.

_A ex de Edward se chamava Tanya. Filha da puta._

"Ei, eu vi você antes. Você estava na festa de brinquedos sexuais de Rose há algumas semanas".

Senti Alice andar ao meu lado.

"Oh, sim, eu me lembro dela. Tanya Cara de Boceta." Alice disse com um sorriso enquanto cruzou os braços na frente dela.

Bocetuda bufou de irritação. "Era Tanya Tentadora".

"Não, eu tenho certeza que era Cara de Boceta." Alice disse, olhando para mim por confirmação.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância.

"Oh, definitivamente era. Ela provavelmente não se lembra porque nós conversamos sobre isso nas costas dela." Eu disse com um encolher de ombros.

Antes que eu percebesse, Boceta estava na minha cara.

"Ouça, vagabunda, só porque você é o novo sabor de Edward da semana, não a torna nada especial".

O inferno começou em seguida. Edward começou a gritar para Tanya, Tanya gritou para todos nós e Alice a empurrou para longe de mim. Eu apenas fiquei ali parada no meio da comoção em estado de choque.

"Isso é o suficiente, Tanya." Edward disse com raiva. "Diga-me por que você está aqui, ou saia. Você não vai simplesmente aparecer aqui do nada e insultar Bella".

Ela me deu um outro olhar malicioso antes de voltar seu olhar para Edward.

"Uau, com certeza não demorou muito tempo para você encontrar alguma vagabunda em que mergulhar seu pau, não é?" Tanya perguntou a Edward.

Oh, inferno, não! Ela não acabou de me chamar de vagabunda.

Dei um passo em direção a ela, minhas mãos tremendo com a vontade de socar aquele olhar presunçoso para fora do seu rosto.

"Isso é muito rico, considerando que você fodeu o seu caminho através da lista telefônica inteira quando estava com Edward. A sua vagina é um buraco gigante escancarado como aquele que o iceberg deixou no Titanic. É uma cena de crime em suas calças, com centenas de pessoas gritando em horror e depois ouvindo o eco dos seus gritos".

Eu nem sabia o que eu estava dizendo neste momento. Eu simplesmente estava espalhando tolices porque eu estava irritada.

E parecia que eu bati o prego na cabeça - ou na vagina. Tanya me encarava como um touro.

Todos se moveram de uma só vez. Eu me movi para fora do caminho, Edward, Alice e Jasper todos ficaram na minha frente e agarraram Tanya enquanto ela gritava sobre matar-me.

Edward agarrou o cotovelo de Tanya e começou a arrastá-la até a porta da frente enquanto ela continuava gritando insultos e ameaças de morte para mim. Edward fez contato visual comigo e balbuciou "Sinto muito" antes de desaparecer pela porta da frente com o trabalho porco.

Eu não vou mentir, eu estava um pouco assustada. Parecia que todo mundo no lugar estava olhando para mim. Estava muito alto aqui, ninguém tinha ideia do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas isso ainda me enervou. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções.

"O que nós perdemos, crianças?" Emmett perguntou, vindo de trás de nós com o seu braço em torno de Rosalie enquanto o resto de nós simplesmente ficava lá olhando para a porta onde Edward tinha desaparecido.

Eu me virei para encará-lo e sua camisa que dizia, "Eu raspei minhas bolas para isso?"

"Tanya." Alice disse com desgosto.

Rosalie pareceu imediatamente culpada.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Tanya é tudo culpa minha. Nós fomos para a faculdade juntas e ela ligou-me há algumas semanas e disse que ela estaria na cidade e queria se reunir. É por isso que ela estava na festa dos brinquedos sexuais. Ela deveria ficar apenas para o fim de semana, mas ela decidiu ficar por mais tempo. Eu não tinha ideia de que ela conhecia Edward até pouco tempo atrás. É por isso que eu vim aqui".

Emmett tirou o braço de Rosalie e se virou para mim, pulando em ação.

"Ok, Bella, aqui está o que precisamos fazer primeiro. Você sabe como dar um soco?" Emmett perguntou quando agarrou meus braços e olhou sério em meus olhos.

"O quê? Não. Do que você está falando? Eu não vou brigar com ela." Eu disse com um revirar dos meus olhos.

"Ela ameaçou você?" Emmett perguntou.

"Sim, aquela grande lata de lixo de porra disse que chutaria a bunda de Bella." Alice disse a ele.

"Ah, é agora! É como em Frogger*****!" Emmett gritou em emoção.

_***Frogger: **jogo de video game criado em 1981. A mecânica do jogo era simples, onde o jogador controla um sapo que deve atravessar, com tempo limitado, uma estrada movimentada e um rio cheio de obstáculos até chegar ao seu ninho. A cada cinco travessias bem sucedidas, o jogo progredia em novas fases de dificuldade crescente._

"Você não quer dizer Donkey Kong*****?" Jasper perguntou.

_***Donkey Kong: **jogo de video game lançado em 1981. O objetivo do jogador é se desviar pulando de obstáculos que vem na direção de JumpMan (personagem controlável) até chegar em Donkey Kong e derrotá-lo._

"Eu nunca gostei muito de Donkey Kong. Por isso, nunca jogava. Frogger funciona melhor para mim".

"Emmett, nada vai acontecer. Eu nunca estive em uma briga e eu não começarei agora. Edward a levou para fora e esperançosamente está dizendo a ela para ir para o inferno. Problema resolvido." Eu disse.

Emmett olhou para mim com horror. "Bella, eu acho que você não entende a gravidade desta situação. Agora, tanto quanto eu odeio Tanya como um fogo queimando em erupção no meu pau, ela ainda é quente. E Bella, você é uma MILF***** total".

_***MILF **(Mother I'd Like to Fuck): mãe que eu gostaria de foder._

Olhei para ele em confusão. "Emmett, o que diabos isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

"É como se você nem sequer me conhecesse, Bella." Emmett disse tristemente com um aceno de cabeça.

Ele soltou meus braços e recuou.

"Jasper, ajude-me aqui, homem. Eu estou muito chateado para continuar".

Jasper deu um passo adiante para dar um tapinha nas costas de Emmett.

"Bella, você é quente, Tanya é quente, e vocês duas são garotas com cabelos longos. E nós estamos em um restaurante que tem cerca de oito diferentes sabores de gelatina no depósito." Jasper explicou seriamente.

"Oh meu Deus, você está fodidamente brincando comigo?" Alice perguntou. "Isto é sobre o desejo de ver duas garotas lutando em uma piscina de gelatina?"

"Alice. É SEMPRE sobre o desejo de ver duas garotas lutando em uma piscina de gelatina. Nunca, jamais, esqueça disso." Emmett disse, sem qualquer traço de humor em sua voz.

Alice olhou para mim. "Você sabe, mesmo que esses dois idiotas estejam falando com seus paus agora, você provavelmente deveria aprender a bater em alguma coisa. Você sabe, apenas no caso daquela puta voltar e querer um pedaço de você".

Isso não estava realmente acontecendo, estava? Eu não queria aprender a lutar. Eu não gostava nada de confrontos. Eu deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada com os comentários da cara de boceta com a vagina gigante.

Emmett se virou para mim e colocou as duas mãos no ar com as palmas das mãos voltadas para fora.

"Tudo bem, pegue sua correia de bolas de metal e bata em mim." Emmett disse, alargando a sua posição.

Eu fiquei ali parada com as minhas mãos em meus quadris olhando em volta para todos. Eles ficaram ali esperando eu dar um soco nas mãos de Emmett.

Traidores.

"Esta é a ideia mais estúpida do mundo." Eu reclamei.

"Vamos Bella, deixe-as rasgar. Então você pode ir lá fora e rasgar a merda dela como um Ciclope." Rosalie disse.

"Ciclope?" Jasper perguntou.

"Você sabe, aquele outro nome para, tipo, um furacão ou tornado. Ciclope".

Nós todos inclinamos a cabeça para ela em confusão.

Emmett suspirou. "É ciclone, baby".

Tomei aquele momento para recuar e socar a mão de Emmett para que eu pudesse pegá-lo de surpresa.

Emmett olhou para mim em confusão enquanto eu saltava para frente e para trás em meus pés como um boxeador. Isso era realmente bom. Eu bati completamente na mão dele. Segura essa, vadia!

"Bella, o que diabos foi isso?" Emmett perguntou.

"Assustei você, não é? Esse foi o meu soco de fúria, vadia!"

Emmett colocou as mãos nos quadris e olhou para mim.

"Você tem o poder de socar de um bebê bêbado. Espero que você jogue a sua vagina para baixo mais forte do que isso. Caso contrário, eu me sinto mal pelo pênis ereto de Edward".

"O que há de errado com o meu pênis ereto?"

Edward veio por trás de mim antes que eu pudesse dizer a Emmett que minha vagina e o pênis ereto de Edward não eram nada da sua conta.

"Então, o que aconteceu, homem? O que diabos a Vadia McFoda Pau queria?" Emmett perguntou.

Edward suspirou.

"Oh, apenas para me dizer que grande erro ela fez usando sua vagina 24 horas por dia, das sete às onze. E como 'você não sabe o que você tem até que perca'".

"Uau, ela citou uma música da Cinderela. Ela não tem medo de usar as grandes armas, tem?" Alice perguntou.

Todo mundo estava rindo e fazendo uma grande piada sobre isso, mas não era engraçado. Não foi nada engraçado. Aquela cadela queria me matar. Ou, pelo menos, dar um soco no meu rosto. Todo mundo já esqueceu desse fato? Ela queria me dar um soco. Na cara. Com seu punho.

"Eu odeio quebrar a diversão, mas Trem Louco quer dar um soco na minha cara".

Alice me deu um olhar tranqüilizador.

"Acalme-se, Long Duk Dong*****. Você pode dar um soco como uma avó depois de beber umas 40 doses, mas, lembre-se, Bella - você sabe como _levar_ um soco. Isso é que é mais importante aqui e agora." Alice disse.

_***Long Duk Dong: **estudante estrangeiro de intercâmbio desajeitado em "Gatinhas e Gatões", filme de 1984._

Eu olhei para ela em confusão por alguns segundos antes que eu me lembrasse do que ela estava falando. A Noite do Clube da Luta Bêbado no ano passado.

"Sinto muito, mas por que Bella sabe como levar um soco? Eu não tenho certeza se eu gosto de onde isso vai." Edward disse, nervoso.

"Bem, no ano passado Jasper nos fez assistir Clube da Luta por, tipo, dez mil vezes. Bella e eu decidimos tomar uma dose cada vez que Edward Norton falava em terceira pessoa. Aproximadamente com 20 minutos de fillme, nós estávamos na lixeira. Eu não sei de quem foi a ideia, mas Bella e eu começamos nosso próprio clube da luta na sala de estar." Alice explicou.

"Isso foi ideia sua, Alice. Você levantou-se diante de mim, levantou sua camisa e disse, 'Dê um soco no meu estômago o mais forte que você puder, desgraçada'".

Jasper começou a rir ao lembrar-se daquela noite. Não foi o meu melhor momento. Eu socava ainda pior quando eu estava bêbada, mal tocando a pele de Alice. Ela, no entanto, poderia socar como um lutador profissional da WWF usando esteróides.

"Oh, sim, é isso mesmo! Nós socamos uma a outra até que você começou a chiar e disse, 'Eu sou a hemorragia interna de Bella e você precisa cortar esta merda'".

Edward olhou de um lado a outro entre nós apenas balançando a cabeça em descrença.

"Não se preocupe com a nossa garota, Edward. Ela passou umas boas dez rodadas antes que ela bateu para fora." Jasper disse com uma risada.

Meu turno acabou logo depois disso e eu precisava desesperadamente de uma bebida após os eventos de hoje. Joguei meu avental atrás do bar e todo mundo voltou para uma grande mesa para que pudéssemos todos nos sentar juntos.

Quando nos sentamos à mesa, Edward nos contou o que aconteceu lá fora. Tanya alegou que ela cometeu um grande erro e ela queria Edward de volta. Ele riu na cara dela e disse a ela para levar sua vagina infestada de piolhos de volta para Seattle. Ele também informou a ela que ele sempre me quis, mesmo quando ele estava com ela e que agora que ele me encontrou, ele nunca me deixaria ir.

Dica para o aplauso.

Perdi a conta de quantas bebidas eu consumi pelo resto da noite. Toda vez que eu estabelecia meu copo vazio para baixo, ele era magicamente recarregado. Acho que Edward sabia que eu estava estressada sobre a situação com Tanya e queria que eu simplesmente relaxasse e tivesse uma boa noite.

Ou ele queria me embebedar e se aproveitar de mim.

Minhas partes de menina começaram a pular para cima e para baixo, batendo palmas e gritando, "Sim, por favor!"

Eu continuei olhando para a porta esperando que Tanya viesse cobrar de volta. Depois de um tempo, porém, eu não sabia através de qual porta ela viria, já que havia pelo menos 30 delas quando olhei naquela direção.

Olhei para o meu copo, tentando contar os cubos de gelo e perdi a noção depois de um.

Uau, o que eles colocavam nessa vodka?

Edward ficou olhando para mim e sorrindo e levou tudo em mim para não montar em seu colo. Eu realmente queria fazer algum tipo de movimento, mas não sabia nada sobre essa porcaria. Minha mão estava em sua coxa e eu lentamente a movi para cima. Parei apenas alguns centímetros abaixo da protuberância para a qual eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Eu quero esfregar minha vagina toda sobre aquela merda.

Sim, eu estava ciente que eu estava sentada aqui em uma mesa cheia de pessoas, simplesmente olhando para baixo para o colo de Edward como se fosse um oásis no deserto e eu não tivesse tomado um gole de água em meses.

Eu pensei sobre coisas que eu poderia sussurrar em seu ouvido que poderiam excitá-lo.

"Deveríamos fazer sexo".

Edward riu e beijou minha bochecha.

"Eu pensei isso em voz alta, não foi?"

"Sim, você definitivamente pensou isso em voz alta." Ele disse com um sorriso.

Virei-me para longe dele e agarrei o braço de Alice, puxando-a comigo.

"Volto já." Eu murmurei para a mesa em geral.

Puxei Alice até o bar, cerca de um metro de distância da mesa.

"Eu não sei como fazer sexo." Eu reclamei.

"Uhm, o quê?" Alice perguntou.

"Quero dizer, sexy. Eu não sei como fazer sexy".

Alice riu.

"Você quer dizer que você não sabe como _ser_ sexy?"

Eu apenas assenti. Alice me entendeu. Minha melhor amiga era a melhor do mundo. Ela era tão bonita e agradável.

"Querida, você está indo muito bem. Caso você não tenha notado, Edward não tem sido capaz de manter as mãos longe de você a noite toda. E você não pode ver isso, mas quando você coloca sua mão na perna dele, ele continua engolindo em seco e olhando para o espaço como se ele estivesse tentando não gozar em suas calças".

Eu estava começando a entrar em pânico. O que era provavelmente a bebida falando, mas, e daí? Eu não sabia nada sobre seduzir um homem. Eu faria um papel de tola total de mim mesma.

"Você está seriamente assustada sobre isso?" Alice perguntou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

Alice suspirou. "Bella, você é uma puta quente. Você pode ficar lá e não fazer nada e ele ainda vai querer se esfregar na sua perna. Você só precisa de alguma confiança. Repita comigo, 'Eu sou uma vagabunda suja, suja".

Alice ficou lá com as mãos nos quadris esperando eu obedecer. Olhei para trás nervosamente para Edward, mas ele estava em profunda conversa com Emmett.

"Isso é ridículo." Eu reclamei.

"O que é ridículo é que você não acha que pode ser sacana. Você honestamente acha que eu seria sua amiga se eu achasse que não houvesse uma puta suja escondida em algum lugar? Dê-me um pouco de crédito, por favor".

Edward tinha estado provavelmente com muitas mulheres. Mulheres que poderiam chupar uma bola de golfe através de uma mangueira de jardim e dançar em um poste. Alice tinha boas intenções, mas eu simplesmente não sabia se eu poderia retirar isso.

"Você está começando a me irritar. Basta dizer isso. Eu sou uma vagabunda suja, suja".

Revirei os olhos. Eu poderia muito bem fazer o que ela diz, ou ela nunca deixaria ir.

"Eu sou uma vagabunda suja, suja." Eu murmurei baixinho.

Bem, era um pouco bom dizer isso em voz alta. Talvez Alice tivesse razão em alguma coisa.

"Vamos, garota safada, você pode fazer melhor que isso. Faça isso de novo, e colocou sua vagina nisso." Alice incentivou.

Eu respirei fundo e disse isso um pouco mais alto. Graças a Deus havia música tocando e pessoas falando.

"Uau, você viu isso?" Alice perguntou. "O pau da noite de Edward acabou de murchar e morrer. Você é foda com isso, e não em um bom caminho. De novo!"

Cerrei meus punhos em meus lados e minha respiração acelerou. Eu poderia ser uma vagabunda suja, eu poderia ser mais suja do que uma prostituta em uma orgia sexual.

Ok, talvez não tão suja.

Tomei um grande gole de ar e soltei todo o meu nervosismo, toda a minha ansiedade e todos os meus medos irracionais com uma frase.

"EU SOU UMA VAGABUNDA SUJA, SUJA!"

Infelizmente, a jukebox decidiu mudar para uma nova música exatamente naquele momento, então o nível decibel do bar caiu consideravelmente. Eu estava muito ocupada fortalecendo a vagabunda interior para notar.

Ruim demais para mim que ninguém mais tinha se preocupado com outra coisa senão a minha gritaria de confirmação.

Todos dentro da distância do grito imediatamente começaram a bater palmas e assoviar. Havia alguns miados de gato e uivos de lobos e uma pessoa com excesso de zelo que gritou, "Salve um tambor, bata em uma vagabunda suja!"

Emmett recebeu um tapa no braço de Rosalie por isso.

Todo mundo se sentiu tão triste por mim que bebidas grátis foram enviadas para mim pela próxima hora. E eu não poderia ser rude. Eu tinha que tomá-las.

Razão pela qual Edward agora estava me ajudando a entrar em minha casa porque meus pés simplesmente não queriam cooperar e – oh, olhe, pizza!

Eu tropecei para longe de Edward e abri a caixa de papelão que meu pai deixou sobre o balcão, escavando um pedaço inteiro em minha boca.

"Mfmmff tããão fodidamente bom." Murmurei em torno das mordidas.

Edward estava parado atrás de mim segurando meus quadris para firmar-me enquanto eu escavava mais dois pedaços e engolia dois copos de água.

"Porra, esta pizza é como... boa e uma merda." Eu disse a ele, enxugando minhas mãos gordurosas em uma toalha ao lado da caixa.

_Tudo bem, o suficiente de protelar. Hora de fazer essa merda._

Virei-me nos braços de Edward e dei a ele o meu melhor olhar sensual, cantando o meu mantra uma e outra vez.

_Eu sou uma vagabunda suja. Eu sou uma vagabunda suja._

"Você está bem, Bella? Você tem algo em seu olho?"

Edward segurou minhas bochechas e inclinou a cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse olhar no meu olho que NÃO tinha nada nele além de apelo sexual.

_Eu sou uma vagabunda bêbada e suja. Eu sou uma vagabunda bêbada e suja._

Puxei meu rosto para longe das suas mãos e decidi ficar com um sorriso. Era mais seguro.

Eu poderia fazer isso, eu poderia totalmente fazer isso.

Levantei a barra da minha camisa por cima da minha barriga, meu sutiã de renda preta e minha cabeça.

Exceto, minha camisa ficou presa no grampo de cabelo no topo da minha cabeça. Eu estava parada aqui na frente de Edward com minha camisa presa na minha cabeça e queixo e meus braços dobrados para cima na frente do meu rosto.

Eu sou o grande Cornholio. Eu sou o grande Cornholio. Eu preciso de TP para o meu bunghole*****.

_*Essa é uma frase usada no desenho "Beavis and Butthead". "TP" significa papel higiênico, e "bunghole" é o orifício de um barril por onde se efetua seu esvaziamento, neste caso, o ânus._

Eu comecei a bufar e Edward dobrou seus joelhos para que pudesse espreitar pela abertura da minha camisa.

"Baby, o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou com uma risada.

"Eu poderia precisar de ajuda para ficar nula." Eu disse através de roncos de risadas.

"Você disse castrada*****?"

_*Nua em inglês é "nude", e castrada é "neutered", por isso a confusão com as palavras._

A pergunta de Edward só me fez rir ainda mais forte, o que naturalmente me fez chorar – soluços profundos e pesados com ranho escorrendo pelo meu nariz.

_Senhoras e Senhores, nós agora entramos na parte bêbado chorando da nossa noite. Por favor, coloquem seus encostos na posição vertical e tentem não olhar para o desastre de trem à sua esquerda._

Edward me ajudou a conseguir minha camisa de volta e colocou as mãos de volta no meu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas com seus polegares.

"Ei, por que as lágrimas? O que há de errado?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Isso só me fez chorar mais forte. Ele era tão agradável e bonito e legal. Eu funguei ruidosamente.

"Eu só queria ser uma vagabunda para que você gostasse de mim e eu não quero que o seu pênis fique decepcionado e Cara de Boceta vai me bater porque eu chamei a vagina dela de carro de palhaço."

Edward riu das minhas divagações, abaixou-se e pegou-me em seus braços ao estilo de noiva.

Ele caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto e eu coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca vou deixar Tanya bater em você, então nem sequer dê outro pensamento a isso." Ele me assegurou quando gentilmente me colocou na minha cama.

Ele pegou um par de lenços de papel da minha mesa de cabeceira e entregou-me quando se ajoelhou ao lado da minha cama.

"Segundo." Ele disse suavemente enquanto eu assoava meu nariz e ele levantava as cobertas para que eu pudesse rastejar abaixo delas. "Você não precisa fazer nada para ser suja ou sexy. Você já é todas essas coisas e mais só por respirar. Eu estou em um estado constante de dureza sempre que estou perto de você, ou de pensar em você. Eu não quero que você fique nervosa ou preocupada com qualquer coisa que envolva você e eu e sexo. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis ter, Bella. Nunca duvide disso".

Eu realmente desejo que eu não estivesse bêbada. Eu colocaria seu pênis na minha boca agora mesmo.

Edward gemeu e eu estava bêbada demais para me importar que eu tinha acabado de dizer isso em voz alta. Eu aconcheguei-me nas cobertas.

"Se você continuar dizendo coisas como essa, eu quebrarei a regra que fiz a mim mesmo quando eu te encontrei de novo." Edward disse com um aceno da sua cabeça enquanto puxava as cobertas para cima ao redor dos meus ombros e alisava meu cabelo fora da minha bochecha.

"Qual é a regra?" Eu sussurrei, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos por mais tempo.

Edward se inclinou para frente e colocou seus lábios na minha orelha.

"A regra de que a próxima vez que eu estiver dentro de você, você vai se lembrar e aproveitar cada segundo".

Eu queria dizer que ele era muito arrogante, mas isso só me fez pensar em pau e perguntar-me por que os frangos do sexo masculino eram chamados de galo*****.

_*Galo em inglês é **cock**, que também pode ser traduzido como pau._

Eu desmaiei cantando as letras de "La vêm eles para abater o galo", de Alice in Chains.

* * *

><p><strong>MASON COM O JACK RABBIT "EU SOU UMA VAGABUNDA SUJA, SUJA" SÓ A BELLA MESMO PRA GRITAR ISSO lol' <strong>

**Ela bêbada tentando ser sexy e se embolando toda foi o melhor, e o Edward todo fofo colocando ela para dormir  
><strong>

**Amo demais essa fic!  
><strong>

**Olha gente eu já falei que não adianta uma mesma pessoa mandar trocentas reviews, não vai me fazer postar mais rápido, alguém mandou mais de 10 reviews no ultimo cap, e eu sei que foi a mesma pelo modo de escrever.  
><strong>

**Enfim vamos ver se passamos de 500 reviews ;)  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	15. Eles São Chamados de Mamilos

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>Se os seus filhos estão lhe dando uma dor de cabeça, siga as instruções no frasco de aspirina, especialmente a parte que diz "Mantenha longe das crianças" – Susan Savannah<em>

**Capítulo 15 – Eles São Chamados de Mamilos**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

_O corpo de Bella deslizou na frente do meu e ela ficou de joelhos, batendo o botão da minha calça jeans aberto enquanto ela descia._

_O som do meu zíper descendo encheu a sala silenciosa. Olhei para ela de joelhos e tive que me esforçar para não agarrar seu cabelo rudemente e empurrá-la onde eu a queria._

_Suas mãos suaves e lisas chegaram em minhas calças e puxaram minha ereção para fora, segurando-a diretamente para os seus lábios carnudos._

_Ela olhou para mim com olhos enevoados e sorriu antes de mergulhar sua boca quente e úmida para baixo no meu pau. Ela engoliu todo o meu comprimento e rodou sua língua ao redor e ao redor do meu eixo. Ela sugou suas bochechas, chupando tão forte quanto podia enquanto mexia sua boca para cima e para baixo. A cabeça do meu pau tocou o fundo da sua garganta com cada chupada e me fez gemer alto. Sua mão bombeava rapidamente para cima e para baixo o meu comprimento logo abaixo da sua boca e pude sentir minhas bolas apertando com a força da minha libertação._

_Ela passou a língua da base até a ponta, girando ao redor da cabeça várias vezes antes de puxar para trás e dizer, "O que há de errado com seu pinto?"_

_Eu gemi novamente e tentei empurrar a cabeça dela para frente para que ela pudesse me levar de volta em sua boca._

"Ei, o que há de errado com seu pinto?"

Eu pulei acordado e virei minha cabeça, gritando do topo dos meus pulmões quando vi Mason parado a alguns centímetros de mim no sofá, olhando entre as minhas pernas.

Eu segui sua linha de visão e gemi quando vi a enorme ereção matinal que eu ostentava espreitando debaixo do cobertor.

Sentei-me rapidamente e agrupei o cobertor em torno do meu colo o melhor que pude enquanto Bella entrou correndo na sala de estar.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou em pânico quando correu e se ajoelhou ao lado de Mason.

_Pare de pensar em Bella ajoelhada. Pare de pensar em Bella ajoelhada. Pense naquela velhinha do Titanic nua._

Mason apontou para mim. "Edward tem um pinto grande, mãe. Algo tá errado com ele. Ele estava fazendo os mesmos ruídos que eu faço quando minha barriga dói."

Bella sufocou uma risada e, finalmente, me olhou nos olhos.

"Eu acho que não preciso perguntar se você dormiu bem!" Ela disse brilhantemente.

Eu balancei minha cabeça com o quanto ela estava animada esta manhã depois da noite passada.

"Como você é mesmo capaz de funcionar esta manhã?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

Tirando o fato de parecer um pouco sonolenta, ela ainda estava linda. Seu cabelo era selvagem, ela tinha um pouco de maquiagem borrada sob um olho e usava uma velha regata e shorts que tinham visto dias melhores. E, no entanto, ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

Ela riu e apontou para Mason.

"Você aprende realmente rápido que, como um pai, você não tem tempo para ressaca. Tylenol Alívio Rápido em Concentração Extra e eu nos tornamos muito próximos ao longo dos anos".

O telefone tocou e ela saiu correndo da sala para atendê-lo, deixando Mason parado ali e olhando para mim.

"Então, como foi a sua festa do pijama na casa do Vovô na noite passada?" Perguntei enquanto eu jogava o cobertor de cima de mim, agora que a minha glória matinal estava sob controle.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eu tenho uma vagina?"

Olhei fixamente para ele, não tendo certeza que eu o ouvi corretamente.

"Uh, o quê?" Eu perguntei, balançando as pernas em volta e colocando meus pés no chão.

Ele soltou uma bufada de irritação comigo.

"Eu disse, eu tenho uma vagina?"

Voltei-me para a cozinha para ver Bella no telefone, andando de um lado a outro. Merda, eu estava sozinho com essa.

_Como diabos ele até mesmo conhece a palavra vagina? Espere, talvez ele não conheça. Ele tem quatro anos, pelo amor de Deus. Ele provavelmente acha que vagina significa trator, ou alguma merda._

"Bem, Mason, hum... você sabe o que significa essa palavra?"

_Por favor, diga trator. Por favor, diga trator._

"Papa disse que você não pode confiar em nada que sangra por sete dias e não morre".

_Oh santa mãe de merda._

"Merda. Filho da puta!" Bella amaldiçoou quando voltou para a sala.

Mason abriu sua boca, mas Bella foi rápida em cortá-lo.

"Nem sequer pense em repetir o que eu acabei de dizer, homenzinho. Vá para o seu quarto e encontre algumas roupas para vestir. Você tem que ir trabalhar hoje com a mamãe".

Mason fugiu e seu comentário de vagina foi momentaneamente esquecido quando eu vi o olhar de preocupação no rosto de Bella.

"O que está acontecendo? O que aconteceu?"

Ela desabou ao meu lado no sofá, descansou a cabeça nas costas dele e fechou os olhos.

"Meu pai deveria cuidar de Mason hoje para que eu pudesse terminar algumas coisas na loja, mas ele foi chamado para trabalhar." Ela disse com um suspiro.

_Lâmpada._

"Eu posso cuidar dele para você." Eu disse imediatamente.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim com a boca aberta.

"Sério, Bella, deixe-me fazer isso por você. Eu ficaria feliz em levá-lo hoje e começar a passar algum tempo com ele".

Após vários minutos de Bella listando todas as coisas ruins que Mason tinha feito no último mês e tendo absolutamente certeza de que eu sabia no que eu estava me metendo, nós dois beijamos um adeus a Bella, entramos no meu carro e fomos para o parque .

Era um lugar público, cheio de crianças e pais que sabiam cuidar de crianças, no caso de eu ter algum problema. O que poderia dar errado?

...

"... e o sexo? Oh, você pode simplesmente beijar aquela merda um adeus agora. Antes de termos filhos, minha mulher era uma putinha suja. Ela me dava boquetes enquanto eu dirigia pela estrada, ela vestia um uniforme de enfermeira safada e me cumprimentava na porta quando eu chegava em casa do trabalho e, sempre que saíamos, nós sempre parávamos o carro a caminho de casa e fodíamos no banco da frente".

Riley Byers era outro pai que eu conheci quando chegamos ao parque. Ele estava lá com seu filho de três anos e sua filha de seis anos. Nós começamos a conversar quando eu me sentei ao lado dele no banco e depois que eu contei a ele minha história, pedi a ele para me dar algumas dicas para pais. Mal sabia eu que isso se transformaria em um discurso "como as crianças foderam a minha vida".

"Mas, depois que a nossa filha nasceu, meu pênis foi colocado na lista de 'não ligar'. Às vezes, se eu ouvisse bem de perto, eu muitas vezes podia ouvir o som de 'tapinhas' sendo tocado das minhas bolas solitárias".

_Jesus. Bella e eu não tínhamos sequer chegado à parte do sexo ainda. Isso era realmente como seria?_

Antes que eu exigisse que Riley me dissesse uma coisa boa para que eu não tivesse pesadelos hoje à noite, seu filho Ben correu e colocou sua mão na frente de Riley.

"Papai, eu encontrei umacosa para você." Ele disse com um grande sorriso.

Riley sorriu, pegou Ben e o colocou em seu joelho.

"Você encontrou alguma coisa para mim? O que você encontrou para mim, amigão?" Riley perguntou com um sorriso.

_Veja? Olhe como as crianças podem ser doces. Eles podem ser pequenos malvados às vezes, mas eles definitivamente tinham coração de ouro._

"Eu estava bincando na sujeira e encontrei umacosa para você. É um pesente." Ben disse com orgulho, segurando seu punho na frente do rosto de Riley.

Riley olhou para mim e nós dois rimos. Olhei para Mason para ter certeza que ele ainda estava bem. Ele estava sentado no pequeno clube na parte superior do escorregador falando com outro menininho.

"Bem, obrigado pelo presente. Posso tê-lo agora?" Riley pediu, trazendo a minha atenção de volta à cena carinhosa desenrolando-se no banco ao meu lado.

Ben estendeu a mão e, lentamente, desdobrou seus dedinhos rechonchudos até que o "presente" fosse visível.

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para o lado e depois inclinei um pouco mais.

Riley suspirou.

"Ben, isso é cocô?" Ele perguntou.

Ben assentiu.

_Oh. Meu. Deus._

Eu rapidamente saltei para trás e me movi tão longe de Riley quanto pude sem cair do banco.

"Este cocô é seu?"

Ben sacudiu a cabeça que não.

_Acho que vou vomitar._

"Este cocô é da sua irmã?"

Ben sacudiu a cabeça que não de novo.

"De quem é esse cocô?"

"Eu não sei. Aqui!" Ele disse, empurrando-o até debaixo do nariz de Riley.

Riley se levantou rapidamente, agarrando Ben ao redor da cintura e segurando-o como uma bola de futebol pendurada em seu lado.

"EMILY! Vamos EMBORA" Riley gritou para sua filha nos balanços.

A menininha correu para o pai e reclamou de não querer ir embora.

"Seu irmão pegou merda nas mãos... de novo. Nós temos que ir".

_Mais uma vez? Isso já aconteceu mais de uma vez? As crianças não deveriam nascer com o conhecimento que você nunca toca cocô? Mason está ciente de que esta é uma regra que ninguém deve quebrar?_

"Então, sim, boa sorte com a coisa toda de pai, cara." Ele me disse antes de ir embora, Ben chutando e se contorcendo enquanto estava pendurado pelo quadril de Riley e Emily pisando os pés de forma dramática.

Fiquei ali sentado no banco tentando parar o ataque de pânico que eu tinha certeza que eu estava tendo.

_Eu preciso de um saco de papel para respirar. Por que diabos eu não trouxe um saco de papel? Oh, Jesus. Mãos de cocô. MÃOS DE COCÔ!_

"Edward! Ei, Edward!" Mason gritou enquanto corria em minha direção.

Olhei para as mãos dele, rezando a Deus para que não houvesse merda nelas. Como eu explicaria a Bella que eu fiz o nosso filho voltar a pé para casa do parque porque eu não queria impressões da mão de merda dentro do meu carro?

Estremeci enquanto ele corria em minha direção, preparando-me para uma torta de merda na cara, ou uma bola de merda no braço.

Ele estava correndo tão rápido que não conseguiu parar a tempo e bateu nas minhas pernas com um "Oomph".

_Oh, porra, por favor, não deixe que haja merda nas minhas pernas agora._

Assim que ele bateu as minhas pernas, ele escalou para o meu colo, com cuidado para não deixar cair o que quer que estivesse agarrado em sua mão. Uma pessoa nunca pode ser muito cuidadosa com merda de gato, obviamente.

Ele colocou seus joelhos nas minhas coxas, uma mão no meu ombro e segurou a outra na minha frente com o punho fechado.

_Oh, doce Jesus. Aqui está. Um sanduíche de merda. Ele vai me fazer fingir comer isso como as crianças fazem quando elas fazem você comer um cookie de brinquedo. O termo 'sorriso de comedor de merda' finalmente terá sentido na minha vida._

"Eu tenho umacosa para você, Edward. Adivinha qual mão? " Ele disse animadamente enquanto segurava a mão bem em frente a mim.

_Oh, Deus, por favor, não me faça escolher. Será sempre a mão sem merda nela._

Mason rapidamente ficou impaciente com o meu silêncio. "Vamos, Edward, não seja um covarde".

Engoli nervosamente, tentando pensar em todas as maneiras para desinfetar merda da sua pele.

Água sanitária queima? Provavelmente depois que eu tirar uma camada de pele com a água sanitária, queimaria.

"Jesus, acho que vou escolher essa mão." Eu disse sem entusiasmo quando apontei para a mão na minha frente.

Adeus pele limpa e sem merda. Lembrarei de você com carinho.

Mason pulava para cima e para baixo nas minhas coxas e abriu sua mão.

"Você escolheu a certa! Aqui vamos nós!" Ele disse entusiasmado.

Olhei nervosamente através de um olho, abrindo lentamente o outro em alívio quando vi o que estava em sua mão.

Um penny*****. Um penny brilhante e reluzindo. Não um penny coberto de merda, ou um penny feito de merda. Apenas um penny.

_***Penny:** é o nome dado à moeda de um centavo._

Eu o peguei da sua mãozinha e o segurei no ar para inspecioná-lo, dando-lhe um grande sorriso.

"Este é um penny bastante impressionante. Como é que você está dando para mim?" Perguntei a ele quando ele colocou a mão que segurava o penny para cima em meu outro ombro e me olhou nos olhos.

"Porque eu gosto de você. E mamãe diz que pennies são boa sorte. Eu quero que você tenha boa sorte".

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi ficar sentado ali e olhar para ele. Eu entendi agora. Eu entendi por que Bella não tinha fugido quando ela descobriu que estava grávida, por que ela abandonou a faculdade e desistiu de tudo por esse menininho. Eu de repente percebi que meu coração estava sentado aqui no meu colo e, mesmo que eu não tenha estado aqui durante os primeiros quatro anos da sua vida, eu o amava incondicionalmente, simplesmente porque ele era meu. Ele era uma parte de mim. Eu sabia, sem dúvida, que eu daria minha vida para ter certeza que ele estivesse seguro.

Envolvi meus braços em torno do seu pequeno corpo, esperando que ele ainda não pensasse em mim como um estranho e me deixasse abraçá-lo.

Ele se inclinou para mim sem hesitação e eu descansei a minha testa contra a dele.

"Amigão, eu já sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo." Eu disse a ele suavemente.

...

Depois que saímos do parque, levei Mason para comprar sorvete e depois voltamos para a casa de Bella. Fiel à forma, Mason falou por todo o caminho para casa e eu comecei a me perguntar se ele era como um disco riscado que ficava pulando e talvez eu precisasse dar um tapinha no lado dele para fazê-lo parar.

Eu resisti ao impulso. Mal.

Quando voltamos para a casa de Bella, eu me sentei no sofá e Mason pegou um álbum de fotos de uma das gavetas no final da mesa e se enrolou no meu colo com ele. Ele folheou através de todas as páginas, explicando cada foto para mim. Eu vi cada aniversário, Natal, Halloween e tudo entre isso que eu perdi, e com os comentários de Mason sobre cada evento, eu quase senti como se tivesse estado lá.

Eu também aprendi algumas coisas sobre Bella. Como o fato de que ela tem uma prima que não pode suportar.

"Esta é Jessica. Ela é prima da mamãe. Mamãe diz que ela é uma prostituta." Mason disse, apontando para a foto do grupo que parecia que foi tirada em uma espécie de reunião familiar.

Eu também aprendi que Mason parecia ter uma propensão para esguichar coisas por toda a casa, mostrada em, pelo menos, cinco páginas do álbum de fotos. Acho que eu deveria ter tirado uma fotografia do incidente da pasta de dente na semana passada.

"Mason, como é que há tantas fotos de você fazendo bagunça?" Perguntei quando lancei para a próxima página que mostrava uma foto dele sentado no chão da cozinha em uma pilha de borra de café, cereais, aveia e o que parecia calda. "Eu espero que você tenha limpado tudo isso para a mamãe".

"Limpeza é ridículo." Ele respondeu.

Considerando o estado atual da minha casa, eu não poderia realmente discutir esse fato.

Nós continuamos a olhar para o resto das fotos desse álbum e outros quatro antes de eu notar que Mason estava estranhamente quieto no meu colo. Olhei para baixo e vi que ele havia adormecido sentado.

Eu estranhamente deslizei minhas mãos sob as suas pernas e o levei para o quarto exatamente como ele adormeceu - com as suas costas contra o meu peito e as pernas balançando para baixo fora das minhas mãos. Eu sabia que havia algum tipo de regra sobre "nunca acordar um bebê dormindo" e eu achei que tinha que ser aplicado a crianças, já que elas poderiam entrar em muito mais problemas do que um bebê.

Depois de tê-lo enfiado na cama, eu voltei para a sala de estar e relaxei no sofá. Liguei a TV, folheando os canais até encontrar algo para assistir. Uma hora mais tarde, bem quando eu comecei a cochilar, meu telefone zumbiu provavelmente pela décima vez desde que deixei a casa mais cedo com Mason. Sorri quando puxei meu celular do meu bolso, sabendo que seria Bella novamente.

_Como está indo? Está tudo bem? ~ B_

Eu não poderia sequer ficar ofendido que ela estivesse tão preocupada. Era compreensível. Surpreendentemente, estar a sós com Mason não era nada mau. Ele era muito bem comportado, melhor do que qualquer criança em torno da qual eu já estive.

_Perfeito. Mason acabou sua primeira dança no colo. Ele não se importa com o gosto de uísque, para sua informação. ~ E_

Eu ri sozinho e cliquei em enviar. Meu telefone zumbiu imediatamente com a resposta dela, como eu sabia que faria.

_Espero que você, pelo menos, tenha saltado para a garota quente, e não alguma de cara caída com doença venérea. E o seu filho prefere vodka, como a mãe dele. ~ B_

Minha risada da sua resposta foi tão alta que eu olhei para o corredor para me certificar de que não acordei Mason. Eu rapidamente digitei uma resposta de volta. Mesmo que ela fizesse uma piada, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que ela estava mascarando um pouquinho de medo.

_Está tudo bem, mãe. Assim como estava há cinco minutos quando você perguntou ;) ~ E_

Meu telefone zumbiu nem cinco segundos depois.

_Oh, cale-se! Não é com ele que estou preocupada. Eu estava com medo que você estivesse preso com uma fita em uma cadeira, ou tivesse a sua cabeça raspada, por agora. ~ B_

A campainha tocou, interrompendo-me de escrever uma resposta para deixá-la saber que nosso filho não era capaz de dominar-me. Ainda.

Abri a porta para encontrar Emmett parado lá com uma caixa nas mãos.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett passou por mim e entrou na casa.

"É bom ver você também, filho da puta porco. Eu tenho todos os panfletos de Bella, folhetos e quaisquer outras coisas que Rose estava fazendo para ela. Ela me pediu para deixá-los aqui para ela. O que você está fazendo aqui? E por que você ainda está vestindo as mesmas roupas de ontem à noite? Você finalmente teve sexo com a sua MILF?"

Peguei a caixa da sua mão e rolei os olhos para ele.

"Você vai calar a boca já, idiota? Mason está dormindo".

Emmett olhou por mim para o quarto de Mason.

"Bom, eu tenho um presente para a pequena desova." Ele disse com um sorriso quando puxou uma camisa para fora do seu bolso traseiro.

Ele a ergueu diante de mim e tudo que eu pude fazer foi sacudir a cabeça.

"Você não fez. Oh meu Deus, Bella vai matar você." Eu disse a ele.

Olhei para o meu relógio, percebendo que Mason esteve dormindo por um bom tempo.

"Ei, quanto tempo as crianças dormem?" Eu perguntei.

"Você está perguntando para mim? Como diabos eu vou saber? Quando foi a última vez que você o verificou?"

Olhei para ele fixamente.

_Merda, eu deveria verificar como ele está? Ele estava dormindo. O que diabos poderia acontecer enquanto ele dormia?_

Eu me virei e corri pelo corredor até o quarto de Mason com Emmett diretamente em meus calcanhares.

"Merda! Oh merda do caralho".

A cama de Mason estava vazia, as cobertas jogada para trás como se ele tivesse acordado e as jogado fora.

Eu procurei pelo quarto, olhando atrás da porta, debaixo da cama e no armário.

"Oh, Jesus. Eu o perdi. Eu fodidamente já o perdi!" Gritei em pânico enquanto eu vasculhava seu armário e tirava um palhaço de pelúcia do fundo da pilha.

_Aquele garoto do Poltergeist não foi sugado para o seu armário por um palhaço do mal? Merda!_

"Você não o perdeu. Não é como se ele pudesse ter ido longe. Há apenas uma maneira de sair desta casa e ele teria que passar diretamente por você para chegar a ela".

Emmett saiu do quarto enquanto eu fiquei ali parado tentando não chorar enquanto eu me engasguei com a porra do palhaço estúpido que levou meu filho.

Bella me odiaria. Nosso filho foi sugado para dentro das profundezas do inferno, enquanto eu estava assistindo General Hospital. Malditos sejam vocês, Brenda e Sonny, por me fazerem perder o foco.

E se ele se arrastou até a ventilação e desmaiou em algum lugar nas paredes? Oh meu Deus, ele poderia ter entrado na geladeira e sufocado. Eles não dizem para você colocar corda em torno da sua geladeira? Ou, espere, isso era apenas quando você a colocava para fora na calçada, não era?

Porra! Eu não sabia nada!

"Edward! Eu o encontrei!" Emmett gritou do fundo do corredor.

Corri para fora do quarto de Mason e no corredor, encontrando Emmett parado na soleira da porta do banheiro rindo muito.

"Do que diabos você está rindo?" Perguntei com raiva enquanto passava por ele.

E então eu vi.

Mason, sentado na borda da pia com merda branca por todo o seu rosto.

"Mason, o que você passou em todo o seu rosto? Isso é maquiagem da mamãe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não, é isso." Ele disse, entregando-me o tubo vazio.

Eu peguei dele e olhei para baixo. Creme de assadura. Meu filho colocou creme de assadura por todo o seu rosto. E quando eu digo todo o seu rosto, eu quero dizer isso. Praticamente toda a superfície foi coberta, incluindo os lábios.

Emmett veio atrás de mim e olhou por cima do meu ombro.

"Cara, ele colocou creme de bunda em seu rosto. Você sabe que eu terei que começar a chamar seu filho de Cara de Bunda agora, certo?" Emmett riu.

"Cale a boca, dicky*****." Mason disse a ele.

_***Dicky** significa doente, enfermo, defeituoso, não confiável; mas aqui é como se Mason falasse errado, então ele diz isso no sentido de "idiota, imbecil", que em inglês é "dick"._

"Cale a boca você. Você é o único com a cara de bunda." Emmett respondeu.

Eu peguei uma toalhinha do armário de toalhas e a molhei na pia.

"Vocês dois, calem a boca e parem de discutir." Eu disse a eles quando comecei a esfregar a merda branca do rosto de Mason.

_De que merda eles fazem essas coisas, cimento? É como ter passado durepoxi. E por que essa toalha tem cheiro de hortelã?_

A gosma branca estava começando a cair, mas em seu lugar agora estava azul. Que porra é essa?

Levantei a toalha e notei que estava cheia do que quer que fosse este material azul. Eu a trouxe até o meu nariz e cheirei.

"Há pasta de dente nesta toalha." Eu murmurei.

Emmett chegou no armário de toalhas e pegou-me uma nova.

"Eeeew, que porra é essa?" Ele disse, deixando cair a toalha no chão.

Olhei para as mãos dele e elas estavam cobertas com pasta de dente. Voltei para o armário e peguei algumas das toalhas. Todas elas tinham gotas e globos de pasta de dente em cima delas. E preso no canto de trás de uma das prateleiras estava um frasco vazio de pasta de dente.

Voltei ao redor para encarar Mason.

"Por que você colocou pasta de dente sobre tudo?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Eu não sei".

Consegui encontrar uma toalha limpa na parte inferior da pilha sobre uma das prateleiras e limpei Mason. Emmett o levou para brincar em seu quarto enquanto eu limpava a bagunça de pasta de dentes e creme de assadura e colocava todas as toalhas frescas de hortelã na lavadora.

Eu estava passando pela porta da frente depois que liguei a máquina de lavar quando Bella entrou.

"Querida, você está em casa." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ela riu e veio até mim, serpenteando os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu soaria muito feminina se eu dissesse a você o quanto é maravilhoso entrar pela porta e vê-lo aqui?" Ela perguntou.

Eu beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

"Sim, você totalmente soa como uma garota carente. Só não comece a ficar pegajosa, caso contrário, isso vai ficar realmente estranho".

Ela bateu no meu peito e revirou os olhos para mim.

"Tenho certeza que você pode gostar do meu tipo pegajosa." Ela disse com um sorriso quando trouxe seus quadris para cima contra os meus.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura e a esfreguei contra a ereção que eu tinha desde que ela entrou pela porta.

"Eu acho que você pode estar certa, Srta. Swan." Eu disse quando me inclinei para beijá-la.

"Eeeeeew, isso é nojento!"

Afastei meus lábios dos de Bella e nós dois rimos ao som de nojo de Mason.

"Mason, o que diabos você está vestindo?" Bella perguntou quando saiu dos meus braços e caminhou até ele.

Emmett se aproximou por trás dele e sorriu.

"Olá, mamãe quente! Gosta da camisa que eu comprei para ele?"

Mason estava parado ali orgulhosamente, puxando a bainha da sua camisa para baixo para que Bella pudesse lê-la.

"Pequeno como uma criança de cinco anos*****?" Ela leu, dando a Emmett um olhar do mau.

_*Aqui a palavra usada é **hang**, que pode significar "pendurado" , mas aqui ele quer dizer que o pênis dele é pequeno como o de uma criança de cinco anos. _

"Eu poderia ter comprado a ele uma da minha. Eles tinham no tamanho dele." Emmett disse.

Acho que todos nós podemos dizer que a camisa que Mason estava usando era muito melhor do que ter uma em que dizia, "Olhe para mim enojado se você quiser me explodir*****".

_*Aqui a palavra usada é **blow**, que nesse caso se refere a um "boquete", mas também significa "explodir". O problema é que com a tradução, perde-se o sentido da piada._

Bella chutou Emmett para fora, depois de agradecer-lhe por deixar seu material que Rose fez, e decidiu deixar Mason ficar com a camisa porque era simplesmente muito engraçada para tirar dele.

Eu não estava nem perto de pronto para deixar Bella e Mason ainda, mas eu precisava de um banho e roupas limpas. Uma vez que Bella tinha trabalhado o dia todo, eu a convidei e Mason para a minha casa para o jantar. E eu disse a ela para fazer uma mala para ambos.

**BPOV**

Eu estava correndo freneticamente ao redor do meu quarto tentando encontrar algo para vestir que dissesse, "Eu quero foder seus miolos para fora após o nosso filho dormir".

Lavei meu cabelo e passei condicionador por três vezes, raspei minhas pernas duas vezes e passei hidratante suficiente para que Edward pudesse ser capaz de simplesmente apropriar-se das minhas pernas na próxima vez que ele quisesse se masturbar.

Eu estava parada ao lado da minha cômoda, segurando um par de calcinha branca de renda e tentei manter minha toalha enrolada em volta de mim apertando os braços contra os lados dos meus seios. Joguei a calcinha branca de volta na gaveta. Branco era para virgens. Eu não queria ser uma virgem. Eu queria ser uma garota quente louca, louca, que usava roupa íntima vermelha sacana.

Meu celular tocou e eu lutei com a toalha enquanto vasculhava através do meu armário e peguei o telefone. Eu atendi e o segurei contra o meu ouvido com o meu ombro.

"Use vermelha de cós baixo de renda com o sutiã que aumenta o volume combinando".

"Alice, que porra é essa? Como você... eu não..." Gaguejei ao telefone.

Ela soltou um suspiro dramático.

"Bem, virilha podre, já que você não me disse que você estaria montando o Expresso Edward esta noite, eu tive que descobrir em outro lugar".

_Oh, pelo amor de Deus!_

"Alice, eu acabei de descobrir há 30 minutos. Eu ia ligar para você, eu juro. Como diabos você sabe, afinal?"

"Oh, Jasper trombou com Edward comprando preservativos no supermercado – extra pequenos. Eu não percebi que eles faziam em tamanhos infantis".

"Ha ha, muito engraçado, boceta trovão." Eu respondi sarcasticamente. "Falando de vaginas gigantes, Jasper tem estudado as cavernas em seu abismo ultimamente?"

Mason entrou no meu quarto então com sua mochila do Toy Story. Ele estava muito animado com a ideia de ter uma festa do pijama na casa de Edward. Ele argumentou comigo que ele poderia arrumar sua própria mochila. Eu teria que dar uma espiada nela quando ele estivesse ocupado. A última vez que ele foi para a casa do meu pai, ele arrumou uma meia suja, oito bichos de pelúcia e um garfo de plástico.

"Alice, eu tenho que ir. Seu afilhado acabou de entrar e eu preciso terminar de me arrumar." Expliquei enquanto Mason subia na minha cama e começava a pular para cima e para baixo.

Estalei meus dedos e apontei para a cama. Ele imediatamente chutou as pernas para fora na frente do seu corpo e pousou na sua bunda.

"Certifique-se de embalar Benadryl infantil e fita crepe. Você não precisa de ninguém gritando 'Mamãe' quando há um pênis em você. E não importa o quanto Edward tente lhe dizer o contrário, nunca é quente se ele fizer isso. Nunca. Confie em mim".

Eu realmente não precisava de uma imagem mental de Jasper gritando "Mamãe" enquanto ele viajava por Alice.

Rapidamente terminei a ligação e peguei o conjunto de sutiã e calcinha vermelha da minha segunda gaveta. Eu deslizei na calcinha enquanto Mason ficou lá olhando para mim através do espelho.

"Você está colocando seus peitos, mãe?" Mason perguntou.

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça para a sua pergunta.

"Bem, este sutiã é mais estofado, então acho que estou colocando meus peitos".

Eu me virei para encará-lo quando terminei de puxar as alças e estendi a mão para o meu jeans que deixei esticado no pé da cama.

"Ei, mãe, o que são essas coisinhas vermelhas?" Ele perguntou.

"Que coisas vermelhas?" Eu respondi distraidamente enquanto vestia minha calça jeans e ficava ali olhando para as quatro camisas diferentes que eu estabeleci.

"As coisinhas vermelhas nos seus peitos".

Fechei os olhos e inclinei minha cabeça.

Devo ser honesta com ele, ou inventar alguma coisa? Ele iria à pré-escola em poucos meses. E se eles estivessem falando sobre mamadeiras ou vissem um gatinho bebendo leite da sua mãe? Se eu inventasse alguma coisa, meu filho seria todo, "Nã-ão, professor. Minha mamãe disse que eles são chamados noo-noo-vacas e estão lá apenas para decoração." Meu filho cresceria com cicatrizes pela vida quando todos zombassem dele por colocar um noo-noo-vaca em uma mamadeira. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Robert Dinero na minha cabeça.

_"Eu tenho noo-noo-vacas, Greg, você pode ordenhar-me?"_

"Eles são chamados de mamilos, Mason".

Honestidade é a melhor política. Vamos com isso.

Ele ficou lá por alguns minutos sem dizer nada. Eu estava mentalmente me dando tapinhas nas costas por ser uma boa mãe e ser capaz de ser sincera com o meu filho.

"Mamilos." Ele disse suavemente.

Eu balancei a cabeça, orgulhosa que ele não tivesse nenhum problema usando a palavra de adultos e não algo bobo.

Eu ainda tinha pesadelos com o fato de que meu pai chamava uma vagina de choo-choo-lândia quando eu estava crescendo.

"Mamilos, mamilos, mamilos. Isso é divertido de dizer!"

_Merda. Talvez eu tenha falado cedo demais._

Ele pulou da cama e correu para fora do meu quarto, cantando "Brilha, Brilha, Estrelinha", mas substituindo cada palavra com "mamilo"*****.

_*Na tradução perde um pouco o sentido, mas a música em inglês é "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star", então ele substituiu por "Nipples, Nipples, Nipples Star"._

* * *

><p><strong>Fatos desse capítulo que realmente aconteceram com a autora (nas palavras dela):<strong>

_• **Meu filho me perguntou se ele tinha uma vagina.**_

_• **O incidente do cocô no parque realmente aconteceu. Não comigo, graças a Deus, mas com a nossa babá. Melhor ela do que eu.**_

_• **Meu filho gosta de dizer "limpeza é ridículo".**_

_• **Meu filho colocou creme de assadura sobre todo o seu rosto. **_

_• **Meu filho também esguichou pasta de dente sobre todas as toalhas limpas no armário de toalhas. Várias vezes.**_

_• **Eu na verdade sou aquela que começou a chamá-lo de Cara de Bunda depois de encontrá-lo.**_

_• **Ele gosta de chamar as pessoas de "dicky".**_

_• **Meu filho me pergunta se eu estou "colocando meus peitos" quando ele me vê colocando o sutiã.**_

_• **Nós também tivemos a conversa "O que são essas coisinhas vermelhas nos seus peitos". Bons tempos.**_

_• **Ele realmente deu a resposta "Mamilos, mamilos, mamilos. Isso é divertido de dizer!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>MASON SENDO MASON! Esse menino me mata, ele falando do pinto grande do Edward e dos mamilos da Bella lol<br>**

**Mas o melhor é o Edward cuidando do Mason e depois achando que perdeu ele, ai tadinho xD  
><strong>

**Vi muitos comentários no capítulo anterior perguntando se o filho da autora pegou o vibrador dela, SIM ELE PEGOU! E ainda fizeram o cabo-de-guerra lol**

**Agora vocês podem ver quantos favoritos e alertas/follows a fic tem, no topo da pagina, logo depois do número de reviews... então quando eu peço umas 40/50 reviews não é nem o total de número de pessoas com conta no FF que acompanham a fic, porque tem muita gente que nem conta tem e lê x)  
><strong>

**Enfim 550 reviews e nos vemos por ai  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	16. Fita Adesiva para a Vitória

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p>"<em>Eu amo brincar de esconde-esconde com meu filho, mas em alguns dias meu objetivo é encontrar um esconderijo onde ele não possa me encontrar até depois do ensino médio." ~ Anônimo<em>

**Capítulo 16 – Fita Adesiva para a Vitória**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

Tróia, Durex, Estilo de Vida, Tróia Magnum (oh sim, meu pau de 90 cm definitivamente precisava dessas), Ao Mesmo Tempo, Vivid, Passeio Rude.

Sério? Havia uma marca de preservativos chamada Passeio Rude? _Por que não ir simplesmente com Fodê-la Forte e terminar com isso?_

Eu estava parado no corredor "Planejamento Familiar" do supermercado, tentando decidir qual marca de preservativos era mais eficaz. Planejamento Familiar... dê-me um tempo. Quantas pessoas vinham a este corredor porque estavam planejando uma família? Eles vinham para este corredor para EVITAR planejar uma família.

Eu não podia comprar Tróia. Toda vez que eu abria a caixa, eu ouvia aquele maldito jingle do comercial, _"Homem de Tróia!"_, e então eu pensava em um cara em um cavalo. Durex me fazia pensar em Playtex, que me fazia pensar em absorventes, o que me fez pensar em períodos menstruais, o que me fez querer vomitar. Estilo de Vida me fez pensar em Robin Leach e caviar. Ovas de peixe não eram sexy. E nem Robin Leach, para esse assunto.

Eu não me faria parecer como um grande idiota e compraria uma Tróia Magnum. Se eu comprasse essas coisas, eu teria que falar como Dirty Harry no quarto. "Você se sente com sorte hoje, vendo o meu pau gigante, criminosa?"

Bella provavelmente não levaria muito gentilmente por eu chamá-la de criminosa antes que eu tivesse relações sexuais com ela.

Ao Mesmo Tempo soava chata, como música contemporânea, Claire de Lune, ou alguma merda assim. Festival da soneca. Se as pessoas adormecem enquanto você estava tendo relações sexuais com elas, você precisava pegar suas coisas juntas.

Passeio Rude já estava fora, então isso me deixou com a Vivid. Vivid vídeo era uma empresa de filmes pornôs. E as coisas que eu queria fazer com Bella poderiam ser definitivamente pornôs. Pensei que vestir-me como um cara da FedEx para que eu pudesse entregar meu grande pacote para a dona de casa com tesão enquanto ela se curvava sobre a pia da cozinha poderia ter que esperar pelo menos algumas semanas, no entanto.

Agarrei a caixa com 48 que vinha com uma garrafa de líquido de Aquecimento KY e um anel peniano vibratório e os joguei no carrinho. O anel peniano assustou-me um pouco. A ideia de algo vibrando ao lado das minhas bolas me deixou nervoso. E se entrasse em curto-circuito? Grandes Bolas de Fogo não precisavam ocorrer no quarto. E o cheiro de bolas em chamas certamente mataria o humor.

"Pare de se preocupar. Tenho certeza que Bella não vai nem perceber que você tem um minúsculo pênis".

Eu me virei para ver Jasper parado no corredor com um sorriso e uma caixa de absorventes na mão.

"Muito engraçado, idiota. Parece que você está perturbado esta semana. Certifique-se de arranjar algum Midol e uma cópia de _Laços de Ternura_ para que você possa ter um bom choro." Eu brinquei.

"Ei, _Laços de Ternura_ é uma história muito comovente e bela sobre a dinâmica de uma relação mãe/filha. Mostre algum respeito por Shirley McClain e Debra Winger, pelo amor de Deus. Esse filme ganhou cinco Oscars por..."

"Jesus, acalme-se, Nancy. Alice sabe que você está usando a vagina dela hoje?" Eu perguntei em falso horror.

Jasper sorriu, "Eu fingirei que você não disse isso, porque se eu disser a Alice, ela vai cortar seu saco fora, cara".

Ele estava certo sobre isso. Alice era um buldogue com a doença da vaca louca e raiva. Ela me foderia se eu atravessasse o seu caminho.

"Já que eu acabei de pegá-lo comprando preservativos, e Bella é como uma irmã para mim, eu sinto que devo dizer algumas palavras neste momento." Ele explicou, empurrando de lado algumas garrafas de lubrificante em uma prateleira ao lado dele para que pudesse colocar sua caixa de absorventes para baixo e cruzar os braços na frente dele.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Por todos os meios".

"Eu gosto de você, Edward, mas eu conheci Bella primeiro e estou noivo da melhor amiga dela, o que significa que, por lei, eu tenho que gostar mais dela. Eu sinto que é necessário que eu use as palavras de alguns dos grandes nomes na história para estabelecer a sinceridade da situação em que nos encontramos".

Ele fez uma pausa e eu o esperei continuar descansando meu cotovelo sobre a alça do meu carrinho.

"Você mexe com o touro, você recebe os chifres".

"Se você quer jogar uma briga de murros, eu tenho Jack Johnson e Tom O'Leary esperando por você, bem aqui".

"Eu vou pegar você, meu lindo, e seu cachorrinho também".

"Vou arrancar seus olhos e foder seu crânio".

Eu balancei a cabeça, impressionado.

"_Nascido para Matar_?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim".

"Legal." Eu retruquei.

Jasper se virou e pegou seus absorventes da prateleira.

"Bem, certo, então. Eu tenho mais alguns itens para pegar, então eu falarei com você depois".

...

Uma hora e meia depois, eu consegui limpar a casa, mudar os lençóis na minha cama, arrumar a cama extra no quarto de hóspedes para Mason e estabelecer um par das coisas que eu tinha comprado para ele durante a semana passada. Talvez fosse um pouco demais, mas, oh, bem. Eu perdi quatro anos de aniversários, Natais, Dias dos Namorados, Dias da Árvore, domingos e qualquer outro dia em que eu poderia ter comprado alguma coisa. Eu tinha um monte de tempo para compensar.

_Meu filho passaria a noite na minha casa._

Eu meio que queria saltar para cima e para baixo e bater palmas como uma menina. Eu estava animado para me enrolar com ele no sofá de pijama e assistir ao novo filme que eu aluguei mais cedo. Eu não podia esperar para enfiá-lo na cama e acordar com ele amanhã de manhã e levar o seu café da manhã. Eu queria experimentar todas as coisas que faziam o seu dia. Eu queria ouvi-lo rir, ouvi-lo falar e vê-lo interagir com Bella.

_Bella._

Bonita, inteligente, engraçada e sexy Bella, que também passaria a noite na minha casa. Eu não podia esperar para acordar com ela ao meu lado de manhã. Eu perdi isso há cinco anos, e eu não estava prestes a ficar sem isso dessa vez. Eu queria o rosto dela como a primeira coisa que eu visse quando o sol saísse e seu corpo enrolado ao lado do meu a primeira coisa que eu sentisse.

Mas, acima de tudo, eu queria ser coerente por cada segundo. Eu não queria que a névoa de álcool tirasse nada desta noite para qualquer um de nós.

Eu espero que ela não ache que fosse adiantado da minha parte comprar preservativos. Se ela não quiser fazer nada, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu a pressionaria.

Mas se a minha jiboia palpitante de amor simplesmente acontecesse de sair e brincar, eu não reclamaria.

Eu acabei de despejar uma caixa de macarrão em uma panela de água fervendo quando a campainha tocou. Estabeleci o timer no fogão e rapidamente atravessei a sala e abri a porta.

Assim que ela abriu, Mason invadiu passando por mim e entrando na sala.

"Edward, a mamãe tem mamilos! Você tem mamilos?" Ele perguntou enquanto tirava sua mochila e jogava o conteúdo no meio do chão.

"Oh meu Deus, Mason, filtro!" Bella repreendeu quando entrou pela porta, revirando os olhos para mim.

Eu ri enquanto fechava a porta atrás dela e tentava não agarrar sua bunda ou cheirar seu cabelo.

_Jesus, ela realmente tinha uma bunda ótima._

"Qual é o problema com a questão mamilos?" Perguntei quando nós dois paramos na entrada para a sala, observando Mason selecionar através do material que ele trouxe.

"Ele estava no meu quarto quando eu me vestia mais cedo e ele me perguntou o que eram. Eu pensei que deveria ser honesta com ele e agora eu percebo que foi um grande erro. Ele passou todo o caminho para cá cantando 'Tudo que eu quero para o Natal são os meus dois mamilos da frente'. Eu quase abri a porta e o empurrei para fora no tráfego próximo." Bella disse com uma risada.

"Talvez agora não seja o melhor momento para lhe dizer que ele me perguntou se ele tinha uma vagina esta manhã".

Bella gemeu e balançou a cabeça.

"O que diabos eu farei quando ele começar a pré-escola em poucos meses? Ele será como aquela criança no filme, _Um Tira no Jardim de Infância, _exceto que ele anunciará 'Os meninos têm pênis e as meninas têm uma vagina e minha mãe tem mamilos'!"

Envolvi meu braço em volta da cintura dela e a puxei contra o meu lado, observando novamente o quanto era bom o corpo dela próximo ao meu.

"Você quer dizer o que diabos _nós _vamos fazer?" Eu a corrigi. Eu precisava ter certeza que ela entendesse que eu não mudaria minha opinião sobre tudo isso. "Ele dirá a todos exatamente o quanto meu pinto é enorme. Pelo menos eu espero que ele diga. Talvez eu deva lembrá-lo sobre a grandiosidade que é o meu pinto".

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim e eu percebi que não saiu nada certo.

"Isso soou muito mais estranho do que eu quis dizer também".

Bella virou seu corpo no meu, então nós estávamos peito a peito e minhas costas para Mason. Ela apoiou os braços sobre os meus ombros, deixando seus dedos brincarem com o cabelo na minha nuca. Eu tive arrepios em meus braços e Sr. Feliz acabou de acordar do seu sono à noite e começou a babar.

"Será que podemos, por favor, proibir a palavra pinto?" Ela perguntou com uma risada.

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para Mason. Ele estava de costas para nós e estava ocupado conversando com sua estatueta de Batman, indagando se ele tinha mamilos.

Olhei de volta para Bella e deixei minhas mãos deslizarem para baixo pelos seus quadris e em torno da sua bunda para puxá-la contra mim.

"Só se você usar a palavra 'pau' a partir de agora." Eu disse a ela com um sorriso.

Ela empurrou seus quadris em mim e eu deixei escapar um gemido quando ela entrou em contato com minha ereção furiosa.

"Seth disse-me que você pagou a ele cinco dólares na outra noite para me fazer dizer isso".

_Merda. Seth iria para baixo na próxima vez que nós jogássemos P.O.R.N. Ele receberia uma bola diretamente em sua garganta._

Coloquei meus lábios no canto da sua boca e depois beijei um caminho através da sua bochecha. Quando cheguei à pele macia bem atrás da sua orelha, deixei minha língua serpentear para que eu pudesse sentir o gosto dela.

Ela soltou um pequeno gemido e empurrou os quadris de volta em mim. Ela virou o rosto, então seus lábios pairaram ao lado do meu ouvido.

"Pau, pau, p-a-u." Ela sussurrou, puxando as sílabas na última.

"Santo inferno do caralho..." Eu murmurei, passando os braços em volta da cintura dela e a abraçando firmemente para seus quadris pararem de se mover contra mim. Eu não queria gozer em minhas calças no corredor.

O timer na cozinha apitou e todos os pensamentos de gozar na cueca voaram da minha mente. Eu desenrolei-me de Bella e todos nós fizemos nosso caminho para a cozinha para que eu pudesse terminar o espaguete.

O jantar correu muito bem, apesar de Bella ter que lembrar a Mason a cada dez segundos para parar de falar e comer. Eu nunca ouvi uma criança falar tanto em minha vida sobre tudo e qualquer coisa e eu apreciei cada segundo disso. Após o jantar acabar, mandei Bella e Mason para o quarto de hóspedes enquanto eu limpava os pratos.

Alguns segundos depois, ouvi o grito de Mason.

**BPOV**

Agarrei a mão de Mason e partimos para a parte dos fundos da casa onde Edward disse que era o quarto de hóspedes. Eu achei que foi realmente doce que Edward tivesse feito este quarto para Mason.

Chegamos à porta e eu a empurrei aberta. Mason deu um passo para dentro e soltou um grito.

"MAS QUE MALDITO INFERNO?"

Ele imediatamente correu para o quarto e eu fiquei ali parada com a boca aberta.

Edward tinha uma Toys R Us***** em seu quarto de hóspedes. Havia uma maldita casa da árvore no canto! Uma casa na árvore! Como ele conseguiu mesmo isso aqui?

_*__**Toys R Us**__:__ é uma grande loja de brinquedos dos EUA._

Eu lentamente visualizei cada centímetro do quarto e, em seguida, fiz isso de novo só para ter certeza que eu não estava vendo coisas.

Não, definitivamente havia uma pilha de pelo menos uma centena de bichos de pelúcia no canto, uma cama de beliche com cobertores de corrida de carros, três pistas de Hotwheels que cruzavam todo o quarto, um monte de quebra-cabeças, uma mesa de desenho cheia de livros de colorir e lápis de cor, e uma prateleira cheia de caixas multicoloridas que continham carros, caminhões, soldados, Lego e Deus sabe mais o quê. Mason moveu-se rapidamente ao redor do quarto, tocando tudo.

"Puta merda." Eu murmurei.

Mason parou sua subida para a casa da árvore e olhou para mim.

"Mãe, você não pode dizer merda." Ele repreendeu.

Eu ri histericamente.

"Oh, sim, eu posso. Eu posso dizer merda. Eu sou uma adulta, pelo amor de Deus. Você é o único que não pode dizer merda. Sacodebolademerda!"

Eu podia sentir a queimação no fundo da minha garganta e uma pontada em meus olhos que indicavam que eu choraria.

Merda! Isso causou isso. Agora eu estava apaixonada pelo idiota. Ele comprou para o meu... para o nosso filho, uma porra de loja de brinquedos. Ele não teria feito isso se não estivesse falando sério. Eu sei que ele me disse que estava - várias vezes. Eu queria tanto acreditar nele, mas eu não tenho apenas eu em quem pensar. Eu realmente não podia avançar e transformar isso em algo real até que eu estivesse cem por cento certa de que ele nunca deixaria Mason. Ele poderia me deixar, ele poderia mudar de ideia sobre nós e eu sabia que eu sobreviveria. Mas eu nunca, jamais, deixaria meu filho ser machucado assim. Olhando em volta deste quarto, pensando em quão facilmente ele nos deixa assumir sua vida e mudar quaisquer planos que ele tinha para seu futuro, eu sabia, sem dúvida, que eu queria que ele fosse pai de Mason. Ele não era apenas um doador de esperma mais. Ele era um pai. E eu sabia que ele seria um muito bom.

Deixei as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos e correr pelas minhas bochechas enquanto eu sorria para o nosso filho, felizmente verificando todos os seus novos brinquedos.

Ouvi uma garganta clarear atrás de mim e chicoteei ao redor para ver Edward parado ali timidamente com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Então, um, em quantos problemas eu estou? Eu não planejei comprar tudo isso, mas quando cheguei à loja, eu não pude me controlar. Eles fazem Hot Wheels que mudam de cor na água! E um caminhão de lixo chamado Stinky que se move por conta própria e pega brinquedos e, em seguida, cospe. Você sabia que havia algo chamado Moon Sand? Oh, oh, e Aqua Sand que se parece com isolamento quando você o coloca na água, mas quando você retira..."

Lancei-me em seus braços e cortei suas palavras com meus lábios. Ele estava obviamente surpreso, mas me pegou facilmente em seus braços e retornou o meu beijo. Coloquei tudo que eu tinha naquele beijo, toda a minha felicidade, toda a minha confiança e todo o meu amor. Eu o deixei saber com meus lábios o quanto eu estava grata por ter sido abençoada com um homem como ele na minha vida.

Eu poderia tê-lo beijado por dias e nunca subir para respirar. A única coisa que me fez parar foi o som do silêncio absoluto no quarto atrás de nós.

Eu quebrei o beijo e Edward soltou um grito de protesto que fez minhas partes femininas formigarem por ele não querer parar.

Mantendo meus braços ao redor dele, eu virei minha cabeça.

"Onde está Mason?"

"Ooooh, isso é quente. E faz minhas mãos formigarem." Nós ouvimos Mason dizer de um outro quarto.

Eu suspirei. "Merda, no que ele se meteu agora?" Eu murmurei enquanto relutantemente saía dos braços de Edward.

Edward começou a sorrir, mas imediatamente ficou com um olhar horrorizado em seu rosto. Ele se virou e correu para fora do quarto antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que estava errado.

Eu segui atrás dele e estava bem nos seus calcanhares quando ele dobrou a esquina para o seu quarto.

Era como algo saído de um filme. Edward pulou e mergulhou no ar, braços estendidos para a frente como o Superman. Ele aterrissou de bruços na cama ao lado de Mason, mas não antes de bater algo das mãos dele.

Eu apenas fiquei ali parada com a boca aberta, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

"Eeeeei." Mason reclamou.

Edward estava de bruços sobre a cama, seus ombros tremendo tanto que o corpo de Mason estava quicando.

Ele estava chorando? Oh meu Deus, ele estava tendo um colapso nervoso?

"Edward, o que diabos?" Eu perguntei.

"Que diabos, Edward?" Mason repetiu.

"Mason!" Eu repreendi enquanto Edward continuava a ter seu ataque epiléptico, ou o que quer que diabos ele estivesse fazendo.

"Mas, mããããããe, ele pegou minha loção." Mason fez beicinho.

Fui até a cama para ver o que Mason estava apontando. Um pequeno tubo de algo estava na mão de Edward na cama.

Assim que cheguei perto o suficiente para ver, Edward o agarrou e virou em suas costas.

E agora eu podia ver que ele não estava morrendo de um ataque epiléptico. Ele estava rindo muito.

"Não é engraçado, Edward. Você pegou a minha loção." Mason se queixou.

Isso só fez Edward rir mais até que ele estivesse com dificuldade para respirar. Olhei para ele em confusão. Ele apenas levantou o braço e entregou-me o frasco de ...

_Líquido de Aquecimento KY?_

Oh Jesus inferno do caralho. Lubrificante? Ele colocou lubrificante em suas mãos. Levou apenas segundos para eu notar que Mason estava cercado por preservativos. Um par deles aberto e fora dos seus invólucros.

"Seus balões são uma droga, Edward." Mason se queixou.

Eu colapsei na cama ao lado de Edward e ri junto com ele.

...

Vinte minutos em Toy Story 2, Mason adormeceu com a cabeça no colo de Edward. Eu me levantei para ir ao banheiro e peguei meu celular da mesa da cozinha para que eu pudesse tirar uma foto. Era muito fofo para não documentar.

Bati no ombro de Edward uma vez que eu coloquei meu telefone longe e apontei para Mason e, em seguida, fiz sinal de volta para o quarto dele. Ele desajeitadamente tentou deslizar seus braços em volta de Mason e você poderia dizer que ele estava assustado sobre acordá-lo.

"Está tudo bem." Eu sussurrei para ele. "Mesmo se ele acordar, ele voltará diretamente a dormir. Apenas enrole-o e coloque a cabeça dele em seu ombro".

Edward moveu-se rapidamente e Mason nunca bateu um cílio no rompimento. Eu segui atrás de Edward pelo corredor e sorri ao ver Mason com sua cabeça aninhada na curva do pescoço de Edward e os braços pendurados frouxamente em seus lados.

Caminhamos para o quarto, passando por cima de todos os brinquedos para que não tropeçássemos, e eu fiquei para trás enquanto Edward gentilmente colocava Mason para baixo na cama e o cobria. Levou tudo em mim para não chorar quando ele afastou o cabelo de Mason da sua testa como eu sempre fazia todas as noites.

"Minha caixa de almoço faz mamilos de vaca." Mason murmurou em seu sono antes de rolar para encarar a parede.

Edward olhou para mim.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Ele sussurrou com uma risada.

Eu andei em torno dele, curvei e beijei a cabeça de Mason.

"Seu filho fala durante o sono." Informei a Edward quando peguei sua mão e saímos do quarto.

Antes de chegarmos à porta, Edward soltou a minha mão, andou até a parede e ligou uma lâmpada que tinha a forma de um carro de corrida.

Ele se juntou a mim na porta e pegou minha mão novamente. Eu apenas fiquei ali olhando para ele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou quando eu não me mexi.

"Você acabou de me surpreender, isso é tudo." Eu disse a ele com um sorriso quando o puxei para o corredor.

Caminhamos em silêncio para o seu quarto, nós dois sabendo, sem dúvida, que este era o passo seguinte. Eu queria dormir com Edward novamente no primeiro momento em que o vi no bar. Parecia que este era um longo tempo para chegar, mas aqui, neste momento, finalmente parecia certo.

Edward fechou a porta do seu quarto e eu estendi a mão ao redor dele para trancá-la. Apenas no caso. Mason dormia como um morto, mas ele estava em um lugar estranho, então eu não sabia.

A única luz no quarto vinha de uma pequena lâmpada na mesa de cabeceira, que lançava um brilho suave ao redor do quarto. Nós ficamos ali parados ao lado da porta, apenas olhando para o outro. O estranho era que, não era nada estranho.

Eu queria tomar tudo. Eu queria lembrar cada segundo deste momento. Eu não queria ter apenas pedaços de uma noite de bebedeira entrando e saindo da minha mente. Eu queria lembrar cada toque, cada olhar e cada sensação.

Eu nunca lamentaria a primeira vez que tivemos sexo porque isso me trouxe Mason. Mas desta vez significaria mais, porque desta vez eu amava esse homem com todo o meu coração.

Em poucos minutos eu ficaria totalmente nua na frente dele.

Oh meu Deus, em poucos minutos eu ficaria nua. Na frente de Edward.

_Merda, eu tenho estrias na minha bunda. Ok, basta manter os olhos dele fora da minha bunda nua._

Ele se abaixou e pegou minha mão, puxando-me para o seu peito. Ele não soltou a minha mão quando envolveu ambos os braços atrás das minhas costas, prendendo seus dedos juntos.

Sua outra mão veio para descansar em minha bochecha enquanto ele olhava nos meus olhos.

"Antes de fazermos isso, você precisa saber uma coisa." Ele sussurrou.

_Ele vai dizer-me que estrias o fazem ter ânsia de vômito._

"Estou cem por cento, absolutamente, apaixonado por você e Mason".

Meu lábio tremeu e meu coração disparou. Fechei meus olhos e tentei segurar as lágrimas por dentro quando descansei minha testa contra a dele. Depois que consegui controlar minhas emoções, afastei-me para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Eu sussurrei de volta.

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e eu trouxe a minha mão para cima e deixei meus dedos traçarem os contornos dos seus lábios. Ele beijou meus dedos e começou a fazer-me andar para trás em direção a cama.

Eu amava a maneira como ele olhava para mim, como se eu fosse seu mundo todo. Eu não achava que nós sequer fizemos contato com os olhos na nossa primeira vez juntos.

Quando a parte de trás dos meus joelhos atingiu a borda, ele me inclinou para trás, segurando-me firme e abaixando-me lentamente, até que senti a maciez da cama contra as minhas costas e o calor duro de Edward contra a minha frente.

Seu braço me segurou firme ao redor da minha cintura e ele levantou-me apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse nos mover mais para a cama. Eu trouxe minhas pernas para cima e as envolvi em torno da sua cintura.

Coloquei minhas duas mãos contra suas bochechas e estiquei meu pescoço para que eu pudesse beijá-lo. O beijo começou suave e doce, mas rapidamente mudou. Eu podia sentir sua dureza exatamente no ápice das minhas coxas e uma explosão de calor e umidade agitou-se através de mim e umedeceu minha calcinha. Edward moveu seus quadris levemente e eu choraminguei em sua boca aberta. Esse som deve ter dado a ele o sinal de "todos os sistemas" porque ele empurrou sua língua fundo na minha boca e moveu sua dureza em seus jeans diretamente contra mim.

Porra, isso era bom. Eu movi minhas mãos até a bainha da sua camisa e as deslizei por baixo. O calor da sua pele lisa instantaneamente aqueceu minhas mãos geladas quando eu as movi até a frente do seu abdômen plano e peito duro. Empurrei meus antebraços para cima para levantar a camisa da frente do seu corpo. Ele quebrou o beijo para alcançar atrás dele e agarrou um punhado da sua camisa, arrancando-a por cima da sua cabeça e a jogando para o lado.

Ele ergueu-se acima de mim em um dos braços, repetindo os movimentos que eu acabei de realizar nele. Ele espalmou sua mão sobre a parte inferior do meu estômago, seus dedos deslizando sob a barra da minha camisa. Ele observou sua mão enquanto ela se movia lentamente pelo meu estômago e entre os meus seios. Eu peguei o fundo da minha camisa e a puxei, arqueando as costas para que eu pudesse tirá-la de mim e atirá-la na mesma direção que a camisa dele foi.

Sua palma que repousava no meu peito deslizou para o lado, correndo por cima do meu peito que saiu do topo do meu sutiã de renda vermelho. Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos e inclinando a cabeça para trás quando a mão dele envolveu meu seio por cima do meu sutiã.

"Você é tão bonita, Bella." Ele sussurrou enquanto amassava o monte suave, fazendo-me gemer.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer pensamento coerente, seus dedos deslizaram a borda do meu sutiã para longe e sua cabeça caiu para baixo de modo que seus lábios quentes e úmidos pudessem capturar meu mamilo e chupá-lo em sua boca.

Eu estava acabada nesse ponto. Minhas mãos bateram para baixo sobre os seus ombros e minhas unhas escavaram em sua pele enquanto ele rodava e rodava sua língua. Como é que eu nunca soube que havia um nervo que conectava o meu mamilo diretamente à minha vagina? Santo inferno! Toda vez que ele chupava eu sentia um formigamento na minha boceta e isso estava me deixando louca.

"Você tem muitas roupas." Eu murmurei quando estendi a mão entre nós para desabotoar e descer o zíper do seu jeans. Ele se afastou de mim e levantou-se ao lado da cama para puxar sua calças e boxer para baixo, enquanto eu desabotoava meu próprio jeans.

_Puta merda, ali está seu pênis - seu pênis muito muito poderoso que estaria dentro de mim a qualquer segundo. Ele parece maior? Talvez seja a iluminação._

"Você está me deixando auto-consciente olhando para o meu pênis tão forte. Ele não faz nenhum truque, então eu espero que você não esteja esperando que ele faça malabarismos, ou algo assim." Edward disse com um sorriso quando inclinou-se para baixo e enfiou os dedos no cós da minha calça e calcinha e lentamente começou a puxá-las pelas minhas pernas.

_Não pense sobre a cicatriz da cesariana ou as estrias em torno dela. Se você não pensa nelas, elas não são reais._

Merda, ele vai me ver nua. Talvez se ele desviar o olhar, ou fechar os olhos, eu parecesse melhor. Podia ser como aquele comercial Old Spice. Olhe para baixo, para cima, agora olhe para mim. Eu sou um modelo Maxim.

"Estou apenas querendo saber se você tem uma licença para essa coisa e se vai caber em mim." Eu brinquei, maliciosamente descansando minhas mãos por cima da cicatriz situada no topo do pequeno triângulo de pêlos pubianos que eu tinha.

_Ok, eu realmente não estava brincando. Como diabos aquela coisa entrou lá da última vez e por que não andei engraçado na manhã seguinte?_

Edward viu através das minhas ações e imediatamente puxou minhas mãos e as prendeu aos meus lados.

"Não se cubra, por favor. Eu amo cada centímetro do seu corpo." Ele disse sinceramente quando descansou um joelho na cama ao lado da minha coxa e deu um beijo suave em cima da cicatriz da cesariana.

Ele amava cada centímetro do meu corpo antes de Mason esticá-lo como uma faixa de borracha em um tiro de estilingue. Embora a verdade seja que, sua memória do meu corpo naquela noite não era muito clara, mas eu tenho certeza que ele lembraria que minha bunda não tinha um mapa de estrias nela naquela época e eu poderia muito bem dar uma aula de geografia com ela se ficar nua na frente dos estudantes não fosse desaprovado.

Ele soltou uma das minhas mãos e usou seu braço para segurar-se quando se inclinou sobre mim e olhou para o meu corpo. As pontas dos seus dedos seguiram a linha da minha cicatriz de um lado a outro várias vezes.

Ele tinha um olhar triste em seus olhos por um momento, e eu absolutamente não permitiria isso quando estávamos a segundos de ter um momento sexual. Peguei seus dedos e os levei para cima, colocando-os por cima do meu peito.

_Tudo bem, eu estou ficando melhor nisso. Isso não era nada estranho. Eu queria a mão no meu peito, então eu coloquei sua mão no meu peito. Feito._

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para mim, em seguida, ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado da cama. Eu dei a ele um olhar interrogativo quando ele deslizou suas duas mãos pelos meus quadris, em minhas coxas e as deslizou até o fim por ambas as minhas pernas e as envolveu em torno dos meus tornozelos. Comecei a dizer a ele para voltar para cima quando de repente ele me puxou em sua direção até que meus joelhos estivessem dobrados na borda da cama e as minhas pernas pendessem de cada lado dele.

Antes que eu pudesse expressar um protesto, ele se inclinou e beijou a parte interna da minha coxa.

_Oh, Jesus. Oh, puta merda, ele vai colocar a boca em mim._

A ponta da sua língua fez uma trilha por dentro da minha coxa para o meu osso do quadril, onde ele colocou os lábios e chupou suavemente.

Eu apertei meus olhos fechados e fechei os punhos nos lençóis enquanto ele beijava o seu caminho do meu quadril para o meu osso púbico.

Oh, Deus, oh, porra, ele estava bem lá. Eu estava molhada como o inferno e ele provavelmente poderia sentir meu cheiro agora.

_Eu estou fedendo? Eu deveria ter comido morangos, ou melão, ou uma dúzia de rosas, ou uma planta inteira de hortelã. Isso funcionava para as mulheres? Eu li um artigo que dizia que funcionava para os homens. O esperma deles tinha gosto do que eles comiam. A minha vagina tem gosto de espaguete agora? Maldição! Eu não deveria ter comido o jantar._

Suas mãos deslizaram de volta pelas minhas pernas para o topo das minhas coxas até seus polegares deslizarem pelos lábios da minha boceta. Ele parou de beijar toda a área ao redor do meu triângulo de cachos, puxou a cabeça um pouco para cima e observou o que ele estava fazendo com seus dedos.

Eu tinha um olho aberto neste momento para que eu pudesse ver qual era o seu próximo passo. Mesmo que eu estivesse pirando sobre o fato de que minha vagina pudesse ter gosto de Chef Boyardee*****, era incrivelmente quente ver Edward olhando para a minha boceta enquanto suas mãos descansavam nas minhas coxas e ele deslizava seus polegares para cima e para baixo através da minha umidade.

_*__**Chef Boyardee**__:__ é uma marca de massas enlatadas._

Seus polegares deslizaram para cima uma última vez, espalhando-me aberta quando ele foi. Ele gemeu e, antes que eu pudesse pedir desculpas pelo possível aroma de tomate e alho, ele baixou a cabeça e passou os lábios e língua em volta do meu clitóris.

"Puta merda!" Eu gritei, arqueando as costas enquanto batia minha mão na cama.

Todo o embaraço foi esquecido quando sua boca fez contato comigo. Cada pensamento voou para fora da minha mente e tudo que eu podia fazer era sentir o que ele estava fazendo comigo.

Ele lambeu e chupou-me em sua boca, deixando seus lábios e língua deslizarem pela minha abertura e de volta para cima. Ele achatou sua língua e girou sobre o meu clitóris, para cima e para baixo, repetidas vezes. A aspereza da sua língua e sua respiração quente batendo na minha pele molhada me fizeram engasgar e começar a mover meus quadris em sintonia com o ritmo da sua língua. Ele moveu seus lábios para longe, utilizando apenas a ponta firme da sua língua para frente e para trás contra o meu clitóris em um ritmo febril.

Porra, eu já podia sentir os arrepios do meu orgasmo espreitando além do meu alcance. Eu podia ouvir os sons dos seus lábios e língua lambendo minha umidade e eu nem sequer dava a mínima agora com o quanto esses sons ecoavam pelo quarto silencioso. Edward me faria gozar com a sua boca e apenas pensar nisso na minha cabeça fez a minha boceta latejar e meus quadris impulsionarem mais rápido contra o rosto dele.

Sua língua deslizou pela minha fenda e empurrou seu caminho para dentro de mim. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer com a necessidade de gozar e eu podia ouvir-me ofegante com a necessidade. Ele empurrou sua língua para dentro e fora de mim lentamente, uma e outra vez, antes de sugar seu caminho de volta até meu clitóris. Ele beijou-me lá como ele beijou a minha boca todas as vezes antes - lábios macios, língua girando, sugando a pele. Uma das suas mãos se afastou da minha coxa e senti a ponta do seu dedo médio girando através da umidade na minha abertura. Seu dedo provocou ao redor e ao redor enquanto sua boca continuava a me devorar.

Na névoa de prazer eu me ouvi cantarolar, "sim, sim" mais e mais, incentivando-o a empurrar seu dedo para dentro.

Seus lábios e sua língua nunca pararam suas ministrações contra o meu clitóris enquanto ele cumpriu com os meus desejos. Seu dedo longo lentamente deslizou pelos lábios da minha boceta e escorregou pela minha abertura até que ele estava tão profundo que eu podia sentir os dedos das suas mãos pressionados contra a minha pele.

Com ousadia que eu nunca soube que possuía, eu agarrei na parte traseira da sua cabeça e o segurei contra mim, meus quadris empurrando erraticamente enquanto seu dedo começou a bombear para dentro e fora de mim.

Ele moveu sua cabeça de lado a lado de modo que seus lábios e língua deslizassem para frente e para trás sobre o meu clitóris enquanto ele empurrava seu dedo tão profundo quanto podia. Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava gozando. Agarrei seu cabelo com meus punhos e o segurei no lugar enquanto eu rebolava meus quadris e gritava através da minha libertação.

"Oh, Deus! Oh, porra!"

Edward continuou a lamber cada gota enquanto eu ofegava e choramingava com a minha libertação e lentamente descia da minha elevação. Se eu não o puxasse para longe, ele provavelmente nunca pararia. Mas eu precisava dele agora.

Soltei o meu aperto da morte sobre o seu cabelo, puxei em seus braços e o puxei para cima em meu corpo. Ele se arrastou pelo meu comprimento, pairando sobre o meu corpo e sorriu.

"Seu gosto é tão fodidamente bom. Eu poderia fazer isso a noite toda".

Mais uma vez, a conversa suja de Edward me excitou. Eu tenho certeza que deixei escapar um grunhido quando deslizei minha mão para baixo entre os nossos corpos e a envolvi em torno do seu pau duro que descansava diretamente contra a minha boceta.

Eu canalizei a minha puta interior suja e bombeei minha mão para cima e para baixo do seu comprimento liso e duro. Esfreguei meu polegar para frente e para trás sobre o pré-gozo que vazou, espalhando-o ao redor da cabeça.

"Porra, merda, eu preciso estar dentro de você." Edward gemeu. Ele rapidamente deslizou as mãos ao redor do topo da cama ao nosso lado e cegamente alcançou um dos preservativos.

Quando a mão dele finalmente encontrou, ele levantou-se de joelhos entre as minhas pernas e eu o observei tirar a camisinha da embalagem, colocá-la na ponta do seu pênis e deslizá-la para baixo. Eu realmente nunca pensei que algo assim fosse quente, mas, filho da puta! Vê-lo se tocar, mesmo que fosse apenas para colocar uma camisinha, foi fodidamente impressionante. Assim que ele se protegeu, estendi a mão de volta entre nós e envolvi minha mão em torno do seu comprimento, necessitando tocá-lo. Ele se inclinou por cima do meu corpo, envolvendo o braço ao redor da minha cintura para que pudesse puxar-me contra ele e nos deslizou até o meio da cama.

Pendurei meu braço livre em torno dos seus ombros e o puxei para mais perto para que eu pudesse posicionar a cabeça do seu pau diretamente na minha abertura. Dobrei meus joelhos para que seu corpo estivesse embalado entre as minhas pernas. Ele empurrou seus quadris para a frente apenas o suficiente para que a cabeça inchada entrasse.

Tão diferente da nossa primeira vez e, ainda assim, igual. Seu corpo ficou imóvel encaixado contra o meu como se fosse feito para ficar lá. Sua pele contra a minha ainda fez o meu corpo inteiro formigar com antecipação.

Movi minha mão fora dele e a envolvi em torno das suas costas, segurando firmemente a ele.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu deixei escapar, "Eu te amo".

Ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo, "Tanto", ele sussurrou em resposta. "Eu nunca, nunca lamentarei a nossa primeira vez, mas eu daria qualquer coisa se ela tivesse sido um pouco mais como esta".

Eu o puxei ainda mais perto de mim até que ele dobrou seus cotovelos e descansou seus antebraços em ambos os lados da minha cabeça, dobrando seus pulsos para que suas mãos pudessem alisar o cabelo da minha testa.

"A única coisa que importa para mim agora é que eu estou aqui com você." Eu respondi suavemente.

Ele olhou nos meus olhos enquanto deu um beijo suave nos meus lábios e lentamente empurrou-se o resto do caminho dentro de mim.

_Jeeeeeeesus._

Todo o ar deixou meus pulmões e agradeci aos deuses da vagina molhada que houvesse lubrificação suficiente lá e ele não teve que forçar seu caminho para dentro.

Ele não se mexeu e eu poderia dizer que ele estava segurando a respiração. Eu deveria ser aquela segurando a minha respiração. Ele praticamente acabou de prender uma gigante bola vermelha em um canudo. Eu me senti completa e fiquei completamente chocada com o quanto eu poderia esticar para cabê-lo. E ainda mais chocada sobre o quanto é bom a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim neste momento.

Ele começou a respirar novamente quando lentamente puxou para trás para fora e exatamente tão gentilmente empurrou de volta para dentro.

"Porra, você é tão boa." Ele gemeu enquanto continuava a preguiçosamente se mover para dentro e fora de mim.

Eu poderia dizer que ele estava tentando segurar, com medo de me machucar. Eu sabia que o matava pensar em como ele me machucou em nossa primeira vez juntos. Mas eu era virgem naquela época, a dor era inevitável. Eu não precisava que ele se controlasse tão rigidamente. Não agora. Eu queria sentir sua paixão e a força da sua necessidade por mim.

Eu corajosamente deslizei minhas mãos pelas suas costas, segurando em sua bunda e o empurrando mais profundo dentro de mim.

"Mais." Eu gemi contra os seus lábios.

Ele imediatamente retirou quase todo o caminho e depois empurrou de volta para trás em batidas fortes, sua pélvis contra mim.

Segurando-se perfeitamente imóvel, ele soltou um suspiro trêmulo e descansou sua testa contra a minha.

"Merda, eu sinto muito. Eu não quero machucá-la. Eu apenas quero muito você." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não vou quebrar, Edward. Por favor, não se detenha. Eu preciso de você".

Ele puxou a cabeça para longe da minha para que pudesse olhar nos meus olhos e eu tentei transmitir a ele o melhor que pude que eu estava bem. Ele deve ter visto a verdade. Seu braço moveu do lado da minha cabeça quando ele deixou sua mão deslizar para o lado do meu corpo até que alcançou minha coxa. Ele envolveu a mão na minha perna e a levantou no alto, então meu joelho descansou ao lado do seu corpo. Ele colocou mais um beijo doce nos meus lábios.

Ele puxou seus quadris para trás e senti o deslizar do seu comprimento para fora de mim. Apertei minha perna contra o seu lado em antecipação, e então ele empurrou de volta todo o caminho para dentro de mim em um movimento rápido. Ele foi muito mais profundo dessa vez e eu empurrei meus quadris para a frente para encontrar sua estocada.

Ele gemeu contra os meus lábios e eu engoli o som com a minha boca, beijando-o com tudo o que eu tinha em mim.

Minhas mãos ainda seguravam sua bunda e eu empurrei com mais força contra ele, para que ele continuasse. Ele não hesitou, começando um ritmo com os seus movimentos para dentro e fora de mim. Ele manteve um ritmo constante, batendo em mim tão profundo como ele poderia ir até que estávamos ambos cobertos em um brilho fino de suor, respiração ofegante e gemendo em torno dos beijos.

"Porra, baby, eu vou gozar se eu continuar assim." Ele gemeu quando tentou desacelerar seus movimentos.

"Não pare. Eu quero sentir você gozar." Sussurrei contra os seus lábios.

Eu não podia acreditar que essas palavras saíram da minha boca, mas eram verdadeiras. Eu queria senti-lo perder o controle e obter prazer com o meu corpo. Eu precisava saber que eu poderia fazer isso com ele.

Ele rosnou e atacou a minha boca com um beijo profundo de nublar a mente enquanto seus quadris batiam em mim em um ritmo ainda mais rápido.

A cama rangia com cada impulso. Eu cavei minhas unhas em suas costas e envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura para segurar para o passeio.

Sua língua empurrou através da minha boca exatamente como o seu pau empurrava para dentro de mim e isso era tão quente que eu poderia ter gozado novamente se eu não acabasse de achar que ouvi uma pequena batida na porta do quarto.

Edward estava alheio, então eu fechei meus olhos e torci para o nosso filho não estar do lado de fora ouvindo e sendo marcado pela vida.

Edward puxou sua boca para longe e começou a empurrar de forma irregular. Eu sabia que ele estava perto.

Eu realmente não queria parar, mas eu definitivamente não imaginei a batida à porta desta vez.

_Merda! Merda! Merda! Pelo amor de Deus, Mason, por favor, não diga nada. Eu quero que isso seja bom para Edward e não arruinado por uma voz pequena dizendo que tinha que fazer xixi._

Eu sou uma mãe horrível.

"Oh, porra, Bella, eu estou gozando." Edward gemeu.

_Oh, graças a Deus._

Ele empurrou forte uma última vez e eu o senti pulsar dentro de mim com a sua libertação.

"Mamãe, eu estou com sede".

_Oh, merda._

Edward riu no meio do seu gozo, deslizando para dentro e fora de mim mais algumas vezes antes de cair em cima de mim. Nós ficamos deitados lá por alguns segundos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Ele nunca vai querer fazer sexo comigo novamente. Esqueça sobre assustar nosso filho, eu acabei de assustar seu pênis. Eu acabei de ter o melhor sexo do mundo e eu nunca conseguirei repetir o desempenho porque o pênis de Edward acabou de morrer.

_Descanse em paz, meu amigo, descanse em paz. Aqui reside o pênis de Edward. Membro amado, muito trabalhador e um bom cara por aí._

"Mamãe!" Mason gritou de fora no corredor.

"Só um minuto!" Eu gritei de volta ao lado da orelha de Edward.

Edward empurrou para cima e olhou para mim com um sorriso.

"Dê-me 30 minutos e nós faremos isso de novo. Da próxima vez, porém, nós o prenderemos com fita adesiva à cama dele".

* * *

><p><strong>Fatos desse capítulo que realmente aconteceram com a autora (nas palavras dela):<strong>

• _**Meu filho disse "Os meninos têm pênis e as meninas têm vagina". E ele nunca assistiu "Um Tira no Jardim de Infância".**_

• _**Meu filho me disse, "Mãe, você não pode dizer merda".**_

• _**A parte da Loção de Aquecimento KY totalmente aconteceu – mas com a minha filha, quando ela tinha por volta de três anos. Eu realmente voei através do ar e o bati das mãos dela e depois ri histericamente. Meu marido achou que eu estava chorando.**_

• _**O comentário todo do Old Spice, "Olhe para baixo, para cima, agora olhe para mim. Eu sou um modelo Maxim" é verdade. Eu o enviei em uma mensagem de texto para uma das minhas amigas quando estávamos em uma festa de brinquedos sexuais olhando através de um catálogo de modelos de lingerie.**_

• _**E, sim, nossos dois filhos têm batido na nossa porta durante o momento de sexo. Muito.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AEEEEEEEEE CHEGARAM AOS FINALMENTES! <strong>

**Mas preciso dizer que partes destaques desse capítulo foram: Edward comprando camisinha, Mason vendo seu quarto e a Bella emocionada, Mason com o lubrificante e ele falando que ta com sede logo na hora do vamo-ver lol hahaha**

**A demora pelo capítulo foi porque a Ju trabalha e teve que viajar essa semana, logo não teve tempo de terminar de traduzir... e vou colocar meta, para domingo, 610 reviews!**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	17. Bebê Papai

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p>"<em>Crianças e bêbados sempre falam a verdade." – Provérbio<em>

**Capítulo 17 – Bebê Papai**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**EPOV**

Eu não mentiria. No meio da estocada, eu jurei ter ouvido alguém bater na porta do meu quarto. Eu não poderia, pela vida em mim, pensar em quem estaria batendo à porta do meu quarto.

Especialmente à uma hora da manhã, enquanto meu pau estava enterrado na garota dos meus sonhos. E se fosse um serial killer? Francamente, mesmo que _fosse _um e chutasse a porta diretamente para baixo então, eu não estava parando. A menos que ele tivesse uma faca. Nós poderíamos possivelmente superar alguém com uma faca. A arma, porém, nós não conseguiríamos ficar longe disso. Eu poderia muito bem morrer feliz e dentro de Bella.

Então eu me perguntei brevemente se Jasper entraria e ficaria parado do lado de fora da porta perturbando-me gritando coisas como, "Eu espero que você saiba o que você está fazendo com essa coisa," ou, "Bella é como uma irmã para mim. Se você não a fizer gozar seis vezes, vou estripar você como um peixe".

Pensar em Jasper durante um momento como este era todos os tipos de errado e quase fez meu pau amolecer. Quase.

Bella fez uma manobra super poderosa com sua vagina que fez parecer como se aquela coisa tivesse um punho e simplesmente apertou meu pau como uma bola de stress. Santa Mãe das vaginas!

Minha cabeça estava de volta no jogo naquele ponto - um pouco para trás no jogo. Ela era tão boa que eu nunca queria parar, mas sua pequena mão da vagina manteve apertando-me e eu queria chorar de tão bom. Ela era quente e apertada e me encaixava perfeitamente. Eu queria ser um idiota total e dizer a ela que sua vagina era como torta de maçã quente, assim como nos filmes. Mas não apenas qualquer torta de maçã, a torta de maçã do McDonald's. O tipo que é tão quente e delicioso que eles tiveram que colocá-las no menu de um dólar para que você pudesse se dar ao luxo de comer 11 delas.

Eu comeria 110 bilhões de vaginas de Bella. Os pequenos sons que ela fazia enquanto eu me dirigia dentro dela forçaram meu orgasmo através de mim mais rápido do que eu queria. Eu disse a ela que gozaria se eu não abrandasse. Ouvi-la me dizer que ela não queria que eu parasse e que queria me sentir gozar quase fez minha cabeça explodir... ambas as cabeças.

Eles deveriam colocar a palavra "gozar" no dicionário e torná-la uma palavra obrigatória para todas as mulheres usarem diariamente em uma frase. Bem, talvez não todas as mulheres. Aquela Magda com cara de couro de "Quem Vai Ficar com Mary" nunca deveria, jamais, dizer a palavra "gozar".

Beijei Bella em um esforço para tentar abrandar o meu orgasmo iminente, mas isso só piorou a situação. Sua boca era a coisa mais deliciosa que já provei e sua língua deslizando contra a minha fez meu pau pulsar dentro dela.

Avançando dentro do seu calor de boas-vindas tão profundamente como eu poderia ir, meu orgasmo explodiu de mim e eu quase tive um momento de pânico de que eu gozaria tão forte que romperia a camisinha.

Todos nós sabíamos que eu tinha esperma super poderoso. Isso poderia acontecer. Novamente. As cabeças daqueles pequenos fodedores estavam batendo contra o fim da camisinha gritando em anarquia, "O homem está tentando nos impedir! Maldito seja o homem!"

Após o primeiro pulsar do meu orgasmo, uma vozinha veio através da porta fechada do quarto.

"Mamãe, eu estou com sede".

Eu explodi em gargalhadas no meio de milhares de disparos de pequenos espermatozóides furiosos e balançando os punhos na minha camisinha.

As pernas e braços de Bella estavam envolvidos apertados em torno de mim e eu caí em cima dela, tomando cuidado para não colocar todo o meu peso sobre ela. Eu gostaria que ela ainda estivesse viva para que pudéssemos fazer isso de novo. Eu não sou muito fã de necrofilia.

_Como você até mesmo transa com um cadáver? Eles não são todos duros e essas coisas? Eu deveria procurar isso no Google._

Nós ficamos ali deitados respirando pesadamente por alguns minutos e eu comecei a rir novamente. Como eu poderia ter esquecido que havia uma criança em casa? Eu realmente pensei que um assassino poderia ter invadido e estava gentilmente batendo na minha porta antes de entrar. Por alguma razão, isso parecia mais lógico do que lembrar que Mason estava na casa.

"Mamãe!"

"Só um minuto!" Bella gritou bem no meu ouvido.

Eu me empurrei para cima para que eu pudesse ver o rosto de Bella e perguntei se poderíamos colá-lo com fita adesiva na cama para a próxima vez que fizéssemos isso.

Eu realmente não esperava que seu rosto se iluminasse tão brilhantemente como o fez. Eu estava brincando sobre a fita adesiva. Mais ou menos.

"Nós teremos que chegar a algum tipo de mentira para contar a ele sobre o que estamos fazendo." Ela disse.

"Você – porra, merda do caralho, unnngf!" Eu cuspi as palavras.

Lá estava novamente. Aquele espremer da vagina. O que diabos era isso?

"Ok, o que diabos você acabou de fazer com a sua vagina? Eu acho que acabei de gozar novamente".

Ela riu e o movimento empurrou meu pau encolhendo direto para fora da sua vagina. Eu queria fazer beicinho com a perda, mas então percebi que Mason ainda estava do lado de fora da porta do nosso quarto.

Uau, nós estragamos. Eu esperava que ele não estivesse sangrando na cabeça, ou algo assim.

_"Desculpe, filho, mamãe e papai estavam ocupados brincando de esconder o salame. Como está o ferimento na cabeça?"_

Eu me afastei de Bella e peguei alguns lenços de papel da cabeceira para dispor a camisinha. Eu quase sorri para a porra no interior e mostrei a todos eles o dedo do meio. _Há há, pequenos fodedores. Não desta vez!_

"Kegels.*****" Bella disse enquanto rapidamente pegava sua camisa e a jogava sobre a cabeça e então deslizou em sua saia. Não escapou ao meu conhecimento que ela não colocou sua calcinha novamente.

_***Exercícios Kegel: **é o nome de um determinado tipo de exercício físico que tem como finalidade fortalecer o músculo pubococcígeo. Este exercício consiste na contração e descontração destes músculos, que são por vezes nomeados músculos de Kegel, numa referência ao exercício. O objetivo deste é restaurar o tônus muscular e força do músculo já referido de modo a prevenir ou reduzir problemas do pavimento pélvico e aumentar a gratificação sexual._

"Espere, o quê? Você disse kegels? Por que estamos falando sobre cereais?"

Neste ponto, Mason estava sacudindo a maçaneta da porta com tanta força que eu não ficaria surpreso se a coisa saísse em sua mão. Balancei minhas pernas do lado de fora da cama e vesti minha cueca boxer, caminhando até a porta com Bella.

"Não Kellogs, Rose, Kegel." Bella riu. "E eles são a explicação para a minha vagina incrível".

Eu queria golpear sua bela bundinha pelo comentário de Rose, mas não tive tempo.

Ela abriu a porta para encontrar Mason parado lá com a cabeça contra o batente da porta parecendo entediado.

Bella ajoelhou-se e o pegou em seus braços.

"Ei, amigão, você está bem? Você ficou com medo, ou algo assim?" Eu perguntei, despenteando o cabelo no alto da sua cabeça.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

_Jesus, nada como começar direto ao ponto._

Bella se afastou dele e olhou para mim.

"Uh... ummmm." Ela gaguejou.

"Vocês estavam brincando de um jogo?" Ele perguntou.

Eu dei uma risadinha com isso, perguntando-me se Bella me bateria se eu dissesse a ele sobre as regras de esconder o salame.

A primeira regra de esconder o salame é nunca bater em uma porta trancada durante o jogo, a menos que você esteja sangrando dos olhos, ou algo esteja pegando fogo. Como o seu cabelo. Todo o resto pode esperar até o jogo acabar.

"Bem, estávamos fazendo um telefonema. Um telefonema muito importante." Bella explicou.

Mason olhou para ela como se não acreditasse nela.

"Foi um telefonema de longa distância." Expliquei. "E foi realmente grande e importante. Não podíamos esperar mais um minuto para fazer o telefonema e, uma vez que fizemos a chamada, não podíamos parar, ou teria sido... doloroso. Então é por isso que não atendemos a porta quando você bateu. Sim, telefonema realmente grande. Sua mãe gritou quando viu o quanto era grande".

Bella ergueu o braço e beliscou minha coxa por isso, mas eu não pude evitar.

"Seu pai está super exagerando com o quanto esse telefonema realmente era grande." Ela disse secamente.

Minha boca se abriu e Mason olhou para mim divertido. Bella apenas se ajoelhou ali dando-me um olhar irritado, nem mesmo percebendo o que ela acabou de deixar escapar.

Um enxame de borboletas começou a bater em torno do meu estômago e eu queria estender a mão e pegar os dois e pular ao redor do quarto.

Nós não tínhamos conversado ainda sobre dizer a Mason quem eu era. Eu queria mais que tudo que ele me chamasse de "papai", mas eu não queria apressar as coisas com Bella. Ela tinha feito tudo isso sozinha por tanto tempo, eu não queria pisar na ponta dos seus pés. Eu queria que ela chegasse a esta decisão por conta própria, sabendo que ela confiava em mim com Mason.

Pude ver quando a realização atingiu. O rosto dela ficou terrivelmente pálido e eu fiquei um pouco preocupado que ela pudesse vomitar nos meus pés descalços por um segundo. Ela olhou para trás e para frente entre Mason e eu várias vezes antes dos seus olhos pousarem nos meus e ela rapidamente se levantar.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu sinto muito. Eu não tenho ideia por que eu acabei de deixar isso escapar." Ela sussurrou, olhando de volta para Mason para ver se ele podia ouvi-la. Ele apenas ficou lá parado olhando para nós dois como se fôssemos idiotas.

"Merda. Sinto muito! Eu simplesmente direi a ele que eu estava brincando. Eu direi a ele que eu estava falando sobre o telefonema, ou algo assim. Oh meu Deus! Eu sou tão idiota." Ela murmurou.

Eu esfreguei minhas mãos para cima e para baixo pelos braços dela para acalmá-la.

"Ei, escute-me. Está tudo bem. Na verdade, está mais do que bem. Eu queria perguntar a você sobre dizer a ele, mas eu tinha receio que você achasse que era cedo demais." Expliquei.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"Você tem certeza? Eu não quero que você faça algo que você não esteja pronto para fazer".

"Baby, eu estava pronto para isso logo que eu deixei de ser estúpido e vim falar com você na semana passada".

Ela se inclinou e me deu um beijo rápido antes de se virar para pegar Mason no colo.

"Então, Mason. Você sabe o que é um papai?" Ela perguntou a ele.

Ele olhou para mim e pensou sobre isso por alguns minutos. Eu comecei a ficar preocupado. E se ele não me quisesse como seu pai? E se ele achasse que eu era muito rigoroso, ou muito estúpido? Merda, eu não deveria tê-lo feito limpar a pasta de dentes em seu chão. Pais legais não fazem seus filhos fazerem merda assim. Pais legais levam seus filhos a clubes de strip e os deixam fazer grandes festas em suas casas e fumam maconha com eles nas tardes de domingo, enquanto eles escolhem fantasias das suas equipes de futebol.

"Papa é o seu papai?" Ele perguntou.

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Você é muito inteligente, homenzinho, sim, Papa é o meu papai. E Edward é o _seu_ papai".

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio enquanto Mason olhava para frente e para trás entre nós.

_Ele está totalmente me avaliando agora._

"Vou levá-lo para receber uma dança no colo e fumar maconha com você durante a semana para a fantasia do projeto." Eu soltei.

Bella olhou para mim como se eu tivesse perdido a minha mente.

"Posso chamá-lo de papai-punk?" Mason finalmente perguntou despreocupadamente, ignorando o meu desabafo.

_Mason pediu por um pai e viu que ele era bom._

Sim, eu citei a bíblia e comparei meu filho a Deus. Cale a boca.

Bella riu do pedido de Mason.

"Que tal você simplesmente chamá-lo de "papai"?" Ela perguntou.

"E se eu chamá-lo de "cara-de-papai"." Mason rebateu.

Esse garoto estava negociando de qual versão de papai ele poderia me chamar. Ele era um gênio. E eu estava preocupado por nenhuma razão.

Estendi a mão e peguei Mason dos braços de Bella.

"Que tal nós deixarmos a mamãe voltar a dormir e você e eu discutirmos o meu novo nome enquanto eu o coloco de volta na cama?" Eu perguntei.

Bella estendeu-se na ponta dos pés para beijar a bochecha de Mason e depois inclinou-se para fazer o mesmo na minha.

Mason colocou a cabeça no meu ombro e passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Ok, bebê-papai".

Bella e eu gargalhamos com esse. Assim que saí para o corredor, virei minha cabeça e balbuciei a palavra "obrigado" para ela antes de levar Mason de volta para o seu quarto.

**BPOV**

Eu realmente não sabia por que eu estava tão preocupada sobre Edward entrar em pânico quando eu o chamei de pai de Mason. Isso provou-me, mais uma vez, o quanto ele era maravilhoso.

Enquanto Edward estava colocando Mason de volta na cama, peguei minha mochila e tirei a regata e shorts que eu trouxe de pijamas e troquei para eles.

Escovei meus dentes e depois voltei para a cama para me enrolar debaixo das cobertas e esperar Edward voltar.

Acabei de começar a cochilar quando senti a cama mergulhar e os braços dele circularem ao redor da minha cintura. Eu sorri e me aconcheguei em seu corpo quente.

"Tudo foi bem?" Eu murmurei sonolenta.

"Sim, ele decidiu que não estava com sede mais, mas ele me fez ler uma história para ele. E nós nos comprometemos em 'papai-o' por agora." Ele disse com uma risada.

"Você está recebendo isso fácil. Duas semanas atrás ele continuava se referindo a mim como 'Velha Senhora'".

Fiquei deitada ali envolta nos braços de Edward e era o mais confortável que eu já tinha ficado.

Por cerca de cinco minutos.

Isso só provou que tudo que eles faziam nos filmes era um monte de besteira. Seu braço estava sob o meu pescoço no travesseiro, o que inclinou minha cabeça em um ângulo estranho. Eu já podia sentir o início de uma torção.

Eu estava começando a suar como uma prostituta na igreja com o outro braço dele pesadamente estendido sobre a minha cintura e suas pernas entrelaçadas com a minha. Com minha bunda suada e seus pêlos da perna pinicando, parecia que eu tinha uma centena de picadas de mosquito nas pernas.

_Seria errado chutá-lo agora, certo?_

Movi o meu corpo apenas minimamente. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu não queria me aconchegar, mas eu estava ficando louca tentando mentir perfeitamente imóvel.

Talvez se eu esperasse o tempo suficiente, ele adormeceria e eu poderia empurrá-lo de cima de mim. Os Cunninghams tinha razão quando eles dormiam em camas separadas em _"Happy Days"_. É por isso que todas as pessoas naquela época pareciam tão bem descansadas e felizes. Marion não tinha as pernas peludas de Howard se esfregando sobre ela.

"Pare com isso, Bella." Edward murmurou perto da minha orelha.

_Merda. Agora ficaria estranho._

"Parar com o quê?"

"Você esteve se mexendo e suspirando pelos últimos dez minutos." Ele respondeu.

_Eu tenho tourette, síndrome das pernas inquietas, um coração babuíno que me dá tremores e me faz suspirar cada vez que a coisa peluda bate._

Porcaria, eu não estava sempre ensinando Mason sobre honestidade? E lá estava eu tentando descobrir uma maneira de dizer a Edward que eu tinha órgãos de macacos ao invés de apenas dizer-lhe a verdade.

"Entããããão, eu nunca passei a noite com ninguém antes. Bem, exceto por Alice, mas sempre estávamos bêbadas".

Edward fez algum tipo de som de tosse e asfixia atrás de mim.

"Você pode dizer isso de novo? Lentamente, e com mais detalhes." Ele murmurou.

Eu ri e bati no seu braço na minha cintura.

"Eu estou falando sério".

"Assim como eu." Ele respondeu.

_Coração de babuíno, a verdade. Coração de babuíno, a verdade._

"Meu pescoço está me matando e eu estou tão quente agora que minha pele poderia iniciar um fogo nos cobertores." Eu divaguei.

Edward ficou quieto. Muito quieto.

_Merda, eu feri seus sentimentos._

"Oh, graças ao fodido Deus." Ele disse enquanto puxava os dois braços para fora do meu redor. "Meu braço adormeceu e minhas pernas estavam ficando com cãibras".

**...**

"Os insetos têm loção quando o cão faz cócegas. Há há agricultor!"

Eu estava deitada na cama por alguns minutos, observando a primeira luz do amanhecer rastejar através das cortinas. Eu tive que bater a mão sobre a minha boca quando Edward começou a falar em seu sono.

Jesus, falando sobre _"tal pai, tal filho"_.

Ele estava de costas com um braço jogado acima da sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro e o outro descansando em cima do seu estômago.

Se eu estivesse em um filme pornô, ele estaria nu sob o lençol com seu pênis de tamanho olímpico apontando para cima, e eu seria toda sacana e puxaria o lençol para baixo para fazer um boquete nele.

_Uau-garota-uau-uau._

Eu não era sacana e este não era um filme pornô. Mas eu tinha visto o suficiente deles para meio que saber o que fazer. Olhei para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira e percebi que eu tinha pelo menos uma hora antes de Mason acordar.

Olhei de volta para o rosto tranquilo de Edward e lembrei de como foi ter a sua boca entre as minhas pernas na noite passada.

Ok, eu poderia fazer isso. Ele me deu dois orgasmos de nublar a mente desde que eu o conheci. Agora, eu estou na liderança. Hora de nivelar um pouco as coisas para que eu não me sentisse tão egoísta.

Lentamente estendi a mão e puxei o lençol para baixo do seu corpo até que estava agrupado em torno das suas pernas. Inclinando-se sobre o meu cotovelo, usei as pontas dos meus dedos para puxar delicadamente o cós da sua boxer da sua pele para que eu pudesse espiar para dentro.

_Bem, olá aí, garotão._

Uau, eu me senti todo tipo de sacana agora. Eu queria lamber seu pau.

_Heh, heh. Isso rimou._

_Merda, foco!_

Rastejei meu corpo para mais perto dele e, em seguida, aliviei meu caminho mais para baixo para o meu rosto estar no mesmo nivel com a sua cintura. Meu cotovelo escorregou um pouco no lençol, fazendo com que meus dedos empurrassem sua cueca para longe para que eu pudesse me firmar e não cair bem em cima da sua forma dormindo. O elástico estalou contra a sua pele e eu parei todos os movimentos e prendi minha respiração, olhando para o seu rosto para qualquer sinal de acordar.

"Muffins no porão." Edward murmurou em seu sono.

Olhei de volta entre as pernas dele e notei que o Senhor Goza-muito estava acordando.

Huh, vai entender. Sonhar com muffins o excitava. Eu deveria fazer muffins no café da manhã.

Perguntei-me se Edward tinha algum mirtilo. Você realmente não poderia transar com muffins de mirtilo frescos, mas acho que se eu...

Maldição! Por que era tão difícil eu focar no pênis? Especialmente um realmente belo como o de Edward.

_Heh, pênis duro!_

Fechei meus olhos e canalizei Jenna Jameson, mas sem as desagradáveis injeções no lábio e olho preto de Tito.

Tão lentamente quanto pude, fiquei de quatro e montei as pernas de Edward. Sem dar-me mais tempo para pensar em muffins, ou estrelas pornôs, eu mergulhei minha cabeça e esfreguei meu nariz contra o seu comprimento do lado de fora da sua boxer.

_Uau, ele simplesmente ficou mais duro quando eu fiz isso. Perfeito! Eu quero vê-lo crescer._

_Cha-cha-cha-chia!_

_Merda, nada de canções temáticas de Chia Pet exatamente antes de lamber um pau._

Descansei meus cotovelos em cima da cama de cada lado dos quadris de Edward, minha bunda apontando para cima no ar para que eu não tocasse suas pernas e o perturbasse. Sempre com muito cuidado, puxei o elástico da sua pele e puxei para baixo sobre a sua ereção.

Olhei rapidamente para o rosto dele, satisfeita que ele ainda estava dormindo.

Soltando o ar que eu estava segurando, ele deslizou sobre o seu pênis, já que minha boca estava cerca de um centímetro de distância neste ponto. Eu o vi ficar incrivelmente mais duro e maior.

Sério? Minha respiração sobre ele fez isso? Ou ele estava ainda sonhando com muffins?

Dei de ombros para mim mesma. Eu não questionaria o pênis. Era grande e poderoso, como o Mágico de Oz. E, neste momento, o Mágico queria que eu lambesse seu pau de tijolos amarelos.

Projetei meu queixo para frente e coloquei minha língua contra a base dele, logo acima da borda da cueca que eu ainda segurava. Deslizei minha língua pelo comprimento dele, completamente surpresa com o quanto era suave e macia a pele lá.

Minha língua mergulhou no pequeno vale logo abaixo da cabeça do seu pênis e eu adicionei um pouco de pressão com a ponta da minha língua, como eu vi em_ "Beat the Heat"_.

Edward soltou um pequeno gemido em seu sono e eu sorri para mim mesma.

Avancei meu corpo um pouco mais para cima, deixando minha língua deslizar para cima e sobre a cabeça do seu pênis. Eu a girei ao redor da ponta algumas vezes, em seguida, trouxe meus lábios para baixo em torno da cabeça e a suguei em minha boca.

Edward choramingou desta vez e eu olhei para cima para ver que ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados.

Ok, isso não foi tão ruim. Eu poderia fazer isso. Eu era uma chupadora de pau suja! Alice ficaria tão orgulhosa.

Isso me lembrou que eu precisava ligar para Alice depois e ver se ela queria me ajudar a fazer 300 pênis de chocolate para uma das suas festas neste fim de semana.

Mergulhei minha cabeça um pouco mais para baixo e tomei mais de Edward na minha boca, deixando minha língua continua a girar em torno da cabeça. Eu provei um pouco de pré-gozo que vazou dele e era magicamente delicioso, como Lucky Charms. Mas mais salgado. E sem o duende.

_Trevos verdes, ferraduras amarelas, pênis cor de rosa!_

Eu ri um pouco quando pensei isso. Eu estava rindo com o pênis de Edward na minha boca. Graças a Deus ele ainda estava dormindo. Eu não acho que rir do pênis de um homem o faria se sentir bem.

Chupei mais forte nele e o tomei na minha boca até onde pude sem engasgar. Vomitar em seu pênis não seria uma boa introdução ao mundo de boquetes.

Ele era grande e cheio na minha boca e eu realmente não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo agora e que ninguém estava vendo isso. Eu, Isabella Swan, tinha um pênis na minha boca. Deveria haver aplausos, ou tapinhas nas minhas costas. Talvez eu devesse ter esperado até que Edward estivesse acordado para isso. Aposto que ele bateria palmas. Ou pelo menos me daria um "parabéns".

Eu lentamente movi para cima e para baixo do seu comprimento, deixando meus lábios molhados deslizarem sobre sua pele lisa.

Os quadris de Edward empurraram um pouco para frente e ele gemeu, deixando-me completamente atordoada com o poder.

Até que eu fiz mais uma passada do seu comprimento com o meu Aspirador de Boca (_Sim, eu estava mudando seu nome para o de um aspirador de pó. Não me julgue._) e eu olhei para cima para ver seus olhos empurrarem abertos e seu corpo congelar completamente .

Meus lábios estavam presos em torno da cabeça do seu pênis quando ele soltou um grito.

"NÃO HÁ NADA DE ERRADO COM O MEU PINTO! ISSO ACONTECE COM TODOS OS CARAS!"

Suas pernas puxaram para fora de debaixo de mim, enviando-me arrastando para trás ao pé da cama enquanto eu o observava rastejar até a cabeceira da cama, cobrindo a parte do seu pênis ereto saindo da sua cueca com suas duas mãos.

"Onde está Mason?" Ele perguntou, seus olhos freneticamente procurando ao redor do quarto.

Fiquei ali deitada nas minhas costas no pé da cama, apoiada nos cotovelos, perguntando o que diabos acabou de acontecer.

"Hum, suponho que ele ainda esteja dormindo. E estou supondo que você esteja também." Eu respondi.

Estendi uma das minhas pernas e cutuquei sua coxa com meu pé.

"EDWARD!" Eu gritei. "Acorde!"

Ele finalmente olhou para mim então, seu rosto amassado em confusão. Ele piscou rapidamente e sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente como se estivesse tentando abalar as coisas no lugar.

"Eu acabei de ter um outro sonho em que você estava me dando um boquete, exatamente como na outra manhã quando Mason estava na sala observando-me dormir. Maldição, este parecia tão fodidamente real." Ele murmurou.

Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando agora.

Seus olhos ainda olhavam preocupados ao redor do quarto como se ele esperasse que Mason saltasse para fora de debaixo da cama, ou algo assim, e gritasse, "Surpresa! Eu vi mamãe chupando você!"

Ele olhou para mim novamente. "Por que você está na parte inferior da cama?"

Eu suspirei e então empurrei-me para que eu pudesse voltar para o topo da cama ao lado dele. Quando cheguei lá em cima, inclinei minhas costas contra a cabeceira da cama e olhei para o seu colo - onde suas mãos ainda estavam atravessadas sobre o seu pênis que saía do alto da sua cueca.

Ele seguiu a minha linha de visão, moveu suas mãos rapidamente e puxou a cueca para cobrir-se.

_Que vergonha._

"Bem, Edward, desta vez você não estava sonhando. Minha boca estava em seu pênis quando você decidiu começar a se descontrolar, gritando sobre o seu pinto e nosso filho".

O olhar em seu rosto teria sido hilário se a minha boca não estivesse deprimida com a perda do seu pênis lá dentro. Seu pênis deveria ser autorizado a ter o slogan Twizzler, _"Faz bocas felizes"_.

"Oh meu Deus. Diga-me que eu não interrompi um boquete de despertar. Diga que não é assim e que podemos fingir que não acabei de chutar você para fora do meu pau. Eu não acho que o meu ego vai se recuperar de algo como isso".

Eu estendi a mão e acariciei sua bochecha.

"Desculpe, querido, minha boca e lábios estavam realmente sobre o seu pênis." Eu sussurrei.

Ele gemeu.

"Eu tenho que dizer, porém, estou um pouco surpresa que eu nunca soube que boquetes incluíam chutes de burro no esterno".

Ele gemeu de novo, mas desta vez em irritação.

"Merda! Não é culpa minha. Sempre que estou perto de você, mesmo que eu esteja inconsciente, meu pau fica duro e tenho sonhos sujos sobre você. Eu pensei que estava tendo uma repetição do outro dia de manhã e eu me apavorei".

Ele olhou para mim e fez beicinho em seus lábios.

"Linda, por favor, faça isso novamente?" Ele implorou.

Eu ri com o quanto ele soou como uma criança agora.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente e Mason voou para dentro, correu para cima da cama e entre nós dois.

"Bom dia, mamãe." Mason disse quando se aconchegou no meu lado.

Edward suspirou, sabendo que não havia utilidade em implorar mais. Ele sorriu, porém, e observou-me envolver Mason em meus braços e deslizar na cabeceira da cama para ficar sob as cobertas.

Uma vez que estávamos situados, Mason olhou por cima do ombro para Edward.

"Bom dia, papai-ranzinza." Ele disse, antes de voltar a encarar-me e brincar com o meu cabelo.

Eu ri dessa. Edward parecia um pouco ranzinza.

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e riu junto comigo.

A mão de Mason segurou minha bochecha e ele olhou sério em meus olhos.

"Ei, mãe." Ele disse.

Eu o apertei com força e sorri.

"Sim, querido".

"Deixe-me tocar em seus seios." Ele disse.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatos desse capítulo que realmente aconteceram com a autora (nas palavras dela):<strong>

_• **Se os nossos filhos ainda estão acordados, nós usamos a desculpa de "telefonema importante".**_

_• **Meu filho chamou meu marido de "bebê-papai" e "papai-o".**_

_• **Meu filho me chamou de "velha senhora". E viveu para contar isso.**_

_• **Eu absolutamente não consigo me aconchegar quando estou tentando dormir. Não, não, não. Camas king-size foram feitas por uma razão.**_

_• **Tanto meu filho como meu marido falam em seu sono.**_

_• **Meu filho se aconchegou na cama conosco e pediu para ver meus seios. Repetidamente.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo ta de matar de rir gente, ai tive crises lendo ele. Mason ja sabe que Edward é seu pai e foi muito bem com isso, que feliz *-*<br>**

**Só temos mais 3 capítulos para o final da fic, infelizmente, então aproveitem para comentar bastante e deixar eu e a Ju felizes haha xD Amo ler comentários, principalmente de TVM, ver que vocês estão se divertindo também *-*  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	18. Este Paciente Precisa de Um Enema

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"O que o mar disse para a sereia? Nada, ele apenas ondulou." - Invólucro Laffy Taffy<em>

**Capítulo 18 – Este Paciente Precisa de Um Enema*, Imediatamente**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_***Enema **(**clister** ou **chuca**, sendo este último o termo mais popular entre os indivíduos GLSBT), é a introdução de água ou qualquer outro líquido no intestino através do ânus. Pode ser feito com fins medicinais (como tratamento, preparo para procedimentos médicos, exame diagnóstico, ou como a modalidade de medicina alternativa denominada hidrocolonterapia), por higiene ou ainda por estímulo sexual._

**EPOV**

_A boca dela estava no meu pau._

Estávamos sentados no sofá depois do almoço e tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar para a boca de Bella por cima da cabeça de Mason.

_Isso é errado em tantos níveis._

Mas, Jesus, porra, aqueles lábios vermelhos e carnudos estavam envolvidos em torno do meu pau e eu os chutei para longe. Claro, foi inconscientemente, mas, ainda assim... eu a chutei como uma bola de futebol para fora do meu pau. Isso era como a regra número um em sexo. _Nunca chutar uma garota para longe do seu pau se ela tem a boca nele._ Se os dentes dela estivessem apertados nele e ela o estivesse açoitando como um brinquedo de mastigar, isso é outra história.

Deixei escapar um grande suspiro e voltei minha atenção para o filme.

"Qual é o nome desse filme de novo?" Eu perguntei.

Mason estava enrolado no meu lado com os pés no colo de Bella.

"_Procurando Nemo_." Mason murmurou.

Nós assistimos ao filme em silêncio por alguns minutos e senti-me como uma criança novamente enquanto eu apreciava o que acontecia na tela. Tinha sido um longo tempo desde que eu assisti a um desenho animado.

"Puta merda, eles acabaram de matar a esposa daquele peixe?" Eu soltei em choque.

"Sim." Mason respondeu. "Aquele peixe enorme e malvado comeu ela".

Ele disse isso tão calmamente - como se não fosse grande coisa que um peixe doce e amável de desenho animado acabasse de ser assassinado. O que diabos havia de errado com este filme? Isso não poderia ser apropriado para crianças. Eu não acho que era apropriado para _mim_.

"Tem certeza que este é um filme de criança?" Perguntei para Bella.

Ela riu e apenas balançou a cabeça para mim.

Uma hora mais tarde, Mason estava dormindo com a cabeça no meu colo e Bella estava se inclinando no sentido oposto a mim, seu cotovelo no braço do sofá e sua cabeça em sua mão.

Se eu tivesse que ouvir Nemo chamado pelo "papai" mais uma vez, eu me debulharia em lágrimas como um bebê.

Peguei o controle remoto e desliguei o filme.

Bella levantou a cabeça da sua mão e deu-me um olhar interrogativo.

"Nós precisamos colocar um outro filme. Este é muito deprimente. Eles mataram a esposa do pobre peixe nos primeiros cinco minutos e então temos que passar o resto do filme observando que o mesmo pobre tolo procure pelo seu filho que fugiu. Que tipo de doentes do caralho fazem isso em um filme de criança?" Eu sussurrei furiosamente, tentando não acordar Mason.

"Bem-vindo à Escola da Disney/Pixar de Chocar Forte." Ela disse secamente.

Eu ri da sua comparação.

"Oh, vamos lá. Não há como eles todos serem assim. Eu não lembro de ter ficado horrorizado com um filme infantil quando eu era pequeno".

"Isso é porque você era uma criança. Você não entendeu o que estava acontecendo na época, exatamente como Mason realmente não entende. Acho que eles fazem esses filmes infantis mais para adultos, de qualquer maneira." Ela explicou.

Eu balancei minha cabeça em descrença.

"Desculpe, mas eu me lembro de todos os grandes clássicos da Disney, e não há nenhuma maneira que você possa encontrar qualquer coisa de indução de pesadelo em nenhum deles".

Ela levantou a sobrancelha para mim em desafio.

"Tudo bem. _Bambi_." Eu disse.

Ela apenas riu.

"Oh, por favor! Esse é o mais fácil. Bambi e sua mãe basicamente vivem na parte crack-prostituta da floresta onde há gangues de coelhos. A mãe dele é morta em um tiroteio".

Maldição. Esqueci-me sobre isso. Tinha sido um tempo desde que eu assisti Bambi.

"Ok, tudo bem. Que tal _A Pequena Sereia_? Linda criatura do mar que se apaixona pelo belo príncipe".

_Cale a boca. Eu tinha primos pequenos. E Ariel era gostosa. Os homens podiam passar horas olhando para uma sereia gostosa e se perguntando exatamente como no inferno ele poderia colocá-lo nela._

_Mas, falando sério, como as sereias têm relação sexual?_

Bella acenou com a cabeça, "Oh, sim. A doce Ariel que tem que desistir de tudo, inclusive sua identidade, por um homem. Deus me livre crescer algumas brânquias no Príncipe Eric. Não, Ariel tem que desistir dos seus amigos, sua família, sua casa e toda a sua vida por ele. Eric apenas toma e toma e nunca dá".

Quebrei minha cabeça tentando pensar em outro filme infantil clássico e continuei a contemplar o processo de foder uma sereia.

Talvez você pudesse simplesmente inclinar uma sereia sobre uma cadeira e seu pau magicamente encontraria o buraco na coisa da barbatana de uma perna só.

"Tudo bem, que tal _A Bela e A Fera_? A garota mais bonita em toda a terra se apaixona pela personalidade do animal, em vez da aparência dele. Você não pode achar nada de errado com isso. Além disso, ele ensina uma grande lição".

Dei a ela um sorriso presunçoso.

_Talvez houvesse um botão mágico que fazia as pernas de uma sereia separarem tempo suficiente para transar com ela. Ooooooh, como um mamilo mágico! Aperte o mamilo e a observe abrir as pernas._

"Errado." Ela respondeu. "Uma garota bonita sem dinheiro se apaixona por um monstro rico e abusivo. Mas ela o ama tanto que ela dá desculpas para o abuso".

Ela inclinou seu corpo para me encarar.

"Eu poderia ir o dia todo com isto, acredite em mim." Ela disse. "Você também não pode esquecer a grandiosidade que é o pênis desenhado na capa da caixa original do VHS de _A Pequena Sereia_ e o sussurro de, 'Crianças, tirem as suas roupas' em _Aladdin_".

Eu olhei para ela com horror.

E, eu não vou mentir, eu olhei para baixo para os peitos dela e perguntei-me como seria se ela tivesse um mamilo mágico. Isso seria alguma merda de Prêmio Nobel da Paz bem aí.

"A partir de agora, Mason só assiste a filmes saudáveis como, '_O Âncora' _e '_O Filho de Chucky'_." Eu disse a ela. "E você se vestirá como Ariel para o Halloween deste ano".

Bella apenas revirou seus olhos para mim, estendeu a mão para pegar Mason do meu colo e então desapareceu no corredor. Alguns minutos depois, ela estava de volta e eu a vi atravessar a sala para mim.

Ela montou no meu colo e minhas mãos foram direto para os seus quadris para segurá-la no lugar enquanto ela deslizava suas mãos em volta do meu pescoço e as emaranhava no meu cabelo.

"Ele deve ficar fora por um tempo. Quer bagunçar por aí?" Ela perguntou com uma risadinha.

"Posso tocar seus peitos?" Eu perguntei esperançoso.

Não era como se eu lhe dissesse não se ela não me deixasse brincar com os gêmeos, mas era sempre bom definir as regras do jogo antes do tempo, assim não haveria embaraçosas jogadas sujas.

Ela riu e beijou o canto da minha boca.

"Sim, definitivamente haverá toque nos peitos." Ela disse contra os meus lábios. "Eu não estou usando um sutiã".

_Acesso mais fácil ao mamilo mágico._

"Doce!" Eu aplaudi.

Eu engoli sua risada com um beijo, tomando o meu tempo enquanto eu explorava cada centímetro da sua boca. Eu estive em um estado de semi-dureza desde que ela entrou na sala. Ouvir seus gemidos suaves enquanto eu a beijava foi o suficiente para me mandar diretamente em território de tesão.

Minhas mãos esfregaram sua bunda e a puxaram para que ela se situaasse exatamente no meu pau, que ficou tenso através do meu jeans. Ela deslizou seus quadris para frente e para trás sobre o meu comprimento e eu corri minhas mãos sob as costas da sua camisa para que eu pudesse sentir sua pele nua lá. Meus dedos deslizaram pela sua coluna todo o caminho para cima e depois para baixo, lentamente, até que eu senti arrepios romperem sobre a sua pele.

Nossas línguas rodavam juntas enquanto eu envolvi meus dois braços ao redor do seu corpo, por baixo da sua camisa, para que eu pudesse puxá-la contra o meu peito.

Seus quadris continuaram a se mover contra mim e eu me senti como um adolescente de novo, transando a seco no sofá da casa dos meus pais no porão.

Só que, desta vez, os aparelhos dos dentes de Angela Weber não ficariam presos no meu cabelo quando ela tentasse, sem sucesso, lamber minha orelha. E por lamber eu quis dizer babar um galão de cuspe lá até parecer que eu estava nadando debaixo d'água.

Deslizei minhas mãos em volta para os lados de Bella e até a frente do seu corpo. Minhas palmas se moviam em círculos ao redor dos seus seios e eu senti seus mamilos endurecem sob minhas mãos.

Ela se empurrou com mais força no meu pau e isso fez nós dois soltarmos um suspiro. Porra, eu queria estar dentro dela, mas não era algo que poderíamos fazer aqui no sofá com um menino de quatro anos de idade no corredor.

Suas mãos retiraram do cabelo da minha nuca e elas as empurrou sob a sua camisa até que descansaram em cima das minhas. Ela apertou minhas mãos e ajudou-me a colocar mais pressão sobre a carne macia em que eu daria a minha bola esquerda para colocar a minha boca agora.

Ok, talvez não a minha bola esquerda.

Ou a direita, para este assunto.

Merda, esqueça as bolas. Eu simplesmente de verdade, realmente, queria lamber seus seios.

O beijo se aprofundou enquanto nós trabalhávamos juntos, cobrindo e acariciando seus seios.

Suas coxas apertaram meus quadris com força e ela choramingou na minha boca enquanto se esfregava mais forte contra mim. Fazer Bella gozar a cada dia era a minha nova missão na vida. Os sons que ela fazia e a forma como ela se movia contra mim eram o céu, mas eu precisava tocá-la. Eu precisava sentir seu gozo e saber que era só para mim.

Assim que eu tive esse pensamento, ela empurrou minha mão para fora de um peito e desceu pela frente do seu corpo até que ambas as nossas mãos deslizaram sob o cós da sua calça de yoga.

"Porra, você não está usando calcinha também." Eu murmurei quando ela empurrou minha mão através dos seus cachos macios e os meus dedos deslizaram facilmente através das dobras molhadas da sua vagina.

Ela não pôde fazer muito mais do que gemer baixinho enquanto eu revestia meus dedos com a sua umidade e os trazia para circular seu clitóris. Sua mão ficou em cima da minha e me mostrou quando aumentar a pressão ou diminuir a velocidade. Foi a coisa mais fodidamente quente do mundo ter meus dedos deslizando através do seu calor úmido enquanto sua mão pequena e macia guiava meu caminho.

Com o seu outro braço enrolado apertado em volta do meu pescoço, ela jogou sua cabeça para trás para que seu pescoço estivesse exposto. Eu facilmente deslizei dois dedos dentro dela e beijei meu caminho pelo seu pescoço enquanto meu polegar se movia em círculos rápidos em torno do seu clitóris.

Seus quadris empurravam contra a minha mão quando eu comecei a bombear meus dois dedos rapidamente para dentro e fora dela. Segurei meu polegar no lugar em cima do seu clitóris para que os movimentos dos seus quadris a fizessem deslizar para frente e para trás sobre a parte macia do meu polegar e ela pudesse definir o ritmo da sua libertação.

Agarrei sua nuca e a puxei para um beijo ardente. Assim que os nossos lábios e línguas colidiram, ela começou a gozar. Seus gemidos e choramingos foram abafados pela minha boca, o que foi uma coisa muito boa. Ela estava gozando forte e eu tinha a sensação de que ela estaria gritando se nossas bocas não estivessem fundidas.

Ela montou meus dedos enquanto eu os mantinha dentro do seu calor apertado até a última gota do seu orgasmo agitar através dela.

Ela se afastou da minha boca e caiu contra o meu peito com o rosto aninhado na curva do meu pescoço.

Meus dedos permaneceram profundamente dentro dela enquanto ela recuperava sua respiração, e eu sentia cada simples pulsação da sua boceta. O que, naturalmente, quase me fez gozar em minhas calças.

"Dê-me dois segundos para me recuperar e eu vou chupá-lo como..."

"Ga ga ah-ah-ahhhh, rama llama llama, want your bad bromance".

O som de Mason cantando no final do corredor nos congelou no lugar. Ele estava vindo para cá e nós tínhamos nos tornado dois estúpidos.

Bella olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados e eu não podia mover meus dedos da sua vagina. Por que diabos eu não podia mover meus dedos da sua vagina?

Eu os queria lá 24 horas por dia em circunstâncias normais, mas eu comecei a ver o erro dos meus caminhos. Existem algumas situações que não toleram ter seus dedos em uma vagina. Como quando você está recebendo uma troca de óleo, escovando seus dentes, ou quando seu filho de quatro anos de idade está na sala.

"O que estão fazendo?"

A única benção foi o fato de que o sofá ficava de costas para o corredor. Neste momento, tudo o que ele podia ver era a parte de trás da minha cabeça e o rosto mortificado de Bella.

"Hum, papai precisava de um abraço." Bella respondeu.

"Ooooh, eu quero dar um abraço no papai!"

"NÃO!" Nós dois gritamos.

Bella olhou para o seu colo e, em seguida, de volta para o meu rosto com uma expressão de pânico.

Eu só encolhi os ombros. Recusei-me a mover meus dedos agora. E se Mason quisesse apertar minha mão? Eu sei que não é muito uma coisa de uma criança de quatro anos fazer, mas, Jesus H. Cristo! Ele precisaria de terapia por anos depois disso.

Eu derrubei minha cabeça para trás tanto quanto ela iria para que eu pudesse ver um Mason de ponta cabeça parado lá distraidamente chutando seu pé no tapete.

"Ei, amigão, você pode me fazer um favor? No meu quarto, na minha cômoda, há um monte de dinheiro. Você pode carregá-lo para o seu quarto e colocá-lo em seu novo cofrinho?" Eu sugeri.

Seus olhos ficaram grandes e ele começou a saltar em seus pés.

"Sim! Eu amo dinheiro!"

Com isso, ele se virou e correu pelo corredor. Podíamos ouvir o tinido de mudança enquanto ele pegava da minha cômoda e levava para o seu quarto.

Nós finalmente relaxamos quando percebemos que isso o manteria ocupado por tempo suficiente para nós agirmos em conjunto, ou, pelo menos para mim, tirar meus dedos da vagina de Bella.

Ela escorregou do meu colo e caiu ao meu lado no sofá enquanto ouvíamos a batida de moedas sendo lançadas para o porco de cerâmica e outro verso de "Bad Bromance".

"Eu realmente preciso ensinar a ele alguma música melhor. Como Led Zeppelin, ou The Beatles." Eu disse enquanto mudava minha ereção ao redor do meu jeans.

Ei, não importava se meu filho estava na sala, quando há dígitos na Terra Prometida, o Sr. Feliz sempre quer jogar.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando em gravar nosso próprio álbum KidzBop*****. Só que eu o chamaria de Kidz Bop - As Canções Proibidas." Ela disse com um sorriso.

_*__**KidzBop: **__é uma marca de coletânea musical de música infantil realizando músicas contemporâneas populares de sucesso._

"Essa é uma ideia estelar. Aquele menino esteve vagabundeando ao redor de você por tempo suficiente. É hora de ele conseguir um emprego".

Ela assentiu com um rosto sério.

"Isso é verdade. Ele já tem 'S&M' pronta. Talvez pudéssemos jogar um pouco de 'Golddigger', de Kanye".

"Eu acho que ele poderia vender mais se ele fizesse algum rap." Eu disse. "'Cadelas não são uma merda', ou 'Noventa e nove problemas'. Nós só precisamos ensinar a ele um pouco mais de atitude".

Enquanto nós ríamos, Mason correu de volta para a sala de estar.

"Você tem onze e sete centavos, Daddy-O. Vá comprar-me um pouco de carne de peru, doente".

Eu acho que podemos pular as lições de atitude.

**...**

**BPOV**

Enquanto os próximos dias passavam, tudo o que eu podia fazer era agradecer a Deus por Edward. Ele me ajudou com tudo o que podia e tirava Mason das minhas mãos todas as noites quando chegava em casa do trabalho. Bem, quase toda noite. Ele tirou uma noite de folga quando Alice se ofereceu para ficar com Mason durante a noite para que pudéssemos finalmente ter algum tempo sozinhos, sem o medo de outro chute no pau. Eu fiz Alice jurar guardar segredo com essa história, mas eu tenho certeza que Edward sabia que a agitação estava começando quando ela começou a fazer-lhe perguntas aleatórias como, "Ei, Edward, você já viu aquele novo filme 'Donkey Punch'*****?", ou, "Bella e eu estávamos pensando em fazer uma aula de kickboxing******, o que você acha Edward?"

_*__**Donkey Punch**__ ("Coice da Mula"): _é _uma prática sexual violenta onde o homem dá um soco na nuca da(o) parceira(o), que está de quatro, para que haja uma contração dos músculos da vagina ou do ânus e consequente aumento do prazer de quem penetra. É chamada assim porque o pulo que a(o) parceira(o) acertada(o) dá é comparado com o coicear de uma mula. Aqui ela se refere ao filme de mesmo nome, cuja tradução é "Prazeres Mortais", lançado em 2008._

_** __**Kickboxing: **__esporte __baseado em chutes (em inglês, "kick") e socos (em inglês, *boxing)._

Fiquei feliz em descobrir que o sexo entre nós era tão impressionante quando estávamos sozinhos e não tínhamos que temer que uma criança entrasse e nos encontrasse a qualquer momento. Eu ganhei cinco estrelas douradas naquela noite em "101 Boquetes" e não fui chutada para fora da aula.

Heh, entendeu?

Cortei drasticamente minhas horas de trabalho no bar, então eu tinha mais tempo para deixar tudo pronto para a abertura da loja. Basicamente, agora, eu trabalhava quando eu podia. Se eu tivesse algumas horas de tempo livre, eu ligava para eles para ver se eles precisariam de mim. Mesmo que não fosse o meu emprego dos sonhos e eu nunca planejasse ficar lá para sempre, ainda era agridoce não passar todas as noites lá. Os Newton tinham sido bons para mim, dando-me um emprego, sem perguntas, quando eu apareci há cinco anos tendo abandonado a faculdade e grávida.

Eu chorei como um bebê quando liguei para lá ontem à noite e Seth me disse que eles não precisavam de mim. Aquele bar foi a minha casa longe de casa e continha tantas lembranças. Minha bolsa estourou quando eu estava no depósito pegando uma garrafa de vodka. Mason deu seus primeiros passos perto da porta quando meu pai o trouxe para almoçar uma tarde. Mas, o mais importante, foi onde eu encontrei Edward novamente.

O bar ficava exatamente do outro lado da rua da loja, e eu sabia que eu ainda passaria muito tempo lá dentro, era apenas estranho não estar lá todos os dias.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que uma grande parte da minha tristeza não foi também devido à ausência de P.O.R.N. na minha vida. No entanto, Seth veio com cores de vôo enquanto eu abastecia a geladeira da frente com chocolate na noite passada. Eu ouvi a porta atrás de mim arrastar e imaginei que fosse Edward parando com Mason. Assim que me virei, fui atingida na cara com três bolas de ping-pong. Seth gritou algo sobre como eu nunca tinha tido tantas bolas assim batendo-me na cara enquanto eu estava sóbria e depois virou-se e correu pela porta.

Eu passei o resto da noite elaborando um par de novas regras para P.O.R.N., uma das quais incluía um tiro de pênalti se várias bolas fossem jogadas sem aprovação prévia. Um copo seria colocado sobre uma mesa, uma bola seria lançada e, se ela entrasse no copo, você estaria limpo. No entanto, se a bola não conseguisse pousar no referido copo, o lançador da bola teria que tomar um tiro diretamente no rosto. Eu chamei isso de regra de "Acertando as Bolas no Copo".

Emmett parou para ajudar a levantar algumas caixas pesadas para mim e encontrou uma cópia das regras ao lado da caixa registradora. Três horas depois, ele voltou com camisas para todos que diziam, "Eu Amo P.O.R.N.", e tornou-se um jogador honorário.

Antes que eu sequer tivesse a chance de ficar preocupada sobre como eu pagaria minhas contas até que a loja começasse a ganhar dinheiro, Edward sentou comigo na noite depois em que Mason e eu passamos a noite em sua casa pela primeira vez e me disse que ele assumiria o pagamento de tudo até que eu estivesse instalada e funcionando. Foi a noite da nossa primeira briga. Eu estive por conta própria e sustentado Mason e eu todo este tempo. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu entregaria isso a Edward. Minha bunda teimosa se recusava a ver isso do ponto de vista dele, portanto, a grande briga. Ele havia perdido muito e se sentia culpado por isso todos os dias, mesmo que não fosse culpa dele. Ser capaz de pagar a minha conta de telefone e comprar sapatos novos para Mason e pagar pelas suas consultas médicas fazia Edward se sentir como se ele fosse, finalmente, uma parte integral das nossas vidas, e não apenas um cara com o título de "pai". Tão independente quanto eu era e, tanto quanto eu odiava a ideia de alguém pagando minhas contas, eu não poderia negar isso a ele se era o que ele realmente queria e isso o fizesse feliz. Terminei minha birra, concordei com o que Edward estava pedindo e depois tivemos "ligações telefônicas" de compensação quentes como o inferno trancados na lavanderia enquanto Mason assistia a um filme na sala de estar.

Então, com a ajuda de Edward e minhas horas de trabalho diminuídas no bar, eu fui capaz de conseguir quase tudo pronto poucos dias antes da abertura.

A única coisa deixada para fazer muito antes do tempo foi dobrar todos os folhetos que Rose tinha feito para mim. Edward levou Mason para passar a noite em sua casa para que eu pudesse ter algum tempo com as garotas e elas pudessem me ajudar com as dobraduras.

Jasper e Emmett fariam companhia a Edward, já que eu teria suas mulheres pela noite toda. Eu tive que colocar meu pé no chão, no entanto, com Emmett. Eu disse a ele que compraria uma raquete de tênis e daria uma de John McEnroe em sua bunda se meu filho chegasse em casa com algumas novas palavras coloridas.

Alice, Rose e eu estávamos sentadas no chão da minha sala de estar cercadas por milhares de folhetos dobrados e desdobrados e quatro garrafas vazias de vinho.

_Espere, conte cinco._ Esvaziei a quinta garrafa na taça de Alice depois que ela pulou e correu para o banheiro segurando suas mãos entre as suas pernas como uma criança porque ela tinha muito que fazer xixi.

Levantei-me e caminhei até a cozinha para pegar mais uma garrafa de vinho. Quando passei pelo banheiro, encontrei a porta escancarada.

"Alice, você está fazendo xixi com a porta aberta?"

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos loucos e bêbados enquanto balançava para frente e para trás no vaso sanitário e fazia xixi.

"Sim. Isso te incomoda?"

"Só se você cair fora do vaso sanitário e mijar no meu chão." Eu disse a ela quando fui embora.

"Justo o bastante, estúpida peluda!" Ela gritou para mim.

Depois que tirei a rolha de outra garrafa de vinho e recarreguei todas as taças, Alice voltou para a sala, empurrou os folhetos para fora do caminho e deitou em sua barriga com o queixo nas mãos.

"Ok, vadias prostitutas. Hora de um pouco de Verdade ou Desafio." Ela falou arrastado. "Rose, qual o apelido que você dá à sua vagina?"

Rose corou e mordeu seu lábio, olhando para baixo em seu colo. Depois de longos minutos, ela finalmente murmurou algo que soou como, "Água".

"Repita isso, por favor. Eu não tenho audição de cachorro." Eu disse a ela.

"Você tem uma vagina que cheira como um cachorro, no entanto." Alice riu.

"Foda-se, verrugas anais".

"Eu chamo minha vagina de Waterford." Rose disse, interrompendo a brincadeira entre Alice e eu.

Nós viramos para ela com olhares iguais de confusão em nossos rostos.

"Explique." Alice disse quando tomou um gole de vinho.

Rose deu de ombros. "Você sabe, Waterford é como, bons pratos e outras coisas. Então, eu só deixo o melhor comer a minha Waterford".

Alice bufou. "Por que você não a chama simplesmente de China, então?"

Rose pensou sobre isso por um minuto.

"Mas, eu nunca fui para a China." Ela respondeu com um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

"Ok, próxima!" Eu anunciei. "Alice, mesma pergunta. Nomeie esse castor*****!"

_***Castor (beaver)**: essa palavra, em inglês, também se refere ao órgão sexual feminino._

_Por que esta sala está torta?_

Alice tomou outro gole do seu vinho.

"Vajingo*****. Assim como em 'talvez o vajingo coma o seu pênis'." Ela disse com um sotaque australiano.

_***Vajingo**: gíria para a genitália feminina, popularizada por Elliot, do seriado 'Scrubs'._

O rádio que tocava da cozinha finalmente parou a sequência de comerciais e mudou para música.

"Eu amo essa música. Ela realmente me envelopa." Rose disse, sonhadora.

"Ela coloca um selo em você também?" Alice riu.

"Sim, um selo de vagabunda!" Eu gritei.

_Por que eu estou gritando?_

"Eu não tenho uma tatuagem." Rose argumentou.

"É a vez de Bella e eu estou escolhendo desafio." Alice disse.

"Ei, eu sou aquela que deve escolher." Eu protestei.

"Cale a boca, sua puta! Eu desafio você a enviar uma foto das suas tetas para Edward".

"Espere, o que você disse?" Rose perguntou. "Eu não posso ouvi-la sem os meus óculos." Ela murmurou enquanto servia mais vinho em sua taça.

Alice a ignorou e se arrastou pelo chão ao estilo exército, pegou meu celular que estava no meio de nós e o entregou para mim.

Eu só hesitei por um segundo antes de arrebatá-lo da sua mão e apertar o botão para a câmera.

Bebi o resto da minha taça de vinho fazendo barulho pela coragem líquida, levantei minha camisa e sutiã até o pescoço e rapidamente tirei uma foto.

Minha camisa e sutiã estavam de volta para baixo e eu estava percorrendo os contatos no meu telefone antes que alguém dissesse alguma coisa.

"Puta merda, cara! Eu só quis dizer uma imagem do decote. Eu não precisava de você sacando as bolsas divertidas bem na nossa frente. Eu tenho que dizer, porém, eu meio que estou orgulhosa de você agora." Alice disse em reverência.

"Bella tem peitos bonitos." Rose murmurou enquanto olhava para a frente da sua camisa.

Eu anexei a foto dos peitos a uma mensagem de texto em branco e digitei as palavras, "Nós sentimos sua falta", então cliquei em enviar.

Isso foi fortalecedor! Senti-me toda como Joana d'Arc agora. Mas talvez mais como a versão dela no filme "A Lenda de Billie Jean". Queimar na fogueira não soa como diversão. Mas eu poderia totalmente balançar um corte de cabelo curto e levar as pessoas a cantar "justo é justo" enquanto elas me seguiam e aos meus amigos fora da lei para fora do Estado.

Virei meu telefone para Alice e mostrei a ela o texto.

"Oh, jovem gafanhoto, é claro que você pode ser ensinada." Alice disse quando enxugou uma lágrima falsa do seu olho.

"Eu não me sinto muito lúgubre agora." Rose disse arrastado enquanto caía em suas costas e olhava para o teto.

"Lúcida! É lúcida, Rose. Pelo amor de Deus, alguém tem que comprar para esta cadela uma Enciclopédia Britânica." Alice gritou do seu lugar no chão.

"JUSTO É JUSTO!" Eu gritei enquanto batia o punho.

Comecei a dobrar um pouco mais dos panfletos, enquanto Alice se arrastou até Rose e tentou levá-la em um acampamento de Hooked on Phonics*****.

_*__**Hooked on Phonics**__:__é uma marca__comercial de__materiais educacionais,__originalmente projetados__para a educação de leitura através da__fonética._

Enquanto Alice a fazia fazer flexões e repetia palavras de volta para ela, eu me levantei e fui para a cozinha para cortar queijo e pegar um prato de torradas.

Em retrospectiva, empunhar um ralador de queijo quando o meu tipo sanguíneo estava atualmente Merlot positivo não foi a melhor ideia.

**...**

**EPOV**

"Chute-o nas bolas!"

Sentei-me no sofá e revirei mes olhos enquanto a luta do UFC que assistíamos começava uma nova rodada.

"Ok, sério. Chega com a conversa de chutar as bolas." Eu repreendi.

Emmett olhou para mim e fez beicinho, "Oh, vamos lá, seu filho não está sequer acordado".

Olhei atrás de mim para a parte de trás do sofá onde Mason estava dormindo como um gato sobre o encosto.

"Eu só estou tentando salvá-lo da ira de Bella. Sério, é para a sua própria segurança." Eu disse a ele enquanto olhei para a sua camisa, que mostrava um casal caminhando na areia com as palavras, 'Eu gosto de longas caminhadas na praia... depois de anal'".

"Eu vou colocar minhas bolas em todos vocês." Mason murmurou em seu sono.

Olhei para Emmett incisivamente.

"Ei, Edward." Jasper disse enquanto voltava da cozinha. "Por que Bella está me enviando uma foto dos seus seios com as palavras, 'Eu pesco Lou'*****, nela?"

_*Aqui só faz sentido em inglês. A frase que Bella quis mandar foi "We miss you" (nós sentimos sua falta), mas o que ela realmente escreveu foi "Me fish Lou" (eu pesco Lou)._

"O quê?" Emmett e eu perguntamos em uníssono.

Jasper segurou seu telefone celular para mim enquanto inclinei-me para a frente para ver isso.

"Sério? Os seios de Bella estão no telefone?" Emmett gritou quando pulou do sofá e tentou pegar o telefone antes de eu chegar a ele.

Eu entrei em pânico, voei para fora do sofá e nas costas de Emmett, passando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"O que diabos você está fazendo? Saia das minhas costas, seu macaco-aranha idiota." Emmett gritou quando ele torceu e se virou, tentando me jogar fora.

"Você nem sequer pense em olhar para essa foto, lambedor de pau." Eu ameacei enquanto tentava segurar seu pescoço com um braço e alcançar o telefone de Jasper com o outro.

O telefone de repente tocou e Jasper o puxou para ele, revirando os olhos com o que viu.

Emmett parou de se mover e nós dois apenas ficamos lá parados. Bem, Emmett ficou lá, eu ainda estava pendurado em suas costas como um macarrão molhado.

"Ok, agora Rose está me perguntando se eu quero comer na China hoje à noite. O que diabos está errado com suas mulheres?"

Deixei-me cair das costas de Emmett e Jasper entregou-me seu telefone. Eu rolei para o texto de Bella e meu queixo caiu.

Sim, aqueles eram os seios dela. Doce Jesus. Enviei o texto para o meu celular, você sabe, para que eu pudesse perguntar a ela sobre isso mais tarde... e outras coisas.

O telefone tocou em minhas mãos e o identificador de chamadas mostrou que era Alice.

"Vá em frente e atenda. Você pode perguntar por que Bella está me enviando fotos de nudez." Jasper disse com uma risada.

Eu apertei 'atender' e coloquei o telefone no meu ouvido, rapidamente o puxando quando ouvi gritos abafados através do receptor.

"Jesus Cristo, quem está gritando?" Emmett perguntou, com um estremecimento.

Balancei a cabeça e dei de ombros, tentando colocar o telefone de volta ao meu ouvido.

_"Eu juro por Deus, se você vomitar neste táxi eu darei um soco no seu pescoço! Pare de ser um maricas!"_

"Ei!" Eu gritei, tentando ser ouvido sobre os gritos. "OLÁ!"

Os gritos continuaram e nós três fomos para a cozinha, para que não acordássemos Mason.

_"Você é uma mãe, pelo amor de Deus! É só um pouco de sangue. Você vai parar de gritar!"_

"ALICE! OLÁ!" Eu gritei de novo, uma vez que chegamos à cozinha.

Emmett estava rindo, mas eu conhecia aqueles gritos. E ouvir Alice mencionar a palavra "sangue" me assustou um pouco. Bella estava sangrando?

"Emmett, ligue para Rose." Eu disse rapidamente.

Alguns segundos depois, ouvi o toque através do meu telefonema e o som da voz de Rose sobre os gritos de Bella e Alice gritando. Eu desliguei, já que eu não estava chegando a lugar nenhum, e virei-me para Emmett.

"Awww, eu também te amo, Fofinha!"

Eu soquei Emmett no ombro e indiquei que ele deveria chegar ao ponto mostrando-lhe o dedo.

"Ei, baby, o que está acontecendo? Por que Bella está gritando?" Ele perguntou, puxando o telefone de volta e apertando o botão de alto-falante.

Os gritos e discussões explodiram no ambiente e todos nós estremecemos.

"Bella tem peitos bonitos." Rose disse.

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Baby, foco. O que está acontecendo? Onde você está?" Emmett perguntou a ela.

_"Eu estou morrendo! Oh meu Deus, eu vou sangrar até a morte em um táxi que cheira a mijo e curry!"_

Por que diabos Bella está sangrando em um táxi?

"Bella teve um assidente. Axiscente. Ela tem um dodói." Rose falou arrastado.

_"Tudo bem, senhoras, Hospital Geral de Forks. Não, não me paguem, simplesmente saiam da porra do meu táxi"._

**...**

Emmett e Jasper ficaram na minha casa com Mason e eu corri para o hospital.

E se Bella teve um acidente no triturador de lixo e perdeu sua mão? Ou uma machadinha pesada caiu sobre a sua perna e eles precisavam amputar? Minha casa não era adaptada para acesso de cadeira de rodas. Porra! Você poderia comprar rampas no Walmart?

Até o momento em que cheguei à sala de emergência, eu dolorosamente lamentei ter deixado Jasper e Emmett na minha casa. Eu estava preso em uma sala com três mulheres bêbadas. Uma das quais estava chorando histericamente sobre a orfandade do nosso filho enquanto as outras duas batiam merdas e gritavam sobre coisas aleatórias para as pessoas que passavam.

"Desculpe-me, senhor, você sabe onde podemos conseguir um raio-X do grampeador preso na vagina dela?" Alice perguntou a um funcionário que se aproximou enquanto apontava seu polegar para Bella.

Eu dei ao cara um olhar de desculpas antes de concentrar minha atenção em Bella.

"Baby, está tudo bem. É apenas um pequeno corte em seu dedo. Dois pontos realmente não são grande coisa." Eu disse a ela enquanto a segurava em meus braços e acariciava suas costas.

Estalei meus dedos para Rose e Alice, que agora estavam no canto da sala tentando colocar luvas de borracha em suas cabeças. Elas me deram olhares inocentes, bateram uma na outra e continuaram rindo.

"Não é uma grande coisa? Não é uma grande coisa?" Ela disse alto. "Eles me perguntaram se eu tinha um testamento vital. Eu quase MORRI esta noite!"

Eu ri, mas rapidamente mascarei quando ela me lançou um olhar sujo.

"Bella, isso é normal. Eles perguntam isso a todos." Eu a tranquilizei.

"Eu concordo, você concorda?" Alice perguntou.

"Não está ajudando." Eu rosnei.

"Não se importando." Ela respondeu antes de voltar para o armário de suprimentos na sala.

"E se eu morresse? Meu bebê ficaria sozinho." Ela chorou.

"Hum, olá? Pai, está bem aqui." Eu a lembrei.

"Tudo bem. Mas e se algo acontecesse com nós dois? Eles poderiam mandá-lo para a minha tia Bessie, a colecionadora, que fala com as cortinas e come sabão." Ela choramingou.

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e enxuguei suas lágrimas, dando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios.

"Ok, se houver um desastre natural amanhã e nenhum de nós estiver aqui, tenho certeza que seu pai não se importaria de entrar nisso. Por que você está tão preocupada com isso agora?"

"Eles me perguntaram se, no caso de uma emergência, alguém poderia administrar a extrema unção para mim. Eles pensaram que eu morreria hoje à noite, Edward. Isso é sério!" Ela chorou. "E se o meu pai tiver um ataque cardíaco amanhã, ou um asteróide aterrissar nele quando ele estiver andando para o seu carro depois do trabalho?"

_Nada mais de canal Sci-Fi antes de dormir para Bella._

"Eu juro para você que eles perguntam a todos sobre a extrema unção. Mas faria você se sentir melhor se conseguíssemos algo por escrito, para que você não precise se preocupar com isso? Nós podemos fazer uma lista de pessoas que seria de dez páginas, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor".

Ela assentiu alegremente e jogou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Muito obrigada, baby. Eu te amo mais do que uma prostituta ama dias de teste gratuito de doenças venéreas na clínica." Ela me disse, bêbada.

O médico chegou em seguida com os papéis de alta de Bella e uma receita de um antibiótico. Ele explicou tudo para nós e virou-se para sair da sala.

"Doutor, espere! Essa paciente precisa de um enema, IMEDIATAMENTE!" Alice gritou enquanto Rose acenava um tubo de borracha sobre a sua cabeça como um laço.

Eu acho que nós poderíamos dizer com segurança que algumas pessoas já estariam riscadas da lista de guardião.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatos desse capítulo que realmente aconteceram com a autora (nas palavras dela):<strong>

• _**A música favorita do meu filho para cantar é "Bad Bromance".**_

• _**Somos conhecidos por esvaziar um cofrinho ou dois e ter as crianças colocando todo o dinheiro de volta, um de cada vez, para que possamos ter momentos de sexo.**_

• _**Eu faço xixi com a porta aberta.**_

• _**Eu cortei a ponta do meu dedo há alguns meses com um ralador de queijo. Infelizmente, eu estava sóbria.**_

* * *

><p><strong> OLÁ VOCÊS! Eu sei que demorou, mas o mundo real nem sempre ajuda.. a Ju andou trabalhando muito nessas últimas semanas, viajando e etc, então o capítulo acabou atrasando, mas ele veio! E é até um capítulo grande comparado aos outros.<br>**

**Faltam 2 capítulos e 2 extras pro final da fic, ontem a Ju me lembrou do extra e conseguimos encontrar eles perdidos pela internet, porque eles foram postados fora da fanfic, que por sorte eu tinha baixado antes da autora deletar lol  
><strong>

**Vou parar de falar e deixar vocês comentarem.  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	19. Você Viu Mike Hunt?

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><em>"A taxa na qual uma pessoa pode amadurecer é diretamente proporcional ao constrangimento que ela pode tolerar." ~ Douglas Engelbart<em>

**Capítulo 19 – Você Viu Mike Hunt*?**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_***Mike Hunt**: é um nome piada, usado para trazer humor a um nome real; o humor está no duplo sentido da palavra. Se você ler o nome 'Mike Hunt' rápido, ficaria como 'my cunt', que significa 'minha boceta', portanto, o título do capítulo seria 'Você viu minha boceta?'._

**BPOV**

_Oh, Jesus fodido do inferno._

Onde está o macaco que me chutou na cabeça e cagou na minha boca?

"Eu acho que estou morrendo." Eu resmunguei.

A risada de Edward balançou a cama e forçou um pouco de vômito na minha garganta. Apertei minha mão sobre a minha boca e comecei a respirar pelo nariz para fazê-lo parar.

"Por favor, não comece a coisa de 'estou morrendo' novamente. Ainda é cedo e eu não estou acordado o suficiente para dizer algo reconfortante." Edward respondeu enquanto lentamente esfregava círculos nas minhas costas.

Comecei a perguntar-lhe do que diabos ele estava falando quando o latejar na minha cabeça se transformou em flashes de lembranças da noite anterior.

"Oh meu Deus, eu enviei uma foto dos meus peitos para Jasper." Eu gemi quando uma nova onda de náusea rolou através de mim.

"Você também vomitou no estacionamento da sala de emergência, chamou Emmett e disse a ele que você era a Rainha Idiota do Donkey Punch e preencheu uma Última Vontade e Testamento em um guardanapo do Burger King e pediu ao funcionário do drive-thru para autenticá-lo".

_Eu nunca beberei novamente. Eu nunca beberei novamente. _

"Por que eu não posso ser uma dessas pessoas que esquecem quando bebem? Seria realmente bom agora se eu não tivesse que lembrar essas coisas." Eu murmurei.

Senti a cama mover atrás de mim e, alguns segundos depois, o braço de Edward veio em torno de mim e segurou um guardanapo na frente do meu rosto.

"Desculpe, baby, mesmo que você esquecesse, eu ainda tenho uma prova da sua estupidez." Ele disse com uma risada.

Peguei o guardanapo da sua mão e olhei de soslaio para a redação confusa que estava toda sobre ele quando ele voltou para debaixo das cobertas atrás de mim.

"Eu não quero ser mot. Morte. Morta. Este guadanapo Burger Duplo acabou de servir como minha vontade, CAUDELA! As fritas aqui são horríveis, por sinal. Se eu morrer, não alimente meu filho com sua merda de fritas. Não dê meu filho para o assustador rei molestador de criança que você coloca em seus comerciais também. O que diabos há de errado com aquele cara? Ele tem um corpo normal e um rosto de plástico que está sempre sorridente. Isso não está certo, cara. Isso simplesmente não está certo. Minhas orelhas parecem engraçadas".

Perguntei-me se alguém me deu um roofie***** na noite passada? Esta foi a única vez na minha vida que eu esperava ter ficado roofied para que eu pudesse culpar isso e não eu sendo idiota.

_* **Roofie**: é o medicamento flunitrazepam, que induz o sono de forma rápida e intensa, tendo também efeito ansiolítico (redução da ansiedade), anticonvulsivante e relaxante muscular._

"Uau, ok, então eu tenho sentido de trazer à tona o assunto de ter um testamento elaborado por um advogado e conseguir uma nova certidão de nascimento para Mason que tenha o seu nome. Eu provavelmente deveria ter feito isso antes de beber o meu peso em vinho." Eu expliquei.

"Bem, sorte para você que eu sou fluente em Divagações de Bella Bêbada. Mesmo que você mal soubesse o que estava dizendo ontem à noite, eu poderia dizer que isso é importante para você. É importante para mim também. Deus me livre que alguma coisa algum dia aconteça conosco, mas se algo acontecer, me faria sentir melhor sabendo que Mason ficará bem. Quero dizer, eu sei que temos o seu pai, mas ainda devemos ter um plano de apoio. Eu sei que você ficará loucamente ocupada pelo próximo mês, ou algo assim, uma vez que a loja inaugura amanhã, e nós não teremos tempo para realmente sentar e discutir isso, então eu pensei que talvez pudéssemos apenas meio que disparar sobre os nossos amigos nos próximos dias e ver como eles fazem quando estão em torno de Mason. Você sabe, como uma espécie de entrevista secreta".

Eu realmente queria vomitar agora, mas tive que engasgar isso de volta porque Edward merecia minha indivisível atenção sem vomitar.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você realmente me levou a sério sobre qualquer coisa na noite passada".

Edward deslizou para o meu lado da cama, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu quando passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Eu levo a sério tudo o que você diz. Mesmo quando você está enviando fotos aos nossos amigos dos seus peitos e cortando apêndices." Edward disse, colocando um beijo no meu templo.

Levantei minha mão na frente do meu rosto e percebi a atadura em volta do meu dedo médio pela primeira vez.

"Eu acho que é apropriado que eu quase cortei meu dedo médio. Será divertido mostrar o dedo médio para todos quando me perguntarem o que aconteceu." Eu disse com um suspiro. "Você sabe o que eu acabei de lembrar? Alice e Jasper vão cuidar da priminha dele por algumas horas hoje. Eu estava pensando em ir até lá para que ela e Mason possam brincar enquanto Alice e eu preenchemos as últimas das nossas papeladas. Você poderia vir com a gente e nós poderíamos fazer a nossa primeira entrevista super secreta de espiões".

Edward inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo para que pudesse olhar para mim.

"Começarei a usar um anel decodificador secreto e farei um codinome de espião, como Chest Mantooth, ou Bonanza Chalaban?"

Virei minha cabeça e olhei para ele.

"Eu algum dia terei que dizer esses nomes em voz alta, na frente de pessoas que conhecemos?" Eu perguntei.

"Só se a nossa missão for descoberta".

Ele colocou a cabeça de volta no travesseiro atrás de mim e, dentro de segundos, eu podia sentir seu pênis duro contra a minha bunda.

"Sério? Falar sobre Bonanza Chalaban excita você?" Eu perguntei com uma risada, tentando não fazer uma careta quando a ação fez meu estômago revirar.

Sua mão, que repousava em meu estômago, entrou sorrateiramente sob a minha regata, deslizou até a frente do meu corpo até que entrou em contato com o meu peito nu.

"Qualquer coisa que eu diga, faça ou pense com você me excita." Ele disse suavemente quando a palma da sua mão roçou sobre o meu mamilo.

Empurrei meus quadris para trás e esfreguei minha bunda contra o seu comprimento enquanto ele amassava meu peito e dava um beijo ao lado do meu pescoço.

Sua cabeça se afastou de mim abruptamente e sua mão parou sua exploração da minha carne.

"Você vai vomitar, não é?" Ele perguntou quando eu apertei meus olhos e pensei sobre arco-íris e gatinhos e outras coisas que não me faziam querer vomitar.

Não funcionou. Arco-íris me fez pensar em, _"Prove o arco-íris"_, que me fez pensar em Skittles e o saco de meio quilo que eu comi ontem à noite antes de dormir. Gatinhos me fizeram pensar em pulgas e caixas de areia com pequenos cocôs que pareciam balas de caramelo cobertas em pedras e...

Eu pulei da cama e corri para o banheiro, mal chegando a tempo antes de esvaziar o conteúdo do meu estômago - que coincidentemente parecia um pouco com um arco-íris.

"Está tudo bem, meu pênis não está nada ofendido que ele acabou de fazer você vomitar." Edward gritou do quarto.

**...**

Edward tinha Mason acordado, vestido e o alimentou com o café da manhã enquanto eu tomava um banho e tentava sentir-me humana. Tanto quanto eu odiava fazer isso, vomitar realmente ajudou. Eu exorcizei os demônios.

Quando saí do banho, percebi que eu não tinha nenhuma roupa... bem, além da regata que eu usava para dormir e roupa íntima. _Para onde diabos foram as minhas roupas?_

Passei pelo armário de Edward e encontrei uma das suas camisas e a vesti, em seguida, cavei através da sua gaveta de roupas íntimas por uma boxer. Em vez disso, enterrado lá no fundo, eu encontrei um pequenino, minúsculo par de cueca vermelha rede de banana*****.

_***Rede de banana (banana hammock)**: surgiu por meio da comparação e da longa cobertura sexual da banana para o pênis e porque a roupa embala o pênis como uma rede faria com uma banana. Daí... rede de banana. É um estilo de roupa íntima masculina que detém a genitália em aparato fino como uma rede, permitindo que o nó da carne se projete ofensivamente._

Os deuses da vingança estavam sorrindo para mim hoje, meus amigos.

Eu deslizei para dentro dela e fiz meu caminho para a cozinha, onde Edward estava limpando o café da manhã e Mason estava dando a ele uma corrida pelo seu dinheiro.

"Mamãe sempre me deixa ter doces logo após o café da manhã".

Eu fiquei exatamente do lado de fora da porta para que eu pudesse vê-los, mas eles não podiam me ver. Mason estava sentado na mesa da cozinha e Edward estava de costas para ele, carregando coisas na máquina de lavar louça.

"Certo, doce depois do almoço. E eu sou o Papai Noel." Edward murmurou baixinho.

"Você é o Papai Noel?" Mason perguntou animadamente, levantando-se em sua cadeira.

Edward virou para encará-lo com um olhar de pânico em seu rosto.

"O quê? Não. Bem, tecnicamente... Espere, não. Não, não, não. Eu não _sou_ o Papai Noel. Isso foi apenas uma figura de linguagem." Ele explicou.

"O que é um dedo de pêssego*****?"

_* O trocadilho só faz sentido em inglês. Edward disse 'figure of speech' (figura de linguagem) e Mason entendeu 'finger of peach' (dedo de pêssego)._

"Merda!" Edward murmurou.

Mason apontou para ele.

"Awwwwww, você disse merda." Ele acusou, certificando-se de sussurrar a palavra ruim.

"Assim como você." Edward argumentou. "Não diga para a sua mãe".

"Não me diga o que?" Eu perguntei, caminhando através da porta com um sorriso.

Edward suspirou. "Você ouviu isso, não é?"

Eu fui até Mason e o peguei da cadeira e para os meus braços para um abraço.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando." Eu disse a ele quando beijei as duas bochechas de Mason.

"Como você dormiu a noite passada, homenzinho?"

Ele apertou-me tão forte quanto podia, até que eu tive que erguer seus braços do meu pescoço para que eu pudesse respirar.

"Eu dormi bem. Mas você rastejou em minha cama comigo ontem à noite e me disse para nunca falar com reis com carinhas sorridentes." Ele me disse.

Edward riu enquanto eu grunhia.

Eu dei um último aperto em Mason e, em seguida, coloquei-o para baixo em seus pés.

"Corra para o seu quarto e encontre seus sapatos, ok? Vamos ver Alice e Jasper daqui a pouco".

Ele soltou um grito de emoção e correu para fora da cozinha.

Eu andei até Edward e inclinei meu corpo no dele enquanto ele descansava contra o balcão da cozinha.

"Você fica bem vestindo a minha camisa." Ele disse quando passou os braços em volta de mim.

Eu beijei seu queixo e olhei para ele.

"Eu fico ainda melhor usando sua cueca infantil apertada." Eu disse com uma risada quando me afastei e levantei um canto da sua camisa para que ele pudesse ver.

Ele balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você a descobriu. Minha boxer provoca irritação no trabalho, então eu pensei que tentaria..."

"Não se preocupe." Eu o interrompi. "Eu terei a certeza de que todo mundo saiba que você usa cuecas de adulto agora".

Eu ri e passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele se inclinou e deu-me um beijo doce, sugando meu lábio superior em sua boca e fazendo meus dedos dos pés curvarem.

"More comigo".

Seus lábios ficaram contra os meus e eu abri meus olhos para que eu pudesse vê-lo. Ele me olhava tão atentamente que não havia nenhuma maneira de eu tê-lo ouvido mal.

"Eu te amo." Ele continuou. "Eu amo Mason. Eu amo acordar para vocês dois nesta casa comigo. Eu não quero perder de vê-lo amarrar seus sapatos pela primeira vez, ou escrever seu nome. Eu não quero acordar de manhã e não ver você babando no travesseiro ao meu lado".

Eu ri e bati em seu braço, a conversa imediatamente ficando mais leve.

"Além disso, eu preciso de uma mulher aqui para ficar descalça e grávida na cozinha me fazendo tortas de frango todas as noites." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Bem, então nós obviamente nunca nos conhecemos, se você quer que eu assuma esse papel".

Ficamos ali na cozinha, envoltos nos braços um do outro com o piloto júnior de Edward rastejando na minha bunda, e eu percebi que eu nunca tinha sido mais feliz.

"Sim." Eu disse a ele.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso enorme.

"Sim? Sério?" Ele perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ri. "Sim! Nós vamos morar com você para que eu possa monitorar a merda estúpida que você diz e socá-lo no rim quando você sugerir que eu fique descalça e grávida na cozinha de novo".

**...**

Algumas horas mais tarde, Alice e eu estávamos terminando nossos documentos à mesa da sua cozinha. Jasper e Edward estavam sentados à mesa conosco fazendo a sua própria conversa, enquanto Mason e a prima de oito anos de idade de Jasper, Kate, brincavam.

Mason estava atualmente na sala de estar assistindo a um filme, mas Kate esteve correndo através da cozinha em alta velocidade, gritando tão alto quanto podia, pelos últimos 15 minutos. Edward e eu passamos olhares secretos um para o outro de vez em quando sobre a conversa que tivemos no carro no caminho até aqui. Nós não disciplinaríamos Mason o tempo todo na casa deles. Nós deixaríamos Alice e Jasper assumirem e veríamos o que eles faziam. Eu tinha experiência em primeira mão sobre o tipo de prestadores de cuidados que eles eram, já que eles eram meus melhores amigos, então isso foi principalmente para benefício de Edward.

Surpreendentemente, não teríamos necessidade de disciplinar Mason, de qualquer maneira. Ele estava sendo muito bem comportado. Kate, por outro lado, lembrou-me mais uma vez por que alguns animais selvagens comem seus filhotes. Ela era um terror. Depois da sua 27ª passagem pela cozinha, acenando com as mãos acima da cabeça e gritando, Alice finalmente teve o suficiente.

"Kate! Pare com isso." Ela disse com firmeza.

Kate realmente parou. Por dois segundos. Então ela começou a voltar e correu para fora da cozinha gritando como se a sua bunda estivesse em chamas. Sua bunda _estaria _em chamas logo se ela não calasse a boca.

"É tudo o que você vai fazer?" Eu perguntei.

"Não." Alice respondeu quando ergueu os olhos do papel que estava assinando. "Da próxima vez que ela entrar correndo, eu vou fazê-la tropeçar".

Nada convencional, por qualquer meio, mas eu estava bem com isso. Eu estava sonhando sobre empurrar uma vela romana nas calças dela e regá-la com fluido de isqueiro.

"Então, Kate parece um pouco... alta demais." Edward disse para Jasper.

Jasper acenou com a cabeça em concordância. "Ela é um criança fofa, mas eu só posso suportá-la em pequenas doses. Houve uma vez em que a levamos para jantar com a gente e ela estava sendo um pesadelo, então Alice a fez ir sentar-se no carro enquanto nós pagávamos a conta. Estávamos na metade do caminho para casa antes de percebermos que ela não estava no carro." Ele riu. "Lembra-se disso, Al? Hilário!"

Edward olhou para mim com horror e eu tentei não fazer contato visual. No caminho todo para cá, tudo que eu fiz foi me gabar sobre o quanto Alice e Jasper eram bons com Mason e como eles seriam naturais na paternidade. _Oops._

Kate fez uma volta pela cozinha e, fiel à sua palavra, Alice enfiou o pé no caminho. A irritante aluna da terceira série caiu esparramada pelo chão.

"Nada mais de cabides de arame, nunca!" Alice gritou com ela.

"Você é estranha." Kate afirmou quando se levantou e saiu correndo de volta para fora da cozinha.

"Bom trabalho lá, mamãe querida." Eu disse a ela.

"Então, Alice, quando você tiver seus próprios filhos, como você vai discipliná-los?" Edward perguntou.

Alice deu de ombros. "Eh, eu não sou grande sobre a disciplina. Se é engraçado e ninguém está sangrando, você não está em apuros. Essa é a minha filosofia".

Mason entrou em seguida, e inclinou sua cabeça no meu braço.

"Kate me disse que ninguém é permitido perto da sua zona de não-não. O que isso quer dizer? Eu não gosto dela. Ela é barulhenta. Eu disse a ela que minha mamãe não tinha medo de socar uma criança." Ele disse com um suspiro.

Ouvimos Kate gritando no outro cômodo e alguma batida alta.

"O que diabos ela está fazendo lá?" Alice perguntou.

"A gata está sendo má." Mason disse.

A gata de Alice e Jasper era conhecida por ser uma pequena bola de terror, causando estragos em pessoas inocentes quando menos se esperava. Uma vez, quando eu estava no chão fazendo cócegas em Mason, ela se lançou no ar a partir de Deus sabe onde e aterrissou nas minhas costas com seus dentes e garras inseridos dois centímetros de profundidade em minha pele.

"A gata arranhou você?" Eu perguntei, procurando sobre seus braços por marcas de garras.

"Não, ela não vai ficar na mala." Ele explicou.

Todos os adultos na mesa se entreolharam em silêncio. Ao som de outro baque na sala de estar, todos nós saltamos e corremos para fora da cozinha.

**...**

Depois de ter certeza que Kate não tinha imediatamente se atirado em território serial killer sufocando um gato, fomos para casa.

"Isso realmente não foi a melhor representação das suas habilidades parentais." Eu tentei explicar quando Edward saiu da calçada deles.

"Ei, Mason." Edward disse enquanto olhava no espelho retrovisor. "Que palavra nova a tia Alice ensinou a você hoje?"

"Ladyboner*****." Mason disse enquanto olhava pela janela.

_***Lady boner**: é a excitação feminina, o equivalente a ter uma ereção, no caso, uma 'senhora tesão'._

Edward deu-me um olhar penetrante.

"Tia Alice disse que você tem um ladyboner para o papai. Você comprou um presente para ele? Eu quero um também." Mason reclamou.

Depois de parar em minha casa para pegar algumas coisas, nós voltamos para a casa de Edward e colocamos Mason para um cochilo. Edward finalmente desistiu de tentar me convencer de que Alice e Jasper estavam fora da lista quando eu disse uma palavra. Emmett. Se eu estava disposta a dar àquela criança gigante uma tentativa, ele precisava manter a mente aberta com meus amigos.

Pelo menos concordamos em esperar até depois da abertura da loja amanhã para dizer para Mason que estaríamos nos mudando. Se nós disséssemos a ele agora, ele nos incomodaria a cada minuto a partir de agora até que nos mudássemos perguntando se já estava na hora. Eu não tinha necessidade de lutar contra a vontade de prendê-lo para fora da casa enquanto eu estava ocupada com a loja. _Uma pessoa só pode suportar um pouco._

**EPOV **

Após o cochilo de Mason, Charlie parou para pegá-lo para uma festa do pijama. Ele entrou pela porta da frente sem bater e começou a fazer o seu caminho através de cada cômodo.

Uma vez que ele tinha visto tudo o que havia para ver, ele me disse que a casa era "boa o suficiente". Curiosamente, essa foi a coisa mais agradável que ele havia dito para mim desde que nos conhecemos, e eu meio que senti como se tivéssemos um momento.

Inclinei-me para lhe dar um abraço e ele me parou com a mão na minha testa.

"Você não quer fazer isso, filho".

Eu recuei e dei-lhe um olhar de simpatia.

"Nam, hein? Ainda é difícil para você se aproximar das pessoas?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu ainda não tenho certeza de que você não seja gay, e se você tentar jogar 'agarre a bunda', ficará realmente estranho quando eu tiver que quebrar seus dedos".

Eu quebraria esse homem um dia destes, marque minhas palavras.

Nós dissemos adeus para Mason e Bella saiu logo depois para ir até a loja e fazer algumas coisas de última hora para a abertura de amanhã.

Ofereci-me para encontrá-la lá depois de um banho e terminar algumas coisas.

Bella tinha me dado uma cópia da chave da loja, então eu deixei-me entrar pela porta da frente duas horas depois. Estava escuro lá fora e eu deixei as luzes para a loja apagadas quando eu cuidadosamente fiz meu caminho para a cozinha nos fundos.

Ouvi a música tocando e dobrei a esquina da cozinha para ver Bella lambendo chocolate derretido do seu dedo médio.

Meu pau ganhou vida e começou a ficar duro quando eu a vi girar o dedo em sua boca e balançar o corpo com as batidas eróticas da música que tocava.

"Que música é essa?" Perguntei baixinho enquanto eu caminhava pela porta da cozinha.

Ela lentamente puxou o dedo da sua boca e sorriu.

"É _'Bloodstream'_, de Stateless." Ela respondeu.

Eu dei a volta à beira do balcão onde ela trabalhava e parei atrás dela, colocando meus braços em cada lado dela com as minhas mãos espalmadas sobre o balcão. Inclinei meu corpo perto do dela, trazendo uma mão para mover o cabelo longe do seu pescoço e o empurrando atrás do seu ombro.

Ela continuou a trabalhar, lançando moldes do chocolate e batendo o produto acabado para fora em toalhas. Quando coloquei minha boca no lado do seu pescoço, seus movimentos ficaram agitados.

"Aquilo são pênis e peitos de chocolate?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Ela gemeu quando eu deixei a ponta da minha língua provar sua pele. "Prazeres da festa... merda... mmmmm".

Eu sorri contra o seu pescoço e coloquei outro beijo de boca aberta lá, desta vez deixando meus dentes pastarem sua pele. Assisti quando arrepios coraram sua pele e a ouvi tomar uma respiração trêmula.

Continuei mordiscando e chupando suavemente no lado do seu pescoço até que ela finalmente se encheu com a concentração nos moldes de chocolate. Ela os deixou cair no balcão e bateu as mãos para baixo ao lado das minhas, derrubando uma tigela de chocolate derretido no processo.

O líquido quente espirrou em nossas mãos e deslizou pela borda do balcão, acumulando no chão.

"Merda!" Bella riu quando levantou as mãos do balcão e tentou se livrar um pouco do chocolate nelas.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para olhar para a poça no chão e eu levantei as mãos e movi seu cabelo todo o caminho para a frente do seu outro ombro para deixar sua nuca exposta.

Trilhei meu dedo ao longo da sua nuca, deixando uma mancha de chocolate por trás em sua pele.

"Você acabou de colocar chocolate no meu cabelo?" Ela perguntou.

Minha mão serpenteou em volta da sua cintura e eu a empurrei sob a bainha da sua camisa até que toquei a pele suave e quente do seu estômago. Movi a minha boca em direção à parte de trás do seu pescoço e deslizei minha mão para baixo em suas calças. Meus dedos deslizaram diretamente para dentro da sua calcinha e através do triângulo de cachos macios. Liguei meus lábios em sua pele coberta de chocolate e chupei suavemente enquanto dois dos meus dedos deslizaram para baixo e escorregaram por ela.

"Oh, meu Deus." Ela gemeu baixinho quando empurrei e puxei meus dedos através dela, cobrindo-os com a sua umidade. "Esqueça isso, você pode colocar chocolate em qualquer lugar que você quiser".

Ela era tão boa, melhor do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Eu poderia ficar aqui a noite toda a tocando e nunca me cansar disso.

Eu mordiscava e chupava sua nuca, certificando-me de remover todo o chocolate que eu tinha colocado lá. Fiquei feliz ao saber que o ponto exatamente abaixo da linha dos cabelos a deixava louca. Cada vez que meus dentes pastavam a área, ela gemia e empurrava os quadris na minha mão.

Levantei minha mão livre do balcão e a empurrei sob a sua camisa, levantando o bojo do seu sutiã para cima e sobre um dos seus seios quando eu fui. Coloquei a plenitude dela na minha mão e depois levei dois dedos e os circulei em torno do seu mamilo. Copiei os mesmos movimentos com a outra mão, meus dedos circulando seu clitóris.

As batidas da música e o som suave dos seus gemidos encheram a sala e eu estava a cerca de dois segundos de gozar nas minhas calças só de ouvi-la e senti-la desmoronar em minhas mãos.

Balancei meus quadris em sua bunda e foi a minha vez de gemer. Ela era suave contra a minha dureza, molhada contra meus dedos quentes, e a pele do seu pescoço era salgada e doce, como o pretzel coberto de chocolate que ela fazia.

Eu estava prestes a dizer algo realmente estúpido como dizer que ela era o yin para o meu yang. Mas, com toda a honestidade, ela era. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que ela fosse minha. Para sempre.

Esse pensamento deveria ter me assustado. Se fosse qualquer outra mulher, provavelmente teria. Mas não Bella. Nada sobre ela me assustava, exceto o pensamento de perdê-la.

Seus quadris começaram a se mover mais rápido e eu beijei o meu caminho ao longo da sua orelha.

"Eu te amo tanto." Eu sussurrei, deslizando minha mão para baixo e empurrando dois dedos em seu calor apertado.

Bella gemeu alto enquanto eu bombeava meus dedos para dentro e fora dela e minha outra mão continuava a provocar seu mamilo.

Minhas mãos estavam de repente vazias quando elas foram retiradas da sua umidade e do seu peito quando ela de repente virou-se para mim. Nós dois olhamos para baixo para a frente da sua camisa bagunçada de chocolate que foi todo das minhas mãos e dela se inclinando sobre o derramamento no balcão. Eu ri até que ela trouxe as duas mãos para as minhas bochechas e esfregou o chocolate sobre elas e todo o meu rosto.

"Eu te amo mais do que chocolate." Ela disse com um sorriso.

Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo pela frente da minha camisa e começaram a trabalhar na minha calça. Antes que eu percebesse, ela tinha empurrado para baixo pelas minhas coxas. Estendi a mão para os seus quadris, mas ela bateu minhas mãos.

"Não, não, não. Agora é a minha vez de jogar." Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Meu pau saltou contra o meu estômago como se estivesse se preparando para fazer uma dança. Quando ela lambeu seus lábios e olhou para ele, eu choraminguei.

Ela estendeu a mão por trás dela por um segundo, mexendo ao redor com algo. Antes que eu pudesse dizer a ela que agora não era o momento de começar a limpar nossa bagunça, ela beijou meus lábios e eu senti algo quente e úmido deslizar ao redor da cabeça do meu pau.

Ela se afastou, deslizando pelo meu corpo e minha boca caiu aberta.

_Oh, doce Jesus, isso é... ela está indo para..._

Ela colocou sua mão em torno da base do meu pau e seus lábios ao redor da cabeça e me chupou em sua boca.

Eu nem sabia que tipo de palavrões incoerentes voaram da minha boca. Eu poderia ter dito as palavras "Shamwow" e "mamãe" em algum lugar lá. Minhas mãos bateram sobre o balcão e enviaram respingos de chocolate por toda a frente da _minha_ camisa desta vez enquanto a cabeça do meu pau batia para fora da sua boca. Ela começou a lamber tudo ao redor da cabeça, tendo a certeza de obter a última gota de chocolate derretido que ela esfregou lá com os dedos quando me beijou.

Ela estava lambendo o chocolate do meu pau. Eu senti como se estivesse em um filme pornô - um pornô muito, muito bom, com a melhor música e uma história fantástica. Não como aquele realmente assustador com o cara que colocou manteiga de amendoim em seu pau e deixou seu cachorro...

Seus lábios deslizaram ao redor e para baixo do meu comprimento, tomando o máximo de mim em sua boca quanto ela podia, e eu esqueci sobre o cão lambendo pau. _Graças a Deus_. Ela começou um ritmo lento, movendo sua cabeça para cima e para baixo, sugando mais forte na cabeça inchada cada vez que ela alcançava a ponta, antes de mergulhar a boca para baixo no meu pau.

Ela esteve chupando meu pau por vários minutos e eu não a tinha chutado. Deve haver pessoas aqui iniciando uma lenta salva de palmas para mim. Eu senti como se devesse colocar as mãos nos meus quadris e inchar meu peito com a forma como eu era incrível, mas isso rapidamente transformaria isso em território de pornô ruim.

Eu podia sentir minhas bolas apertarem e envolvi minhas mãos em torno dos seus braços e a puxei para mim. Tão boa como era a sensação de estar em sua boca, eu precisava estar dentro da sua vagina agora.

Deslizei minhas mãos na cintura das suas calças e calcinha e as deslizei para baixo pelos seus quadris longe o suficiente para que ela pudesse puxar uma perna para fora.

Levantando-a, eu a sentei no balcão exatamente na borda, movendo para o lado um pouco para que ela não estivesse sentada no chocolate. Empurrei seus joelhos afastados para que eu pudesse ficar entre eles.

Quando eu a coloquei em cima do balcão, suas mãos caíram na bagunça de chocolate e eu a segurei pela cintura quando ela começou a escorregar por entre a confusão. Ela bateu a mão revestida de gosma em meu ombro, deixando uma impressão de mão de chocolate atrás e nos fazendo rir.

Ela trouxe um dedo revestido de chocolate da sua outra mão até sua boca e espalhou a umidade açucarada ao longo do seu lábio inferior.

Oh, doce Jesus, aquilo era música pornô tocando no fundo? Eu estava estrelando em "Paus e a Fábrica de Chocolate", ou "Chocolate Derrete na Sua Vagina, Não na Sua Mão"?

Eu voei e a beijei, sugando seu lábio em minha boca e lambendo avidamente o chocolate com a minha língua.

Depois que consegui todo ele, ela empurrou pela minha língua e a rodou através da minha boca. Ela tinha gosto de Bella e chocolate, e eu tive um momento em que eu queria chorar como um bebê porque o meu sonho pelos últimos cinco anos estava bem na minha frente.

Agarrei a parte de trás de ambos os seus joelhos e puxei suas pernas em volta da minha cintura, minhas mãos deslizando sobre suas coxas e bunda.

Chupei sua língua em minha boca e a puxei mais perto da borda do balcão, a cabeça do meu pau descansando contra seu calor molhado.

Seus braços envolveram em torno dos meus ombros e eu empurrei meus quadris para frente, afundando nela lentamente até a minha pélvis estar rente contra ela. Minha boca nunca deixou a dela enquanto eu ficava profundamente dentro dela e girava meus quadris, esfregando-me contra ela.

Ela choramingou em minha boca e empurrou-se mais forte contra mim, criando atrito diretamente onde ela precisava.

Suas pernas apertaram em torno dos meus quadris e eu apertei minhas mãos em sua bunda, balançando-a mais forte e mais rápido contra mim. Estava me matando não me mover, não deslizar para dentro e para fora do seu calor que apertava em torno de mim, mas eu sabia que ela gostava do que eu estava fazendo e isso é tudo o que importava.

Nosso beijo nunca terminou enquanto eu a senti começar a apertar em volta de mim. Seus quadris se moviam mais rápido e ela agarrou meus ombros enquanto eu me movia contra ela e rodava meus quadris, empurrando-a para o esquecimento.

Aprofundei o beijo e engoli seus choros quando ela gozou. Suas mãos trancaram no meu cabelo e eu não poderia ter me importado menos que eu teria que lavar o chocolate esta noite. Tirei a mão da bunda dela e descansei no balcão ao lado dela para conseguir alavancar mais quando eu puxei quase todo o caminho para fora dela e bati para dentro, estrelas explodindo por trás dos meus olhos fechados pelas sensações que atiravam pelo meu pau.

Os gemidos e maldições murmuradas de Bella me incitaram a ir mais rápido e mais forte. Graças a Deus por isso, porque não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ser gentil agora. Eu precisava fodê-la no balcão da cozinha, pura e simplesmente.

Minha mão livre deslizou sob um dos seus joelhos para a sua perna envolver sobre a dobra do meu cotovelo. Levantei sua perna mais alta e empurrei mais profundo dentro dela até que ambos gememos.

Empurrei forte e rápido dentro dela, meus quadris se movendo em alta velocidade. O cheiro de chocolate encheu o ar, sua umidade quente me revestindo enquanto eu bombeava para dentro e fora dela e os sons dos nossos corpos batendo juntos atirou o meu orgasmo através de mim como um trem de carga. Eu só durei mais alguns segundos, gritando seu nome quando gozei, meus impulsos nunca diminuindo. Meu orgasmo rasgou através de mim e eu jurava que foi o melhor que eu já tive. Empurrei para dentro dela uma última vez e segurei parado até os últimos formigamentos da minha libertação desaparecerem.

Deixei minha testa cair na dela e ficamos onde estávamos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Meu braço deslizou debaixo da sua perna e ela caiu molemente ao meu lado. Eu me sentia pulsar dentro dela quando passei meus braços em torno dela e puxei seu corpo para mais perto.

Depois de alguns minutos de ficar só assim, eu finalmente recuperei a capacidade de falar.

"Eu realmente vou gostar deste seu negócio de chocolate que você possui se é assim que conseguiremos passar as nossas noites".

Bella riu e olhou em volta. "Parece que uma bomba de chocolate explodiu por aqui".

Havia chocolate em nossos cabelos, eu podia sentir o chocolate seco no meu rosto e braços e nossas camisas estavam completamente cobertas. Olhei para baixo e vi marcas de mãos de chocolate nas coxas e quadris de Bella e a metade da sua calça que pendia fora dela estava encharcada de chocolate que ainda escorria pela borda do balcão.

Nós estávamos tão ocupados com a nossa paixão pós-coito e rindo da bagunça que fizemos que não ouvimos a porta de ligação para a loja de Alice abrir.

"SURPRESA!"

Várias vozes gritaram enquanto nós olhamos para a porta em estado de choque.

"Oh meu Deus, vocês estão brincando comigo?" Alice gritou quando se encolheu e tentou não deixar cair o bolo que ela tinha nas mãos.

"Oh, Jesus, os meus olhos. MEUS OLHOS!" Jasper gritou quando cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e se virou.

"Aquilo são peitos de chocolate?" Emmett perguntou, caminhando em nossa direção e pegando um pedaço do balcão e o jogando em sua boca.

Meu pau, completamente encolhido agora, ainda estava em Bella. Isso foi como o maldito dia do dedo na vagina mais uma vez. O que diabos havia de errado com a minha vida?

"Desculpe o atraso! Bella, você se surpreendeu?" Rose perguntou quando ela abriu caminho passando por Alice e Jasper, parando de repente quando viu a posição em que estávamos. No balcão. Com ambas as nossas bundas aparecendo, cobertas de chocolate.

"Heh, heh, Bella tem seios e pênis presos à bunda dela!" Emmett riu.

Então isso explica os solavancos estranhos que eu senti na bunda dela. Eu estava um pouco preocupado por um minuto que ela pudesse ter furúnculo, ou alguma condição de pele assustadora que eu não sabia.

"Espero, por Deus, que você passe água sanitária neste balcão." Alice repreendeu.

"E nos meus olhos." Jasper murmurou, ainda virado de costas para nós.

Bella não tinha se movido ou dito uma palavra e eu quase queria enfiar meu dedo sob o seu nariz para ver se ela ainda estava respirando.

"Nós queríamos surpreendê-la com um bolo de 'Boa sorte com a abertura da loja', mas parece que vocês começaram a celebrar sem nós." Rose riu. "Em, por que não brincamos com chocolate ainda? Precisamos remedial isso".

"Remediar, babe. Remediar." Emmett corrigiu quando pegou outro peito de chocolate do balcão a poucos centímetros da bunda de Bella e comeu.

Por que diabos todo mundo ainda estava parado nesta cozinha?

"Eu trouxe uma amostra da minha nova loção comestível. É o sabor do bolo de funil. Pensei que você e o menino Eddie poderiam combiná-lo brincando de carnaval sujo e inocente." Alice disse quando jogou o frasco de loção no balcão. "Parece que eu deveria ter comprado a vocês uma roupa, em vez disso".

"Estou supondo que você e Jasper já testaram a loção de bolo de funil, certo? Vocês pretendem ser o carro do palhaço sacana com milhões de anões reunindo do lado de fora da sua vagina?" Bella disse sarcasticamente.

"Este é o Sistema de Transmissão de Forks, chegando a vocês ao vivo da cozinha do lado de lanches do _'Sedução e Lanches'_, o novo negócio abrindo amanhã em Forks".

Uma mulher em um terno de negócio de repente passou pela porta com um microfone na mão e um homem com uma câmera seguiu atrás dela. O holofote gigante na parte superior da câmera nos cegou e todos começaram a gritar, mas não antes de ouvir as palavras, "Vindo para vocês ao vivo..."

Isto é um sonho. Tem que ser a porra de um sonho.

A mulher perfeitamente penteada com o cabelo bufante parou em suas trilhas quando viu minha bunda coberta de chocolate. Seu grito de "Puta merda" estava agora sendo transmitido em várias centenas de salas de estar em Forks.

Felizmente, o homem da câmera viu a cena diante dele e reagiu mais rápido do que ela. Ele virou, batendo sua câmera na cabeça de Jasper antes de tropeçar para trás, deslizando através do chocolate derretido e derramado e batendo no chão de costas.

**...**

"Filho da puta, isso dói." Jasper podia ser ouvido gritando pela câmera quando a visão na televisão de repente voou para uma cena do teto e um alto "ooomf" veio através dos alto-falantes, significando o ponto na transmissão quando o homem da câmera aterrissou em sua bunda.

Alice caiu do sofá, caindo de bruços em um ataque de risos. Jasper conseguiu ficar no sofá, mas se inclinou na cintura, segurando seus lados enquanto ria junto com ela.

Tudo o que Bella e eu podíamos fazer era olhar em choque para a reprise da transmissão de hoje à noite que Alice conseguiu gravar em seu DVR. Após o desastre na cozinha e uma abundância de desculpas da equipe da STF por decidir que uma entrevista surpresa seria divertida, nós voltamos para a casa de Alice e Jasper para nos limpar e ver se, por algum milagre, houve uma queda de cabo na área.

Não tanta sorte.

"Ooooh, aqui vem a minha parte!" Emmett disse animadamente enquanto ele saltou do seu lugar no chão e estendeu a mão para aumentar o volume da televisão.

O rosto de Emmett de repente veio em cena quando ele se inclinou sobre o homem da câmera abatido, a vista do teto da loja da cozinha atrás da sua cabeça.

"Pare na _Sedução e Lanches _para a inauguração amanhã e experimente alguns dos peitos de Bella. Eles são deliciosos!" Ele disse com um sorriso enquanto mordia um dos peitos de chocolate que tinha em sua mão.

A câmera virou para o lado onde a atordoada âncora da TV estava com Alice e Rose, acenando freneticamente para a câmera por trás dela e Jasper para o lado esfregando a cabeça e murmurando, "Porra, isso dói".

"D-d-de volta para você no estúdio, Sam." Ela gaguejou quando olhou com os olhos arregalados para a câmera sem piscar.

A cena voltou para o estúdio, onde eles imediatamente começaram a falar sobre o tempo.

"Bem, a boa notícia é que o homem da câmera conseguiu evitar exibir para Forks que vocês estavam testando o sabor chocolate com seu pênis e vagina." Alice disse do seu lugar no chão.

"Se essa é a boa notícia, o que diabos é a notícia ruim?" Bella perguntou.

"Bem, Emmett é agora o rosto da _Sedução e Lanches._" Alice riu.

Todos nós olhamos para Emmett quando ele pegou um fiapo da frente da sua camisa, que tinha sido o foco principal do disparo da câmera.

Eu acho que havia coisas piores pelas quais _Sedução e Lanches _poderia ser famosa do que uma camiseta que dizia, "Você já viu Mike Hunt?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fatos desse capítulo que realmente aconteceram com a autora (nas palavras dela):<strong>

• _**Quando estou de ressaca, eu sempre digo, "Onde está o macaco que me chutou na cabeça e cagou na minha boca?"**_

• _**O rei do Burger King assusta-me completamente.**_

• _**Eu me arrastei na cama com a minha filha na véspera de Ano Novo, há alguns anos, e murmurei bobagens bêbadas para ela.**_

• _**Meu filho disse "O gato não vai ficar na mala" algumas semanas atrás.**_

• _**Eu grito "Nada mais de cabides de arame, nunca!" o tempo todo para os meus filhos.**_

• _**Minha colega de trabalho diz 'remedial' em vez de 'remediar'.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo me matou, estou com crise de riso tem uns 10 minutos com tudo nele principalmente esse final. Só esses dois conseguem ser flagrados pelos amigos e ainda quase aparecer na televisão com chocolates em lugares inapropriados lol<br>**

**Uma pena que a fic esteja acabando, só tem mais um capítulo e 2 extras.  
><strong>

**E agora deixo vocês comentarem, por favor, quem nunca apareceu, deixe sua opinião ja que a fic esta quase acabando, vou ficar muito feliz s2  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	20. Coceiras nos Pés e Sorrisos Sem Graça

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20 – Coceiras nos Pés e Sorrisos Sem Graça<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

Surpreendentemente, a exibição da nossa roupa suja, ou devo dizer, cozinha suja e bocas, não impediu ninguém de passar pela inauguração da _Sedução e Lanches_ hoje. Mas, se mais uma pessoa me perguntasse se o Sr. Hunt está disponível, eu daria um soco neles no rim.

Edward, Mason, Alice, Jasper e eu chegamos na loja algumas horas antes de abrimos para concluir detalhes de última hora e configurar tudo. Felizmente, a abertura de hoje não exigia os peitos e pênis de chocolate. Emmett comeu todos os que não estavam presos na minha bunda na noite passada. Pensando nisso, ele pode ter comido aqueles também. Lembrei-me dele dizendo algo sobre uma "Regra de Cinco Segundos na Bunda", para não ser confundida com a original "Regra de Cinco Segundos" para quando você deixa cair comida no chão. Eu me desliguei dele quando ele disse para Edward, "É melhor a bunda dela estar tão limpa que você possa ver seu rosto nela!"

Para nossa surpresa, havia uma fila de pessoas na calçada esperando por nós abrirmos.

Essa realmente era a minha vida agora? Como eu cheguei a esse ponto? Há alguns meses eu era uma mãe solteira sem vida social ou perspectivas românticas em qualquer lugar no meu futuro, e eu estava presa em um trabalho em um bar que era um beco sem saída. Agora, eu estava abrindo um negócio, fazendo o que eu amava todos os dias, e encontrei o amor da minha vida, que era o melhor pai do mundo para o nosso filho.

Ah, e minha vagina estava recebendo exercícios regulares em uma base quase diária. Não poderia esquecer aquele petisco, uma vez que foi provavelmente o mais importante. Eu pensei que se a minha vagina tivesse que esperar mais um pouco por ação, ela teria simplesmente se levantado e saído da minha calcinha para encontrar um outro par de pernas no meio das quais sentar. Eu teria me transformado em uma falsa mulher. Se você abrisse minhas pernas, eu pareceria como a Barbie com sua vagina de plástico que não tinha buraco. Pelo menos Ken não estava sentindo falta de perfurá-la. O pobre cara só tinha um par de pernas fortes sem protuberância. Isso é provavelmente por que quando eu era mais jovem eu sempre os fazia transar a seco. Não havia muito mais que eles pudessem fazer, na verdade.

A loja estava aberta por duas horas e ainda não tinha ficado vazia. Alice e eu mantivemos a porta adjacente aos nossos estabelecimentos aberta para que as pessoas pudessem encher um lado e outro. Eu estava um pouco desconfiada sobre como o bom povo de Forks levaria ter uma loja de brinquedos sexuais no centro da cidade, mas fiquei agradavelmente surpresa ao descobrir quantas pessoas sujas viviam aqui. Alice ressuscitaria a vida sexual de todos nesta cidade, um vibrador de cada vez.

Ela manteve a frente da sua loja ao mínimo, principalmente lingerie, lubrificantes, cremes de massagem, velas e outras coisas que foram classificadas como livre e não enlouqueceriam qualquer um que passasse. Ela manteve catálogos sobre o balcão com fotos de todos os outros itens que estavam localizados na parte de trás da loja. Você poderia simplesmente apontar para o que você queria e ela sairia para os fundos e pegaria para você, envolvendo-o em uma pequena sacola preta para que ninguém soubesse o que você comprou.

Charlie apreciou o lado de Alice da loja com tanto entusiasmo quanto eu esperava. Ele atravessou as portas adjacentes e parou em suas trilhas no meio de uma prateleira de cintas-liga e espartilhos. Ele deu uma olhada ao redor e proclamou alegremente, "hmmmph", depois voltou para o meu lado.

Mason era a vida da loja, naturalmente. Ele andou ao redor distribuindo amostras, com o lema, "Um para você, seis para mim." Ele estava sob tanta influência do açúcar por volta das 12hs que eu teria que raspá-lo do teto até o final do dia.

Eu estava na caixa registradora cercando o pedido de cookie de um cliente quando notei Edward conversando com um cara pela janela da frente. Ele estava segurando um menininho em seus braços e Edward estava rindo de alguma coisa que o cara disse. Ele estava de costas para mim, então eu não tinha ideia de quem era, mas algo sobre ele era familiar. Agradeci a cliente, dei-lhe um panfleto e me dirigi até Edward.

Edward percebeu-me andando em direção a ele e sorriu.

"Aqui está a minha garota." Ele disse quando levantou seu braço para que eu pudesse me enfiar em seu lado.

O cara virou-se com as palavras de Edward e quando nos vimos, eu não tinha certeza de quem tinha a expressão mais chocada em seu rosto.

"Oh meu Deus, Riley?"

"Bella?" Ele respondeu, igualmente surpreso.

Edward olhou entre nós dois, obviamente intrigado.

"Espere, vocês dois se conhecem?" Ele perguntou.

"Hum, sim. Mas, o mais importante é, como _você_ o conhece?" Eu perguntei.

Isso era tão estranho, agora eu meio que queria que um meteoro caísse no meio da rua. Eu precisava de um caos total agora para distrair todos desta situação insana.

"Eu conheci Riley naquele dia no parque quando levei Mason naquela tarde para que você pudesse trabalhar, lembra? Ele me deu algumas dicas sobre as alegrias da paternidade." Edward riu.

Riley não tinha tirado seus olhos de mim durante a troca e eu ri nervosamente. Eu não via isso acabando bem. Em nada.

"Então, de qualquer forma, como é que vocês dois se conhecem?" Edward perguntou novamente.

Olhei para ele e tentei transmitir com meus olhos que isso estava prestes a ficar muito estranho realmente rápido. Edward não entendeu o recado e apenas olhou para mim com expectativa.

"Olá, Terra para Bella." Edward disse com uma risada. "O que há de errado com o seu rosto?"

Eu suspirei, imaginando que eu poderia muito bem acabar com isso.

"Edward, este é Riley." Eu disse, com um levantar das minhas sobrancelhas, esperando que ele entendesse isso.

Ele apenas riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Hum, sim. Nós já estabelecemos isso. Você está bem?" Ele perguntou quando se inclinou para mim.

"Edward. Este. É. _Riley._" Eu disse novamente, pontuando o nome de Riley com um grande sorriso falso.

Edward olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca por todos os três pontos mais dois segundos, quando a lâmpada finalmente acendeu em seu cérebro. Realmente, quantos fodidos Riley ele conhecia? Não era como se o nome do cara fosse John, ou Mike e ele pudesse ter simplesmente assumido que era outra pessoa. O nome dele era Riley, pelo amor de Deus. Assim que ele o conheceu, não deveria ter uma bandeira vermelha sinalizando em sua cabeça?

Certamente estava agora. A cabeça de Edward saltou de um lado para o outro entre Riley e eu tão rapidamente que quase parecia que ele estava balançando a cabeça negativamente. Talvez ele estivesse. Seu cérebro pode simplesmente estar na sobrecarga agora e ele estava gritando, "Nããããããããããão! Isso não computa!"

"Você é Riley?" Ele perguntou.

Riley apenas balançou a cabeça, finalmente desviando o olhar de mim e para o filho se contorcendo em seus braços.

"Você é Riley." Ele afirmou.

Eu ri, desconfortável. "Eu acho que nós já cobrimos isso, querido." Eu disse através de um sorriso e dentes cerrados.

_Deixe a loucura começar._

Edward começou a rir.

Fechei meus olhos, não querendo testemunhar o que certamente seguiria. Por que eu tinha sequer pensado que fosse necessário compartilhar todos os detalhes desta história? Por quê?

"Duas estocadas!" Edward disse animadamente, seguido por mais risadas.

Riley simplesmente ficou lá com um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

Então Edward levantou seu braço e apontou para ele, ainda rindo, eu poderia acrescentar.

"Você é o pedaço de carne!"

"Oh, Jesus." Eu murmurei.

"O quê?" Riley perguntou.

Edward estava sorrindo como maluco.

"Nada." Eu disse a Riley. "Não ligue para ele".

"Onde está a calcinha dela?" Edward perguntou, subitamente sério.

O filho de Riley começou a chutar suas perninhas em uma tentativa de descer. Ele o levantou mais alto em seus braços e me deu um sorriso.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir. Foi bom vê-la de novo, Bella. Boa sorte com a loja." Ele disse enquanto se movia para a porta e usava suas costas para empurrá-la aberta.

"Você poderia dizer isso mais DUAS vezes." Edward riu.

Eu bati no braço dele quando Riley levantou a mão em um aceno.

Edward acenou adeus a ele, balançando a mão no ar freneticamente como se fosse uma criança assistindo a um desfile.

"Volte." Edward gritou enquanto Riley saía pela porta e para a calçada. "Bella gosta quando as pessoas ficam mais do que DOIS minutos".

Riley finalmente desapareceu de vista e Edward se virou para mim, um sorriso persistente ainda em seu rosto.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou quando viu o olhar no meu.

"Quando você estiver pronto para começar a agir como um adulto, avise-me." Eu disse a ele.

"Os adultos são os pequeninos, certo?" Ele gritou para mim enquanto eu me afastava.

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto fazia meu caminho para o balcão. Exatamente então, meu pai voltou do lado de Alice com uma sacola preta agarrada firmemente em sua mão.

Oh, doce Jesus, meu cérebro não poderia lidar com isso.

Paramos em frente um do outro e ele tentou esconder a sacola atrás das costas.

"Pai? Você acabou de comprar algo na loja de Alice?" Perguntei de forma embaraçosa.

_O que na porra da porra ele precisaria de lá? O QUÊ? Oh Deus, onde está Jasper? Eu preciso da sua água sanitária para os olhos._

"Bem, eu tenho um encontro hoje à noite." Ele afirmou com naturalidade.

"Então, leve chocolates para ela! Ou uma caixa de cookies. Tenho certeza de que o que está naquela loja não é material para primeiro encontro." Eu disse em pânico.

Poderia haver lubrificante com sabor na sacola agora. Ou um anel peniano. Ou uma cinta. Oh, doce mãe fodida de Jesus, e se tivesse passado tanto tempo desde que meu pai esteve com uma mulher que ele passou para o outro time agora? Nada contra os gays. Eu amava os gays. Eu tinha um amigo gay na faculdade com quem eu queria ainda ter mantido contato. Ele gostava de mostrar-me o gaydar***** incrível que ele possuía, apontando cada homem gay dentro de um raio de dois quilômetros. O que ele diria se estivesse aqui agora? "Oh, Bells, aquele homem é mais gay do que Richard Simmons suando para os velhos em um arco-íris".

_***Gaydar**: radar gay._

Quando levei Mason para a biblioteca na semana passada, havia um livro chamado _"Companheiro de Quarto do Papai"_ na seção infantil. Devo voltar e pegar o livro? Talvez eu devesse comprar uma cópia para referência futura. Havia também um livro chamado _"Eu Queria que o Papai Não Bebesse Tanto"_ e _"Dói Quando Eu Faço Cocô"_.

_O que diabos aconteceu com a literatura infantil desde que eu era pequena?_

Eu sabia que não importa o que acontecesse, eu amaria o meu pai, isso era um fato. Para citar o meu filme favorito, "Eu amo meu filho morto e gay!"

Bem, eu amo meu pai morto e gay. Er, quero dizer, meu pai gay.

Eu preciso de uma bebida.

"Não tenha medo, Sr. Hunt está aqui!" Emmett proclamou quando entrou pela porta segurando a mão de Rose. Meu pai levantou a sobrancelha para a camisa de Emmett que dizia, "Jam out with your clam out*****".

_* __**Jam out with your clam out**__: traduzido literalmente, seria algo como "sair com a vagina de fora", é o equivalente feminino de "Rock out with your cock out" (sair com o pau de fora). Significa ter um momento tão bom que é difícil explicar com palavras._

"Olá, Sr. S, como você está?" Ele disse quando se aproximou e apertou a mão do meu pai.

_Ele está um pouco para a esquerda da Avenida Perez Hilton._

"Oooooh, olhe para você, já tendo amostra da mercadoria." Emmett disse, dando tapinhas nas costas do meu pai em felicitações enquanto sorria para a sacola preta ainda bem apertada em suas mãos.

"Bella, a loja está ótima!" Rose disse quando deu-me um abraço rápido.

"Obrigada, meu pai tem um companheiro de quarto." Eu soltei.

Todos os três olharam para mim em silêncio.

"Mamãe, eu posso ter outro cookie?" Mason perguntou, correndo até mim e batendo na minha perna.

"Não, nada mais de cookies. Você já teve um cookie de chocolate. Obviamente não foi o suficiente para você e agora você quer tentar um diferente. Aposto que você quer tentar um cookie de manteiga de amendoim, que é exatamente o oposto. Cookies de manteiga de amendoim estão em um time diferente dos cookies de chocolate. Acho que cookies de chocolate simplesmente não o satisfazem mais, não é? Um dia você simplesmente acordou e decidiu que queria comer um cookie completamente diferente do que você sempre gostou desde que você nasceu. Você não pode simplesmente decidir na sua idade que você quer um cookie diferente. Não funciona dessa forma. Você escolhe um cookie e você fica com ele!"

Mason olhou para mim em confusão. Seu pobre cérebro de quatro anos de idade provavelmente explodiria.

"Tudo bem, eu posso ter uma chupeta de chocolate então?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

Eu estava bem consciente de que ninguém estava se movendo e eles estavam todos parados ali olhando para mim como se eu estivesse tendo um colapso nervoso. Talvez eu estivesse. Eu tinha um pai gay, eu estava autorizada a surtar.

"Ei, mamãe, adivinha o quê? Ontem à noite Papa estava beijando alguém." Mason disse com um sorriso.

Oh Deus, aqui está. Quem foi? Bill, da loja de ferragens? Tom, do café da esquina? Quem seria o meu novo padrasto-tio-amigo?

"Mason, isso deveria ser um segredo." Meu pai riu desconfortavelmente.

_Ha, ha, que história engraçada. Meu pai e Mason tinham um segredo. Não é fofo? Não é fodidamente fofo?_ Eu gostei de como meu filho não estava todo amedrontado por ver dois homens se beijando. Isso mostra uma grande promessa para o futuro deste país. No entanto, eu não gostei que ele não estivesse todo amedrontado por ver seu vovô chupando o rosto de um cara!

"Ah, ha, ha, um segredo!" Eu ri histericamente. "Eu acho que o gato está fora do saco, hein, pai? Ou devo dizer, fora do armário? Caramba, está muito quente aqui?" Eu divagava, abanando o rosto com a mão.

Edward se aproximou então, deixando seu posto de cumprimentar clientes na porta da frente. Ele deve ter visto meus olhos loucos do outro lado da loja e sabia que eu estava seriamente em pânico. Pior do que aquela vez em que eu comi um cookie de maconha no ensino médio e depois assisti "O Mágico de Oz" enquanto ouvia "The Wall", do Pink Floyd, e comecei a chorar porque Toto estava olhando para mim engraçado e quando ele latiu, saiu como, "Ei, você parado nos corredores com coceira nos pés e sorrisos sem graça, você pode me ouvir?" e eu podia totalmente ouvi-lo e meus pés começaram a coçar. Eu chorei por três horas dizendo a todos que o cookie era do mal e me mataria no meu sono.

_Não use drogas._

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward perguntou, pegando Mason em seus braços para ficar ao meu lado.

"Estou super! Nunca estive melhor! Este é o melhor dia da minha vida!" Eu disse com um grande sorriso. "Devemos todos ir para os fundos e fumar alguma maconha".

O que diabos eu estava vomitando pela minha boca?

"Charlie, você esqueceu seu recibo." Alice disse enquanto caminhava do seu lado da loja com um pedaço de papel na mão.

"Sue vai amar essa camisola, eu estou dizendo a você. A seda é tão suave e a cor de pêssego ficará impressionante com o tom de pele dela." Alice disse, aproximando-se do meu pai e entregando-lhe o recibo.

Espere, o quê? Sue? Havia um cara chamado Sue em Forks? Eu não deveria saber disso?

Meu pai realmente corou e olhou rapidamente para mim.

"Uh, sim. Obrigado, Alice. Tenho certeza que ela vai amá-la".

_Ela. Sue é uma ela. Ela é uma Sue - ela. Merda!_

"Ela é uma ela!" Eu proclamei.

O braço de Edward que não estava apoiando Mason envolveu em torno da minha cintura para me segurar. Eu tinha certeza que ele imaginou que a qualquer minuto eu quebraria permanentemente, provavelmente até mesmo caindo de cara no chão sem colocar minhas mãos para me parar, como alguns desses idiotas em Tosh.0*****.

_***Tosh.0**: é um programa de comédia da TV americana, criado por Daniel Tosh.._

Eu podia ouvir a voz de Tosh na minha cabeça, "Ok, vamos assistir aquele de novo em câmera lenta. Agora, vejam como ela simplesmente cai para a frente, nunca esticando seus braços e então, BAM! Cara no chão! Uau, isso deve doer!"

"Eu provavelmente deveria ter dito isso antes, Bells. Eu meio que estou saindo com Sue Clearwater. Aquela secretária do tribunal? Então, sim. Estou saindo com ela." Charlie disse, arrastando os pés.

"Bom para você, Charlie." Edward disse a ele.

Edward, Charlie e Emmett caminharam até o balcão da frente para ajudar alguns clientes enquanto as garotas e eu ficamos para trás e observamos.

"Eu estou tão apaixonada por Emmett." Rose disse com um suspiro. "Eu simplesmente não consigo olhar para ele sem pensar no seu rosto de gozo".

"Jesus, Rose! Informação demais." Alice reclamou.

"Então vocês estão realmente sérios, hein?" Perguntei a ela, tentando não vomitar pensando sobre as palavras de Emmett e rosto de gozo em uma frase.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Nós estamos! Ele me levará para Chicago na próxima semana para conhecer seus pais. Estou tão animada! Eu nunca fui para a Windy Cindy*****." Ela disse toda feliz.

_***Windy Cidy**: na verdade, o certo seria Windy City (Cidade dos Ventos), que é como a cidade de Chicago é conhecida._

Alice abriu a boca e eu rapidamente a cobri com a minha mão.

"Não faça isso. Simplesmente... não faça." Eu disse a ela.

Emmett veio por trás de Rose então e envolveu seus braços em torno da cintura dela, inclinando-se para beijar sua bochecha.

"Desculpe-me, eu queria saber se você tinha algum lugar em que eu poderia colocar o meu pênis ereto?"

Rose riu e Alice teve ânsia de vômito.

"Então, Alice, você e Jasper já definiram a data do casamento?" Emmett perguntou, mantendo os braços firmemente em torno de Rose.

"Na realidade, nós definimos. Então é melhor vocês todos manterem seus calendários abertos para os próximos seis meses. Haverá reuniões e discussões e compromissos e acessórios." Ela disse enquanto enumerava os itens em seus dedos. "Ah, e Bella, queremos que Mason seja o nosso portador do anel".

Eu olhei para ela como se ela fosse louca.

"Você já conheceu o meu filho?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela apenas riu para mim.

Pobre e confusa Alice. Ela descobrirá em breve. Como quando ela estiver parada na parte de trás da igreja no dia mais importante da sua vida e meu filho correr pelo corredor a toda velocidade na frente dela, jogando a almofada na cabeça da avó dela e chamando o tio de Jasper de saco de porco sujo.

"Alice, como você se sente sobre o pêlo facial para o casamento?" Emmett perguntou a sério enquanto corria os dedos pelo seu queixo.

"Nem pense em ter um soul patch***** no meu casamento, Emmett. Nenhuma característica detestável é permitida." Ela respondeu.

_***Soul patch**: é um estilo de pelo facial em que o pelo é encontrado apenas abaixo do lábio inferior e acima do queixo._

Alice voltou sua atenção em minha direção. "Falando de futuro, o que vem a seguir para Bella e Edward?"

O quem vem a seguir? O que não vem a seguir é a melhor pergunta. Tanto estava mudando. Jesus, muito já TINHA mudado.

Eu observei Edward caminhar em minha direção com Mason em seus braços, fazendo cócegas nele e o fazendo rir.

Tomei algumas respirações profundas e acalmei-me. Todo mundo que eu amava estava aqui nesta sala, em minha loja, feliz e saudável. Edward veio para o meu lado e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura, lembrando-me que não importa o que viesse em meu caminho, eu não teria que enfrentá-lo sozinha. Eu tinha meus amigos, eu tinha a minha família e eu tinha Edward.

Na semana seguinte eu colocaria minha casa à venda. Isso me assustava um pouco. Eu me tornei uma mãe naquela casa. Eu aprendi a amar outro ser humano mais do que a minha própria vida naquela casa. Mas era hora de dizer adeus e seguir em frente para coisas maiores e melhores.

Em poucos meses nós começaríamos o nosso futuro juntos e lidaríamos com o que quer que a vida jogasse em nosso caminho. Eu sabia que teríamos dificuldades. Eu sabia que teríamos um monte de ajustes a fazer enquanto aprendíamos a viver uns com os outros, mas eu também sabia que faríamos o que fosse preciso para que isso funcionasse.

Eu conheci um menino em uma festa da fraternidade, eu o venci no beer pong e o deixei tirar minha virgindade e me dar um bebê em retorno. Não é um comércio justo, mas eu não mudaria isso pelo mundo.

Virei-me para Edward e envolvi meus dois braços ao redor da sua cintura e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para beijar a bochecha de Mason enquanto nossos amigos conversavam atrás de nós com o meu pai.

"Ei, Mason, adivinha? Papai e eu temos algo a lhe dizer".

Edward olhou para mim com um olhar de surpresa. Nós concordamos em esperar até que a hora estivesse mais perto para contar para Mason, mas eu não poderia mais segurar isso. Eu não me importava se ele me deixasse louca perguntando se já era a hora. Eu estava feliz e animada e eu queria que o meu pequeno homem sentisse isso também.

Esperei por Edward dar-me o sinal verde para continuar. Eu murmurei as palavras "eu te amo" para ele e tentei não chorar. Este homem era tudo que eu tinha sonhado e muito mais. E ele era todo meu.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em concordância e seus lábios formaram um "eu te amo" de volta para mim.

Estendi minha mão e alisei o cabelo de Mason, deixando meus dedos trilharem pelo seu rosto e sobre suas doces covinhas.

"Nós vamos vender a nossa casa e então você e eu vamos morar na casa do papai com ele." Eu expliquei.

Mason olhou para mim por alguns minutos e, em seguida, mudou seu foco para Edward.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, "Sério, amigão".

Mason olhou para mim e sorriu, abrindo a boca para esperançosamente nos dizer o quanto ele estava feliz.

"PUTA ME-"

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>E chegamos ao fim da fic, mas temos 2 Outtakes para postar, um do Halloween e um que é uma entrevista com a Bella e o Mason.<br>**

**Fico muito feliz em vez que a fic teve o retorno que eu esperava, que vocês amaram esses personagens tanto quanto eu os amei desde o começo, que riram com cada loucura deles, e com certeza riram muito nesse capítulo.  
><strong>

**Obrigada mesmo, por cada comentário, vocês é quem fazem com que eu continue a traduzir as fanfics.  
><strong>

**Beijos e até os outtakes  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aproveitando para divulgar<strong>

**Leiam _**Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous**_  
><strong>

www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8550132/2/


	21. Cena Extra I - Não Tema o Anjo da Morte

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p>A turma de "The Vagina Monologues" está de volta e pronta para o Halloween. Eles conseguirão uma travessura, ou serão enganados, em vez disso?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra 1 – Não Tema o Anjo da Morte<strong>

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**BPOV**

"Mais tarde".

"Hoje é mais tarde?"

"Mais tarde é mais tarde".

"Sexta-feira é mais tarde?"

"Mais tarde é depois que nós comermos o jantar".

"Depois de comermos o jantar no dia 11?"

"É em algumas horas".

"Já é mais tarde?"

_Oh meu fodido Deus._

"Mason, se você me perguntar mais uma vez quando é mais tarde, nós não vamos".

Eu assisti meu filho revirar seus olhos e irromper da sala.

"Isso é por que você nunca, jamais, diz a uma criança que você fará algo divertido. Você simplesmente _entra_ no carro e aparece lá." Eu disse a Edward.

"Lição aprendida." Edward respondeu enquanto enrolava os jornais da mesa da cozinha, que nós usamos como panos para todas as entranhas de abóbora.

Nós tínhamos feito planos com Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper para ir para uma caminhada de Halloween que era feita a cada ano pelos Parques Metro. Eu tentei avisar Edward que ele não deveria dizer a Mason sobre isso até o último segundo, mas ele não quis ouvir. Ele contou a ele como a primeira coisa esta manhã, e nós passamos o dia inteiro dizendo a Mason que não era hora de ir ainda.

"Quem vai tirar o grude de abóbora do teto?" Eu perguntei quando parei ao lado de Edward e olhei para cima.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou raspar isso. É minha culpa que a furadeira elétrica teve uma mente própria." Edward respondeu quando jogou o jornal cheio de abóbora para o lixo.

Por alguma razão, ele achou que ferramentas eram necessárias quando se esculpia abóboras. Nossa cozinha parecia um depósito coberto de coisas de abóbora. Havia uma furadeira, uma lixadeira, uma pistola de pregos elétrica, uma serra circular, e um ferro de solda, junto com os cabos de extensão suficiente para ligar alguma coisa por todo o caminho para a China.

"Há abóbora nas cortinas." Eu reclamei enquanto andava mais perto da janela para inspecionar a bagunça. Abaixei-me com o meu rosto ao lado do vidro da janela e, de repente, Michael Myers estava me olhando do outro lado.

"JESUS FODIDO CRISTO!"

Eu gritei e me embaralhei para trás, derrubando uma cadeira e chutando uma furadeira para o outro lado do cômodo.

Edward estava rindo histericamente atrás de mim e quando olhei de volta para fora da janela, Michael Myers estava dobrado sobre a cintura, seus ombros tremendo com a risada.

Eu irrompi até a porta da frente, assim como meu filho tinha feito quando saiu da sala mais cedo, e abri a porta.

Michael Myers tinha finalmente concluído seu ajuste de risadas e estava andando até a varanda da frente, Rose, Alice e Jasper arrastando atrás e tentando esconder seus sorrisos.

"Eu tenho certeza que o verdadeiro Michael Myers não estaria vestindo uma camisa que diz, _'Não me assuste! Faço cocô facilmente'._" Eu disse para Emmett quando ele puxou a máscara assustadora e sorriu.

"O verdadeiro Michael Myers poderia não ter picado todos que ele conhecia em pedacinhos se ele pudesse ter visto você cagar em suas calças agora." Ele afirmou enquanto eu segurava a porta aberta para todos entrarem. "Onde está o Edward?"

"Ele está ajudando Mason com sua fantasia, e eu acho que colocando a dele." Eu expliquei.

Mason veio correndo pelo corredor assim que ouviu as vozes de todos. Alice o pegou e encheu suas bochechas de beijos.

"Você está muito bonito em sua fantasia, homenzinho." Alice disse a ele.

"Obrigado, tia Alice. Eu devo ser um vampiro." Ele declarou, puxando a capa dos seus ombros ao redor do seu rosto em uma tentativa de parecer ameaçador.

"Oh meu Deus, todo mundo ficou Twitardado? Desde que aquele filme idiota saiu todo mundo quer ser um vampiro." Emmett disse com um rolar dos seus olhos.

"Não me faça cortar você, saco de suco." Mason ameaçou.

"Ele acabou de me chamar de saco de suco?" Emmett perguntou em reverência.

"Eu acredito que ele chamou." Alice disse a ele. "Jesus, Emmett, você realmente é um saco de suco".

Mason explodiu em acessos de risos quando ele e Alice apontaram para Emmett.

"Tudo bem, todo mundo está pronto para ir? Precisamos sair logo se quisermos obter um bom espaço para estacionamento." Edward disse quando entrou na sala de estar.

Todo mundo se virou e olhou para ele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Sério? Isso é o que você está vestindo?" Emmett questionou. Edward olhou para si mesmo e então de volta para Emmett. '' O que há de errado com o que estou vestindo?"

"Cara, você parece aquele homossexual de Crepúsculo." Emmett disse com um aceno de cabeça.

Edward usava um casaco de lã cinza com botões grandes sobre uma camiseta azul e calça jeans escura. Seu cabelo parecia que ele tinha corrido os dedos por ele uma centena de vezes e estava de pé em alguns lugares. Ele também colocou algo em seu rosto para fazê-lo parecer pálido.

Eu queria empurrá-lo para o chão e foder seus miolos.

_Jesus, ele estava bom o suficiente para comer._

"É mais tarde agora?" Mason perguntou, trazendo-me de volta dos pensamentos de despir Edward no meio da sala de estar.

"Sim, é mais tarde agora." Edward concordou quando pegou nosso pequeno vampiro dos braços de Alice e todos nós nos dirigimos para a porta.

**~x~**

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

O grito ecoou pela floresta e nos fez estremecer ao som estridente.

Nós estivemos ouvindo esses gritos durante os últimos 20 minutos enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho através da floresta. Havia lanternas de abóboras iluminadas com velas revestindo a passagem e nos ajudando a ver para onde estávamos indo, mas, diferente disso, era um breu até que surgíamos em outra exibição de Halloween a cada cem metros, aproximadamente.

Nós acabamos de passar a árvore de esqueletos, mais de 200 esqueletos que brilham no escuro pendiam de uma árvore que tinha luz negra brilhando sobre ela para fazê-los parecer ainda mais misteriosos. Um homem vestido de preto com brilho nos ossos escuros em suas roupas saltou e gritou, "boo", que foi a causa mais recente para o grito.

"Eu juro por Deus, se ele gritar mais uma vez, eu vou deixar a bunda dele na floresta." Edward reclamou.

"Edward, seja agradável. Esta é a primeira vez que nós o levamos nesta caminhada. E você tem que admitir que é um pouco assustador." Eu disse.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Eu me encolhi quando um outro grito encheu o ar da noite e o nosso pequeno grupo marchou mais longe no caminho.

"Sério? Você podia ver os braços mecânicos naquela coisa." Edward disse com um rolar dos seus olhos.

Senti um puxão na minha mão e olhei para baixo para Mason, enquanto ele apertava forte tanto a mão de Edward como a minha enquanto ele andava entre nós.

"Mamãe? O que diabos está errado com o tio Emmett? Por que ele continua gritando tanto?"

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Tio Emmett é um bebê grande, isso é o que há de errado com ele." Edward respondeu por mim.

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso." Emmett gritou alguns metros à frente de nós.

"Você deveria ouvir isso, imbecil." Edward respondeu.

"Awww, você disse a palavra i-m-b-e-c-c-c-c." Mason repreendeu.

"Ele será muito mais divertido quando puder soletrar as palavras ruins." Alice disse atrás de nós.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! FILHO DA PUTA!"

Um homem vestido como o Anjo da Morte estava de repente caminhando lado a lado com Emmett, olhando diretamente para ele enquanto andava, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Ei, você! Cara mau! Fique longe do meu Emmett antes que você faça ele chorar!" Mason gritou com raiva.

Todos nós rimos com a perspectiva de Emmett desmoronando no meio do mato e chorando, mas os gritos de Mason pararam o Anjo da Morte em seu caminho e o fizeram fugir de volta para a floresta para esperar pelo próximo grupo de caminhantes desatentos passar.

Havia várias casinhas estabelecidas ao longo do caminho que eles transformaram em casas mal-assombradas para esta caminhada. Nós viemos para a primeira, e eu realmente não queria levar Mason por isso, apenas no caso de que fosse muito assustador, mas ele insistiu.

Nós compramos para ele uma varinha de luz quando começamos pelo Passeio de Halloween, e ele a empunhava na frente dele enquanto nós lentamente fizemos o nosso caminho para a casa.

"Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus." Emmett cantou baixinho uma e outra vez.

"Você vai calar a boca?" Jasper o repreendeu em um sussurro alto.

Teias de aranha pendiam do teto, partes de corpo com sangue sobre eles espalhados pelo chão e pendurados nas paredes, e uma luz estroboscópica brilhava enquanto os sons de música assustadora eram canalizados através da casa. Nós viramos e viramos através do labirinto da casa, morcegos eletrônicos caindo do teto em torno de uma esquina, uma múmia surgindo de um caixão em torno de outra, e uma pessoa vestida como Freddy Kruger saltou para nós perto da saída.

Assim que o cara pulou de trás da porta e atirou suas unhas de navalha para nós, Mason bateu na mão dele com seu bastão de luz.

"OW!" Freddy Kruger gritou quando ele agarrou sua mão de navalha ferida no peito.

"Ha! Não tão durão agora, não é, Fred?" Emmett riu enquanto passava pelo cara e para a saída.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Emmett gritou quando o cara do Anjo da Morte saiu do lado da casa diretamente no seu caminho. Emmett levantou as mãos em seu pescoço e começou a engasgar com sua própria saliva de gritar tão alto.

"Emmett, pelo amor de Deus." Eu murmurei quando enfiei um dedo no meu ouvido, na tentativa de apagar o zumbido que estava nele.

"Eu pacificamente disse que ele não deveria ir com a gente se ele ficaria com tanto medo." Rose murmurou. "Baby, você precisa do Removedor Heineken?" Ela perguntou quando se aproximou e começou a bater nas costas dele.

Nós descemos o caminho, seguindo as lanternas de abóbora, para a próxima casa mal-assombrada. O Anjo da Morte caminhou lado a lado com Emmett o caminho todo, jamais tirando os olhos dele.

"Ok, sério, cara. Se você vai me seguir, pelo menos, diga alguma coisa. Tudo isso de olhar está começando a me assustar." Emmett reclamou.

O homem não disse nada, apenas continuou a manter o ritmo com Emmett. Quando ele acelerava, o Anjo da Morte acelerava. Quando ele abrandava, o Anjo da Morte abrandava. Quando ele caminhou em um círculo em torno do nosso grupo quando paramos para admirar algumas das abóboras esculpidas, o Anjo da Morte seguiu logo atrás dele.

Em um ponto. Emmett levantou o joelho e estendeu os braços para o seu lado, tocando seu nariz com cada dedo como se estivesse fazendo um teste de sobriedade. O Anjo da Morte seguiu junto. Emmett decidiu que ele não mais simplesmente sentaria e deixaria que este pobre voluntário do departamento de parques saísse facilmente. Ele pulou como um coelho por cerca de 200 metros e, em seguida, correu para a próxima casa mal-assombrada.

O Anjo da Morte seguiu, imitando seus movimentos.

Emmett começou a chamá-lo de Grimmy e ouviu quando ele convidou o cara para bebidas após a caminhada, mas disse que ele só poderia vir se ele mantivesse a fantasia.

Grimmy não respondeu.

Eu tinha que dizer, eu nunca vi um cara ficar no personagem tão bem, especialmente com toda a merda que Emmett o estava fazendo fazer. Nós entrávamos em uma casa mal-assombrada, e o cara desaparecia na floresta. Então, alguns minutos depois, ele estava de volta ao lado de Emmett, seguindo-o como um cachorrinho.

E, claro, quando dissemos algo sobre isso, Emmett decidiu rastejar de quatro um pouco, latindo a cada poucos metros.

Grimmy copiou.

Levou cerca de uma hora para percorrer a caminhada toda de Halloween através da floresta, então, logo todos meio que estávamos ligados a Grimmy. Quando entramos em uma pequena ponte de madeira e olhamos para baixo na água para ver todas as lanternas de abóboras que eles colocaram em pedestais na água, Grimmy levantou Mason para que ele pudesse ver sobre os corrimões.

Quando chegamos em uma curva para ver uma configuração de cemitério na encosta, Grimmy apontou uma das grandes lápides para Mason exatamente antes de um fantasma saltar e tentar assustá-lo. Mason caminhou diretamente até o fantasma e o chutou na canela.

Se nós pudéssemos ver o rosto de Grimmy, eu aposto que nós o teríamos visto sorrindo.

Quando demos a volta na última curva da caminhada e pudemos ver as pessoas zanzando no final, um pouco longe, comprando chocolate quente e cidra de maçã quente de alguns dos vendedores, Emmett deu um tapinha nas costas de Grimmy.

"Bem, Grimster, foi divertido. Eu diria que foi bom conhecer você, mas você assustou os futuros filhos fora do meu saco quando nos conhecemos." Emmett disse com uma risada.

Nós todos acenamos para o cara enquanto ele ficava parado no lugar no meio do caminho, e nós fizemos o nosso caminho para fora da floresta. Eu comprei uma cidra de maçã quente, enquanto todos os outros compraram chocolate quente. Nós sentamos em uma mesa de piquenique e comemos pipoca e admiramos todas as fantasias que as pessoas usavam.

Um homem com um uniforme de Parques Metro caminhou até a nossa mesa e perguntou se tivemos um bom tempo e apreciamos a caminhada.

"Eu bati no Freddy Kruger e chutei um fantasma." Mason disse orgulhosamente com um bigode de chocolate quente.

"Eu tenho que dizer a você, homem, aquele Anjo da Morte que vocês colocaram andando pela floresta merece um aumento. Aquele cara me assustou completamente." Emmett disse com uma risada.

Nós todos rimos e então notamos o funcionário do parque olhando para Emmett em confusão.

"Anjo da Morte? Não temos um empregado com Anjo da Morte este ano, você quer dizer Frankenstein?" Ele perguntou.

"Uh, não. Eu quero dizer o Anjo da Morte. Cara alto, vestindo um manto negro que arrastava no chão e tinha um capuz ao redor do seu rosto para que você não pudesse vê-lo. E ele tinha aquela grande coisa de foice com a qual ele andava." Emmett explicou.

"Sinto muito, senhor, definitivamente não há ninguém com essa descrição que trabalhe aqui este ano".

Todos nós olhamos em volta um para o outro, ninguém querendo admitir o quanto estávamos assustados. Mas eu sabia que tinha que haver uma explicação lógica.

"Provavelmente foi alguém indo na caminhada como nós, e ele decidiu se divertir um pouco com você." Eu disse a Emmett.

Mais uma vez, o funcionário do parque balançou a cabeça.

"Eu estava no portão da frente coletando os ingressos de todos esta noite e não havia ninguém vestindo uma fantasia como essa." Ele disse.

O homem conversou conosco por mais alguns minutos sobre as pessoas que se oferecem para a caminhada a cada ano, e como ele conhecia todos eles desde que a primeira caminhada aconteceu, há 20 anos. Ele se afastou e nossa mesa ficou em silêncio enquanto todos processavam o que ele disse.

"Talvez ele fosse um mendigo, ou algo assim. Eu aposto que ele vive na floresta e só queria fazer alguns amigos." Rose disse melancolicamente.

'' Fazer alguns amigos, sim, certo. Aquele cara queria estuprar minha bunda." Emmett reclamou.

"Sério, Emmett? Estou surpreso que você notou algo enquanto você estava se esfregando em árvores e agachando-se sobre abóboras que parecia que você as estava cagando." Alice disse a ele.

"Oh, acredite em mim, eu poderia dizer. Havia algo como esquilo nele." Emmett disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Espere um minuto, você pensou que ele era um esquilo? Eu pensei que ele deveria ser o Anjo da Morte?" Rose disse em confusão.

Emmett bateu na mão dela, "Não, querida. É apenas uma figura de lin... não importa".

"Eu ainda digo que ele é um mendigo. É um mundo cãozinho-cão lá fora. Pobre homem, provavelmente estava apenas tentando fazer algum dinheiro." Rose disse.

Edward olhou para mim em confusão.

"Acho que ela quis dizer mundo 'cão comendo cão'. Obviamente, ela vive na parte do mundo dos filhores de cachorro e arco-íris." Eu sussurrei.

"Ele me disse qual era o nome dele." Mason disse despreocupadamente enquanto se concentrava em desembrulhar um pedaço de doce que ele recebeu de um dos vendedores.

Eu olhei para Mason e o puxei para o meu colo para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Querido, aquele homem da floresta disse a você qual era o nome dele?" Eu perguntei.

Eu não mentiria, o cabelo em meus braços se levantou um pouco, sabendo que este homem estranho tinha falado com o meu filho.

Mason assentiu para a minha pergunta e olhou para todos na mesa. Ele então olhou por cima do meu ombro, de volta para a floresta, um olhar nervoso dominando seu rosto.

Eu o segurei mais apertado a mim enquanto tanto Edward como eu esticávamos nossos pescoços para olhar para trás para dentro da floresta também. Nós não vimos nada além das pessoas felizes saindo da floresta e rindo sobre os sustos que receberam durante a caminhada ao longo do caminho.

Engoli em seco e virei-me para olhar para o meu filho.

"Baby, está tudo bem. Você não tem nada a temer. Qual foi o nome que ele disse que tinha?" Perguntei suavemente, alisando o cabelo de Mason fora do seu rosto e, silenciosamente, deixando-o saber que eu sempre o protegeria.

Edward colocou seu braço ao redor dos meus ombros e colocou sua mão nas costas de Mason, esfregando-a de uma maneira suave. Emmett, Rose, Alice e Jasper se inclinaram para frente em direção a nós, ninguém dizendo uma palavra, esperando Mason falar.

"Ele disse..."

Todos prenderam suas respirações.

"Que o nome dele..."

Ninguém piscou.

"Era..."

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito, assim como o de todo mundo.

"Morte." Mason disse seriamente.

Nós todos ficamos ali sentados olhando para Mason com nossas bocas escancaradas, o silêncio permeando o ar em torno de nós.

"Puta merda." Emmett sussurrou.

Abracei Mason ainda mais apertado para mim, completamente assustada que algum psicopata esteve nos perseguindo na floresta e assustando meu filho.

"Eu vou encontrar os seguranças e dizer a eles." Edward disse quando começou a se levantar do banco.

"Eu vou com você." Jasper disse, fazendo o mesmo.

Mason se arrastou do meu colo de repente e começou a rir enquanto ficava parado ao lado da mesa.

"Vocês são um bando de maricas! Ele disse que o nome dele era Bob e que deveria estar vestido como um fantasma, mas ele derrubou chocolate quente nele e precisou de uma nova roupa." Mason explicou entre risadas.

Todo mundo balançou a cabeça e riu enquanto levantava da mesa de piquenique para fazer o nosso caminho para os nossos carros - todos, exceto Emmett. Ele ficou sentado à mesa imóvel, olhando para Mason.

"Oh meu Deus, nós acabamos de ser vítimas de uma brincadeira por um menino de quatro anos de idade." Ele disse, com admiração na voz.

* * *

><p><strong>Ai está o primeiro dos 2 extras de TVM. Eu amo esse extra, o Mason é demais, não tem criança mais atentada que ele em fanfics lol <strong>

**O próximo extra vou postar assim que passar de 825 reviews, ele é bem divertido também.  
><strong>

**Beijos  
><strong>

**xx  
><strong>


	22. Cena Extra II - Sedução e Petiscos

**The Vagina Monologues **

**Disclaimer: **A fanfic pertence à jtmd24 que me autorizou a tradução, Twilight e os personagens em sua maioria pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, e a mim somente a tradução.

**Sinopse:** O que acontece quando dois estranhos têm um caso-de-uma-noite na faculdade? Vida. Mas não do jeito que você planejou. Isso é criar uma criança desbocada, vender brinquedos sexuais e tentar fazer seus sonhos se tornarem realidade. Ah, e encontrando com seu sexo bêbado 5 anos depois.

* * *

><p>Na parte interna da cópia da revista Doces Banquetes, há uma entrevista especial com Mason Swan, o filho de Bella Swan, proprietária de parte da loja Sedução e Lanches!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cena extra 2 – <strong>Sedução e Petiscos: Para Todos os Gostos

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

_**Sedução e Lanches: Algo para Todos**_

_**Revista Doces Banquetes "RDB"**_

_**15 de setembro de 2011**_

_**por Leah Black**_

Às vezes, é difícil lembrar os dias de infância. Aqueles momentos despreocupados quando nada mais importa, exceto evitar a hora do cochilo, ir ao parque e comer o seu peso em doces e cookies.

Nesta lindo dia de outono em Forks, Washington, eu sou lembrada daqueles dias há muito esquecidos enquanto me sento em uma mesa de canto no parque do McDonald´s local e observo crinças de rosto sujo passarem correndo por mim para serem os primeiros na fila para o escorregador.

Enquanto eu encosto no banco de plástico para observar as pessoas, entra a razão pela qual eu estou conduzindo uma entrevista no McDonald's - Mason Swan. Alguns de vocês podem conhecer Mason de vê-lo na loja de doces de sua mãe, "Sedução e Lanches", que abriu recentemente na rua principal. _"Sedução e Lanches"_ é uma loja duas em uma. A parte sedução é de propriedade da madrinha de Mason, Alice Brandon. Ela fornece aos clientes aventureiros que procuram lingerie sexy ou alguns brinquedos para apimentar o quarto. A parte lanches é de propriedade da mãe de Mason, Bella Swan. Assim que você entra na loja, você é assaltado com o cheiro celestial de chocolate e açúcar e, mais frequentemente do que não, a risada contagiante de um menininho de quatro anos de idade, enquanto ele arremessando de pessoa para pessoa se apresentando e perguntando aos clientes se eles querem uma amostra grátis. Dica para os sábios, se você disser sim para a amostra grátis, certifique-se que não há uma mordida já dada nela. Mason é um carinha dissimulado!

Não só ele é um elemento da nova loja e o menor comediante que eu já conheci, ele é uma bola sarcástica de energia que fará você querer uma criança exatamete como ele, ou jurar não ter filhos por toda a eternidade.

Mason entra hoje alguns passos à frente de sua mãe. Honestamente, porém, ele realmente não entra andando pela sala; é mais um movimento de corrida-em-velocidade-da-luz. Seus olhos lançam ao redor da área de brincar à procura de um rosto familiar, ou do brinquedo mais emocionante em que ele pode subir. Você pode ver a antecipação no rosto dele e faz você querer saber o que está acontecendo em sua mente? Ele está pensando que ele gosta que o escorregador seja azul, em vez de vermelho? Ou talvez ele esteja pensando que a menininha de moletom rosa parece uma pessoa divertida com quem brincar.

Se ele fosse um típico menino de quatro anos de idade. Isso pode ser exatamente o tipo de pensamentos que ele teria. Felizmente para nós, ele está provavelmente pensando quem ele pode chutar no saco.

Eu vejo quando Mason arremessa para longe da minha direção e diretamente para a área de brincar do tapete de borracha, onde todas as crianças são obrigadas a estar descalças. A mãe de Mason rapidamente corre atrás dele, abaixa-se e sussurra algo em seu ouvido enquanto aponta em minha direção. Eu tenho que rir para mim mesma quando ele dá a ela um olhar sujo e depois vira o rosto na minha direção. Uma mulher mais fraca poderia ter se encolhido com medo, mas eu estou bem ciente da atitude dele. Como diriam alguns, a reputação de Mason o precede. Clientes da _"Sedução e Lanches"_ não hesitarão em dizer que eles param tão frequentemente quanto possível apenas para falar com Mason e ver o que sairá da sua boca em seguida. Este menininho é quase mais famoso do que o negócio de família!

Depois de alguns minutos de ida e volta entre mãe e filho, os dois finalmente fazem o seu caminho até mim e deslizam no banco em frente a mim. Mason parece confortável em um par de jeans cargo, AllStars preto e uma camiseta preta que dizia 'Informe aos Pais: Tranquem suas Filhas".

Bella desliza uma pequena caixa branca amarrada com a fita rosa com bolinhas brancas com a marca "Sedução e Lanches" sobre a mesa para mim e eu quase gemo de apreciação. Dentro desta pequena caixa certamente há vários pedaços de céu da sua loja. Batatas fritas cobertas com chocolate branco parecem ser o item mais popular no momento, e um dos meus favoritos. Eu troco gentilezas com ela e nós comentamos sobre o tempo e como estamos temendo os meses de inverno. Ela é linda, doce, sarcástica e um enorme fôlego de ar fresco. Ela diz que o que está em sua mente e não finge ser alguém que ela não é. Eu imediatamente vejo onde Mason recebe um pouco do seu sarcasmo. Através da troca, fico de olho em Mason enquanto ele olha ansiosamente para as outras crianças brincando.

**RDB: Então, Mason, como você está hoje?**

MS: Eu quero brincar. Isso é chato.

BS: Mason! Seja agradável.

**RDB: Ah, está tudo bem! Eu gostaria de brincar naqueles brinquedos também.**

MS: Você é muito velha para ir no escorregador. Seu bumbum ficaria preso porque você é velha.

BS: Ah, pelo amor de Deus. Se você não prestar atenção à sua boca, você vai para casa para tirar um cochilo.

MS: _*sussurro*_ Cochilos são horríveis.

**RDB: Então, Bella, como vai o negócio?**

BS: Está indo muito bem. No entanto, mesmo que fosse lento, eu não seria capaz de reclamar. Eu estou fazendo o que eu amo a cada dia. Nada mal!

**RDB: Você está achando difícil conciliar possuir um negócio e passar tempo com sua família?**

BS: Essa é a beleza de possuir um negócio. Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Se eu quiser que Mason passe o dia comigo, ele pode. Se eu precisar fechar mais cedo para levá-lo a uma consulta médica, eu posso.

MS: Meu médico me dá cookies e adesivos. Sua enfermeira má me dá injeções.

**RDB: Em apenas dois meses estando aberta, " Sedução e Lanches" já está dando lucro. Isso é quase inédito para novas e pequenas empresas. O que você acha que é a chave para este sucesso?**

BS: Sorte? _*risadas* _'Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia. Fico espantada todos os dias quando apenas uma pessoa entra pela porta e faz uma compra. Eu acho que ajuda que eu cresci nesta pequena cidade. Todo mundo conhece todo mundo e eles estão sempre dispostos a apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo a ter sucesso.

**RDB: Não faz mal ter um filho tão famoso também, certo? Todo mundo com quem falei sobre "Sedução e Lanches" perguntou-me se eu tinha conhecido o filho da dona.**

BS: Estou quase com medo de perguntar o que mais eles disseram sobre ele. Ele tem sorte que ele é bonito, ou eu o teria vendido aos ciganos anos atrás.

MS: Cale a sua boca quando você está falando comigo!

BS: _*cobre a boca de Mason com a sua mão* _Se você pode acreditar nisso, eu realmente fui perguntada por vários clientes se eles poderiam levá-lo para casa. Se eles soubessem. Um fuzileiro naval veio há poucos dias e brincou dizendo que ele deveria levar Mason com ele para o treinamento básico. Ele imaginou que Mason poderia fazer os homens chorarem mais rápido do que o sargento poderia.

**RDB: Não é nenhum segredo que você ficou grávida e teve que abandonar a faculdade e se tornou uma esforçada mãe solteira. Que conselho você tem para outras mulheres que possam estar passando pela mesma coisa?**

BS: Uau, eu definitivamente não sou uma para vir com conselhos nessa área! Eu fiz tudo errado. Felizmente, o pai de Mason é um homem incrível e nós fomos capazes de encontrar o nosso caminho de volta um para o outro. Eu sinceramente não sei o que eu faria sem ele. Eu acho que se eu tivesse que dar qualquer conselho, seria o de nunca desistir dos seus sonhos. Trabalhe fodidamente duro e não tenha medo de pedir ajuda.

MS: Você disse uma palavra ruim.

BS: Eu estou autorizada. Eu sou uma adulta.

MS: Eu quero ser um aduto.

**RDB: E se eu lhe fizer algumas perguntas. Estaria tudo bem, Mason?**

MS: Claro.

**RDB: Posso te chamar de Mase?**

MS: Posso te dar um soco no saco?

BS: Mason!

**RDB: Qual é sua cor favorita?**

MS: Eu gosto de verde. Verde é verde. Eu faço pum verde.

BS: _*olhar severo direcionado a Mason*_

**RDB: Qual é a sua comida favorita?**

MS: Sgapetti e almôndegas.

**RDB: Se Bob Esponja e Mickey Mouse entrassem em uma briga, quem ganharia?**

MS: Bob Esponja porque ele é um homem grande e forte. Mickey é mais burro do que o seu pipi.

BS: _*revira os olhos*_

**RDB: Qual é o seu feriado favorito?**

MS: Pum.

BS: Mason.

**RDB: Qual é o seu animal favorito?**

MS: Ovelhas, porque elas são estúpidas.

**RDB: Qual é o seu cheiro favorito?**

MS: Gato fedorento. E chulé. _*risadinhas*_

**RDB: Qual é a sua música favorita?**

MS: _*canta alto* _ GATO FEDORENTO, GATO FEDORENTO, COM O QUE ELES ESTÃO ALIMENTANDO VOCÊ?

BS: Como você conhece mesmo essa música?

MS: _*encolhe os ombros*_

**RDB: Por que você chama as pessoas de Dicky?**

MS: Porque eu gosto, porque eu sou um homem.

BS: _*esconde a risada com uma tosse*_

**RDB: Por que você fala tanto sobre o seu pinto?**

MS: Porque é estúpido. Eu faço cocô nas minhas calças. _*risadinhas*_

BS: Você sabe que não deveria dizer essa palavra.

MS: Eu não posso dizer a palavra com m-e-r também. O que eu devo dizer? _*revira os olhos*_

BS: _*sussurros* _Isto é com o que eu tenho que lidar. Eu deveria corrigi-lo quando ele soletra _merda _errado?

**RDB: Qual é a sua coisa favorita a fazer?**

MS: Soltar pum na cara de todo mundo _*risadinhas*_ SOLTAR PUM!

**RDB: Você certamente gosta muito de dizer pum.**

MS: Porque eu gosto de dizer isso para sempre, punk.

BS: Mason.

**RDB: Conte-me uma piada.**

MS: Toc, toc.

**RDB: Quem está aí?**

MS: Laranja.

**RDB: Laranja quem?**

MS: Laranja, fico feliz que você não tinha um peru de laranja? _*rindo histericamente*_

**RDB: Do que você gosta mais, cookies ou meninas?**

MS: Minha manhã faz cookies deliciosos. Meninas são estúpidas. Exceto a mamãe, porque ela tem peitos.

BS: Poxa, obrigada, Mason.

MS: _*levanta-se no assento e envolve seus braços em torno do pescoço de Bella*_ Eu te amo, mamãe.

**RDB: Quando você crescer, com quem você quer se casar?**

MS: _*beija Bella na bochecha*_ Minha mamãe. Nós vamos nos beijar e nós vamos casar e vamos ser os melhores amigos para sempre.

**RDB: Você tem outra piada que você pode me contar?**

MS: Toc, toc.

**RDB: Quem está aí?**

MS: Banana.

**RDB: Banana quem?**

MS: Banana, fique feliz que eu tinha uma banana! _*risadinhas*_

MS: Por que você não está rindo?

**RDB: Oh, desculpe. _*risadinhas, levemente*_**

MS: Você é horrível.

BS: Pare com isso!

**RDB: Você tem um grande vocabulário, Mason. Onde você aprendeu essas palavras grandes?**

MS: Bob Esponja.

**RDB: Você acabou de descobrir que Edward é o seu pai. Como você se sente sobre isso?**

MS: Eu amo o papai. Ele me coloca para dormir à noite e diz que meu pinto vai ficar grande e forte como o dele se eu comer meu feijão verde. _*risadinhas*_

**RDB: Por que você gosta de falar tanto?**

MS: Porque eu sou um homem e você é uma punk.

**RDB: Você já ficou quieto de vez em quando?**

MS: Isso é estúpido.

**RDB: O que você quer fazer quando crescer?**

MS: O que é crescer?

**RDB: Hum, quando você ficar maior.**

MS: O que é maior?

BS: Mason.

MS: _*suspiro grande e dramático*_ Limpar sótãos e fazer cocô em baldes.

**RDB: Por que você gosta de esguichar pasta de dente sobre as coisas?**

MS: O que é pasta de dente?

BS: Pare com isso!

MS: Pasta de dente tem gosto de gato fedorento. Posso ter um chiclete?

**RDB: Você acha que você faria sua mamãe mais feliz se você pudesse ser um bom menino durante um dia inteiro?**

MS: Não.

**RDB: Não? Então sua mamãe gosta quando você é um menino mau?**

MS: Você é da polícia?

**RDB: _*rindo*_ Não!**

MS: Então vá para a cadeia. punky!

**RDB: Se você pudesse sair de férias em qualquer lugar do mundo, para onde você iria?**

MS: Washington.

BS: Mason, nós vivemos em Washington.

MS: Tudo bem. A Califórnia.

**RDB: Qual é a sua bebida favorita?**

MS: Na sua cara limonada.

**RDB: Você quer dizer, limonada na minha cara?**

MS: Isso é o que eu disse?

**RDB: Você está ansioso para ir para a pré-escola em poucos meses?**

MS: Não, sua grande e alta mentirosa!

**RDB: Ok, Mason, última pergunta. Você pode arrotar seu ABC?**

MS: _*arrota muito alto* _Você ouviu isso?

**RDB: Você já viu o filme _"Elf"_, não é?**

MS: Estes banheiros são giga-enormes!

**RDB: Muito obrigada por sentar comigo hoje, Mason. Se estiver tudo bem com a sua mãe, você pode ir em frente e brincar agora.**

MS: Adeus, pessoa!

Da próxima vez que você estiver em Forks, Washington, confira a "Sedução e Lanches". Você pode encontrar algo para o seu doce dente e para adoçar a sua vida amorosa. Você pode também conseguir ter sua própria conversa com Mason Swan!

"Sedução e Lanches" está aberta de terça a sábado, das 10hs até às 18hs. Pare e diga a eles que nós enviamos vocês, para um desconto de 10%.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>_

_No caso de você estar perguntando, eu fiz ao meu filho todas as perguntas acima. Estas foram as respostas dele._

* * *

><p><strong>E FIM :( Essa fic era pra ter uma continuação, mas a autora resolveu fazer livro dessa historia, e não vai mais postar, o que é uma pena. <strong>

**Mais uma fic chegando ao fim e meu coração fica com esses personagens. Vou sentir saudades do Mason, e sei que vocês também!**

**Usem a review para se despedir desses personagens e compartilhar comigo a tristeza do fim.**

**Nos encontramos nas outras fics**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
